Amor Sublime Amor
by Viola Psique Black
Summary: Severo Snape morreu na luta contra Voldemort; isso todo mundo sabe... Mas o que ele o resto do mundo não sabe é que tudo seria diferente se apenas um segredo tivesse sido revelado. Agora cabe a mim revelar este segredo, mudar o destino dele e o meu também. Quem sou eu? Leia e descubra...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora:Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper:Severo X O.C<br>Classificação:M  
>Sinopse: Severo Snape morreu na luta contra Voldemort; isso todo mundo sabe... Mas o que ele o resto do mundo não sabe é que tudo seria diferente se apenas um segredo tivesse sido revelado... Agora cabe a mim revelar este segredo, mudar o destino dele e o meu também. Quem sou eu? Leia e descubra...<p>

**Agradecimentos: Rittinha,Tati Cullen H, , Anna Clara Snape, Nyyzinha, Madame Anita Azevedo, Mila B, Cora Coralina, Jessica Prince Snape, Minna Mont'Claire, Angel SV, Thaa01... E a TODAS as escritoras onde eu já deixei um review... TODAS vocês me ensinaram algo sobre as arte da escrita... Eu (realmente) espero que gostem...  
>Nota da autora: Como não posso dar um Snape para cada leitora que me felicitar lendo essa estória, eu tento me redimir prometendo que darei o melhor de mim escrevendo aqui. Feliz Páscoa a todas (todos) e muito chocolate e Snape pra vocês.<strong>

Aparatação:  
>algo desconfortável, mas necessário. Eu ainda sentia a sensação desconfortável perpassar meu corpo, enquanto caminhava por ruelas escuras dos condomínios de Londres.<br>Resolvi aparatar distante de meu "alvo", não queria chamar a atenção para minha pessoa, mas parecia não estar tendo muito sucesso; uma vez que andar encoberta por uma imensa capa , dando as mãos a um ser tão pequeno quanto uma criança, também coberto por uma capa não parecia ser algo corriqueiro. Os poucos pares de olhos existentes nos observavam curiosos, mas não se atreviam a aproximar-se.  
>Então depois de meia hora de uma caminhada rápida e extenuante eu atravessava o Largo Grimmauld. Achava levemente interessante o fato de ter que ler um bilhete para poder ver e ter acesso à casa de número 12, que eu sabia existir ali, mas estava invisível aos meus olhos...Temporariamente.<br>Li as palavras de caligrafia fina e inclinada e depois de pensar nelas e memorizá-las passei o papel para a pequena e adorada criatura que me acompanhava. Depois do papel ser devolvido e queimado a casa apareceu. A construção era igual as demais existentes na rua, porém mais sombria e com uma aura misteriosa.  
>Ri sozinha ao pensar que não me importava onde a Ordem da Fênix ficava sediada, me importava apenas com uma pessoa, e com meu objetivo. Me preocupava a reação daquela pessoa, e a dos demais ao terminar de ouvir meu segredo. Segredo guardado por anos, vinte para ser mais exata. Minha idade. Balancei a cabeça afastando meus devaneios e cruzei a porta... Andei rápido em direção ao grande quadro em que sua residente acabava de acordar por ouvir o pequeno clique produzido pela porta.<br>Ela se preparava para gritar quando abaixei a capa revelando meu rosto e disse:

-Não grite. - Meu tom calmo, porém firme, a emudeceu ou talvez fosse minha aparência...

Ela certamente reconheceu minhas sobrancelhas, nariz e queixo.  
>Vendo seu silencio eu agradeci, cobri novamente meu rosto e avancei casa adentro.<br>Ouvi vozes vindas do que parecia ser a cozinha, mas por não fazerem sentido significava que a porta estava encantada. Observei a maçaneta ficar azul depois de meu feitiço nãoverbal.  
>Entrei na cozinha silenciosamente mas não fui ignorada, todos estavam ao redor da mesa, e seus olhares variavam entre assustados, curiosos e preventivos. Percebi que era porque eu ainda empunhava minha varinha. guardei-a no momento em que Alvo Dumbledore se virava de frente tentando descobrir o motivo do súbito silencio sepulcral.<br>-Minha querida só lhe esperávamos amanhã à noite! -Ele sorriu bondoso como sempre.  
>-Como entrou sem ser notada? -Ele continuou e parecia realmente surpreso.<p>

Abaixei a capa que se revelava azul marinho sob a luz e sorri, levantando os dedos e dizendo:

-É sempre bom aparatar longe, isso passa despercebido aos encantamentos contra ê me contou o segredo da casa, mas a localização já me era conhecida. Vocês confiam demais em um quadro como alarme, e esquecem que ele pode simplesmente escolher entre avisar ou não quem entra na casa. E o feitiço na porta é mais que previsível. -Terminei de falar enquanto pontuava cada "falha" na segurança do local.

Todos me olhavam espantados e curiosos agora. Notei que mais por minha aparência que pelo que havia dito (o tal gene de veela agia sobre mim afinal...). Apenas um bruxo todo vestido de preto bufou em minha direção. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele e continuei falando para Dumbledore:

-Todos? Apenas você parece estar me esperando. Não os avisou sobre minha chegada?

-Falaria no final da reunião. Ordem, apresento a vocês...

-Psiquê! -Uma voz estridentemente afrancesada falou na direção da outra porta.

Sorri feliz ao ver Fleur Delacour despejar uma pilha de pratos em cima de um bruxo com roupas remendadas e gastas. Ele pareceu aliviado por conseguir aparar todos no momento exato.

-Ma chérri! Comme você stá? Qu'está fazende aquí? - Fleur abraçou-me surpresa enquanto falava.

-Já estava na hora de aparecer... E eu estava com saudades. -Respondi feliz.

-Você a conhece, Fleur? -Um ruivo alto perguntou, e vendo a aliança de noivado igual a que Fleur usava conclui ser o noivo dela.

-Sim, Gui Weasley. Desde os 11 anos. Olá a todos, sou Psiquê d'Lancré Black. -O silêncio que reinou no ambiente retumbava. Por fim o bruxo que ainda segurava os pratos disse:

-Você é filha do Black? -Ele parecia em choque.

-Sim, sou filha do _Sirius_. E ele ficaria decepcionado em ver um dos melhores amigos se referir a ele de modo tão pouco caloroso Lupin.

O bruxo corou depois da alfinetada. Enquanto o mesmo bruxo de preto bufava mais alto desta vez. Finalmente fiquei curiosa sobre quem era ele; parecia o mais reservado e prevenido, para não dizer antipático e hostil naquela sala. Será que era...

-E você é? -Perguntei enquanto me aproximava e o observava.

-Severo Snape, um _des_prazer lhe conhecer. -Ele falou ácido, terminando com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Um _des_prazer lhe conhecer também. -Respondi em tom monótono, mas estalei um beijo em cada bochecha dele. Ele grunhiu me fazendo careta, mas estava levemente corado, e isso o fazia perder grande parte do ar hostil.

Virei-me percebendo vários olhares chocados e incrédulos. Com um sorriso contido e olhar divertido Alvo me apresentou cada uma das pessoas presentes, e mais beijos estalados foram ouvidos durante as apresentações.

Logo em seguida o jantar foi servido e Molly foi chamar Harry e os demais adolescentes da casa. 'Chegou a hora' pensei. Aguardei ansiosa enquanto ouvia os passos nas escadas.

Um grupo de jovens vinha conversando animadamente até me verem. Todos se calaram e se entreolharam indagativos. Novamente Alvo se aproximou, mas falou apenas com Harry:

-Harry, fico feliz em lhe apresentar Psiquê Black. -Sorri e me aproximando lhe estalei os dois beijos no rosto.

Ele parecia surpreso, mas ficou muito mais surpreso depois dos beijos, e corado também. Vi uma das garotas, era ruiva, fechar a cara e ficar com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Você, você é filha do Sirius? -Ele ainda não parecia acreditar, por isso engrossando a voz eu disse:

-Sim, e você é a cópia do Tiago. -O tom, a pose, e o jeito como meneei a cabeça o fizeram rir, ao que parece eu havia conseguido imitar Sirius.

-Eu não sabia que Sirius tinha uma filha! -Harry disse ainda sorrindo.

-Ninguém sabia... Pelo menos não em Londres. -Respondi animada, ele parecia ser legal.

-Você vai ficar aqui? Digo hospedada?

-Não, estou bem acomodada no Caldeirão Furado.

-Hãhãm... -Disse um dos gêmeos, também era ruivo.

-Ah... Esses são Rony, Hermione, Fred, George e Gina. -A garota ruiva levantou mais a cabeça ao me encarar. Mas Rony, acho, se aproximou. A garota morena, Hermione, colocou o pé discretamente na frente do dele, e ele quase caiu, mas eu o segurei rápido dizendo:

-Como sabia que seria o primeiro que eu cumprimentaria? -Ele, Harry e os gêmeos riram junto comigo. As garotas não pareceram achar graça de minha piada.

Depois de cumprimentá-los, a pequena criatura que ainda me dava mão e permanecia calada falou:

-Srta. Psiquê está com fome? Judy pode arrumar algo para a senhorita jantar! -A pequena elfo baixou a capa olhando em direção à cozinha.

-Ah, não Judy, jantaremos quando voltarmos.

-Estão convidadas para jantar aqui. -Harry ofereceu rápido.

-Ah, obrigada.

Eu notei o olhar surpreso dos adolescentes, e até mesmo alguns bruxos adultos ao me verem caminhar de mãos dadas com Judy. Não era comum bruxos terem tanto contato fraterno com elfos. Eu não me importava. Judy era especial pra mim.

Os lugares em volta da mesa logo foram ocupados, e tive que me sentar entre Fleur e Carlinhos Weasley, bem em frente a Severo Snape que lançava olhares raivosos em direção a Dumbledore a todo momento.

-Carlinhos, porque Severo Snape parece tão chateado? -Eu perguntei ao ruivo forte ao meu lado.

-Não ligue, ele é sempre assim... Mas acho que é porque Dumbledore o obrigou a jantar aqui.

O resto do jantar transcorreu calmamente entre sorrisos e conversas animadas com Fleur e Carlinhos que se mostrou ser gentil e alegre.

Dando as mãos a Judy, me despedi de todos e agradeci ao convite para almoçar lá amanhã. Aparatamos para o Caldeirão Furado na esquina do Largo.

**Notas Finais: A cada review postado uma autora respira feliz. Deixe-me ser essa autora, mande suas críticas/ sugestões e ideias apertando neste botãozinho aí de baixo. Como eu não sou muito normal inicio eu mesma essa conversa autora/leitor: É Páscoa e todos querem chocolate... Mais alguém aqui deseja chocolate E Severo? Numa mescla de sabores e sensações?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Aqui está o segundo cápitulo; espero que me perdoem pela demora! (explicações no fim da fic!)

Capitulo 2º: Fazendo amigos

Acordei às 9:00 h da manhã com Judy me chamando. Ontem eu havia voltado cedo do Largo Grimmauld, mas fui dormir tarde retraçando meus planos. Eles estavam dando certo, pelo menos em parte. Eu conseguiria cumprir a promessa que fiz ao Sirius de proteger Harry. O que me deixava preocupada eram meus outros planos... Esses me dariam trabalho e eu estava tendo dificuldade em começar a colocá-los em ação.

Levantei-me e pus o vestido que Judy separou para mim num cabide. Era bege com pequenas flores, ficava perfeito com meu cabelo loiro e olhos verdes vivos. Sorri lembrando que Sirius me chamava de "cachinhos dourados" quando tinha 16 anos e ia "passar férias" com ele. Mas como eu estava de férias de Beauxbatons preferia dar outro nome ao meu tempo com ele.

Ainda sorrindo me despedi de Judy, lhe ordenando que tirasse o dia de folga uma vez que eu ia para o Largo Grimmauld, e de lá para o Beco Diagonal (pra loja dos gêmeos Weasley especificamente) fazer compras. Harry havia prometido ser um bom guia turístico, e Fred e George queriam me apresentar sua loja.

Cheguei ao Largo e observei o movimento depois de alguns segundos e não vi nada suspeito, eu atravessei a rua e entrei na casa que se materializava. Passei pela porta, e com um menear de cabeça e breve cumprimento passei pelo quadro de minha avó. Cheguei à cozinha e encontrei Molly preparando o almoço.

-Bom dia Molly! Onde estão todos?

-Bom dia Psiquê! A maior parte ainda está se arrumando, mas Lupin está na biblioteca; faça-o companhia. Eu chamo vocês quando o almoço estiver pronto.

Sorri e me dirigi às escadas, só conhecia a casa pelas estórias de Sirius. Lembrava-me dele dizendo que a porta da biblioteca era de carvalho escuro e grande. Logo a achei e entrando encontrei Lupin lendo.

-Bom dia Lupin! Interrompo?

-Bom dia Psiquê, Claro que não. Precisa de algo?

-Sim, de companhia. Molly me disse que você estava aqui. –Sorri quando ele me indicou uma poltrona próxima para me sentar.

-Que está lendo? -Perguntei curiosa.

-Ah, nada especial. Só _O Profeta_; é sempre bom se manter vigilante...

-Verdade! Encontrou algo útil?

-Não nada...

O silêncio recaiu sobre nós. E eu via que ele queria fazer várias perguntas. Só parecia não saber como...

-Pergunte Lupin.

-Ah, o quê? –Ele perguntou evasivo.

-O que você quer me perguntar.

Ele ia falar, mas batidas soaram na porta e Harry apareceu em seguida dizendo:

- Lupin, posso ficar... Ah, desculpe interromper... –Harry já ia sair quando eu disse:

-Não Harry, fique. Essa conversa é bom que você ouça e participe.

-Tudo bem então. –Ele sorriu e sentou próximo a mim e a Lupin.

Lupin pigarreou desconfortável com nossos olhos encarando-o, mas finalmente falou:

-Bem, como sabia quem eu era? E Harry, como sabia que ele parecia com Tiago?

-Simples, porque eu tenho isto sempre comigo. –Disse tirando minha varinha e uma minúscula foto do relicário de meu colar. Ampliando-a eu dei pra Lupin e depois Harry verem. E lá se viam três adolescentes sentados juntos numa mesa grande. Um sorria debochado, outro bagunçava os cabelos e o terceiro segurava um livro e tinha o mesmo sorriso feliz do homem sentado à minha frente.

-Sirius guardou isto? Eu achei que tivesse perdido... Ou jogado fora, já que foi Pettigrew que tirou. –Lupin falou mais recomposto, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam para a foto, igual aos de Harry.

Harry me devolveu a foto. E pegando-a eu dei duas batidinhas e murmurei "replico".

-Tó! Pra vocês. –Eu falei entregando uma foto para cada um.

-Obrigado. –Os dois responderam em uníssono.

-Agora pode me perguntar o que realmente quer saber Lupin.

-Quero saber por que resolveu se revelar. Quero dizer, por que só agora? Como eu nunca soube de você? Porque Sirius nunca disse nada?

-Porque eu prometi a Sirius, que continuaria o que ele estava fazendo. Jurei continuar protegendo Harry. Por que só agora? É simples, por que só agora tive como me aproximar, convencer Dumbledore a me deixar chegar perto dele, e acredite, tive que dar ótimos argumentos para isso... E você nunca soube por que Sirius só soube da minha existência quando fugiu de Azkaban. Eu e minha mãe o encontramos. Aonde acha que ele estava escondido quando ficou foragido?

Lupin e Harry estavam chocados e surpresos com minha declaração.

-Como... Como Sirius conheceu sua mãe? E como vocês o encontraram? –Lupin perguntou.

-Você também a conheceu Lupin. E Tiago e Pettigrew. No seu 7º ano, no Torneio Tribruxo...

-Você é filha de Anne? Mas claro... Seus olhos! - Lupin parecia elétrico agora que juntava as peças do quebra-cabeça.

-Sim, se você bem lembrar eles namoraram na época do Torneio. E se reencontraram no casamento de Lily e Tiago Potter. Mamãe era muito amiga de Lily. Ela e Sirius continuaram se encontrando, mas com toda a confusão da guerra Sirius terminou com ela e a mandou de volta para a França. Um mês depois ela descobria que estava grávida de mim. E bem, ela não conseguiu encontra-lo, e dois anos depois do meu nascimento Sirius foi preso por "matar" os Potter.

-Como o encontramos? Sabíamos que não seria fácil encontrar um fugitivo, mas encontrar um hipogrifo domado não era tão difícil, eles precisariam parar e repousar em algum lugar além de comer. Ficou fácil rastreá-lo depois de encontrar o rastro de um bruxo barbudo e encapado que montava um hipogrifo.

Agora sim adolescente e adulto pareciam chocados ao ponto de não acreditar no que ouviam.

-E você veio para me proteger? Porque Sirius lhe fez prometer? –Harry estava incrédulo e eu via o perigo por trás de suas palavras.

-Sim Harry, mas não só por causa disso! Vim também porque tenho outro objetivo, e porque você é um elo com Sirius. Não quero esquece-lo. Sei que não sou ele; sei que não temos caminhos ou vidas em comum. Mas temos o amor por ele em comum. Não quero substituí-lo, mas quero que me deixe entrar em sua vida e protege-lo como ele queria, como ele me pediu...

Terminei séria, Harry estava sério também e Lupin apenas nos observava. Tive de dizer essa meia verdade; não acho que eles seriam tão condescendentes se soubessem que eu pretendia me tornar uma assassina...

-Não quero um protetor, já me basta a morte de Sirius. Mas quero que seja minha amiga, até porque, como você me protegeria se estou voltando pra Hogwarts no fim desse mês?

-Eu aceito ser sua amiga. Eu me manterei próxima Harry, de um jeito ou de outro. Estarei aqui quando precisar de mim.

Ele concordou, eu sorri e Molly apareceu para dizer que o almoço estava servido e que todos já estavam lá embaixo almoç descemos Lupin foi conversar com Arthur, Harry foi se juntar a Rony e Hermione. E eu me sentei com Fleur; Gui logo foi se juntar a nós, trazendo Carlinhos nos calcanhares.

Depois do almoço me juntei à família Weasley, Lupin, Fleur, Hermione e Hagrid (um affair de Mm Maxime pelo que Fleur me contou) para irmos ao Beco Diagonal via pó de Flu. Chegando ao Caldeirão Furado o Fred me perguntou:

-Ei Psiquê, cadê aquela sua elfo, Judy?

-Dei o dia de folga a ela, já que ia passar o dia com vocês... –Sorri ao tentar imaginar onde e o que ela estaria fazendo agora.

Recebi o olhar surpreso da maioria com risos. A loja dos gêmeos era realmente ótima! Um verdadeiro paraíso para crianças e adolescentes brincalhões que gostavam de aprontar.

Saímos de lá eu, Fleur, Gui e Carlinhos alguns minutos depois para dar uma passada na loja de Mme Malkinns para comprar algumas roupas.

Antes de chegar lá, porém, vi uma livraria chamada Floreios e Borrões, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi ver pela vitrine, dentro da loja, um bruxo todo vestido de preto olhando um livro.

-Me esperem aqui, volto em um minuto.

Falei já entrando sozinha na livraria. Quando cheguei próximo vi que ele segurava um livro intitulado: "Guia das poções instantâneas", então ele gostava de poções?

-Gosta de poções Severo Snape? –Perguntei curiosa, ele foi pego de surpresa; enrijeceu levemente o corpo, e quando se voltou para mim seus olhos estavam raivosos e sua voz saiu ácida:

-Obviamente. –Foi curto e grosso.

-Esse parece ser um bom livro, vai compra-lo? –Ignorei sua recepção nada calorosa.

-Existem outros exemplares nas prateleiras se está interessada. –Ele ignorou propositalmente minha pergunta.

-Sei disso, quero saber se _você _vai compra-lo. –Ele bufou e respondeu:

-Não sei se esse livro vale meus três galeões. –Terminou a frase desdenhoso.

-Tenho uma ideia... – Me aproximei e puxei uma pena de minha bolsa.

Severo Snape não parecia ter o costume de ter outra pessoa próxima de si, seu corpo enrijeceu virando pedra quando virei o livro em suas mãos e escrevi de cabeça baixa evitando que ele conseguisse ler o que eu escrevia.

-Pronto! -Exclamei fechando o livro e indo embora sem me despedir.

Passando pelo caixa coloquei três galeões no balcão falando ao jovem no caixa:

-Do livro que aquele cavalheiro tem nas mãos.

Sorri ao ver a expressão de confusão no rosto de Severo í sem olhar pra trás e recebi olhares interrogativos de Fleur e dos dois Weasleys que haviam visto toda a cena.

_Continua..._

_N.A: Meus amores me perdoem pela demora! Entre estar sem tempo (estudando) e pegar uma virose fiquei sem tempo de atualizar..._

_Mas para lhes recompensar escrevi a estória até o 13º cápitulo!_

_Agora é comentar para ler..._

_Bjo,bjo e até mais..._

_E claro agradecimentos as lindas, que comentaram na fic:_

_- Anna Clara Snape: Que está fazendo a mágica de me betar e comentou o cápitulo._

_-Kizy Malfoy;_

_-Angel SV;_

_-Hatake KaguraLari;_

_-Fraulein-madi_


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

Notas e Agradecimentos: As queridas leitoras **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Anna Clara Snape **(que vive me salvando dos malvados erros de português), **Thaiana Tolkki Snape**, **Lonely Looney**, **The L. MMonster**, **Senju Yume**. Vocês são meus combustíveis nessa viagem à "Terra encantada do S. Snape". Beijos, beijos e espero encontrar vocês nos comentários. E as novas leitoras (claro, se mais alguém lê o que escrevo) deixem-me saber o que pensam! Suas dúvidas/críticas/sugestões me são valiosas! E agora vamos ao que interessa...

3º Capítulo: Preparação para viagem.

-Conto depois, Fleur. –Falei num francês rápido para Fleur que já estava para perguntar o que havia sido aquilo.

-Vamos, ainda tem muita coisa que quero ver na loja de Mme Malkin! –Falei sorrindo e puxando Carlinhos pela mão; instando com eles para andarem mais rápido.

Depois das roupas compradas, me despedi de todos e aceitei o convite para almoçar no Largo Grimmauld. Subi as escadas do Caldeirão Furado e entrei no quarto alugado, encontrando Judy adormecida na mini cama que eu havia mandado fazer pra ela.

Fiz carinho em sua cabeça e murmurei:

- Boa noite, Judy.

Acordei cedo com Judy me chamando.

-Judy, cadê minhas coisas? –Perguntei assustada ao ver apenas um vestido verde musgo e uma capa marrom sobre a cadeira.

-Judy guardou! Srta. Psiquê viaja hoje, então Judy foi útil e guardou as coisas da senhorita!

-Pequena, eu só viajo de noite! Não precisava correr desse jeito!

-Agora que Judy já guardou tá guardado; além do mais, Srta. Psiquê e Judy passarão o resto do dia na mansão Black!

Ri ao ver que finalmente Judy replicava o que eu dizia. Levei meses ensinando que nem tudo que eu dizia era o melhor.

Banhei-me, coloquei minhas roupas, paguei a conta pelas instalações e depois aparatamos para o Largo. Chegando lá, Molly me ajudou a deixar as malas na biblioteca. Fleur nos encontrou lá e então começamos a conversar enquanto eu procurava um livro interessante de Sirius para ler.

-Muite bem, agorra que estames sozinhas podê me contar o quê foi aquile na loje! –Minha melhor amiga parecia não se aguentar de curiosidade.

-Comprei um livro para Severo Snape... –Dei de ombros, mas Fleur me conhecia bem demais para saber que não era só aquilo.

-Continue. –Sorri para sua perspicácia e disse:

-Escrevi uma dedicatória no livro...

-Pour Merlin garrota! Isse eu ví; quero saber que você screveu e porquê! –Ela já estava impaciente, por isso falei tudo de uma vez:

-Eu escrevi: "É um presente; se gostar me empreste quando terminar de ler. Se não gostar é só me devolver... Psiquê Black". Eu fiz isso porque percebi que ele é íntimo de Dumbledore, talvez ele saiba e me ensine a contornar a negação de Alvo com relação aos meus planos!

-E você ache que consegue convencer Snape lhe ensinar a fazer isse?

-Sim, se eu conseguir me aproximar dele.

-E comme vai fazer isse?

-Me tornando **amiga** dele!

-Comme? Ache que stou surde...

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Vou me tornar amiga de Severo Snape.

-Boa Sôrte! Vai precisar...

-Obrigada! Consegui um cargo em Hogwarts, assim vou conseguir proteger Harry e me concentrar em caçar aqueles desgraçados... Parto essa noite para lá...

-Ei! E quande pretendie me dizer isse? Quande já stivesse lá?

-Não Fleur; vim aqui somente pra isso! Para me despedir de você! E de Harry também.

-Sei... Pelo menes me screva... –Fleur falou chateada.

-Claro que escreverei! Você têm sido não só minha melhor amiga, mas também meu maior amparo! –Falei tentando sorrir, ainda era um assunto delicado para mim falar sobre os desastres recentes na minha vida.

Fleur me abraçou compreensiva e passamos a falar sobre assuntos mais amenos como seu noivado com Gui Weasley. A Sra. Weasley voltou momentos depois para anunciar que o almoço estava na mesa.

Almocei ao lado de Fleur, mas não parava de observar Harry, sabia que ele não ficaria satisfeito com minha partida repentina, ainda mais por ter prometido ainda ontem me manter próxima. Terminei o almoço e Carlinhos se aproximou de mim e falou:

-Fleur acabou de me contar que você vai viajar em breve eu também voltarei para a Romênia. Então posso lhe escrever?

-Claro Carlinhos! Você é legal. Vai ser um prazer manter contato. –Falei sorrindo, Carlinhos era um cara gente boa. Já o considerava alguém especial.

Ele sorriu e eu pedi licença vendo que Harry havia terminado de comer.

-Harry, posso falar um minutinho com você?

-Ah claro, Psiquê. –Hermione e Rony nos olharam curiosos mas não falaram nada.

-Vou precisar viajar parto esta noite. Vim me despedir de você e Fleur.

-Como assim? Você acabou de chegar... –Harry estava chateado com minha notícia, como eu havia previsto.

-Eu sei, mas realmente preciso ir. Fique tranquilo, voltaremos a nos falar em uma semana.

-Em uma semana eu estarei em Hogwarts...

-Sei disso. Nos veremos mesmo assim; eu prometo.

-Como fará isso? –Ele parecia não acreditar em mim.

-É uma surpresa. Mas nos veremos em uma semana, isso é uma certeza Harry.

Ele concordou então nos dirigimos para a biblioteca onde a maioria dos ocupantes da mansão Black se localizava.

O resto do dia transcorreu animadamente em conversas. Sobre Quadribol com os garotos e sobre livros e revistas com Gina e Hermione, que pareciam aceitar melhor minha presença depois que eu comentei que não só gostava como também lia revistas como Wizard Fair, Morgana Claire e a Sortilégio (todas revistas femininas sobre moda e maquiagem).

Judy e eu lanchamos e nos despedimos de todos, dei um abraço apertado em Fleur e prometi escrever e detalhar todos os meus avanços na nova amizade que pretendia travar.

Recebi um abraço caloroso de Carlinhos que disse que me escreveria em três dias. Abracei Lupin e comentei que sentiria saudade de seu jeito calmo.

Deixei Harry para abraçar por último. E depois de distribuir vários abraços me direcionei a ele e o abracei com carinho dizendo:

-Por favor, não apronte nada muito divertido na minha ausência! –Ele riu e concordou. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e baguncei seus cabelos.

Com um feitiço pra diminuir o tamanho das malas elas passaram a caber no bolso de minha capa. Dei a mão para Judy e quando nos encontrávamos na esquina do Largo aparatamos.

Assim que desaparatamos em Hogsmead, puxei minha varinha da manga e disse:

-Expecto Patronum.

O lobo irrompeu da ponta de minha varinha e parou me observando.

-Prof. Dumbledore, acabei de chegar em Hogsmead. Devo estar em Hogwarts em 15 minutos.

-Vá. –Ordenei ao patrono depois de comunicar a mensagem.

O patrono em forma de lobo correu veloz pela escuridão, desaparecendo em poucos segundos.

Depois de uma caminhada rápida de exatos 15 minutos eu avistava o castelo de Hogwarts. Grande e imponente com seu estilo gótico, bem diferente de beauxbatons com seu estilo renascentista.

-Olá Hagrid, que prazer revê-lo! –Sorri abraçando o homenzarrão barbudo que eu desconfiava ser namorado de minha ex-diretora, Mme Maxime.

-Olá Psiquê, bom revê-la também! Chegou bem na hora do jantar. –Mas claro, tinha esquecido a diferença de hora de Londres pra cá.

Acompanhei Hagrid para dentro do castelo. Ele ignorou o salão principal vazio e continuou andando até a cozinha, onde deixamos Judy e de lá para a sala dos professores. Ao que parece Dumbledore havia marcado reunião com os professores.

Entramos na sala onde já havia várias pessoas. Reconhecendo Severo Snape de pé próximo à janela resolvi colocar meu plano em prática.

-Severo Snape não sabia que era professor e trabalhava aqui. Fico feliz em saber que trabalharemos juntos.

-Como disse Srta. Black? –Ele parecia surpreso e levemente irritado quando terminou de falar.

-Eu disse...

-Que trabalharão juntos. Professores esta é Psiquê Black, a pessoa que contratei para DCAT. Psiquê, estes são seus colegas de trabalho. –Alvo me interrompeu entrando silenciosamente na sala.

Severo apesar de me deixar segurar sua mão, mesmo incomodado pelo contato, soltou-a da minha lívido de raiva. Rapidamente entendi o motivo e não o deixaria ter raiva de mim e estragar meus planos. Por isso, assim que terminei de conhecer todos os professores e todos se dirigiram ao salão principal para jantar, fiz questão de sentar ao lado dele.

-E você é professor de que, Severo?

-Poções. –Ele respondeu entredentes, era óbvio que estava tentando controlar a raiva. Mas eu mal notei, um surto de ciúmes se apoderou de mim com a resposta dele. E me peguei dizendo sem pensar:

-Ah... Então é sua a culpa...

-O que disse? –Ele estava raivoso e curioso com minha declaração.

-Quando procurei Dumbledore não pedi o cargo de DCAT; pedi o cargo de poções. Mas ele me disse que já tinha um ótimo mestre e preparador de poções. E que o único cargo disponível era DCAT; então tive que aceitar a cátedra de DCAT.

Meu tom havia sido irritado e ciumento durante toda a narrativa, e eu sabia que estava fazendo beicinho. Porém Severo nem parecia notar, pois lançava a Dumbledore o olhar de raiva que antes era lançado a mim.

Durante todo o resto do jantar eu mal toquei na comida. Só na sobremesa que enchi o prato de pudim de leite com morango e amora.

Terminado o jantar murmurei um "boa noite" para Severo e fui até a cozinha. Saí de lá acompanhada por Judy; andamos até o corredor de meus aposentos, que eram próximos e interligados a sala de DCAT no terceiro andar.

Era 10h00min quando terminei de arrumar meus pertences nos aposentos. E caindo de sono vesti um lingerie e dando boa noite à Judy, me joguei sobre os travesseiros, dormindo instantaneamente.

Continua...

N. Finais: Soprei um dente-de-leão pedindo para que Severo surgisse a cada leitora que comentasse esse capitulo; vamos apostar quão forte poder ser esse pedido?

Viola Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Minhas queridas leitoras e beta, aqui vai o cápitulo re-postado. Desculpem pelo transtorno, não sou mal educada e nem desleixada; a culpa foi da falta de tempo na cyber... xD Agradecida pelos reviews das leitoras: **Angel SV, Amy Brown Carter, HPTHGTwi , Anna Clara Snape, Thaiana Tolkki Snape e Amanda Lais.** São vocês que me encorajam a continuar essa narrativa. A quem ficar curioso: A poção que a Psiquê usa como perfume é uma criação da Anna Clara Snape; tenho a permissão dela para fazer tal citação; e não, eu não vou dizer o que ela faz (pelo menos não agora... Vai haver um cápitulo mais na frente em que a poção vai ser "desvendada") se ficarem curiosas eu recomendo lerem a fic da Anna, aqui está o profile (retirem os espaços):www . fanfiction s / / 1 / Luzes_das_Sombras.

4º Capítulo: Adaptação

Acordei cedo, dei bom dia a Judy e coloquei um vestido verde claro que estava sobre a cadeira de minha escrivaninha.

Depois de refletir um pouco, passar uma poção tonificante para cachos no meu cabelo e rímel nos olhos; resolvi levar para o café da manhã minha revista "Semanário de Poções". Não podia me dar o luxo de estragar meus planos com o chilique que dei noite passada. Passei meu "perfume" (na verdade uma poção patenteada por mim)* e desci para o salão principal.

No meio do caminho lembrei que Dumbledore queria dar uns avisos, e todos deveriam se reunir na sala dos professores.

Chegando lá, encontrei quase todos reunidos. Sentei-me entre Flitwick e Severo dando um "bom dia" animado a ambos. Flitwick respondeu animadamente e Severo apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Ótimo, pensei, não tinha estragado tudo com o ataque de ciúmes de ontem.

Porém, antes que eu conseguisse falar qualquer coisa com Severo, Dumbledore entrou na sala conversando com um homem novo (devia ser 5 anos mais velho que eu no máximo), ele tinha cabelos castanhos, encaracolados e possuía olhos azuis. Era alto e meio forte. Um conjunto bem bonito no total.

-Professores, apresento-lhes Heathcliff, ele ficará responsável pela cátedra de Estudo dos trouxas.

Ele cumprimentou a todos com um aperto de mão; mas quando me apresentei ele ignorou meu aperto, virando minha mão e beijando a no dorso.

Apresentações feitas; nos dirigimos ao salão principal. Mais uma vez sentei-me próxima a Snape, com a desculpa de quem queria conversar com Sprout que sentava do meu outro lado.

-Pomona, estou curiosa sobre quais ervas você possui em suas estufas.

-Muitas Psiquê, quais você está interessada especificamente?

-Ervas noturnas.

Sprout fez uma lista das ervas que possuía em seu criadouro e enquanto conversávamos, Severo tomou seu café em silêncio.

Quando ele terminou eu parei de comer. E pedindo licença à Sprout, o segui de volta para a sala dos professores. Antes de chegar lá, porém ele se virou para mim e perguntou:

-Me seguindo, Srta. Black? –Sua voz era sarcástica.

-Na verdade sim, Severo. Queria me desculpar por minha crise ontem à noite e lhe perguntar algumas coisas...

-Tudo bem. –Ele respondeu indiferente.

Continuei seguindo-o até a sala e quando chegamos lá puxei minha revista de um bolso interno do vestido; aumentei-a magicamente, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Severo bufou em forma de riso e comentou:

-A filha do Black é amante de poções? –A ideia parecia fazê-lo rir internamente, aproveitando a deixa respondi:

-Acho que por isso fui deserdada em favor de Harry Potter... –Eu via satisfeita Severo Snape lutar para ficar sério. Ele finalmente se recompôs e disse:

-O que quer com essa revista? –A expressão voltou a ficar séria, mas seu tom e sua postura amena me informaram que ele estava receptivo a conversa.

-Não entendi bem o que alguns desses mestres quiseram dizer nesses tópicos. –Ele pegou a revista que eu estendia em sua direção e sentando-se numa poltrona começou a lê-la.

Sentei-me noutra poltrona e pude observá-lo enquanto lia. Severo certamente não possuía uma beleza clássica, mas seu rosto não era desagradável ao todo. O nariz era curvado e a expressão séria dava a impressão de antipatia. Mas não havia nada de desagradável ou feio enquanto ele lia concentrado o texto escrito por outro profissional. Concluí que ele possuía uma "beleza rústica", certamente seria considerado bonito se vivesse uns dois séculos atrás. Mas como hoje em dia o padrão de beleza masculina era androginia então ele obviamente não era considerado bonito.

-Achou algo interessante aqui? –Ele falou de repente. Corei constrangida por ter sido flagrada observando-o.

-Terminou de ler? Então... O que achou? –Ignorei sua pergunta propositalmente.

Ele segurou minha revista de lado e rasgou a folha que tinha acabado de ler, jogando-a na lareira e ateando fogo disse:

-Isso não serve para nada, até os cabeça-oca que ensino no primeiro ano explorariam melhor o tema "Fígado de bode" em poções.

-E precisava arrancar a página e atear fogo? –Perguntei crítica guardando a revista antes que ele quisesse aumentar o fogo da lareira.

-Acredite lhe fiz um favor. –Ele respondeu sarcástico.

Bufei e comecei a lhe perguntar sobre as melhores épocas do ano pra se comprar o ingrediente e a melhor idade do animal pra se arrancar o fígado. Quinze minutos depois o assunto se extinguia e eu perguntei a ele:

-Posso lhe fazer mais perguntas se tiver outra dúvida? –Dependia disso para poder me aproximar.

-Achei que já fosse mestra em poções; se almejava meu cargo... –Falou ácido.

-E já sou, mas quero me tornar doutora também... –Respondi dando de ombros.

Ele concordou, e depois disso pedi licença e voltei para meus aposentos, precisava organizar o conteúdo para os primeiros meses de aula.

O almoço transcorreu bem e embora eu conversasse com Heathcliff havia conseguido sentar próximo de Snape.

-Então você não é daqui; percebo pelo seu sotaque. Da onde veio? –Perguntou Heathcliff.

-França, de uma cidadezinha microscópica ao sul do país. Você também não parece ser inglês; de onde veio? –Perguntei.

-Romênia. -Respondeu sorrindo.

-Conheço alguém que estuda e trabalha lá! –Disse sorrindo, à uma hora dessas Carlinhos já devia ter voltado para lá.

-Seu namorado? –Ele questionou interessado.

-Não, meu amigo. Não tenho namorado. –Respondi calmamente.

-Um tolo certamente. –O sorriso que ele me lançou não era nada fraterno. E para me livrar de ter que responder virei o rosto para o outro lado; encontrando Severo me fitando enigmático.

Sem saber se ele era ou não legilimente me peguei dizendo mentalmente:

"Dá pra acreditar no que esse cara acabou de falar? Se ele soubesse o quanto odeio cantadas!"

Snape piscou levemente assustado por descobrir que eu também era legilimente, mas nada comentou.

De tarde o Sol estava forte então preferi ficar na biblioteca. Depois de zanzar pelos corredores e pedir ajuda aos quadros encontrei o lugar, era amplo e bem organizado e em poucos minutos eu já havia escolhido um livro. Passei a tarde lendo e quando finalmente deu 17 h eu me retirei para um banho.

Pus um vestido azul marinho, prendi meu cabelo num coque lateral frouxo e passei minha poção-perfume; andei calmamente até o salão principal apreciando a lua crescente. Com um suspiro triste lembrei que Lupin deveria estar mal com a lua cheia se aproximando.

Para minha alegria o lugar ao lado de Severo estava vazio. E para minha irritação ao lado do lugar vazio estava Heathcliff; ainda estava chateada com ele por causa da cantada tosca do almoço.

Andando devagar me aproximei e sentei na cadeira vazia. Acho que exagerei no "perfume" porque quando sentei Severo enrijeceu na cadeira e Heathcliff sorrindo comentou:

-Que perfume bom! Parece lavanda, gosto muito desse cheiro.

-É o que parece? Que bom que gosta. –Falei calma, e me virei para Severo; entretanto antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa Heathcliff continuou:

-Desculpe-me pelo que falei no almoço, era para ser uma piada, mas percebi que ficou chateada... Prometo não brincar mais daquele modo.

Sorri mais docilmente e respondi:

-Tudo bem, vamos esquecer aquilo.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e eu me virei para Severo perguntando:

-Então Severo, gostou do livro?

-O que disse? –Ele olhava na minha direção, mas parecia estar em outro lugar.

-O livro que te dei na livraria... Você gostou?

-Ainda não terminei de ler. Ele respondeu estranhamente passivo.

-Ah, ok...

Terminei de jantar e voltei para meus aposentos. Escrevi uma carta para Fleur e um bilhete para Harry. Judy estava costurando um lenço então resolvi não interrompê-la. Caminhei pelos corredores e pedindo ajuda novamente aos quadros encontrei o corujal.

-Vênus, Você está ai? –Perguntei olhando para os poleiros (a maioria vazio), com um clicar de bico minha águia voou até mim.

-Vênus; preciso que entregue essas cartas; uma para Harry e outra para Fleur. Por favor, entregue primeiro a de Fleur, ok?

A águia em meu braço clicou o bico outra vez e partiu noite adentro, sumindo na escuridão em poucos segundos.

Quando estava voltando para meus aposentos virei um corredor e quase trombei com o diretor que vinha apressado de seu escritório.

-Prof. Dumbledore me desculpe, eu não o vi!

-Não Srta. Black, eu que andava rápido. Que bom encontrá-la aqui, preciso me ausentar da escola imediatamente. Por favor, entregue isso a Severo.

Ele me passou um envelope rápido e disse:

-Estarei de volta em meia hora; Severo está ocupado com uma experiência. Então depois desse tempo traga a resposta a meu escritório.

-Dumbledore espere! Não sei onde ficam os aposentos de Severo Snape!

-Nas masmorras. –Ele respondeu a uns 5 metros distante de mim.

-Ótimo, então sabe como chegar lá? –Perguntei a um quadro que fingia dormir ao meu lado.

-Posso lhe acompanhar até lá. –Virei e vi um fantasma com correntes próximo a mim.

-Ah, obrigada. Qual o seu nome Sr.?

-Barão Sangrento, venha, é por aqui senhorita.

Segui o fantasma enquanto mergulhava em meus próprios pensamentos. Depois de cinco minutos eu chegava à porta dos aposentos de Severo nas masmorras. Agradeci ao fantasma a ajuda e bati na porta; esperei ele atender a porta.

-Sim? –Severo perguntou abrindo a porta minimamente.

-Tenho um recado de Dumbledore para você.

Ele abriu mais a porta, mas o suficiente apenas para passar o próprio braço.

-Não vou lhe entregar um bilhete de Dumbledore no corredor. –Falei empurrando a porta e entrando rápido na sala. Ele fechou a porta bufando.

Entreguei o bilhete e me sentei num sofá próximo à lareira. Ele me olhou interrogativo e eu falei:

-Alvo disse para você responder e para eu o esperar aqui que em meia hora ele voltará e eu devo entregar a sua resposta.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou de mim para uma porta lateral, seu laboratório, deduzi.

-Pode ir, fico bem aqui sozinha. –Falei.

-Com acesso as minhas coisas? Acho que não. –Respondeu sarcástico.

-Tanto faz não me importo com o plano conspiratório de vocês... Preferia estar no meu pijama, enrolada nos lençóis e pronta para dormir. –Respondi dando de ombros, um soninho ia bem agora...

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco e disse:

-Espere aqui, e não toque em nada. –Quantos anos ele achava que eu tinha? Cinco? Sete?

Esperei até o sono começar a atacar. Resolvi levantar e andar pela sala. Caminhei até uma estante repleta de livros, havia vários livros e com variados assuntos; vi até livros de literatura, bruxa e trouxa.

Estava no meio de um bocejo quando, me assustando Severo diz:

-Achei ter dito para não bisbilhotar.

-Você disse para não **tocar **em nada, e não estou. Estou olhando sua coleção de livros.

-Humpf. –Ele bufou e sentou numa poltrona, pegou um livro e começou a lê-lo.

A poltrona estava de costa para a estante, então pude ler claramente uma receita intitulada: "Improviso – poção instantânea para ressaca" aproximei-me e passando a mão por cima do ombro dele apontei para o título e disse:

-Essa poção parece ser muito boa! –Ele enrijeceu no lugar e respondeu:

-É do livro que me deu. –Ele mostrou a capa e de fato era do livro que paguei na Floreios e Borrões.

-Bem, então esse livro é realmente bom! –Sorri e olhando o relógio vi que já havia se passado os trinta minutos.

-Dumbledore já deve ter voltado. Dê-me o bilhete que irei entregá-lo. –Ele me passou o bilhete relutante, eu levantei uma sobrancelha e perguntei calmamente:

-Prefere entregar pessoalmente?

-Faz ideia do que tem aqui? –Ele perguntou sério apontando para o papel lacrado magicamente.

-Não, e acredito estar melhor na ignorância. –Respondi simplista.

-Boa noite Severo. –Disse pegando o envelope e saindo de seus aposentos.

Caminhei depressa para o escritório de Alvo, entreguei a ele o bilhete e voltei para meus aposentos. Troquei-me rápido, dei uma olhada em Judy que já dormia em sua mini cama e fui para minha própria cama.

Continua...

N.A: Eu espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo; eu já preparei um banho de cheiro para todas as leitoras que deixaram reviews; ele vai atrair o Sevvie até vocês... =***

Viola Black


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Eu espero que este capítulo seja de leitura tão agradável as leitoras; quanto foi agradável a escritora (eu). Sem mais delongas, sirvam-se!

5º Capítulo: Volta às aulas.

O restante da semana foi tranquilo. Eu recebi a carta de Carlinhos e as respostas de Harry e Fleur; conversei várias vezes com Heathcliff, descobrindo que mesmo simpático ele era muito reservado; e o mais importante: consegui me manter próxima de Severo e tornar o diálogo uma constante entre nós. De fato, agora era comum eu sentar e comer próxima a ele. E embora ele continuasse monossilábico e/ou com suas humor negro e sarcasmos, as conversas eram interessantes e divertidas (uma vez descoberto o humor por trás das alfinetadas nunca mais se consegue ficar austera próxima de Snape).

O dia primeiro de setembro coincidiu com o domingo, e quando a noite finalmente chegou, eu me via sentada no Salão Principal, ansiosa para rever Harry. Estava entre Severo e Hagrid, e apenas conseguia conversar, desesperada por me distrair.

-Pensei que já houvesse dado aulas antes, ou todo esse nervosismo é para rever Potter? – Severo perguntou sarcástico ao meu lado.

-Sim, já ensinei antes. Por dois anos, como professora de poções em Beauxbatons. –Respondi com um sorriso fraco, ignorando a alfinetada sobre Harry.

Então os alunos começaram a chegar, eu via vários me observarem curiosos, ignorei a maioria. Finalmente, vi Harry sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória, sempre acompanhado por Rony e Hermione; esta me viu e cochichou algo com Harry, que em um segundo já me procurava e encontrando-me sorriu. Eu sorri de volta balançando a cabeça em cumprimento, mas ele não sorria mais. Apenas levantava uma sobrancelha por me ver sentada ao lado de Snape.

Alvo fez a seleção e depois seu discurso de abertura de ano. Em seguida apresentou a mim e a Heathcliff como os novos professores. Vários assovios se fizeram ouvir no salão quando me levantei à menção de meu nome, sendo substituídos por suspiros quando Heathcliff me imitou, e então a ceia foi servida.

O jantar transcorreu calmamente enquanto eu conversava alegremente; às vezes com Severo e outras com Hagrid. Percebi alguns olhares chocados e outros surpresos em minha direção, discretamente procurei algo em minha aparência. Não encontrando nada peguei uma colher, e me mirando nas costas dela procurei algo que estivesse sujando meu rosto; nada também... O que havia de errado então?

Como não havia comido quase nada durante o jantar, resolvi aloprar na sobremesa. Enchi meu prato de torta de morango com chocolate.

-Se continuar se enchendo de doce vai ficar gorda. –Severo alfinetou sarcástico.

Eu ri gostosamente e me virando na cadeira, em direção a ele respondi:

-Jantei pouco, posso exagerar na sobremesa. Além do mais prefiro curvas a ângulos, gosto do meu corpo assim. –Ele se absteve de comentários, mas eu sabia que ele havia entendido o ponto, eu tinha corpo para que meu "príncipe encantado" tivesse onde me tocar... Só faltava conhecer o "príncipe" agora...

Tentando mudar a linha de pensamento sobre minha deprimente solteirice, lembrei-me de Fleur dizendo: "Non têm namorado porquê non quer! Vive dispensande todes que aparecem..."

Ri com isso e terminei de comer minha sobremesa. Levantei-me e despedindo-me de Severo com um "boa noite" caminhei em direção a Harry, chegando lá o encontrei terminando de jantar e se preparando para sair.

-Oi Harry. Gostou da surpresa?

-Psiquê, sim! Porque não contou antes? Achei que só nos veríamos no Natal!

-Era essa a intenção, criar expectativa! Bem, estou satisfeita em ver que está inteiro, por enquanto...

-Como assim? –Rony que havia acabado de jantar perguntou, sentado ao lado de Hermione.

-Vocês estão no 6º ano, uma guerra está para começar. Acha mesmo que eu sendo professora de DCAT os deixaria sem treinamento? –Sorri satisfeita ao ver seus rostos surpresos.

-Mas isso não é perigoso? –Hermione perguntou preocupada.

-Um pouco, mas estarei presente e auxiliarei se algum aluno se machucar. –Respondi ainda sorrindo.

-Bem gente preciso ir, vejo vocês amanhã.

Caminhei até a porta do salão principal, e de lá para a cozinha buscar Judy. Depois conversando animadamente fui para meus aposentos com Judy.

Chegando lá revisei meu horário, 1º horário seria com segundanistas; aula dupla. Sendo seguida por quartanistas. Judy preparou o vestido que eu usaria, era azul anil com um belo corte; mas sem brilhos e poucos detalhes. Dei boa noite a ela e nos preparamos para dormir.

Acordei cedo e me arrumei; depois de me vestir, calçar, pentear e maquiar (rímel). Além de passar o "perfume", me dirigi ao salão principal.

Chegando lá encontrei apenas os madrugadores. Sentei próximo a Alvo e cumprimentei:

-Bom dia Dumbledore. Fomos os únicos a cair da cama? –Olhei toda a extensão da mesa dos professores e só encontrei Alvo, Minerva, Filio e Papoula.

-Ao que parece minha querida. Mas o número tende a aumentar, olhe Severo se aproximando...

Olhando na mesma direção de Alvo, vi Severo se aproximar calmamente da mesa e sentar ao meu lado. Que surpresa! era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso.

-Bom dia Severo! Animado para começar a trabalhar? –Sorri para ele que grunhiu:

-Você nem sabe o quanto. –Ele não tinha olheiras, mas sua voz e humor mostravam que ele estava um bagaço.

-Virou a noite trabalhando? Tome, beba isso. Vai se sentir melhor! –Eu despejei café puro numa xícara e passei para ele.

Ele me encarou por meio segundo e depois aceitou a xícara grunhindo um agradecimento. Eu sentia os olhos de Dumbledore sobre mim, mas nada demonstrei. Apenas continuei a comer minhas panquecas com mel e café puro.

O restante do café da manhã eu passei conversando com Severo e Dumbledore. Me saí bem tentando manter Severo acordado, ele não sorria, mas eu via os traços de humor se formarem em sua face a medida que eu contava as trapalhadas do ministério francês e as comparava com as do ministério inglês. Dumbledore por outro lado ria livremente, principalmente depois que contei que encontraram o Sr. Ministro francês no Moulin Rouge trouxa.

-E a desculpa que circulou os jornais bruxos era: "Me perdi depois de pegar uma chave de portal trocada, deveria estar em Bruxelas assinando alguns tratados".

Alvo riu mais um pouco e Severo apenas bufou divertido. Olhando o relógio notei que já estava na hora de ir; levantando-me da mesa me despedi:

-Bem senhores; devo partir agora. Os vejo na hora do almoço.

Caminhei calmamente até a porta do Salão Principal respondendo os cumprimentos de bom dia com um aceno de cabeça (a maioria eram de rapazes).

Cheguei a minha sala e depois de verificar a lista de chamada me preparei para receber os alunos que agora chegavam devagar.

Fiz a chamada rápido, apenas para memorizar os rostos e nomes correspondentes aos alunos.

A aula correu bem, sendo seguida por quartanistas. Quando o sino tocou anunciando o fim da aula e início do almoço eu tive a satisfação de ver a decepção dos alunos pelo fim da aula.

Cheguei ao salão principal ao mesmo tempo em que Severo, andando juntos para a mesa dos professores eu perguntei:

-Então Severo sente-se melhor?

-Sim. –Respondeu monossilábico.

-Que bom. –Disse e me sentei ao seu lado.

O lugar ao meu lado estava vazio, mas logo foi ocupado, pois Heathcliff se sentou e me cumprimentou animado. Eu respondi ao cumprimento enquanto o almoço era servido, me servi e Heathcliff comentava:

-As aulas aqui são diferentes, mas gostei muito. Os alunos são mais quietos...

-Verdade, em Bauxbattons eles me questionavam mais; além de responderem com mais frequência.

-Fala isso porque ainda não deu aulas para a sabe-tudo-Granger. –Severo comentou ácido ao meu lado, mas foi tão baixo que só eu ouvi.

-Hermione, a amiga de Harry? –Eu perguntei procurando o trio na mesa da Grifinória, quando os encontrei ela também olhava na minha direção. Como se me analisasse; será?!

Terminei o almoço entre conversas hora com Severo, hora com Heathcliff. Depois voltei para minha sala, ainda teria duas aulas duplas; com terceiro e quinto ano. A aula com o terceiro ano foi tranquila, já com a do quinto foi bem divertida. A irmã de Carlinhos e Rony, Gina, estava nessa turma; ela era bem perspicaz e andava com uma garota muito inteligente, mas meio avoada; Luna era o nome da menina.

Ao que parece consegui driblar a "mal querência" de Gina, porque no fim da aula eu, ela e Luna saímos conversando animadamente da sala de aula. E encontramos Harry, Rony e Hermione no corredor, eles comentaram ter acabado de sair da aula de feitiços com Flitwick.

Despedi-me recomendando que descansassem esta noite, pois amanhã a 1ª aula deles seria comigo.

Voltei para meus aposentos. Banhei-me rapidamente e vesti um vestido azul cerúleo que Judy segurava para mim. Passei minha poção-perfume e prendi meu cabelo num coque frouxo, deixando algumas mechas caírem cacheadas.

Desci para o jantar, e encontrei Minerva na porta do Salão. Fomos para a mesa dos professores conversando, mas me separei dela para sentar-me ao lado de Severo.

Continua...

N.A: Bem meus amores eu espero que me perdoem pela imensa demora! Como recompensa eu postei dois capítulos de uma vez; e espero que eles vos agradem! E agradeço as lindas que me mandaram reviews:

-Amanda Lais (ela comentou no 4 capitulo)

-Senju Yume (seus reviews me foram inspiradores flor!)

-Anna Clara Snape (minha beta do coração que sempre me salva dos terríveis erros de português!)

Eu adquiri um anel, ele dá sorte e atende pedidos... Eu pedi pro Sev visitar minhas queridas leitoras. Comentem como foi a visita... Talvez eu até faça uma drabble sobre o encontro... :3


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

6º Capítulo: Clube de Duelos

-Boa noite Severo. –Cumprimentei alegremente.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto uma ideia brilhante atravessava minha mente, de fato a ideia era perfeita. Eu precisaria da ajuda dele para conseguir executá-la; e conseguiria ajudar Harry a se defender também.

-Severo, podemos conversar em particular depois do jantar?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, mas eu continuei a encará-lo esperando a resposta. Quando senti minha mente formigar sobre seu olhar eu a esvaziei, tornando sua legilimência inútil contra mim. Ele finalmente me respondeu:

-Sim.

O jantar estava delicioso, mas comi pouco. Deliciei-me mesmo na sobremesa; comendo Browne de chocolate com ameixa e uva, tomei uma taça de vinho (o gosto deste era mediano) observei que Severo também terminava de jantar.

-Então vamos? –Perguntei ansiosa.

Caminhamos juntos até a sala dos professores, chegando lá ele perguntou:

-O que quer? –Ele estava curioso.

-Quero sua ajuda.

-Em quê? –Ele já estava impaciente.

-Eu quero interferir no Clube de Duelos daqui, uma guerra está para começar. Quero essas crianças capazes de se proteger.

-Interferir como?

-Quero tutorá-los, ensiná-los a duelar.

-Desperdício de tempo e energia, esses pirralhos não têm chances contra comensais.

-Não terão chances se os abandonarmos, a ignorância e o despreparo serão a maior arma contra eles!

-Já vi comensais lutando, Black. Estarão mais seguros se **não **lutarem.

-Somente os puros-sangues estarão seguros. Severo! Mestiços e "sangue-ruins" serão massacrados, e é exatamente porque você já os viu lutar que eu preciso de você. Se eles tem algum ponto fraco você certamente o conhece. Além do mais, preciso de um bruxo competente e capacitado em duelos; em síntese: você é perfeito.

-Dumbledore já sabe disso? –Ele usou seu às da manga.

-Não... Ainda terei que pedir a autorização dele. –Respondi menos animada.

-Você a tem Psiquê. –Severo e eu fomos surpreendidos por Dumbledore que estava encostado a porta e parecia ter ouvido toda a conversa.

-Não pode estar falando sério Dumbledore! –Severo falou irritado.

-Não queria ter que tomar essa decisão, mas tenho que concordar com Psiquê; a ignorância irá destruí-los. –Sim, ele havia ouvido toda a conversa.

-Não temos tempo para isso, além da certeza que o ministério interferirá se souberem que estamos instruindo os alunos a lutar. –Eram bons motivos, mas não eram fortes o suficiente.

-Temos sim, sábado de manhã! E por isso escolhi o clube de duelos, ele é extracurricular. O ministério não pode fazer nada! –Sorri farejando a vitória próxima.

-Tenho pesquisas importantes para fazer, além das poções para a enfermaria. –Ele achava mesmo que isso seria desculpa?

-Será apenas pela parte da manhã, e se realmente ficar sem tempo eu posso fazer as poções da enfermaria enquanto faz suas pesquisas, afinal, sou qualificada para isso.

-Todas as turmas? –Ele indagou cético.

-Não, só a partir do quarto ano. E apenas para quem quiser aprender.

-Minha posição de espião ficará vulnerável se eu concordar em participar disso. –Retrucou chateado.

-Sonserinos também poderão participar, e você pode deixar escapar no salão comunal da Sonserina que quer apenas "prepara-los para o futuro".

Severo bufou inegavelmente encurralado. Enquanto Alvo apenas observava o progresso da conversa.

-Severo, por favor. –Minha última cartada foi meu olhar de "pufoso perdido" enquanto eu puxava e segurava sua mão entre as minhas.

-Tudo bem. –Ele respondeu ácido.

-Obrigada! –Eu praticamente pulava ao seu lado, sorrindo. Enquanto ele crispava os lábios em sinal de desagrado.

-Podemos começar esse sábado. Alvo? –Eu perguntei rápido para Dumbledore. Pude jurar ver algo brilhando nos olhos dele, mas ele piscou e no segundo seguinte respondeu:

-Se conseguirem se organizar, sim. –Ele sorriu e pedindo licença se retirou da sala.

Ainda segurando sua mão eu o puxei para um sofá próximo, e então comecei a planejar as aulas. Depois de algum tempo em que só eu falava e ele continuava calado eu bufei e disse:

-Acho que você não entendeu.

-Sim, entendi. Você quer que eu observe e ensine os cabeça-de-vento a tentar duelarem entre si. –Respondeu indiferente.

-Não, eu quero que converse comigo, que dê sua opinião e que me ajude. Eu falava sério quando disse que precisava de você. –Eu falei austera, encarando-o longamente.

Severo suspirou parecendo resignado, mas quando começou a falar mostrou estar comprometido e -levemente- interessado.

-Separaremos em duas turmas, 4º e 5º ano no horário de 08:00h às 09:00h. E 6º e 7º ano de 09:00h às 10:00h.

-Sim, parece bom Severo. Acho melhor apenas ensinarmos os feitiços e deixar que duelem livremente, interferindo apenas se houverem brigas.

-Concordo, tenho certeza que retirar alguns pontos será suficiente.

-Não, não retiraremos pontos. Não adiantaria, vamos dar detenções. Isso os fará pensar bem antes de arrumar mais confusões.

-Você não está querendo usar disso para favorecer Potter, está? –Perguntei cínico.

-Não Severo, Harry é o que menos será poupado. Ele mais do que qualquer um aqui neste castelo precisa saber se defender e não tem tempo a perder com briguinhas infantis. –Comecei a falar rindo, mas terminei séria. Não precisava que ninguém me elucidasse sobre a situação de Harry.

-E por onde começaremos? Feitiços simples de defesas básicas ou começaremos logo com os de ataque?

-Acha que sobreviverão apenas com feitiços defensivos? –Perguntei cética.

-Não, nem terão chances. –Respondeu sério.

-Então pularemos os defensivos e nos aprofundaremos nos ataques, afinal "o ataque é a melhor defesa"...

Depois de entrarmos num consenso sobre como (e onde) administrar as aulas eu me recostei no sofá e perguntei:

-Então, o que achou do artigo "poções enfeitiçadas" da revista _People and Potions_?

-Bem estruturado, e conciso também. Mas eu particularmente daria ênfase ao modo como o preparador da poção precisa estar concentrado para depreender a magia necessária.

-Verdade, já eu me preocuparia em analisar como o bruxo faria uso da varinha. Já tive a oportunidade de ver alguns mestres de poção preparando essas poções na França, a maioria executa erroneamente os movimentos.

O restante da noite correu calmamente com conversas sobre os diferentes modos de preparar poções em cada comunidade bruxa da atualidade.

Quando o relógio soou as 22:00h eu me despedi de Severo e voltei para meus aposentos, lá encontrei Judy se preparando para dormir. E depois de me trocar e conversar com ela rapidamente eu finalmente deitei-me, adormecendo instantaneamente.

Continua...

N.A: Aqui está o segundo capitulo da noite! O pedido do anel ainda está valendo... ;)

Esqueci-me de mencionar que reconfigurei a fic, para poder receber reviews anônimos; então para quem não tem conta no FF, Vouá lá!


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Este capítulo não está betado; eu não pude esperar pela Anna Clara dessa vez. Sorry Anna! Sem mais delongas, sirvam-se girls!

7º Capítulo: Clube de Duelos II

Acordei animada lembrando que além de hoje ser a 1ª vez que daria aula a Harry, a turma dele seria a primeira a ser informada sobre o novo Clube de Duelos.

Coloquei um vestido rosa-salmão com decote pequeno em U e mangas longas, terminando em pulsos de sino. Passei meu "perfume" e o tônico para cachos, um pouco de rímel e "voua lá".

Desci para o café da manhã e encontrei Heathcliff na escada do átrio de entrada. Ele me viu e esperou-me, terminamos de descer as escadas e andamos pelo salão principal conversando durante todo o percurso. Cheguei a mesa dos professores e sentei ao lado de Severo que tinha o semblante carregado. Será que estava tendo dificuldades como espião?

-Bom dia Severo, tudo bem?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas nada disse. Isso queria dizer que não estava tudo bem?

-Se anime um pouco, hoje eu começo a divulgar as mudanças no Clube de Duelos.

-Tenho preocupações maiores que essa Black. –Respondeu irritado.

Eu suspirei e respondi:

-É Psiquê; e sim, eu sei que tem muitas preocupações. Eu também tenho, mas ficar irritado não vai ajudar em nada.

Ele apenas bufou e continuou a comer, e eu comecei a me servir calmamente. Quando faltavam dez minutos para fim do café da manhã eu me despedi de Severo e voltei para minha sala de aula.

A aula começou e eu via Harry sentado com Rony, Hermione sentava uma fileira à frente; e por as mesas serem duplas eu podia caminhar livremente pelos corredores da sala sem perder um aluno de vista.

-Bom dia a todos, eu sou, como já devem saber sua nova professora de DCAT. Sempre que tiverem alguma dúvida ou detalhe a comentar podem me chamar de Profª Psiquê ou Srta. Black. Vou fazer a chamada apenas para memorizar seus nomes e rostos.

Enquanto eu fazia a chamada um garoto loiro e extremamente pálido murmurou audivelmente:

-Agora temos a prova que Dumbledore está senil, onde já se viu contratar a filha de um presidiário para ministrar nossas aulas?

Controlando meu gênio eu me aproximei calmamente de onde ele estava.

-Qual o seu nome Sr.?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. –Ele respondeu presunçoso.

-Bem Sr. Malfoy, se está descontente com meu método de ensino (algo que o Sr. Nem conhece ainda) ou têm queixas sobre minha contratação por Dumbledore eu sugiro que faça uma reclamação escrita para o conselho da escola. Enquanto isso eu recomendo que guarde suas opiniões para si próprio. Principalmente porque em **sua **família existem não apenas um, mas sim **dois **foragidos da lei. Mande saudações minhas a tio Rodolfo e tia Belatrix Lenstrange se topar com eles. –Terminei a sentença de modo sarcástico, num sussurro audível. Aprumando-me virei para o resto da turma e disse:

-Se não tivermos mais interrupções inoportunas eu gostaria que guardassem seus livros e pegassem suas varinhas.

Depois que todos fizeram isso eu recomecei:

-Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é afinal uma matéria prática, portanto esse ano suas varinhas serão mais importantes que seus livros. Em sala de aula nós aprenderemos e treinaremos, enquanto os livros serão mais importantes nas horas de estudo.

Puxando alguns frasquinhos do bolso interno do vestido eu mostrei a turma e disse:

-Algumas lembranças recolhidas de ataques de criaturas e feitiço das trevas. Peço que façam silencio e prestem atenção, aqui vocês aprenderão a reconhecer e repelir tais elementos.

Peguei um vidrinho em que se lia "dementador" e depois de demarcar um quadrado no chão eu o selei magicamente e me virando para a turma continuei:

-O primeiro e mais fácil: dementador, por favor, observem.

Quebrei o vidrinho e deixei a lembrança espiralar e tomar forma no quadrado. Depois de dez minutos da lembrança de uma mulher que foi atacada por um dementador e salva por um auror, a turma viu a lembrança perder a forma e sumir, de forma chocada.

Desfazendo o circulo mágico eu terminei a explicação e ensinei a conjurar o patrono. O fim da aula chegou com a maioria dos alunos tentando fazer o feitiço, antes que o sino soasse eu chamei a atenção da turma e falei:

-Muito bem, nas próximas aulas aperfeiçoaremos nossas técnicas de defesa. Aos alunos que se interessam por ataques também eu e o professor Snape ministraremos o novo Clube de Duelos. É extracurricular e ocorrerá nos sábados, começaremos esse sábado e alunos do 4º ao 7º ano poderão participar. Obrigada pela atenção, vocês estão liberados.

A maioria dos alunos saiu, mas Harry, Hermione e Rony continuaram na sala. Aproximei-me deles e perguntei:

-E aí turma, gostaram da aula? –Eu estava curiosa, será que seria considerada uma boa professora?

-Sim Psiquê, foi uma aula intensa, mas muito boa. –Harry falou animado.

-Que bom que gostaram. Como eu disse antes, esse ano não deixarei vocês parados.

-Nós queríamos saber sobre esse Clube de Duelos, qual a função dele? –Harry perguntou curioso.

-Intervi com Dumbledore e ele deixou eu e o professor Snape ensinarmos os alunos que quisessem aprender a duelar. Com a guerra se aproximando acho importante que o máximo de alunos saiba duelar e se defender.

-Você não está fazendo isso somente pelo Harry está? Ele contou do juramento que você fez a Sirius. –Rony perguntou. Harry lançou a ele um olhar zangado, obviamente aquilo deveria ser segredo entre eles.

-Somente não, principalmente sim. E peço que participe do Clube Harry, já que não quer minha proteção aceite pelo menos minha ajuda.

-E Snape, porque ele? -Harry perguntou desconfiado. Agora os três me observavam clinicamente, optei pela resposta mais fácil:

-Porque ele conhece o lado de lá, sabe como comensais lutam; sabe como contornar eles. –Respondi convicta.

-Ele sabe por que também é um. Não sei se ele estará tão comprometido em nos ensinar alguma coisa. –Harry alfinetou.

-Exatamente, ele ainda é um comensal; é um espião. Ele estará me ajudando nas programações das aulas. Mas no final das contas sou eu quem escolhe os feitiços a serem ensinados. Sei que não confia nele Harry, mas peço que confie em mim; neste caso Snape é nosso melhor trunfo.

Harry não parecia tão animado com meu pedido, mas balançou a cabeça concordando.

-Então vai participar das aulas no CD? –Perguntei esperançosa.

-Sim. –Ele respondeu resignado, mas sorriu mais calmo. Imitando seu sorriso eu declarei:

-Então espero ver os três esse sábado no salão principal às 08:00h, agora devem ir, estão quase atrasados para a próxima aula.

O restante das aulas correu bem, e quando percebi já era hora do almoço. Caminhei alegremente até o salão principal, e sentando ao lado de Severo perguntei:

-Oi Severo, já esta melhor?

-Estava irritado, não com dor de cabeça. –Respondeu indiferente.

-Isso mesmo, e dos dois a irritação é o pior; já que a dor de cabeça se cura facilmente com uma poção. –Respondi sorrindo; e me servindo de suco de laranja e porções microscópicas de almoço disse:

-Boas notícias: Anunciei para o 6º e 7º as mudanças no Clube de Duelos, vários alunos pareceram interessados.

-Fiz o mesmo como 4º e 5º ano, eles também pareceram pré-dispostos a participa. –Severo comentou simplista.

O almoço seguiu comigo fazendo breves perguntas sobre DCAT a Severo que era nitidamente mais experiente que eu no assunto.

Ao fim do almoço eu estava fascinada com suas explicações, e ele parecia satisfeito com o rumo de nossa conversa.

Quando ele terminou de explicar minha última pergunta Heathcliff andou até onde estávamos sentados e falou:

-Olá Snape, Psiquê, minha encomenda finalmente chegou, o eletrônico do qual lhe falei também veio. O seu também esta guardado. Passe depois na minha sala que eu lhe entrego e ensino a usar. –Ele terminou de falar, acenou com a cabeça e se retirou.

-Ah que ótimo! –Falei sorrindo para Snape que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

-É o iPod que pedi para ele encomendar junto com as compras dele. Quando eu aprender a usar prometo lhe mostrar! Agora se me der licença... –Me despedi rápido de Severo e caminhei ate Heathcliff que ainda conversava com a Vector.

Caminhei conversando animadamente com Heathcliff sobre o eletrônico, e fingia não ver os olhares de cobiça das alunas sobre meu colega de trabalho e ódio direcionado a mim por estar perto dele.

Quando cheguei ao fim do corredor senti algo estranho e olhando para trás não vi nada demais, apenas Severo que olhava com irritação para Heathcliff, olhar que se tornou indiferente quando encontrou o meu olhar. Severo não gostava de Heathcliff? E Por quê?

Heathcliff me guiou até sua sala e depois de procurar algo num armário me entregou uma caixa pequena, com a imagem de um iPod. Depois de marcar com ele um horário em que ele pudesse me ensinar a usar o aparelho eu parti. Voltei para minha sala e os quartanistas que aguardavam por minha aula.

Ao final da aula eu reforcei o aviso que Severo havia dado sobre o CD. Quando a campa soou, eu me despedi dos alunos e voltei para meus aposentos. E depois de tomar uma ducha rápida eu coloquei um vestido amarelo e prendi o cabelo numa trança lateral, passei meu "perfume" e saí do quarto. Judy ainda estava com os outros elfos na cozinha...

Andei calmamente pelos corredores que começavam a se tornar conhecidos, estava passando por perto do corredor da cozinha quando avistei Apolo Turner, um monitor do 7º ano e da Lufa-lufa que vinha de seu salão comunal. Eu o cumprimentei e andamos juntos em direção ao salão principal.

Conversando brevemente com ele notei que se tratava de um garoto inteligente, mas muito tímido também. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e ondulados e os mantinha levemente longos, com olhos extremamente verdes e o corpo de um nadador. Era mais alto que eu e tinha os lábios tão vermelhos quanto os meus. Na verdade parecia a minha versão masculina, ele estava levemente corado; acho que pelo que conversávamos: Feitiços, ao que parece ele tinha aptidão para a matéria.

Chegamos ao salão principal e eu me despedi dele para ir à mesa dos professores. Ignorei os olhares e cochichos surpresos dos amigos dele e de quem via a cena. O que havia de mais numa professora conversar com um aluno?

Quando sentei a mesa vi o olhar indagador de Heathcliff e a sobrancelha erguida de Severo, dei um leve "boa noite" e comecei a me servir.

Jantei pouco e me deliciei na sobremesa, conversei amenidades com Severo e Heathcliff, e quando este terminou de jantar eu me despedi de Severo e o acompanhei até sua sala de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Chegando lá eu retirei a caixa do iPod de um bolso interno do vestido e o aumentei magicamente. Meia hora depois Heathcliff sorria por me ver ligar, desligar e configurar o aparelho. Ele me ensinou a enfeitiça-lo para não precisar de energia e sim de magia. Então depois de mais quinze minutos eu aprendia a colocar musicas, vídeos e fotos no iPod.

Sorrindo eu agradeci a ajuda e voltei para meus aposentos. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto encontrei Judy organizando meus sapatos, depois de demovê-la de seu trabalho eu mostrei a novidade e comentei sobre as funcionalidades do eletrônico.

Já era quase onze da noite quando eu desliguei o iPod e troquei de roupa, vesti uma lingerie branca e fui me deitar.

Continua...

N.A: Bem meninas aqui está; e espero que tenham gostado; e junto com este está o capítulo seguinte; então aproveitem a leitura e não esqueçam de comentar!

Beijos as queridas leitoras que comentaram:

-Thaiana Tolkki Snape

-Guest ( não esqueça de assinar no próx. Review. ;p)

-Madame Anita Azevedo

-Daniela Snape

-Angel Prince Black Winchester


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Aqui vai o segundo capitulo da noite; que também NÃO está betado, então qualquer coisa, forgive-me! Enjoy it!

8º Capítulo: Clube de Duelos III

A semana transcorreu rapidamente e quando percebi já era sábado de manhã, enquanto me vestia fiz um resumo mental da semana; desde terça-feira eu havia comprado e aprendido a usar um iPod e um notebook. Havia preenchido o iPod de músicas; havia dominado o feitiço de energia para ambos eletrônicos. Havia conseguido a reputação de professora "cool" (e isso existia?!). Havia me tornado amiga de Heathcliff e havia me aproximado mais de Severo Snape.

Agora eu passava meu perfume-poção e ia para o salão principal. E enquanto dobrava um corredor encontrei Flitwick também se dirigindo ao salão. Conversando com ele descobri que a escola estava "em polvorosa" com a novidade no Clube de Duelos, e que a curiosidade apenas aumentava entre as conversas nos corredores do castelo.

Eu cheguei rapidamente ao átrio, depois ao salão principal. Tomei meu lugar na cadeira que costumava me sentar, ao lado de Severo.

-Bom dia Severo! Animado para nossa estreia?

-Muito! –Ele estava sério, então não percebi zombaria em seu comentário, sorri mais empolgada e comecei a comer.

Terminamos de comer, mas continuamos sentados e conversando; então quando faltava cinco para as oito nos levantamos e percebemos muitos alunos das quatro casas.

Com um aceno de varinha de Severo todas as mesas sumiram, e quando os alunos perceberam que a "aula" iria começar eu disse:

-Por favor, se aproximem todos. –Quando todos o fizeram eu continuei:

-Como somos muitos nós nos dividiremos. O 4º e 5º ano permanecerá de pé, 6º e 7º ano irão sentar. Vocês terão uma hora para treinar os feitiços que lhes ensinaremos, quero que formem duplas.

Quando os alunos mais velhos sentaram nos cantos do Salão e os mais novos fizeram as duplas eu recomecei:

-Hoje começaremos um novo Clube de Duelos, o que eu e o professor Snape faremos é observar e corrigir seus movimentos e pronuncia dos encantos, isso não é uma aula; então nós não lhes tiraremos pontos. Mas daremos detenções caso arranjem confusão.

-Observem tudo com atenção. É importante que ouçam bem o feitiço de ataque e o de contra ataque.

Eu e Severo nos aproximamos, viramos de costas um para o outro e demos seis passos cada um. Viramos, fizemos uma leve reverencia e nos preparemos para lutar.

Empunhando a varinha de modo firme Severo disse:

-Inconscientis totalus!

-Reflexius! –Eu respondi a tempo e o feitiço laranja que me atingiria foi bloqueado por uma parede invisível, e como um espelho refletiu o feitiço de volta para Severo que o encerrou com um "Evanescia".

No final da demonstração alguns alunos não pareciam acreditar no que viam, e a maioria pareciam assombrados.

-É claro que o que viram aqui foi apenas ataque; como o nome diz, é um clube de **duelos**. Portanto mãos a obra, andaremos entre vocês e os auxiliaremos.

-E para os que estão curiosos com a função do encanto, ele serve para fazer o "oponente" perder os sentidos. Ao contrario do "petrificus" e do "estupore" este feitiço persegue o bruxo, e somente pode ser evitado pelo "reflexius". Aqui a tática é fazer o próprio "inimigo" desfaze-lo.

Pressurosos, eles partiram para a ação e Severo e eu observamos. Enquanto eu rondava de um lado do salão, Severo observava o outro, dei um aceno empolgado de cabeça para Gina e Luna que realizaram o encantamento com perfeição.

A maioria dos alunos não estava tendo sucesso na realização da magia. E quando o fim da hora deles chegou apenas meia dúzia de pares havia conseguido executar a magia. Eu os dispensei e pedi para que os mais velhos se aproximassem.

Quando o fizeram eu pude ver Harry, Hermione e Rony. Pude ver também Draco Malfoy e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle.

Pedi que se organizassem e fizessem o mesmo feitiço da demonstração que eu e Severo fizemos. As duplas foram formadas e as tentativas de mágica começaram.

Começamos a andar pela sala e percebi que Severo evitava se aproximar de onde Harry e Hermione estavam. Que estranho! Jurei que ele não perderia a oportunidade de alfinetar Harry...

Aproximei-me no momento que Harry conseguia realizar a mágica; Hermione o rebateu com habilidade e Harry o encerrou com o evanescia.

-Parabéns. Foi muito bom! –Elogiei ambos, e depois de dois passos vi Rony Weasley lançar o feitiço de forma esplendida para Nenville Longbotton que respondeu com um "reflexius" extremamente veloz; não dando tempo de Rony se defender e sendo acertado diretamente no peito por seu próprio ataque.

O rapaz bateria a cabeça de modo violento no chão. Puxando rapidamente minha varinha eu o aparei com um "ascendium" e virando a cabeça rápido eu ordenei:

-Chame Severo! –Hermione correu na direção do bruxo enquanto Harry segurava Rony e eu desfazia o feitiço.

-O que houve? –Severo chegou rápido e logo foi me passando uma poção também laranja.

-Rony lançou o feitiço e Nenville o rebateu, não dando tempo de o rapaz o esvanecer. –Respondi enquanto destampava a poção e a direcionava à boca do ruivo.

-Não! –Harry afastou o amigo enquanto olhava desconfiado para Severo.

-**Eu **fiz essa poção; e o Weasley vai tomá-la Potter! –Eu puxei Rony das mãos do moreno e depositei o líquido em sua boca, fazendo movimentos circulares em sua garganta.

Ele tossiu e abriu os olhos, em seguida ficou vermelho ao ver vários pares de olhos em sua direção, e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

-Aconteceu que você tem bastante força e potencial Rony; e você tem um belo reflexo Nenville! Se estivéssemos em aula eu daria 15 pontos... Para cada um.

Nenville também ficou corado. E Severo interveio rápido falando sarcástico:

-Pois se estivéssemos numa aula minha eu daria 30! Ver Longbotton nocautear o Weasley não é coisa que aconteça todo dia!

Tentei não rir, mas foi demais. E quando consegui me controlar respondi:

-Tudo bem, supercrítico; eles já estão bem. Vamos deixar que voltem a duelar.

Nenville e Rony ficaram mais vermelhos e Harry e Hermione levantavam as sobrancelhas para meu comportamento amigável com Snape.

Afastamo-nos juntos e quando já estávamos longe Severo falou:

-Você mente bem.

-É, e você sabe que Harry não aceitaria que eu desse uma poção feita por você...

Ele apenas deu um sim com a cabeça e se afastou. Eu voltei e notei que Hermione estava nos observando; quando nossos olhos se encontraram ela os desviou e continuou a conversar com Rony.

A aula terminou com um número maior de pares que conseguiram realizar o feitiço. Avisei que continuaríamos a treinar esse encantamento, mas que também introduziríamos outro no próximo encontro do clube.

-Então, que achou? –Perguntei a Severo assim que passamos pela porta da sala dos professores.

-Foi... Interessante. –Respondeu lacônico.

-Sei... Pode admitir que se divertiu! Eu vi você querendo rir comigo de sua própria piada!

Ele levantou a sobrancelha pra mim, mas nada respondeu.

-E percebeu? Eles têm muito potencial inexplorado!

-Sim, talvez não sejam tão cabeças-oca...

-Viu! Até você concorda!

-Eu disse **talvez**. –Ele falou inflexível.

Eu ri um pouco mais e combinei de encontra-lo amanhã à tarde na biblioteca para ele responder algumas dúvidas minhas em poções e DCAT.

Despedi-me dele e voltei para meus aposentos, precisava corrigir alguns trabalhos e sabia que Severo também estaria ocupado em suas pesquisas e projetos.

Quando a hora do jantar chegou eu terminava as correções e me encaminhava para o banho. Depois de limpa eu pus um vestido marrom claro que era confortável e discreto e passei o "perfume", e prendi os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

Lembrei-me de pegar meu iPod pois havia prometido a Severo que lhe mostraria o aparelho quando soubesse manuseá-lo.

Fui para o salão principal e sentando na cadeira de costume me preparei para começar a comer. Severo chegou em seguida e fez o mesmo.

Quando o jantar acabou eu o convidei para ir à sala dos professores, caminhamos até lá e vi que já haviam alguns colegas de trabalho por lá conversando; eu caminhei com ele até duas cadeiras confortáveis, posicionadas perto de uma mesinha.

Conversamos e entramos num consenso sobre o próximo feitiço a ser treinado com os participantes do CD. E depois do assunto extinto eu tirei o iPod do bolso e mostrei a Severo, que me lançou um olhar indagativo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-É o iPod que eu prometi lhe mostrar...

-É, estou vendo. –Ele escarneceu.

-Não Severo, a função dele é tocar música. Observe. –Eu liguei o aparelho e escolhi uma música. Ela começou a tocar e eu ofereci um fone a ele que apenas me observou colocar o meu e não fez o mesmo.

Eu suspirei, dei pause na música e peguei o fone. Aproximei-me dele e o coloquei em seu ouvido, ele estava rígido; e isso me fez lembrar o pensamento que tive na Floreios e Borrões; o de que obviamente ele não tinha/gostava de proximidade/contato-físico com outras pessoas.

"_Ela pode ser o rosto que não consigo esquecer_

_Um traço de prazer ou arrependimento_

_Pode ser meu tesouro ou_

_O preço que tenho que pagar_

_Ela pode ser a canção que o verão canta_

_Pode ser o arrepio que o outono traz_

_Pode ser as centenas de coisas diferentes_

_Que acontecem em um dia"_

Dei play na música e ela começou a soar, Severo olhou de mim para o aparelho mostrando estar surpreso e levemente curioso. A música tocou ininterrupta enquanto eu permanecia de olhos fechados. Quando ela terminou eu abri os olhos e me deparei com Severo me observando, corei e desliguei o aparelho; acho que havia exagerado.

"_Ela pode ser a bela ou a fera_

_Pode ser a fome ou o banquete_

_Pode transformar cada dia em_

_Céu ou inferno_

_Ela pode ser o espelho do meu sonho_

_Um sorriso refletido em uma correnteza_

_Ela pode não ser o que parece_

_Dentro de sua concha"_

-Gostou? Eu adorei; é tão prático!

-Parece bom... Quem cantava aquela música?

-É Charles Aznavour; ele é bem conhecido na França, entre a comunidade não-mágica. Canta bem não é?!

-Sim, foi uma escolha interessante de música...

-O nome é "She", é realmente uma música linda! É a minha favorita dele!

"_Ela que sempre parece feliz na multidão_

_Cujos olhos podem ser tão reservados e tão orgulhosos_

_Ninguém pode vê-los_

_Quando eles choram_

_Ela pode ser o amor que não vai durar_

_Pode vir a mim de sombras do passado_

_Que eu lembro até o dia que morrer"_

Ele nada respondeu, então decidi ligar novamente o iPod e escolher outra música. Optei pelo mesmo cantor, ele se recostou na poltrona, e eu fiz o mesmo. Percebi alguns professores e funcionários da escola nos observando. Alguns eram discretos, como Minerva; outros não conseguiam ser sutis, como Mm Pince, a bibliotecária que não parava de nos encarar. Ignorei todos e voltei a relaxar ouvindo a música.

"_Ela pode ser a razão pela qual eu sobrevivo_

_O porque de eu estar vivo_

_A pessoa com quem me preocuparei nos_

_Anos difíceis e felizes_

_Eu, levarei seu sorriso e suas lágrimas_

_E fazer delas minhas lembranças_

_Por que onde ela for, eu tenho que estar_

_O sentido de minha vida é ela, ela, ela..."_

Umas sete músicas depois eu me apercebia do horário tardio. Severo parecia em transe com a música, então cutuquei seu braço e dei stop na música dizendo:

-Severo está ficando tarde.

-É verdade. –Ele respondeu tirando o fone do ouvido e me devolvendo.

-Acho que você gostou do aparelho mais do que quer admitir! –Falei sorrindo e aceitando o fone que ele me entregava.

-E eu acho que vou ficar com problemas auditivos. –Ele me cortou rolando os olhos.

-Pode deixar, eu te dou um desses no Natal! Preto não é sua cor favorita? –Eu respondi sorrindo e terminei com uma pergunta retórica.

Ele bufou fazendo pouco caso e encerrando o assunto. Nos levantamos e eu me despedi:

-Boa noite Severo.

-Boa noite.

Caminhamos até a porta e eu me despedia das poucas pessoas que continuaram na sala. E de lá cada um seguiu para seus aposentos.

Continua...

N.A: A música se chama "She" e pertence a Charles Aznavour, como mencionado. É a minha musica favorita dele (assim como da Psiquê ;p) e acho que se enquadra perfeitamente na situação; pelo menos para nosso Sev (como vocês verão mais tarde...). Bem é isto; não esqueçam de comentar!

Um abraço para os leitores que favoritaram a estória:

- Amanda Lais

- Amy Brown Carter

- Angel Prince Black Winchester

- Angel SV

- Anna Clara Snape

- Daniela Snape

- Galadriel Prince

- HPTHGTwi

- Lonely Loony

- Madame Anita Azevedo

- Senju Yume

- fraulein-madi

- sahmmyblack

Percebi que ainda não tinha agradecido por isto! Bem, o erro foi corrigido! Até mais my lovers; essa que vos fala se despede aqui... E não esqueçam os reviews! xD


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape (em hiatus...)  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então meninas... A Anna não pode betar este capítulo. Há possibilidades de incongruência nele... Perdoem-me por isso! Eu passarei a postar os capítulos de dois em dois; mas em troca quero reviews (isso vale para as leitoras "fantasmas" também!). Estou meio desanimada por ver apenas alguns comentários... De modo que não sei se estou agradando...

9º Capítulo: Convívio! E ciúmes...

Domingo... Dia de acordar tarde. Meu despertador cortou minha pretensão de ficar por mais algumas horas na cama. Assim que abri os olhos lembrei que deveria preparar a poção que mandaria para minha mãe que estava internada no St. James; o hospital bruxo da França.

Levantei-me e tratei de tomar banho e me vestir. Depois de vestida eu ignorei a hora do café da manhã e me dirigi para minha sala de poções improvisada.

Passei a manhã pesando e cortando ingredientes, e por volta das 10:30 h eu terminava a poção. Com a varinha chamei Vênus, minha águia, e despachei o embrulho para Paris.

Esperei pela hora do almoço conversando e arrumando o quarto com Judy. Meio dia eu caminhei com ela pelo castelo, primeiro em direção as cozinhas e depois sozinha rumo ao salão principal. Me sentei a cadeira de costume e cumprimentei Severo que já estava sentado.

Almocei calmamente observando os alunos e ignorando os pretensos olhares dos alunos mais velhos. No fim do almoço confirmei com Severo nossa ida a biblioteca.

Voltei para meus aposentos e as 14:00 h eu estava no portal da biblioteca o esperando. Depois de esperar um pouco ele apareceu e nós entramos para procurar os livros que eu tinha dúvidas.

Eu o conduzi até a seção reservada e enquanto subia numa escada falei:

-Fico grata que tenha aceitado esclarecer algumas das minhas dúvidas Severo!

-Apenas algumas? –Ele falou sarcástico enquanto eu enchia seus braços de livros que pegava na estante.

-É, algumas... –Eu respondi corando.

-Bem este é o último! –Eu sorri de cima da escada para ele que estava da altura de meus quadris.

-Olá, Psiquê! –Uma voz grave soou atrás de mim, e a mais de dois metros do chão. Eu estava distraída, por isso quando a voz soou perto de meu ouvido eu dei um gritinho agudo e pulei, lembrando que estava numa escada tentei me agarrar em algo. Mas o objeto era pequeno e não me impediu de continuar a cair.

Esperei pelo baque no chão e a dor acompanhada da queda, mas ao invés disso ouvi o barulho de vários livros caindo e algo sólido, musculoso e macio me segurando e consequentemente me impedindo de cair no chão.

Olhei para cima e encontrei Severo me olhando, alarmado, ele perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Sim... E veja, consegui salvar um... –Eu respondi de modo abobalhado, olhando para o livro que estava nos meus braços.

-Psiquê, me desculpe. Não quis lhe assustar! –Olhando para o lado eu vi Hagrid me olhando corado pela confusão que havia causado.

-Tem certeza Hagrid? Conseguiu um belo efeito... –Eu respondi tentando rir, eu ainda estava assustada.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Madame Pince surgiu no corredor atraída pelo barulho que fizemos.

Ela vinha seguida de Hermione Granger; e ambas ficaram com o olhar letal ao ver a confusão que estava àquela ala da biblioteca, seus olhos críticos passaram pelos livros no chão, foram para Hagrid e depois para mim e Severo. Ambas levantaram a sobrancelha ao ver-me entre os braços de Severo. Eu corei e expliquei rápido, saindo dos braços dele:

-A culpa é minha, me assustei quando Hagrid me chamou. Gritei e caí, Severo me salvou de um galo na cabeça.

-E quem deixou os livros caírem? –Mm Pince perguntou raivosa.

-Fui eu. –Severo respondeu ácido, estava chateado com todo aquele interrogatório.

-Pagarei por qualquer prejuízo que tenha causado. –Tentei terminar a "conversa" de forma apaziguadora.

-Sim, mas alguns desses livros são únicos e raros e...

-Nenhum foi danificado, você já sabe o que aconteceu e agora já pode se retirar. –Severo interrompeu juntando magicamente os livros e os deixando empilhados no ar. Pela expressão com que olhou Mm Pince ou a bruxa ia embora agora, ou terminaria sendo enfeitiçada.

A bruxa bufou, mas foi embora. Seguida pela garota Granger que carregava vários livros no colo.

Assim que ambas desapareceram de vista, Hagrid falou:

-Eu realmente sinto por ter causado essa confusão! Eu vim aqui para lhe convidar para tomar chá comigo. –O meio gigante ainda estava constrangido, por isso tratei de acalmá-lo dizendo:

-Não se preocupe Hagrid, ninguém se machucou. E quanto ao seu convite eu o aceito; mas só posso ir ao fim da tarde. Severo vai me tirar algumas dúvidas... –Eu apontei para os livros esclarecendo.

-Ah, tudo bem! Eu estarei lhe esperando com o chá, na minha cabana ao fim da tarde.

Eu acenei com a mão para ele que saía da biblioteca.

-Bem, acho que podemos começar! –Eu guiei Severo para uma mesa bem iluminada perto da janela.

Sentamos e em poucos minutos ele já esclarecia várias dúvidas sobre DCAT. E uma hora depois eu fechava os livros de DCAT e abria os de poções que estavam em maior número. Depois de mais duas horas ele terminava de responder minha última pergunta e eu o observava.

Lembrando-me de algumas noites atrás quando eu o observei a primeira vez percebi que não havia notado várias coisas referentes à Severo; ele não era feio (como já havia constatado antes), sua imagem ficava prejudicada por todas aquelas vestes negras, elas o escondiam...

Próximo da luz vinda da janela eu podia observar bem seu rosto (bem mais que da última vez), ele não tinha rugas; somente seu nariz era adunco. O olhar era sério e a boca parecia preparada para alfinetar alguém. Os cabelos eram lisos e na altura do queixo; como eu imaginava... O modo como ele se vestia, o corte do cabelo, como falava; Severo se escondia. Talvez por ser espião... Ou por seu passado... Tentava se tornar impenetrável. Tive a sensação que somente Dumbledore o conhecia por inteiro...

-Está me analisando Srta. Black? –Ele percebeu e indagou ácido.

-Sim, Severo. –Respondi sem constrangimento.

-Na verdade também estou me perguntando por que um homem de 37 anos se veste igual ao meu avô de 70... –Respondi ainda divagando.

-E encontrou alguma resposta? –Ele perguntou com cinismo, me encarando intensamente.

-Apenas algumas suposições... Mas isso fica para outra hora. Vou para a cabana de Hagrid para o chá ao qual prometi ir... –Sorri calma e retirando a varinha enfeiticei os livros para que voltassem aos seus respectivos lugares.

Despedi-me acenando com a cabeça e caminhei para fora da biblioteca. O fim da tarde correu tranquilo entre conversas e risos com Hagrid.

Segunda-feira. Eu acordei e tratei de arrumar-me. Depois de tomada banho, vestida, calçada, maquiada (do rímel inseparável), penteada e perfumada (da poção modificada) eu rumei para o salão principal para o desjejum.

Dando vários "bom dia" animados eu cumprimentei alunos, professores e funcionários da escola. Sentei em minha cadeira e me dividi entre conversar com Vector (a minha esquerda) e Severo (a minha direita).

Seguido ao café da manhã vieram às aulas, o almoço, o jantar... E quando dei por mim já estava em meus aposentos respondendo as cartas de Fleur e Carlinhos; contando-lhes como havia sido ótima a 1ª aula no Clube de Duelos.

Levantei-me da cadeira atrás da mesa a qual eu havia passado mais de meia hora escrevendo. Resolvi caminhar até o corujal. Vênus ainda não havia voltado de Paris; o que significava que eu teria que pegar duas emprestadas de alunos.

Andei calmamente até lá e escolhi duas corujas, uma de porte médio e a outra grande; a menor para levar a carta de Fleur até Londres, a outra para levar a de Carlinhos até a Romênia...

Eu as despachei e voltei andando pelo mesmo caminho que tomei, desci duas escadas e como há algumas semanas atrás quase tombei com Dumbledore que vinha apressado na mesma direção que eu.

-Professor Dumbedore que susto! Isso está virando um péssimo hábito, não?! –Falei surpresa.

-Pois eu agradeço a Merlin por lhe encontrar aqui senhorita! Por favor, entregue isto a Severo, tenho assuntos urgentes a tratar e talvez não retorne essa noite para o castelo.

-Professor Dumbledore; eu não sou garoto de recados! –Acho que ele nem ouviu. Já estava longe; e para um ancião andava bem rápido...

Suspirei e mudei o rumo da caminhada, dirigindo-me agora para as masmorras. Pensei em ir direto aos aposentos de Severo, onde o Barão Sangrento tinha me levado à primeira vez. Mas passando pela sala de poções ouvi a voz de Severo... E aquela era Hermione Granger? Era impressão minha ou eles estavam discutindo?

-... Porque você age com dois pesos e duas medidas! Não deixa eu me aproximar, mas em compensação _ela _não saí do seu lado!

-Deixe de dizer asneiras Srta. Granger. Ela é minha colega de trabalho e você é minha aluna; e é assim que continuaremos! Agora volte para seus aposentos e esqueça essa estória ridícula!

-Meus sentimentos não são ridículos, e eu realmente gosto de você! Seja razoável e dê-nos uma chance Severo! –Hermione Granger falava alto e eu tinha certeza que o "ela" proferido queria dizer eu.

-Já disse para me chamar de Prof. Snape. E você só está sofrendo uma paixonite adolescente. Tome senso e pare de agir de modo infantil!

-_Ela _te chama de Severo e você deixa! Está apaixonado por ela, não está? Eu vejo como você olha pra ela... –A garota parecia prestes a chorar ou a gritar.

-Nunca ouvi tanta bobagem! Ela me chama assim por que **trabalha **comigo. E olho para ela como olho pra qualquer um.

-Achei que para um espião você mentisse melhor! –Ela o cortou e alfinetou e eu decidi que aquele era o melhor momento para intervir, antes que a situação ficasse fora de controle.

-Está tudo bem por aqui? Podem-se ouvir vozes exaltadas do corredor. –Entrei e fui logo me pronunciando, Severo parecia querer responder algo, mas ao ver-me entrar calou-se; Hermione por outro lado murmurou um "ótimo".

-Está tudo bem, e a Srta. Granger já está de saída. –Severo respondeu sério e abriu a porta com um aceno de varinha.

Sem me dirigir uma palavra, a garota saiu bufando da sala. Severo fechou a porta da sala com outro aceno de varinha e tomando a deixa eu disse:

-Dumbledore acha que sou um garoto de recados. –Entreguei o envelope e o observei abrir, ler e sumir com o papel. Ele então me olhou e disse:

-Então, o que ainda faz aqui? Dumbledore menciona que não voltará hoje. Já pode se retirar.

-Estou aqui porque estou preocupada com você! Acho que exagerou brigando com sua...

-Aluna. Nada mais que isso; e hoje foi um dia cansativo, quero descansar. –Ele interrompeu minha resposta chateada e falou mostrando estar realmente cansado.

-Severo, ela está apaixonada por você. Não acha que foi rude demais? E afinal você também é humano... E é muito solitário... Tanta solidão não faz bem!

-E eu já disse a ela que não haverá nada entre nós. Eu estou bem assim; e não estou apaixonado, não por ela... –Ele respondeu massageando a ponte do nariz com o indicador e o polegar.

-Mas então há alguém? –Eu perguntei surpresa e curiosa.

-Hã? Claro que não. Agora se me der licença... –Ele respondeu pouco atento e se retirou. Eu fiz o mesmo e voltei para minha cama que me esperava quentinha e aconchegante.

Continua...

N.A: Aqui está! Alguém esperava por isso? Sim? Não? Talvez? Mandem reviews, corujas, batam tambores, façam sinais de fumaça; mas deixem-me um sinal.

Enquanto esperam pelos próximos capítulos eu tenho algumas sugestões de fics para quem quiser ler... Eu as adoro, e fico com pena de ver que poucas pessoas as lêem/comentam...

-Immortals I: The prophecy / HP

-A Serpente e o Texugo /HP

-The secret passion of Severus Snape /HP

-My Sweet Poison /HP

-The Supernal Magic /HP

-Somente Por Você /HP

-For You /HP

- I'm With You /HP

-Um pequeno conto de Verão /HP

-My Sweet Angel / PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

-Violinos / PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

- A Minha Queda Será Por Você /SAILOR MOON

Não lembro se esqueci alguma. Se sim, mande-me um PM que acrescento no próximo capítulo...


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Aqui começam os P.O.V do Sev... Agora sim as coisas começam a esquentar... Espero os reviews no fim desse capítulo!

10º Capítulo: Convívio! Ou não...

Acordei e me fiz apresentável para o café da manhã. Uma semana havia se passado desde a conversa que escutei entre Severo e Hermione Granger. Eu ainda não havia conseguido apagar a sensação de que Severo tinha uma paixão secreta; nesse meio tempo eu o observava, mas ele não demonstrava interesse em ninguém do sexo oposto (e nem do mesmo sexo). Em contrapartida descobri várias coisas interessantes ouvindo Pirraça. Ele estranhamente não me perturbava, e sim contava o excesso de informações que tinha; vulgo: fofoqueiro. Ele me contou que Severo não tinha uma, e sim um exército de fãs.

Essas garotas andavam pelo castelo com seu clube secreto e clandestino, a identificação: algum acessório preto na roupa.

Hermione desde aquela noite não parava de me observar sempre que eu estava com Severo, mas nunca comentou o acontecido quando eu me aproximava de Harry para conversar. Também não mudou sua atitude na sala de aula. Eu não sabia o que pensar a respeito dela, mas havia tomado a decisão de não me envolver. O que quer que esteja acontecendo envolvia somente ela e Severo, e eu não tinha o direito de me meter. Afinal, minha meta era me tornar uma assassina, não uma alcoviteira...

Ainda com tais pensamentos relembrei os motivos de minha vinda a Hogwarts. O primeiro: Harry; o segundo: Sirius. Eu estava demorando demais em obter resultados positivos em minha empreitada, mas não via outra saída... Eu teria que ser paciente.

Lembrei também do CD de antes de ontem; nosso segundo encontro e todos estavam progredindo! Severo sempre se portava de modo austero, mas estava bem claro para mim que ele gostava do clube.

Suspirei e me despedindo de Judy caminhei calmamente para o salão principal. Sentada a mesa dos professores achei que Severo estava meio tenso e irritadiço. Achei melhor não comentar nada. Poderia ser por certa aluna da Grifinória, e sobre esse assunto ele não parecia querer falar nenhum pouco...

O almoço chegou e o humor dele não melhorou, estava começando a ficar preocupada; será que ele estava com algum problema? Resolvi perguntar:

-Severo você está bem? Parece irritado...

-Estou ótimo. –Respondeu encerrando o assunto; e sim, definitivamente ele estava irritado.

-Ok... –Respondi distraída, o correio coruja aparecera e uma coruja grande e marrom pousava na minha frente.

Era uma carta de Carlinhos, eu a abri ali mesmo. E na carta ele pedia desculpas por demorar uma semana para responder minha carta. Dizia que arranjara um emprego de tratador e domador de dragões e finalizava seus estudos. Ficou feliz pelo sucesso do CD e desejou bons fluídos para as próximas reuniões.

Sorri feliz ao saber que tudo estava dando certo para ele. A carta de Fleur eu já havia recebido no meio da semana anterior; ela me incentivava a prosseguir em meus projetos (era a única que sabia minhas reais intenções por trás de minha vinda à Londres, e o mais impressionante: concordava com minhas atitudes) de fato ela era uma irmã para mim.

O almoço terminou e eu segui para a sala ministrar as próximas aulas. Na hora do jantar eu voltei para meus aposentos, e depois de tomar uma ducha e me arrumar eu voltei para o salão principal.

Severo não foi jantar, e isso me fez indagar se ele estava se sentindo mal ou se estava em missão pela Ordem da Fênix.

No fim do jantar eu voltei para meus aposentos e fui corrigir alguns trabalhos que havia passado para o 5º ano. Eu os corrigia e conversava com Judy que costurava um par de luvas de verão para minha mãe em Paris.

Quando o relógio soou às 01:00 h eu a convidei para dar um pulo na cozinha; e entre conversas baixinhas nós nos dirigimos ao porão onde se localizavam as cozinhas.

Conseguimos boas guloseimas lá, e meia hora depois voltávamos para meus aposentos. Pegamos um atalho e quando dobrávamos um corredor um vulto cambaleante se materializava a nossa frente.

Fui tomada de pânico quando uma nuvem saiu da frente da lua e iluminou um homem arrancando uma mascara de comensal da morte. Em uma fração de segundos minha varinha já estava à mão e eu mentalizava vários feitiços de ataque; mas outra nuvem saiu da frente da lua e agora eu podia ver que era Severo que tentava andar, parecia lutar contra a inconsciência por isso ainda não me via.

Mais do que rápido eu me aproximei e o segurei no instante que suas pernas fraquejavam.

-Severo! Mas o que...?! –Seu abdômen estava encharcado de sangue, sangue que empapava suas roupas. Ele me olhou alarmado, um lampejo de reconhecimento perpassou seus olhos.

-Eu vou te levar pra enfermaria! –Falei nervosa, agora podia ver a quantidade exorbitante de sangue que ele exsudava.

-Não! Meus aposentos... Me leve para meus aposentos! –Mesmo ofegante o tom imperativo não saiu de sua voz.

Tomando uma decisão eu disse:

-Judy! Vá aos meus aposentos; pegue minha maleta de poções e me espere nos aposentos de Severo!

Eu passei seu braço em meu pescoço e segurando seu quadril com cuidado eu o arrastei até as masmorras que graças a Merlin estavam próximas.

Quando chegamos à porta de seus aposentos ele levantou a varinha vacilante e a encostou a porta, ela se abriu e eu o puxei para dentro.

-Posso me cuidar. –Ele falou com uma careta quando eu o deitei em sua própria poltrona.

-Tenho certeza que sim! –Disse aborrecida, ele estava quase desmaiando.

Judy conjurou um banco e abriu a maleta enquanto eu rasgava as vestes de Severo. Economizando tempo assim, ela me passou uma poção antisséptica e eu rapidamente a embebi num pano que acabava de conjurar.

Com destreza passei o pano por todo o tronco de Severo, ele resmungou de dor. Seus olhos estavam semiabertos, me informando que ele estava semiconsciente.

Severo tinha várias cicatrizes distribuídas por seu peitoral e abdômen. Mas mal tive tempo de notar; pois Judy já me passava uma poção para repor sangue. Eu a dosei e levantando a cabeça de Severo o fiz engolir, passando dois dedos em sua glote, ajudando-o a engolir a poção.

Ele ficou mais corado, mas o ferimento ainda estava aberto. Passei diferentes emulsões no ferimento até a de anti-cruciatus começar a responder e fazer efeito.

Ainda precisaria repetir a ação várias vezes se quisesse que ele fechasse, e sumisse sem deixar cicatriz.

As horas passaram e eu continuava a espalhar a emulsão da lucidez no abdômen de Severo. Eu espalhava a pomada, e em uma hora e meia o ferimento terminava de sugá-la, e embora estivesse melhor e mais fechado eu tinha que repetir a ação para que a ferida sumisse até amanhã.

Quando o negrume da noite começava a abrandar eu estava exausta e piscava cada vez mais lentamente; Judy dormia encolhida numa cadeira que eu havia conjurado.

O machucado estava fechado e não havia marca alguma; eu suspirei cansada e satisfeita com o resultado obtido. E entre um piscar e outro a inconsciência me dominou e eu caí num sono imperioso.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severo P.O.V:

Sonhos; e lembranças... Eu estava lembrando e sonhando. Sonhando com ela... Isso já havia virado rotina para mim. Desde o primeiro dia que a vira na Sede da Ordem da Fênix. O modo atrevido como me cumprimentou depois que eu me apresentei. Só podia ser filha do Black mesmo... Depois na Floreios e Borrões quando me comprou um livro de poções. Quando ocupou o cargo que eu tanto desejava, e em seguida confessou desejar o meu cargo... Também quando me convenceu a participar daquele Clube de Duelos e até alguns dias atrás quando me obrigou a salvá-la de uma queda causada pela falta de tato de Hagrid. E durante todo esse tempo ela não saía de minha mente, por mais que eu tentasse não pensar. Depois ela passou a invadir meus sonhos também.

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas me negava a admitir... Mas a cada dia que passava ela se fixava mais em mim. Contra todas as minhas forças, todas as minhas barreiras, o sarcasmo, o cinismo, as alfinetadas e até o mau humor. Ela continuava próxima, a me invadir cada dia mais. A me deixar apaixonado, era isso... Eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Mas havia uma grande distancia entre estar apaixonado e me declarar ou admitir que o estivesse. E a cada dia, todos os dias; eu suportava seu cheiro de lírios, seus toques despreocupados e olhares doces e amigáveis. Suas piadas engraçadas e risadas contagiantes além das conversas inteligentes e comentários sagazes.

Divagando sobre isso eu começava a ficar desperto. E uma memória me voltava à mente, olhos preocupados e mãos quentes tomavam meu corpo, me curavam.

Abri rapidamente os olhos. Não, não poderia ser real... Meu corpo ficou completamente quente e meu coração batia rápido em meu peito. Havia uma mão sobre ele, uma mão pequena e delicada. E encaixada em meu ombro e pescoço Psiquê dormia tranquilamente suspirando vez ou outra. Precisei de todo meu controle e de alguns minutos para não fazer algo que me arrependesse depois.

Levantando rápido e bruscamente eu a despertei enquanto tomava uma decisão...

-Severo?! Ah... Bom dia sente-se melhor? –Ela bocejou e se mexeu me fazendo perceber que não estava deitada ao meu lado, e sim ajoelhada no chão. Aproximou as mãos para tocar meu abdômen onde eu estava ferido. Mas eu a repeli enquanto dizia:

-Porque não me disse que estava tão desesperada por companhia masculina Srta. Black? A situação seria melhor resolvida e a senhorita não precisaria invadir meus aposentos... –Ela me olhou surpresa e depois confusa enquanto indagava:

-Eu o quê?!

-O que você ouviu. Invadiu-meus-aposentos-e-se-aproveitou-da-situação. –Falei pausada e acidamente.

-Ora seu...! Salvei sua vida ontem e ao invés de me agradecer me acusa de molestá-lo?! Pois se soubesse disso te deixaria agonizando naquele corredor a noite toda! –Ela respondeu ríspida.

-Não me lembro de pedir sua ajuda. –Cortei ácido.

-Não, não pediu. Eu que fui tola o suficiente para ajudar alguém que não sabe o que é ter amigos! –Exclamou furiosa e continuou:

-Não se preocupe Snape, esse erro não vai mais se repetir! Vamos Judy! –Prometeu e instou com a elfa que a essa altura acordara e tremia ante nossa discussão.

Ela partiu pisando duro e assim que passou pela porta tive a sensação de que não gostaria do que minha ação desencadearia.

Fui tomar banho, teria que dar aulas em pouco tempo. Enquanto estava debaixo do chuveiro toquei o lugar onde noite passada havia um profundo ferimento; agora não havia nada... Recusei-me a lembrar dela e de seu toque quente; de sua mão em meu peito, e sua respiração em meu pescoço... Tarde demais, agora não conseguia não pensar nela.

Cortei o pensamento e fui me vestir. Encaminhei-me para o salão principal e encontrei Dumbledore no caminho.

-Bom dia Severo.

-Bom dia, precisamos conversar sobre a reunião que fui ontem. –Falei lacônico.

-Sim, passe de tarde em meu escritório quando estiver livre. –Ele respondeu tranquilo.

-Oh, olá Srta. Black. Senta-se conosco para o desjejum? –Dumbledore chamou Psiquê que entrava no salão principal pela porta lateral.

-Oi professor Dumbledore, bom dia! Ah vejam, Heathcliff chegou. Sinto declinar o convite, mas como estou desesperada por companhia masculina vou me sentar com ele. –Ela respondeu calmamente a Dumbledore, mas me lançou um olhar ferino.

Saiu e foi sentar com Heathcliff iniciando uma conversa animada.

-Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas eu o aconselho a se desculpar. –Dumbledore falou calmamente.

O café da manhã foi mais que irritante. Psiquê conversava e ria comHeathcliff enquanto Dumbledore me observava. Minhas tripas ardiam e meu maxilar teimava em travar, a comida estava insossa; por Merlin! Como aquele cretino ousava olhar para ela assim? Como se fosse devorá-la a qualquer momento!

Irritado me levantei e saí em direção às masmorras. As aulas passaram e quando a hora do almoço chegou, eu me encaminhei de volta ao salão principal.

Dobrando um corredor eu avisto Mm Ponfrey e Psiquê conversando e se dirigindo também ao salão principal. Psiquê me viu, mas resolveu ignorar minha presença; respondendo a pergunta oportuna de Ponfrey:

-Estou lhe achando meio pálida e cansada, você está bem?

-Sim Ponfrey. É que passei a noite cuidando de **vermes cegos**...

-Mas isso não é trabalho para o Hagrid fazer?

-Sim, mas acho que vou dar veneno a esses... –Respondeu friamente obviamente se dirigindo a mim.

Continua...

N.A: Então? Que acharam? Sev é muito cabeça dura mesmo... Até girls!


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então depois de séculos eu finalmente consegui atualizar. Perdoem os erros, a Anna continua indisponível para betar; então meus erros minha culpa... E para compensar aqui vão QUATRO cápitulos pra vocês minhas flores, e o nome do primeiro vem bem a propósito, não?

11º Capítulo: Abstinência

Severo POV:

A noite foi insuportável, passou lentamente em sonhos com ela. Fazia dois dias inteiros que ela me ignorava solenemente; nesse meio tempo tive que suportar e observar de longe Heathcliff investir cada vez mais contra ela. Cretino! Quem ele achava que era com aqueles sorrisos cínicos e pretensos olhares "amigáveis"? Quem ele achava que _ela _era?

Levantei irritado e fui me arrumar para dar aulas. Sentia meu estomago ferver de raiva, já havia sentido isso antes, quando o acéfalo do Potter se aproximava de Lily... Lily há quanto tempo não pensava nela? –desde que você conheceu a filha de Black- uma vozinha sarcástica soou em minha mente.

Fiquei mais tranquilo ao lembrar que no sábado teríamos aula no Clube de Duelos e depois reunião para decidir qual o próximo feitiço a ser ensinado. Teríamos que socializar e dessa vez ela não poderia fugir de um contato comigo.

Esperava que até sábado já tivéssemos voltado a nos falar. Suspirei irritado ao pensar em como havia me habituado ao ouvir as piadas, comentários e risadas dela. Terminei de me vestir e caminhei para o salão principal.

Remexia meu prato sem a intenção de comer o que havia nele. Tentava em vão não olhar onde ela estava sentada com Heathcliff, ou o modo como ela sorria ao conversar com ele.

-Ficar sem comer não vai trazê-la pra cá, Severo.

-O que disse Dumbledore? –Perguntei ácido e entre dentes para o ancião sentado ao meu lado.

-Que você **realmente **deveria se desculpar. Vai realmente querer cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes na vida? –Ele me olhou por sobre os óculos, sério.

-Humpf... –Me resumi a resmungar e deixar a mesa em direção a minha sala de aula nas masmorras.

No jantar a cena se repetiu, fingi que comi e me retirei para meus aposentos. Ficar na sala dos professores estava fora de cogitação; sabia que ela estaria com Heathcliff a tiracolo lá.

Organizei-me para corrigir os trabalhos que havia passado ao 1º ano, depois de duas horas eu havia corrigido o trabalho de três quartos dos alunos da turma; estava totalmente improdutivo.

"Claro, não consegue parar de pensar nela. O que acha que ela está fazendo agora com o professorzinho de estudo dos trouxas?" Aquela vozinha sarcástica voltou a soar em minha mente, tentei ignorá-la sem sucesso.

"Talvez ela esteja ouvindo música com ele, você lembra, não? Aquele aparelho que exige que se aproximem para escutar a música..." nem percebi que havia descontado a raiva em minha pena, mas agora eu via o objeto quebrado em minhas mãos.

-Reparo. –Apontei a varinha e a pena estava nova em folha.

Desisti de tentar fazer mais alguma coisa e resolvi me deitar, o resultado foi passar vários minutos me revirando na cama sem conseguir dormir.

O resto da semana passou devagar e monótono. Psiquê ainda me ignorava e Heathcliff aproveitava para se tornar mais próximo dela. Os sonhos se tornaram piores e mais apelativos. E eu contabilizava um total de seis caldeirões estragados: um todo furado, dois estourados e três completamente carbonizados.

Na manhã de sábado eu estava resoluto, se até o fim de hoje ela continuasse a me ignorar eu iria me desculpar pelo que disse. Abandonei ao léu meu orgulho. Se a amizade dela era a única coisa que eu poderia ter, então não iria perdê-la tão facilmente.

O único receio era se ela iria me desculpar pela idiotice que falei. Lily não me perdoou... Então as apostas estavam feitas e agora o tempo corria.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

12º Capítulo: Pedido de Desculpas

Estava sentado ansioso na mesa dos professores; em alguns instantes a aula do CD começaria e Psiquê e eu teríamos que nos falar. Ela não me dispensou nenhum olhar sequer desde que se sentou a mesa, e quando deu 08:00h ela se levantou e eu a imitei.

De modo calmo, porém sério ela passou as instruções do feitiço para travar a varinha do oponente, era um feitiço avançado, mas não era perigoso.

Eu andava entre os alunos sem lhes dar atenção, tentava me aproximar sutilmente. Mas ela percebia e desviava o caminho antes que eu pudesse alcança-la. No fim da aula ela não pode mais fugir, e me aproximando disse:

-Precisamos decidir qual o próximo feitiço a ser ensinado.

-Já pensei sobre isso, ensinaremos o Caducus. Para que saibam confundir o adversário.

-Então eu prepararei o antídoto a ser usado...

-Tudo bem, professor Snape. Faça isso, agora se me der licença tenho assuntos a tratar...

-Srta. Black eu... –Ela se foi rápido sem se importar se eu ainda falava com ela.

Fumegando de raiva voltei para meus aposentos para terminar de corrigir exercícios que eu passara ao 4º ano. Mais se ela pensava que iria conseguir fugir de mim estava enganada, muito enganada...

Durante o final do sábado e todo o domingo eu tentei cercá-la, mas no fim ela sempre escapava. Dobrando por corredores adjacentes e sumindo de vista ou até mesmo desaparatando com sua elfo!

Somente quando me encaminhava para o jantar na segunda-feira foi que uma ideia me cruzou a mente.

-Dobby. –Chamei no saguão de entrada pelo elfo que desaparatou e falou:

-Professor Snape deseja algo de Dobby?

-Descubra onde a Professora Black está e me leve até lá sem ser notado.

-Sim, professor Snape. –E dizendo isso aparatou e minutos depois desaparatou puxando minha mão e aparatando de novo.

Desaparatamos na entrada da biblioteca; e eu perguntei:

-Ela está aqui?

-Sim senhor, ela está.

-Então pode ir. –Dispensei o elfo entrando rapidamente na biblioteca e indo para a seção reservada, sabia que ela estaria lá.

E estava. Devolvia um livro e pegava outro, distraída, quando perguntei:

-Será que agora podemos conversar?

Ela se assustou e se virou rápido me olhando, primeiro surpresa e depois irritada; e olhou em volta de modo teatral enquanto dizia:

-Não acho uma boa ideia Snape, estamos sozinhos nessa biblioteca e eu posso terminar me aproveitando da situação... –Foi totalmente sarcástica.

-Estou falando sério.

-Eu também; não temos nada para conversar. – Respondeu irredutível findando minha paciência e me fazendo exclamar:

-Estou tentando me desculpar Psiquê; será que poderia ao menos me escutar? –Ela levantou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços dizendo:

-Você tem um minuto, estou ouvindo.

-Eu sei que me comportei como um energúmeno. Mas tente entender, eu não tenho amigos. Não costumo nem gosto da ajuda dos outros. Nunca tive alguém para se preocupar com meu estado físico, ou para cuidar de mim. Não me agrada ter uma dívida de vida com ninguém. Eu não esperava que ficasse e cuidasse de mim aquela noite, e como percebe não sou bom em agradecer por algo a ninguém. Por favor, me desculpe, estava tentando me proteger e acabei lhe machucando no processo.

Tentei me acalmar quando terminei de falar, e olhando para ela percebi que já não estava de braços cruzados. Ela se aproximou e me abraçou, encaixando sua cabeça em meu pescoço falou:

-Eu desculpo você, Severo. Mas por favor, nunca mais diga aquilo! Machuca e magoa.

-Eu sei. –Falei passando os braços em sua costa e abraçando-a também. Era como um raio de Sol ou sopro de vida depois de uma semana de solidão.

-Senti sua falta. –Confessei baixo (não tinha a intenção, mas quando percebi já havia dito), e falar isso era como tirar uma montanha de minhas costas.

-Eu também. –Ela respondeu se aconchegando mais em meus braços.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu curto embora eu soubesse que foi longo, eu tentei me afastar, mas ela continuou me abraçando e disse:

-Espere, só mais um pouco. Você é quente e macio, e tem um cheiro bom. E eu ainda estou com saudades! –Meu coração batia rápido quando ri baixo e respondi:

-Você também. –Voltei a abraçá-la.

-O que? Sou quente, macia, tenho um cheiro bom ou você ainda está com saudades?

-Todas as anteriores. –Me arrependi de responder aquilo, mas o riso despreocupado dela me deixou tranquilo quanto a uma má compreensão.

-Bem, já que voltamos a nos falar você poderia me ajudar com algumas dúvidas em DCAT, não? –Ela sorriu me soltando e pegando o livro da estante e me olhando esperançosa.

-Tudo bem. –Não queria me afastar dela tão rápido.

Dando-me a mão ela me guiou até uma mesa próxima. Eu suspirei feliz, estava acordando de uma semana de pesadelos sem a companhia dela. Passamos o restante da hora do jantar conversando enquanto eu lhe tirava dúvidas de DCAT.

Quando a hora já era tardia e nossos estômagos reclamavam de fome, nós fomos até as cozinhas. Comemos juntos enquanto ela falava animadamente sobre as diferenças das cozinhas de Hogwarts e Bauxbattons; e me contava o que havia acontecido enquanto estávamos sem nos falar.

Continua...

N.A: Alguém gostou deste? Algumas vezes quando leio ele me apetece, outras me aborrece... Não sei se o Sev realmente agiria assim. Contudo, nesta fic podemos assimilar que ele está sofrendo de loucura temporária... xD


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

13º Capítulo: De ervas à Zonzénbrios*...

Psiquê POV:

Acordei cedo com o despertador tocando alto, me espreguicei e fui me arrumar para o café da manhã. Enquanto estava na banheira comecei a lembrar do início da semana; depois da briga que tive com Severo achei que não voltaríamos a nos falar... Pelo menos não tão cedo.

Então segunda a noite ele conseguiu me encurralar na biblioteca, sim encurralar; pois passei o sábado e domingo fugindo dele. E nós dois tínhamos ciência disso.

Sorri ao lembrar como Severo se desculpou. Ficou evidente que ele não costumava fazer tal coisa. Foi com alívio que descobri que ele também sentiu saudades minhas; porque embora minha amizade com ele tenha se iniciado por interesse, agora eu o via como um amigo muito especial.

Saí da banheira e depois de me secar fui me vestir. Enquanto me penteava ria lembrando as expressões de alunos, funcionários e professores quando nos viram andando e conversando juntos na manhã de terça-feira.

Estavam chocados, mas é compreensível. Depois de uma semana sem trocarmos palavra e comigo o ignorando, numa bela manhã aparecemos conversando e rindo (somente eu ria)... Deveria ser chocante mesmo. Dumbledore por outro lado parecia saber que isso ocorreria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Passei o rímel e o perfume-poção e caminhei para o salão principal. Já era sábado novamente e teríamos aula no Clube de Duelos.

Setembro estava findando e outubro iniciando, e enquanto as árvores secavam os cogumelos nasciam. Com esse pensamento resolvi convidar Severo para colher alguns cogumelos raros e selvagens que eu soube que brotavam na orla da Floresta Proibida; afinal assim como eu, ele também era mestre em poções.

Cheguei ao salão principal e sentando-me ao lado de Severo o cumprimentei:

-Bom dia Severo!

-Bom dia Psiquê. –Me saudou sério, mas calmo. Desde a segunda-feira (quando se desculpou) ele deixou as formalidades e passou a me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

-Você têm planos para essa tarde? –Ele pareceu pensar e por fim disse:

-Não, porque o interesse? –Eu sorri contente e expliquei:

-Porque não conheço todos os arredores da escola, e Sprout me informou que agora no outono nascem cogumelos selvagens nas proximidades da Floresta Proibida. Então estive pensando, eu sou mestra em poções, você também é. E como esses ingredientes me interessam devem interessar você também; porque você não banca o bom anfitrião e nos leva até lá? –Quando terminei de falar ele analisou a proposta e respondeu:

-Tudo bem, às 16:00 h nos encontramos no saguão de entrada. –Eu sorri e concordei animada.

Levantamos e nos preparamos para dar inicio a aula do Clube de Duelos. Ela correu bem, e quando terminou nós fomos para a sala dos professores decidir qual o próximo feitiço de ataque a ser ensinado.

Conversei com ele sobre amenidades até a hora do almoço; quando ela chegou voltamos para o salão principal e depois de comer cada um voltou para seus aposentos.

Quando faltavam quinze minutos para as quatro eu desci até o saguão de entrada e encontrei Luna Lovegood lá. Conversei alegremente com ela sobre diversos assuntos... A garota realmente era inteligente, somente divagava demais. Mas estava óbvio que este era um dos traços de personalidade mais fortes dela.

Severo chegou e nos cumprimentou educadamente. Despedi-me de Luna e caminhamos até a floresta, enquanto eu replicava porque ela era uma das garotas mais excepcionais que eu já tive oportunidade de lecionar.

-De fato sempre pensei que Lovegood fosse excepcional... –Severo comentou sarcástico.

-Ah; não seja maldoso Severo! Dumbledore também é excêntrico, mas todos o respeitam! Acho que Luna merece o mesmo benefício...

-Então é bom que ela crie uma barba e a deixe crescer... –Ele falou em tom solene.

Eu ri abertamente e apertando o passo me pus a sua frente e exigi:

-Quem é você; e o que fez com Severo Snape?! –Ele apenas levantou a sobrancelha enquanto eu ainda ria e voltava a andar ao seu lado; disse:

-Hoje é realmente um dia raro... "O dia em que Severo fez piada sobre algo". –Sorri e levantei o braço enunciando.

-Sinto em discordar, mas acho que vivo contando piadas, porque você vive rindo de tudo o que digo... –Ele falou ainda solene e eu respondi:

-Você não vive contando piadas; é o modo como fala... Deveria soar rude, mas você faz parecer ironia, sarcasmo e até cinismo. Torna-se humor-negro, e isso me encanta e diverte... –Terminei sorrindo e ele me fitava de um modo intenso que não consegui entender.

Quando finalmente chegamos aonde os cogumelos nasciam eu conjurei uma cesta pequena para mim e outra para ele. Ele me deu uma faca de poda e começamos a recolher os cogumelos que seriam ótimos ingredientes para as poções de revigoramento.

Então quando nossos cestos estavam pela metade e conversávamos sobre a poção em questão eu fiquei incomodada com um besouro que insistia em rodear meu rosto.

Ele tinha o tamanho de uma abelha africana e insistia em me chatear, o acertei com a mão fazendo-o voar para longe.

-Pisquê não! É um Zonzébrio! –Eu olhei-o assustada; como permitiam que uma praga como aquela surgisse e se instalasse aqui?

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo ouvi o barulho de vários insetos daquele se aproximando. Severo puxou-me para o lado me salvando de uma dolorosa picada enquanto puxava a varinha; mas não foi rápido o suficiente e foi picado.

Controlei rápido a situação: puxando minha varinha das vestes e conjurando fumaça, dispersando os insetos e nos livrando do risco de outra picada.

Severo tremulava trôpego nos próprios pés, eu rapidamente levitei as cestas e passando seu braço em meu pescoço e segurando suas costelas como há duas semanas atrás eu o reboquei para o castelo.

Dessa vez achei melhor leva-lo a enfermaria, não tinha o antídoto em minha maleta de poções e suspeitava que ele também não. Pegando atalhos e corredores pouco conhecidos consegui chegar lá de modo rápido, seguro e discreto.

Ponfrey estava desocupada então assim que chegamos foi logo perguntando o que havia acontecido. Contei do acidente enquanto Severo cantarolava uma música que eu reconheci ser a que escutei no iPod com ele um tempo atrás... Ah, sim a "She" do Charles Aznavour. Ao que parece ele realmente tomou gosto pela música.

Ela acenou compreendendo e falou:

-Deixe-me leva-lo para uma cama e dar-lhe uma poção para ressaca. –Ela fez menção de nos separar, mas ele a repeliu.

E num gesto bem sóbrio segurou meu rosto com a mão livre e roçou o nariz em minha bochecha dizendo:

-Estou bem onde estou, obrigado! –Olhei surpresa e corada para a enfermeira que também me olhava surpresa. Nunca pensei que Severo fosse mulherengo quando ficava bêbado!

-Faça-o deitar enquanto pego a poção. –Ponfrey instruiu e assim falei enquanto ela ia para o armário de estoque das poções:

-Severo precisa deitar-se na cama. –O guiei para a mais próxima e vazia.

-Vai deitar-se nela comigo? –Perguntou sério.

-Nã... Não. –Corei e gaguejei na resposta.

-Então como vou saber que não vai embora? Que não vai me deixar aqui sozinho? –Perguntou ainda sério.

-Por que... Porque estarei segurando sua mão! –Respondi pensando rápido.

Eu o ajudei a deitar-se enquanto Ponfrey voltava com uma poção nas mãos.

-Acha que ele vai lembrar-se de algo do que aconteceu? –Perguntei a Ponfrey.

-Depende, se ele foi picado por um macho então sim; eles são menores e possuem menos veneno. Mas se ele foi picado por uma fêmea então não... Por serem maiores elas possuem mais veneno.

Ponfrey deu o copo com a poção para ele beber; e quando ele colocou o líquido na boca imediatamente o cuspiu faltando centímetros para acertar a enfermeira, e exclamou:

-Isso é horrível! –Irritada ela colocou mais poção no copo e empurrou o mesmo para mim dar a ele.

-Severo tome tudo! –Mandei enquanto aproximava o copo de sua boca, obediente ele tomou a poção e eu devolvi o copo a Ponfrey e em seguida dava a mão para ele como havia prometido.

-Eu não vi se foi um macho ou uma fêmea que o ferrou, teremos que perguntar quando ele voltar ao normal... –Me dirigi a Papoula retomando o assunto, ela concordou em silencio.

E alguns minutos depois Severo voltava ao tom sério enquanto indagava:

-Posso saber por que estou na enfermaria, deitado como um inválido enquanto você segura minha mão e me olha dessa maneira Psiquê?

-Você não lembra Severo?

-Do que exatamente eu deveria me lembrar?! –Estava ficando irritado.

-Fomos colher cogumelos selvagens perto da Floresta Proibida e você foi ferrado por um zonzébrio enquanto me salvava de um enxame deles... –Estava corada novamente; o motivo: Ele se machucou por minha culpa.

-E por que estamos de mãos dadas? –Ele perguntou elevando uma sobrancelha.

-Porque prometi, prometi que não te deixaria sozinho aqui. –Falei constrangida e admiti:

-Desculpe-me. Fui desatenta, e nunca foi minha intenção te deixar nesse estado. –Conclui olhando-o envergonhada.

-Tudo bem, mas chega de colher cogumelos por esse semestre. –Respondeu enquanto se levantada auxiliado por nossas mãos unidas.

-Nunca imaginei que o dia que eu fosse carregado às pressas pra enfermaria fosse por sua causa... Sempre imaginei Longbboton no seu lugar... –Deu um risinho sarcástico enquanto eu agradecia a Papoula e saíamos da enfermaria.

-Hahaha, que engraçado! É sério, me desculpe! –Eu comecei a falar irritada, mas terminei encabulada.

-Chega de se desculpar, onde estão os cogumelos que fomos colher? –Perguntou impaciente.

-Estão aqui... Pronto! –Disse puxando duas cestas encolhidas que estavam num bolso do meu vestido; as duas voltaram ao tamanho normal e mostravam a mesma quantidade de cogumelos.

Ele pegou a dele e depois de nos despedirmos brevemente eu voltei para meus aposentos, precisava guardar os cogumelos antes que secassem.

Continua...

N.A: Zonzébrios do latim (imaginário xD) : Zonzóbulo Hébrio... Alguém lembra daquele bichinho semi-imaginário que a Luna vive apontando pelos livros e filmes? Então, esse é o gêmeo mal dele... xD E sim, aqui eu declaro meu amor incondicional pelo personagem da Luna... Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

13º Capítulo: Feitiço das Ninfas

A semana correu normalmente, já era quarta-feira; eu estava no banheiro feminino do quarto andar. Estava para sair de dentro de um Box quando ouvi uma conversa entre Grifinórias do 6º ano.

-Aqui está a "Bruxa Esperta" que eu prometi!

-E tem mesmo o tal feitiço pra apaixonar garotos?

-Têm! Tá na página 34... Parece ser meio difícil, mas o esforço deve valer pena.

-Você já o fez?

-Não, na verdade as garotas estão se reunindo, vão marcar uma data para tentar o feitiço. Talvez sábado ou domingo à noite.

-Ok, Me confirma o horário e o dia depois?

-Tá! Vamos que a aula do Flitwick vai começar...

Fiquei assustada, é claro que essa revista tinha fama e gosto duvidoso. Mas daí a desenterrar um feitiço que foi proibido e esquecido há três séculos... Isso era demais! Eu tinha que tomar uma providencia.

O fim da tarde correu rápido, na hora da ceia me sentei perto de Severo como de costume e comecei a comer mecanicamente. Estava calada e dispersa, o que eu faria? Não sabia quantas alunas haviam lido aquele lixo de matéria e nem sabia como resolver o problema, porque tomar as revistas e proibi-las de fazer o encantamento seria o mesmo que incitá-las a tentar.

Larguei o prato pela metade e fui para a sala dos professores. Precisava pensar sem o barulho que o salão principal oferecia.

-Qual o problema? –Estava tão entretida em achar uma solução que não percebi Severo se aproximar.

-Ãn, o que? –O que ele havia perguntado mesmo?

-O que está acontecendo? Você passou a ceia toda calada, largou o prato pela metade e nem experimentou a sobremesa; então qual o problema?

-Ouvi algumas meninas do 6º ano conversando sobre uma matéria de uma revista de 3ª categoria... –Suspirei cansada.

-Sim, são fúteis. Mas onde há problema nisso?

-Aqui está; esse é o problema. –Falei tirando a revista de um bolso e deixando-o ler a matéria em questão.

Eu comprei um exemplar da revista. E a cada linha que lia o rosto de Severo se tornava mais duro.

-Que absurdo! Quem é o acéfalo que publica isso?

-Pior; quem são as acéfalas que tentarão fazer o feitiço? –Repliquei.

-Você não está falando sério! Acha que elas seriam idiotas ao ponto de tentar?! -Severo se mostrou tão preocupado quanto eu.

-Seriam não, **são**... Vão marcar uma reunião para testar o feitiço.

-Quando? –Perguntou sério.

-Sábado ou domingo a noite... É isso! –Levantei-me de supetão.

-O que? –Me perguntou surpreso.

-Elas querem ver o que acontece quando se faz tal feitiço... Então mostraremos a elas! –Falei rápido. O plano era perfeito.

-Mostraremos? Um estante; você não está querendo dizer...? –A frase morreu em sua garganta, sim ele já entendia o plano.

-Sim! Eu farei o feitiço e você mostrará a elas porque não se deve fazê-lo, além de mostrar os riscos que se corre ao executar tal magia.

-Não acho uma boa ideia!

-Se tomarmos as revistas e proibirmos o uso do feitiço elas vão fazer. –Concluí séria. E pelo modo resignado com que Severo me olhava percebi que ele concordava.

-Tudo bem. Quando?

-Depois do CD, elas ainda não terão se reunido...

Ele concordou com a cabeça e nós voltamos para a mesa dos professores no salão principal. Agora que o problema tinha solução meu estomago reclamava de minha falta de atenção para com ele.

Sábado chegou, e eu me arrumei e tomei café da manhã sentindo ansiedade; também sentia curiosidade. Afinal meus genes de Veela me concediam a beleza naturalmente, além de meus genes Black que me davam uma elegância também natural. Mas se, além disso, fosse acrescentado o feitiço? Havia um motivo para o feitiço ser das _Ninfas_...

Severo ao meu lado estava tenso, era quase imperceptível; quase... Eu sabia que ele não seria tão condescendente com as alunas como eu era, esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para colocar juízo na cabeça das alunas.

A aula correu normalmente, e quando terminou eu pedi para que todas as meninas nos acompanhassem até uma sala vazia do primeiro andar.

Quando chegamos lá eu comecei dizendo:

-Eu sei que assim como eu todas aqui leram a matéria desta revista. –Falei mostrando a revista e vendo a maioria das garotas corarem surpresas. Continuei:

-Sei também que todas estão curiosas e tendenciosas a conjurar o feitiço. Não preciso ressaltar que este feitiço foi proibido e abolido a três séculos atrás; por isso eu mesma com a ajuda do prof. Severo mostraremos como faze-lo e porque **não **faze-lo. –Concluí deixando a todas surpresas.

-Mas isso é ilegal, prof. Black. –Hermione tinha a mão levantada e me olhava chateada, chocada e crítica.

-Sim, é. Por isso eu irei fazê-lo, pois além de ser ilegal as chances de engravidar quando se tem relações sob a forma do feitiço é de 94%.

Todas estavam muito chocadas agora.

-Professora, se fizer o feitiço com o professor Snape aqui ele vai se apaixonar por você! –Luna falou em sinal de alerta.

Eu corei enquanto Severo levantava uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

-Onde ouviu isso Luna? É apenas um mito. O sentido do feitiço é seduzir a pessoa que você está apaixonada ou ama... Então quando se faz o feitiço ele te toma muita energia, e se por acaso vocês se enganarem e fizerem o feitiço na frente da pessoa errada as chances de um estupro seguido de gravidez acontecer são de quase 100%.

Todas exclamaram em desgosto e Lilá Brown falou:

-Mas eu soube que quando se faz o feitiço se criam asas nas costas e só poderia haver o estupro se o bruxo ganhasse num duelo, além de que se poderia fugir voando a qualquer momento.

-Correto Srta. Brown, mas assim como existe um feitiço para seduzir existe também um pra prender. E voar exige muita energia mágica, ou você luta ou foge, e nos dois casos está vulnerável.

Puxei a varinha e disse em voz alta:

-Incantamentum Nimphae. –Meu corpo começou a brilhar onde a varinha tocava, e em instantes eu estava toda brilhosa. Asas de borboleta surgiam nas minhas costas e rasgaram meu vestido azul. Meus cabelos que já eram grandes ficaram maiores, bem mais brilhantes e cacheados. Eu me sentia mais leve e indiscutivelmente mais bela. Olhei-me num espelho próximo e a palavra que me vinha a mente era "maravilhosa".

Lembrando que ainda tinha uma lição para ensinar eu voei calmamente e fiquei sobre a cabeça de todos, limpei a garganta e cantei:

"_Brilha linda flor..._

_Teu poder venceu..._

_Traz de volta já..._

_O que uma vez foi meu..._

_Cura o que se feriu..._

_Salva o que se perdeu..._

_Traz de volta já..._

_O que uma vez foi meu..._

_Uma vez foi meu..."*_

Olhei para baixo e as alunas observavam-me encantadas, Hermione olhava de mim para Severo irritada; com ciúmes percebi.

Severo me olhava fixamente, meio abobalhado, porém intenso. Meu coração bateu rápido quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Sabia que estava corada e me peguei querendo que ele continuasse a me olhar daquele modo.

Pisquei recobrando o juízo, mas sem conseguir acalmar o coração. Voei em sua direção e rodeando-o falei baixo e de costas para as alunas:

-A lição.

Ele pareceu acordar de um encantamento e concordou com a cabeça, recomecei a voar e quando virei-me para observar todos, Severo lançou um feitiço. Defendi-me com a varinha enquanto as meninas davam gritinhos de susto.

Ele atacou de novo e mais uma vez eu o repeli com um contra-ataque. Já começava a me sentir cansada.

-Expelliarmus! –Ele bradou e não tive força para me defender. Minha varinha voou e com um feitiço mudo ele a pegou e guardou.

-Encarcerum Nimphae! –E uma corrente longa e brilhante me caçou enquanto eu voava tentando fugir. Quando ela finalmente me prendeu eu tentei me libertar, mas era impossível. As garotas pediam a Severo que me soltasse, mas ele não o fazia.

Eu estava exausta e cada vez mais próxima dele, estava ofegante e corada. E a perspectiva de ter Severo mais próximo a mim fazia borboletas invisíveis voarem em meu estomago, de modo surpreendente inesperado.

Ele deu um ultimo puxão com a varinha e eu terminei pousando no chão, estava tão cansada que meu corpo pendeu para frente e desfaleci nos braços de Severo, que me pegou no momento exato. E murmurou audivelmente:

-Finite Incantatem. –E conjurou uma cadeira me repousando gentilmente nela e se postando ao meu lado de modo protetor enquanto falava:

-Espero que aprendam com essa lição. Muitos casamentos arranjados foram feitos quando esse feitiço ainda era permitido. Agora sabem o porque; e a menos que queiram se casar novas e obrigadas porque estão grávidas de um qualquer, eu advirto a **não **usarem esse feitiço. Estão dispensadas.

As garotas ainda olhavam assustadas de Severo para mim. Até claro perceberem o olhar mortífero de Severo as mandando sair. Hermione ainda nos lançou um olhar de desagrado que Severo não percebeu e em seguida saiu.

Ele se aproximou de mim e perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Somente muito cansada. –Sorri e declarei.

Ele passou-me a poção revigorante com cuidado e eu a bebi, sentindo meu corpo menos cansado instantaneamente.

-Bem melhor agora... Você realmente é muito forte. Deixou-me exausta... –Sorri, mas o sorriso morreu em seguida quando notei o duplo sentido do que havia dito; agora eu estava corada.

Severo levantou a sobrancelha enquanto um rápido e ínfimo rubor percorriam suas bochechas, mas do mesmo modo como veio rápido, o rubor também sumiu rápido.

Sem responder nada ele me devolveu a varinha e me ofereceu a mão para levantar, eu a aceitei. Mas ele puxou-me com muita força, fazendo nossos corpos roçarem-se levemente. Eu agarrei rapidamente o espaldar da cadeira e virei o rosto tentando me controlar e concentrar; meu coração parecia o ribombar de um tambor ante uma guerra. O que estava acontecendo comigo?!

-Está se sentindo tonta? Quer sentar novamente? –Ele interpretou meu descontrole como fraqueza pelo feitiço que me exigira muito.

-Não! Estou... Estou bem. –Garanti, eu já sentira o cheiro de Severo; uma mistura de almíscar e canela. Seu cheiro de almíscar predominava, mas ainda sentia-se ao fundo a canela. O que me pegou desprevenida foi o súbito desejo de aproximar meu nariz de seu pescoço.

Era isso! Aquele feitiço maluco e proibido estava me deixando assim com os pensamentos desvairados!

-Acho que preciso descansar, vou me recolher. Obrigada pela ajuda Severo. –Eu me despedi e agradeci emendando:

-Judy? Leve-me para o quarto, por favor. –A elfo desaparatou e me dando a mão aparatou de novo, dessa vez para meus aposentos. Peguei no sono assim que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro.

Continua...

N.A 1: Então alguém esperava isso? Eu não... xD Desejo a todos meu Feliz Ano Novo, e muito Sev pra vocês meninas! Um super beijo a todas que deixaram reviews; e até o próximo cápitulo! (que eu juro que será em breve!)

N.A*: Há principio a música escolhida foi a de Piratas do Caribe, onde a sereia canta para o marinheiro, mas optei por colocar a que Rapunzel canta para os cabelos curarem e darem juventude a madrasta; achei que caberia melhor na situação... Eis aqui a versão de Piratas do Caribe:

"_Meu nome é Maria, sou filha de um mercador;_

_Eu deixei os meus pais e três mil por ano, sim senhor..._

_Tenho a flecha do cupido, a riqueza é ilusão;_

_E só pode consolar-me meu marujo alegre e bom..._

_Venham todas belas damas, aqui desse lugar,_

_Quem quer que vocês sejam, que amam um marinheiro que ara o mar..."_


	15. Chapter 15

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então meninas; prometi atualizar rápido, mas não acho que tenha sido tão rápido assim... Aqui vai o capítulo, um beijo a todas que leram e comentaram! Ah que eu venho protelando em dizer: A Amanda Seyfried seria o "rosto" da Psiquê... Esse tipo de loira esvoaçante que deixa os homens sem folego e as mulheres morrendo de ciúmes... Enjoy it and review me! =)

15º Capítulo: Contando a verdade

Severo P.O.V:

Eu esperei Psiquê partir e depois voltei para meus próprios aposentos. Chegando lá pude enfim sentar em minha poltrona e descansar. Eu sabia que seria difícil; que hoje por conta do maldito feitiço ela estaria mais bonita e desejável. Só não sabia que seria **tão **difícil...

Maravilhosa. O feitiço deixava-a maravilhosa; e por pouco não perdi o controle e fiz algo idiota. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando em vão encontrar alguma lucidez. Não conseguia parar de lembrar o modo como os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto cantava, e depois quando meus olhos se encontraram com os dela.

As horas passaram horrivelmente devagar, tentei me distrair, ler um livro ou escrever algo das pesquisas que Dumbledore queria; nada. Nada conseguia me distrair dos acontecimentos de hoje... Da visão dela hoje cedo.

Quando anoiteceu levantei-me e peguei um copo e uma garrafa; enchi-o quase até a borda. Engoli o conteúdo e voltei a sentar-me. Estava ficando mais difícil. Ignorá-la, ignorar os sentimentos que surgiam enquanto simplesmente conversávamos. Até quando meu autocontrole resistiria a seus encantos? Eu não queria saber a resposta.

Enchi o copo outra vez e o esvaziei com a mesma velocidade. Estava virando rotina, esvaziar garrafas de whisky enquanto pensava nela a noite. Enquanto enumerava os motivos para não tentar uma aproximação.

O perfume dela; era tão doce, tinha vontade de passar o nariz por seu pescoço, depois os lábios, saber se seu pescoço era tão macio quanto cheiroso...

Já chega! Ainda nem havia jantado, e já me embriagava divagando sobre o corpo dela; as descobertas que poderia ter.

Levantei-me e deixei o copo de lado, escovei os dentes e rumei para o salão principal. Jantei rápido e em silencio; ela não havia ido jantar. Ainda deveria estar cansada por causa do feitiço.

Dumbledore perguntou sobre ela e sobre o que acontecera depois da aula do Clube de Duelos. Expliquei o que ela havia descoberto, e como decidiu agir ante a reportagem que as alunas tiveram acesso essa semana. Ele pareceu concordar com a atitude dela, e depois de pedir licença voltei para meus aposentos.

Entrei em meus aposentos e ignorei o whisky de fogo na mesa. Chega de bebida por hoje...

Tentei me interessar pelo livro que estava lendo até ontem, mas hoje ele estava totalmente desinteressante e monótono. Depois de meia hora lutando resolvi desistir da leitura. Troquei de roupa, vestindo minha roupa de dormir.

Sentei na cama e tentei esvaziar minha mente e me desligar de qualquer sentimento. E é claro de nada adiantou...

Acordei de madrugada suando frio, outro sonho; outro sonho com ela. Dessa vez pior que os outros. Meu corpo pegava fogo, mas eu me sentia gelado. A cama estava gelada. Solidão nunca me incomodou, mas ultimamente ela estava me deixando doente.

Tentei virar pro lado e voltar a dormir. Virei novamente e o sono não voltava. As cenas do sonho teimavam em voltar à mente: Os lábios dela; macios, quentes e convidativos. Estávamos sozinhos em meu escritório, e de algum modo, estávamos nos beijando, ela me puxava os cabelos e eu respondia lhe mordendo os lábios. Passava as mãos por meu peitoral, depois guiava minhas próprias mãos aos seus seios. E sussurrava que me queria, de modo urgente.

Virei mais uma vez tentando ignorar as reações que meu corpo gritava para mim. Tentando desesperadamente esquecer o momento em que arrancava sua roupa e guiava minha boca para seus seios já desnudos.

Guiei minha mão para meu membro, estava duro e úmido. O apertei, tentando castiga-lo por desejar o que não poderia ter. Ele respondeu ficando mais rijo, desesperado por atenção. Não acredito que faria aquilo.

Mas depois de algum tempo em agonia eu apertei a cabeça e desci a mão até a base, de modo rude. Não havia glória no que estava fazendo, pelo contrário me sentia humilhado. Como cheguei a esse ponto?

Mordi o interior da bochecha quando o ápice me encontrou; não era mais um adolescente na puberdade, para chamar pela paixão platônica que possuía.

Rangi os dentes quando minhas mãos, roupa de dormir e de cama ficaram sujas pelo líquido que ainda escorria de meu corpo. Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e logo me meti debaixo da água fria. Deixando que ela lavasse meu corpo e levasse embora as provas da minha insanidade.

Quando já estava limpo saí do banho e vesti outra roupa de dormir. Troquei também os lençóis e roupa de cama. E novamente me meti debaixo das cobertas; adormecendo imediatamente dessa vez.

Acordei sentindo-me atordoado, as lembranças de meus sonhos e do que fiz de madrugada voltando à mente. Levantei e fui me vestir; por causa do banho noturno eu não precisaria banhar-me essa manhã.

Depois de vestido escovei os dentes e passei as mãos pelo cabelo, pondo-o no lugar. Em todo esse tempo me concentrava em trancar tudo que se referisse a noite anterior na parte mais distante de minha mente. Preparando-me para agir naturalmente quando a visse.

Saí das masmorras e fui para o salão principal. Acenei com a cabeça para Dumbledore e me direcionei para a cadeira que costumava sentar. Ela já estava sentada.

-Bom dia Severo. –Sorriu.

-Bom dia. –Respondi.

-Acho que conseguimos o efeito desejado; ouvi algumas garotas conversando enquanto vinha pra cá; e elas estavam bastante impressionadas. Acho que você foi bem convincente! –Ela falou animada.

"É porque realmente queria agarrá-la e possuí-la ontem..." A voz sarcástica soou em minha mente, e eu não ousei discordar dela, era a verdade.

-Que satisfatório. –Respondi e me servi de café e torradas.

-E aquele feitiço é realmente esquisito... Senti-me estranha o dia todo. –Divagou enquanto colocava mel no próprio café.

"Sim, ele te deixa desesperado(a) por praticar sexo..." A voz voltou a se manifestar, e dessa vez resolvi bloqueá-la.

-Ainda sente-se fraca? –Optei por uma resposta mais genérica.

-Ah, não. Estou bem, obrigada. Mas acho que a frase: "o proibido é mais desejável" agora faz sentido pra mim.

"Faz um tempo que também entendi seu significado..." Voltou a se manifestar e resolvi ignorá-la.

-Seu sexo é vaidoso por natureza... –Respondi usando de sarcasmo para encobrir o que realmente achava.

Ela riu e mudou de assunto; resolveu perguntar sobre a agenda de eventos de Hogwarts; ficou sabendo que Dumbledore adorava festas. Respondi de modo desinteressado e assim se seguiu o café da manhã.

No meio da tarde saí das masmorras e caminhei até a sala do diretor, tínhamos uma reunião; falaríamos sobre o que fazer com os planos que Você-sabe-quem tinha guardado para a Ordem da Fênix.

Cuspi a senha "Pirulito vienense" e subi lentamente pela escada. Eu ia me pronunciar, mas não o fiz quando ouvi a conversa dentro da sala. Era Psiquê, e pelo modo estridente como falava estava claro que estava irritada com Dumbledore. Eu conhecia aquele tipo de conversa, ele estava negando algo a ela. Dumbledore era mestre em manipular as pessoas e obriga-las a fazer o que ele quisesse.

-Bem; se o modo mais fácil não funciona, o mais difícil vai servir. –Ela falou ácida.

-Senhorita Black, não tenho dúvidas de que vai conseguir o que deseja; mas não posso lhe ajudar nessa questão. Aconselho-a desistir de seus planos.

-Não vou; com ou sem a sua ajuda eu conseguirei o que quero; vai me dar mais trabalho. Mas eu conseguirei. Eu _sempre _consigo o que quero Dumbledore. E por mais que tente não vai me impedir; vou contornar seus obstáculos.

-Minha negação? É por isso a proximidade com Snape? Acha que ele lhe ensinará a me contornar? –O velho perguntou e eu fiquei imóvel; então era isso? Esse era o motivo pra ter-se aproximado de mim? Interesse? Meu estomago pesou e embrulhou; a raiva começando a circular em minhas veias.

-Severo? Não. Severo é inteligente, e eu sou prevenida. É sábio ter amigos assim; ele me ensina muitas coisas.

-Sinto, mas não acredito na senhorita; sabe o que está fazendo não é? Ele é homem; quanto tempo acha que ele resistirá a seus atributos?

Sentia-me sem ar agora, ela estava fazendo de propósito? Sabia qual eram meus sentimentos? Queria jogar com eles?

-Claro que não! Não olho para Severo dessa forma. E ao contrário de você, não faço de meus amigos peões no meu tabuleiro! Meu jogo é mais justo; luto minhas guerras sozinha; e pedir sua ajuda certamente foi um erro.

Era obviamente o fim da conversa; então antes que me flagrassem ouvindo a conversa eu bati na porta e a abri.

-Boa tarde, Severo. –Dumbledore me cumprimentou calmo, mas eu reconhecia aquele olhar, ele sabia que eu escutei boa parte da conversa.

Psiquê ainda de costas passou as mãos no cabelo, se recompondo suponho e colocando o chapéu se virou e disse:

-Olá Severo.

-Senhores, se me dão licença... Tenho compromissos.

Ela olhou pra Dumbledore como quem diz: "É apenas uma batalha. Mas vencerei a guerra, me aguarde".

E saiu fumegando de raiva. Dumbledore me olhou e disse:

-Ela é alguém peculiar; é inteligente, perspicaz e não aceita um não... Uma pena não saber quando recuar. Uma bela aquisição para Hogwarts no total.

-Genes Black suponho. –Falei lembrando a coragem insensata e pueril de Sirius.

-Acho que ela está precisando de sua ajuda. Vocês são _amigos, _certo? –Dumbledore falou frisando a palavra "amigos" estava bem claro que ele sabia a verdade, mas eu não daria o gosto de concordar com ele. Por isso disse:

-E nossa reunião? Acha que Você-sabe-quem esperará para dar seguimento em seus planos?

-Conversamos a noite, após o jantar. Vá ajuda-la Severo.

-Não sei onde ela está. –Tentei soar indiferente.

Dumbledore se levantou e caminhou calmamente até a janela, apontando pra paisagem do lago negro respondeu:

-Ali, ela gosta de ir para lá.

Saí bufando da sala dele. Desci as escadas e me dirigi ao lago negro. Encontrei-a sentada na beirada do lago, com o vestido levantado e as pernas balançando na água. Desviei o olhar de suas pernas e encontrei seu rosto, banhado em lágrimas.

-Como suporta?

-O que? –Perguntei confuso.

-Ser manuseado como um fantoche? Não ter opinião ou ação própria?

-O mesmo acontece do lado de lá, Dumbledore não é o único que se dá ao luxo de manipular pessoas. Apenas optei pelo lado correto, mesmo que tardiamente. –Respondi calmamente e a vi sorrir brevemente.

-Fique aqui, comigo. –Ela pediu batendo na grama ao seu lado. Eu suspirei, e tirei os sapatos, dobrei as calças e me sentei colocando os pés na água também; estava contrariado, mas resolvi faze-lo.

Ela respondeu balançando as pernas e molhando mais minhas próprias pernas. Sorriu mais feliz, não entendia por que; já que a água estava gelada.

-Não cultivo sua amizade por interesse. –Ela declarou.

-Eu sei que você ouviu o final da minha conversa com Dumbledore... O que ele falou, não é verdade. No início sim, mas quando me aproximei mais desisti dessa idiotice...

-Que bom, e que idiotice planeja agora? –Se iriamos ter essa conversa, que ela fosse completa então.

-Vou procurar informações sozinha, não vou deixar aquele comensal de merda se safar. –Falou séria.

-Por isso sua elfo sabe tanto sobre poções; e como manuseá-las? –As coisas começavam a se encaixar agora.

-Sim, eu ensinei... Não é fácil escolher que poções usar se você esta zonzo pela falta de sangue, depois de um duelo...

-O que de fato você quer? –Perguntei olhando-a sério, aquilo era quase uma confissão de assassinato.

-Vingança. Pela minha família. –Ela falou e seus olhos brilhavam de ódio.

-O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que Voldemort não quer saber quem é puro sangue ou não. Se alguém discorda de sua filosofia, qualquer pessoa que seja ele manda exterminar. Meus avós não concordavam com o modo de pensar dele; a nobreza de sangue deveria existir sim, mas para isso eles não achavam necessário humilhar e dominar os "sangues-ruins". E uma bela noite, quando eu estava de férias, comensais apareceram na porta de casa. Meus avós permitiram que eles entrassem. Achavam que pela família inteira ser puro-sangue nenhum mal aconteceria. Começaram a conversar, mas logo a conversa virou discussão. Meu avô não se deixava ser dominado por ninguém. E os expulsou. Eles ficaram realmente irritados por serem enxotados como leprosos. Então puxaram as varinhas. Fomos atraídas pelo duelo, minha mãe e eu. Minha avó já estava morta. E meu avô perdia o duelo contra três comensais. Rapidamente puxamos nossas varinhas e fomos em seu socorro. Então cada um de nós lutava contra um comensal. O bastardo que lutava com meu avô matou-o, e foi em direção de minha mãe. Eu estuporei o que lutava comigo e o desarmei e amarrei. Matei outro quando este feriu minha mãe. O terceiro fugiu. E eu fiquei sozinha, sem saber o que fazer. Com meus avós mortos e minha mãe desacordada.

Ela chorava copiosamente agora, eu lhe estendi meu lenço. Ela o aceitou e limpou o rosto. Virou o rosto em minha direção e me abraçou depositando o rosto em meu pescoço, ainda soluçando disse:

-Minha mãe nem ao menos me reconhece! Não sabe quem é; não sabe quem sou.

Eu era péssimo em dar consolo a outros, uma vez que eu mesmo nunca fora consolado em minhas dores. De modo hesitante passei os braços em sua cintura e a puxei pra mais próximo. Ela suspirou e se encaixou perfeitamente em meu peitoral e ombros.

-Eu vou mata-lo, Severo! Juro que vou. Ninguém mexe com minha família e saí impune. Ele vai saber por que todos respeitam os d'Lancré.

Prometeu soluçando e eu passei as mãos por sua costa. Depois de alguns minutos ela se acalmou e eu perguntei:

-Está melhor?

-Sim, obrigada. Você é um bom amigo para mim. –De novo a mesma classificação. A mesma que Dumbledore dera e a mesma que tinha quando ainda era próximo de Lily.

-Amigos servem para essas coisas, não? –Perguntei em dúvida, nunca quis ser amigo dela. E eu podia admitir isso; pelo menos para mim mesmo.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

16º Capítulo: Passeio a Hogsmead

Severo P.O.V:

O final de semana passou sem mais rompantes. Era terça-feira e Psiquê se recuperou rápido da discussão que teve com Dumbledore; ao ponto de ontem ter perguntado alegremente a ele quais festas ele daria em Hogwarts. Ele ficou surpreso, mas respondeu animadamente a cada pergunta dela.

Perguntei-lhe se tinha transtorno bipolar, para brigar com Dumbledore num dia e conversar alegremente com ele em outro. Ela respondeu-me que raramente guardava raiva por muito tempo; porque sabia que às vezes tinha o comportamento de filha única: era mimada.

Durante o café da manhã ela se mostrou interessada em Hogsmead. E perguntou-me sobre cada detalhe do vilarejo. Respondi suas perguntas calmamente, mas ela não pareceu satisfeita então argumentou:

-Pelas descrições que você me deu não parece ser realmente um lugar atraente; mas outras pessoas me disseram o inverso...

-Como chegou a Hogwarts sem passar por Hogsmead? –Estava surpreso por ela não conhecer o vilarejo.

-Passei duas vezes por Hogsmead; mas as duas vezes foram à noite. Uma para vir conversar com Dumbledore e lhe pedir um cargo de professora, e outra quando vim ocupar o cargo. Desde então nunca mais fui lá... Quando saio de Hogwarts vou por floo... É mais rápido e fácil...

Ela pareceu divagar enquanto eu levantava uma sobrancelha em descrença. De repente sorriu feliz ao imaginar algo e perguntou:

-Esse final de semana há um passeio para lá certo?

-Sim. –Respondi desinteressado, a única vantagem desse passeio era a calmaria que Hogwarts assumia sem a multidão histérica de pirralhos.

-Que bom! Então porque não vamos juntos e você me mostra o lugar? –Sorria docemente. Era mesmo o que eu estava pensando? Aquilo seria um encontro?

-Sabe que tenho coisas importantes a desenvolver... Pela Ordem. –Tentei desconversar; não queria ficar muito tempo sozinho com ela, sempre era mais tentado quando isso acontecia.

-Podemos ir de tarde então! Não quero andar sozinha por lá, nem ao menos conheço bem o lugar... E se me perco?!

-O que farei é de estrema importância Psiquê. –Censurei sério.

-Apenas algumas horas Severo. Vai ser divertido! Por favor, venha comigo. –Pediu segurando-me pelo braço com delicadeza, e me olhando com os olhos brilhando. Fechei o semblante; a última vez que ela me lançou aquele olhar terminei concordando em ajudar no Clube de Duelos.

Suspirei derrotado, eu não conseguia negar-lhe o pedido. Uma parte distante de minha consciência me alertava que isso seria perigoso; que meu autocontrole poderia não resistir sozinho com ela lá, mas essa voz logo foi abafada. Eu já fazia planos sobre o encontro. Quer dizer, passeio.

-Tudo bem. Mas eu realmente estarei atarefado então teremos que ser rápidos. –Avisei, com a vã esperança que ela desistisse; porque eu não conseguiria desistir de tê-la mais próxima de mim.

-Sim! Faremos assim: Como você estará ocupado eu irei à frente e nos encontramos lá; estarei esperando na rua principal, já que é a única que conheço; certo?

-Certo. –Combinei sentindo uma dose de ansiedade se infiltrar em meu corpo.

Retiramo-nos, cada um para sua sala e assim a tarde foi seguida pela noite. Voltamos ao salão principal, dessa vez para jantar. E lá combinávamos os detalhes do encon... Passeio.

-Que lugares você quer conhecer?

-A livraria, soube que ela é bem abastecida. A sorveteria, descobri que existe uma filial da Florean Fortescue aqui. E a Dedos de Mel, ela é conhecida em todo o mundo bruxo. Todos falam bem de seus doces; quero conhecer também... Ah! E a botica de poções; claro que no vilarejo existe uma... –Ela terminou incerta, estava obviamente em dúvida quanto à existência da botica.

-Sim existe, mas como mencionei antes teremos de ser rápidos. Encontramo-nos as 16:00 h então.

-Combinado! –Ela sorriu satisfeita, e mudou de assunto. Dessa vez perguntando sobre as estórias de Hogwarts.

Quarta-feira:

Eu estava indo para o salão principal, jantar; quando ouvi dois alunos do 7º ano da Corvinal conversando. Eles não haviam notado minha presença, então conversavam animadamente; normalmente não me interessaria pela conversa de alunos, mas o conteúdo me chamou a atenção:

-Cara, tu conseguistes chamar a Chang pra um encontro em Hogsmead? Como?! Soube que ela ainda está arrasada com o fim do namoro com o Cornner...

-Eu disse que não queria ficar sozinho... Que me sentia solitário. Cara as garotas **amam **caras sérios e solitários...

-E vai como pra lá? Tu não tens cara de _garoto solitário_... –Escarneceu o segundo.

-Oras meu caro, irei apresentável! Garotas também amam caras arrumados. Minha ex disse-me uma vez que adorava quando eu arrumava os cabelos; porque tinha vontade de desarrumá-los. –Terminou de falar o primeiro convicto.

Eles continuaram a andar e conversar; mas eu estava estupefato. Minha mente trabalhava furiosamente. O motivo que Granger alegou ao tentar se aproximar foi o de que havia se apaixonado pelo meu jeito sério. E solitário; não foi isso que Psiquê alegou que eu era ao tentar me aproximar da Granger?

Não costumava dar ouvidos a estudantes na puberdade; mas o que o aluno disse se encaixava em minha situação. Estaria ele certo? Deveria eu então ir apresentável ao encon... **Passeio **com Psiquê?

Jantei disperso em pensamentos, pesando os prós e contras de ir mais apresentável à Hogsmead. "Ela vai perceber". "Mas não é esse o objetivo? Fazê-la olhar pra você?". "Mas há um objetivo, então? Existe algum interesse além de desfrutar da presença dela no vilarejo?". "Não seja cínico consigo mesmo! É claro que há outro interesse, vários eu diria. E nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer num encontro...". "O que pode acontecer? E desde quando é encontro?". "Se vão apenas os dois, e ficarão sozinhos o tempo inteiro então é sim um encontro."

-Severo, está tudo bem? Você está distante esta noite... –Psiquê indagou ao meu lado.

-Sim. Apenas buscando resoluções para alguns problemas. –Falei reticente, e a observei com o canto do olho, estava bela num vestido roxo, com o busto em formato de coração e uma trança embutida. Isso me fez lembrar o porquê de evitar observá-la muito tempo hoje. Aquele decote estava me fazendo afogar de água na boca.

-Calma, tenho certeza que achará a melhor solução. Tome prove esta torta de caramelo, está muito apetitosa.

Eu recebi o que ela me oferecia, e distraído provei o doce que em minha opinião era enjoativo. A única coisa apetitosa ali era ela. Desviei o olhar antes que ela ou mais alguém percebesse e terminei de comer a fatia de torta. Levantei-me e despedi-me desejando boa noite.

Voltei rápido para meus aposentos e abri meu armário de roupas... Havia algo ali que pudesse ser considerado "apresentável" para usar num encontro/passeio com ela?

Em meia hora eu já havia feito a maior bagunça. Agora que procurava não encontrava nada que me servisse. Minhas roupas eram idênticas: pretas, de mangas compridas e fechadas no pescoço. Eu não iria usar outra cor que não fosse o preto; mas não havia nada ali que servisse?!

Despois de mais alguns minutos de procura avistei uma roupa enrolada em uma sacola de loja. Era uma roupa que Dumbledore havia me dado de presente de natal, alguns anos atrás. E eu nunca havia usado. Era elegante, e tinha um bom corte. Permanecia intacta, ainda nova. Eu a experimentei (pela primeira vez) e ela era confortável. Ainda tinha o lacre da loja e conservava o cheiro da fabricação.

Olhei-me no espelho. Era... Boa. Não estava acostumado a vestir outros tipos de roupa. Então com certeza estava diferente. Ela obviamente não deveria ser usada com capa. Seu tecido era grosso, então não sentiria frio.

Iria servir. Mas o que usar com ela? Abri outro armário e sondei meus sapatos. Todos pretos; iguais! E não serviam para a roupa. Usando a varinha puxei caixa por caixa. Até chegar a última caixa, abri-a e encontrei um sapato que poucas vezes havia usado. Outro presente, de Minerva dessa vez. Dei um sorriso sardônico ao lembra que Dumbledore se ressentiu por eu usar um presente de Minerva, e não usar um dele. Tirei-o da caixa e o calcei. Ele ficava bem com a roupa (pelo menos ficava melhor que os outros). Já havia decidido, iria vestido assim.

Tirei as roupas e o sapato e vesti a roupa de dormir. Nem havia percebido a passagem do tempo.

Acordei de madrugada, suado. Outro sonho. E Psiquê fazia o papel principal nele. Desde o sábado (quando a vira com o feitiço das ninfas) tinha sonhos apelativos. Todas as noites. E como em todas as noites meu corpo estava pegando fogo. E novamente como em todas as noites eu iria fazer a mesma coisa.

Olhei para baixo e suspirei irritado, não precisava olhar, eu podia sentir. Mas ainda assim tive que olhar. Será que isso nunca terminaria? _TALVEZ_... Foi o que uma vozinha inconveniente sussurrou-me aos ouvidos. Gemi. Sabia que não havia possibilidades para mim. Mas mesmo assim eu me via criando expectativas; criando esperanças... Por quê? "Porque está desesperadamente apaixonado por ela" a mesma vozinha traidora voltou a sussurrar.

Desistindo de lutar fiz como em todas as noites anteriores dessa semana: Deslizei a mão por dentro da calça e agarrando meu membro com força fiz movimentos para cima e para baixo, lembrando o sonho de agora a pouco.

"_Ela o convidou para um encontro, e talvez, se resolver aproximar-se dela não precise mais fazer isso..."_ A vozinha falou enquanto retesava meu corpo e sentia a ejaculação, trancando um gemido de escapar.

Não. Isso estava fora de questão. Ela poderia ser amigável e dócil, mas ainda era uma Black. E não estava interessada. Lembrei-me da conversa entre ela e Dumbledore no domingo.

"_Então o que foi aquilo na beira do lago negro? Não acho que aquilo era apenas um momento amigável..." _Soou convicta.

Bufei e levantei-me, depois de banhar-me voltei para cama e encerrei a "conversa mental"; se continuasse desse modo terminaria louco.

Era sexta-feira e eu fazia a ronda pelo castelo. Andava pelo corredor do quarto andar quando um barulho chamou minha atenção num corredor próximo. Eram pessoas andando, o que significava que pontos seriam perdidos para os atrevidos que ignoravam o horário de recolher.

Virei rápido no corredor, andando em silencio. Mas deparei-me não com alunos, e sim professores. Era Heathcliff e Psiquê, e conversavam andando no sentido contrário.

-Obrigada, Dorian. Eu realmente não saberia o que fazer. Achei que ele estava quebrado...

-Disponha, e era só uma configuração. Se o iPod der problemas de novo pode me chamar que venho lhe ajudar.

-Obrigada. Está tarde, melhor eu me recolher, boa noite. –Ela se despediu e ele segurou sua mão deu um beijo e disse:

-Sim, mas antes me responda uma pergunta: Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo amanhã?

Estreitei os olhos e fechei os punhos com foça. Ciúme perpassava meu corpo, queimando e me fazendo querer estuporar o estúpido por cortejá-la.

-Sinto muito Dorian, mas convidei Severo para ir comigo. Quem sabe num outro dia? –Ela respondeu dando um sorriso e soltando sua mão da dele.

Nunca. Se dependesse de mim esse dia nunca chegaria.

-Ah tudo bem, quem sabe na próxima? –Ele sorriu um sorriso pretensamente sedutor.

Antes que percebessem minha presença virei-me e fui embora. Meu corpo ainda formigava de raiva. Cheguei a meus aposentos e enchi um copo de whisky de fogo. Tomei um gole generoso, tentando acalmar-me.

"_Ele não a cortejaria se ela fosse comprometida..." _a voz irritante se manifestou. É mesmo? Então o que eu deveria fazer "Ó voz da sabedoria"? Perguntei sarcástico para mim mesmo.

"_Deveria beijá-la; tomá-la para si. E parar de fingir só estar apaixonado por ela." _

Não. Decididamente não. Não cheguei a esse ponto.

"_Pare de tentar mentir para si mesmo! Você a ama. O que vai fazer se ela aceitar o professorzinho de Estudo dos Trouxas?"_

Voltei a fechar os punhos com força. Não, eu não iria beijá-la. Não precisava ouvi-la chamar-me de velho pervertido. Não precisava ouvir seu repudio, não precisava ouvi-la romper nossa amizade. Não podia me dar a esse luxo. Não podia perder o pouco dela que me era concedido.

Chegando a essas conclusões e a de que estava bêbado, larguei o copo vazio de whisky e fui trocar de roupa. Pus as vestes de dormir e tentei esvaziar a mente de tudo. Ultimamente eu sabia que isso seria impossível. Estava me tornando um oclumente medíocre, o que na minha situação era perigoso.

Mas não havia jeito, não conseguia esquece-la, não conseguia me livrar dos sentimentos que ela me despertava. Todos os sentimentos que ela me despertava.

Voltei a acordar de madrugada, muito suado. O sonho dessa noite era diferente; era em Hogsmead. Era o nosso encontro (havia desistido de fingir que era somente um passeio para mim), estávamos numa clareira que eu sabia ser próxima a casa dos gritos. E enquanto conversávamos Psiquê me olhava de modo diferente. Arrisquei me aproximar, ela não me repeliu; abracei-a lentamente, esperando seu não a qualquer momento. Mas ele não veio então de modo lento aproximei meus lábios dos dela. No inicio foi apenas um roçar de lábios; mas depois se tornou intenso, e senti seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço. Envolvi meus próprios braços ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a para mais próximo de mim, ela suspirou e acariciou meu rosto. Tornando o beijo insuportavelmente doce.

Acordei apertando o travesseiro, e quando a consciência me encontrou eu o empurrei para longe.

"_Quem não arrisca não petisca..."_

Não, não tinha coragem suficiente para isso. Era um sonserino, não um grifinório. Podia ser astuto, mas audacioso não...

"_Faça antes que outro o faça."_

Suspirei derrotado, não tinha mais forças nem disposição para lutar contra meus próprios desejos. Seria a maior idiotice que cometeria, eu sabia. Mas a perspectiva de provar seus lábios me deixava sem ar.

Então talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, seria minha ruina com certeza. Já estava acostumado aos olhares de ódio direcionados a mim, seria difícil receber esse olhar dela. Mas estava sendo mais difícil suporta-la tão perto e não tocá-la. E no fim poderia ter a lembrança do seu sabor, de sua textura, do cheiro e do calor. Deveria ser o suficiente para mim. Com certeza seria mais do que estava acostumado, mais do que deveria ter.

Agora que tomava uma resolução começava a sentir a calma se instalando em meu corpo. Sabia o que faria, sabia no que resultaria; só não sabia o essencial: Como seria beijá-la.

Sábado:

Acordei assustado com o despertador tocando. Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro lavar-me. Depois de vestido fui para o salão principal, e Psiquê me encontrou no meio do caminho. Fomos andando juntos e conversando, ela estava animada com a perspectiva de finalmente conhecer Hogsmead.

O café da manhã transcorreu normalmente enquanto ela conversava comigo e Hagrid que sentava do outro lado dela.

Quando terminamos o café da manhã e a aula no CD nos despedimos e eu voltei para meus aposentos. Realmente tinha uma poção para desenvolver para Dumbledore. Convoquei vários pergaminhos com a varinha, e os depositei na mesa. Sentei-me e iniciei o trabalho.

Quando dei por mim já era 16:00, eu estava atrasado. Larguei os papéis de qualquer jeito na mesa e me troquei rápido. Não me olhei no espelho; sabia que desistiria se visse meu reflexo com aquelas vestes e toda aquela pretensão.

Caminhei rápido, deixando Hogwarts pra trás em poucos minutos. Os poucos alunos que encontrei no meio do caminho me observaram muito surpresos e chocados. Eu sabia que perdia grande parte da autoridade que possuía sem minhas roupas e capa habituais.

Em vinte minutos eu já via o vilarejo de Hogsmead. Apressei o passo e em poucos minutos caminhava pela rua principal, procurando Psiquê. Ela estava de costas; usava um vestido azul que marcava seu corpo.

Desviei o olhar cobiçoso de seu corpo, e notei que ela olhava o relógio. Claro, eu estava meia hora atrasado. Ela deu de ombros e abaixando o braço rumou para a livraria. Eu tomei folego e me preparei para chamar seu nome.

-Psiquê!

Não foi minha voz que ecoou pela rua chamando por ela. Ambos olhamos para o outro lado da rua, e de lá Carlos Weasley apareceu e correu em sua direção; abraçando-a e a rodopiando quando chegou perto o suficiente.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou de volta exclamando feliz por vê-lo. Ele a soltou e a **beijou**. Senti meu sangue queimar minhas veias. Eu fiquei estático por alguns segundos e quando a consciência me retornou virei e andei o mais rápido que pude. Só percebi que estava com a varinha em punho quando saía de Hogsmead.

Uma miríade de emoções me consumia; por quê? Essa era a pergunta que me atormentava. Porque me convidou se pretendia sair com outro? Quais suas intenções? Por que me fez acreditar que havia uma possibilidade se já estava com outro?

"_Você é realmente muito tolo ou muito inocente Snape. O que achou que aconteceria? Achou que ela o __**queria**__? Que a beijaria e que teriam um caso? Um romance?"_

Já estava chegando a Hogwarts. E minha raiva apenas aumentava. Como pude ser tão idiota? Cheguei rápido aos meus aposentos. Entrei e fui direto ao meu quarto; arrancando as roupas e o sapato.

"_Achou mesmo que colocando essa roupa estúpida algo fosse mudar?"_

Joguei-as de qualquer jeito no chão e peguei minhas vestes habituais. Como não percebi que isso aconteceria? Foi assim antes com Lily; porque seria diferente agora? Ela era uma Black; e somente isso bastava para explicar a situação. Conseguiu enfeitiçar-me e me fazer de trouxa.

Pus as vestes com mais força que o habitual. Saí do quarto; sentei atrás da mesa, e tentei voltar a trabalhar na poção que Dumbledore me pediu que criasse. Não consegui, passei as mãos no cabelo tentando me acalmar.

Controle-se. Não foi a primeira a lhe recusar, não é o fim do mundo. Eles não o viram lá; a humilhação não foi pública. Não sabem que você os viu, não sabem que conseguiram lhe ferir.

E quando a vir essa noite ou amanhã agirá como se nada tivesse acontecido; como se não se importasse, como se não sentisse. Verá porque acham que não possui um coração.

Levantei-me e fui em direção a garrafa de whisky de fogo. Destampei e peguei o copo. Quando ia derramar o conteúdo da garrafa ouvi uma batida na porta. Iria ignorá-la, mas a pessoa que batia parecia querer derrubar a porta com as batidas.

Bufei irritado, quem quer que fosse pagaria por se intrometer em tão inoportuno momento. Cheguei à porta e a abri de supetão. Não esperava ver a figura que agora se encontrava a minha frente e me acusava:

-Não veio a meu encontro em Hogsmead. Por quê? –Psiquê bufava e arfava encarando-me acusadoramente.

-Esqueci, ainda estava trabalhando nos projetos para a Ordem. –Menti descaradamente e apontei para a mesa onde se encontrava uma montanha de pergaminhos.

-Poderia ao menos ter avisado, e não me deixado lá com cara de tola. –Respondeu acidamente entrando em meus aposentos sem meu consentimento.

-Perdi a hora; mas tenho certeza que não ficou desacompanhada por muito tempo... –Respondi sarcástico.

Ela andava em círculos por minha sala, parecendo um leão enjaulado. Bufou quando terminei de falar e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Tentava se acalmar percebi. Eu poderia passar o resto da tarde a alfineta-la, mas seu comportamento já me deixava impaciente; por isso finalmente perguntei:

-O que aconteceu com você?

-Carlinhos Weasley. Foi isso que me aconteceu! O bastardo apareceu em Hogsmead enquanto eu te esperava e me agarrou no meio da rua!

-Bem devo ter um grande letreiro escrito: "**RAMEIRA**" no meio da testa para ser tratada assim...

-Ou então devo realmente agir como uma vadia...

-Eu sabia que francesas não tinham tão boa reputação em sua terra, mais isso é demais! Tratar-me com tão pouco respeito! Nunca dei motivos para...

Ela continuava a falar exasperada. Mas eu sentia alívio tomar conta de meu corpo. Ao ponto de fazer algo que nunca havia feito antes: Eu a puxei para meus braços; dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Ela respondeu ao abraço encaixando o rosto em meu pescoço. Eu sentia o cheiro de seus cabelos e passava as mãos em sua costa; como havia feito no inicio da semana a beira do lado negro. Ela suspirava em meu pescoço, tentando acalmar-se. Depois de um tempo ela se afastou um pouco e disse:

-Obrigada, acho que realmente precisava de um ombro amigo... –Ser esfaqueado seria menos doloroso. _Amigo..._ Eu odiava aquela palavra; mas estava satisfeito por ter sido o Weasley e não eu a cometer o erro de roubar-lhe beijos...

-Fiquei tão chateada, Severo... Eu o estapeei; e gritei com ele... Acho que ele não me desculpará por trata-lo assim. Mas a verdade é que ainda estou com raiva dele. Nunca dei esperanças a ele, sempre disse que seríamos apenas amigos.

-Pretende romper a amizade? –Perguntei tentando soar compreensivo.

-Sinceramente? Já o fiz. Depois que bati nele, disse que não me procurasse mais; que havia perdido a confiança nele.

-Não acha que exagerou? Não pode recrimina-lo por desejar-lhe. Ele é homem ao fim das contas... –Não, eu não falava isso pelo Weasley, apenas tentava me justificar, sentia uma necessidade incomum de fazê-lo.

-Talvez, mas já fiz. Não sei se quero voltar atrás. –Ela respondeu corada pelo que falei. E quando terminou de falar voltou a me abraçar. Eu suspirei satisfeito; precisava sentir que ainda havia chances para mim... Ela riu e comentou:

-Não acredito que me deu o bolo! Eu deveria estar zangada era com você! –Ela riu e me olhou com falsa censura.

-Podemos ir sábado que vem... –Sugeri finalmente soltando-a e oferecendo meu sofá para que ela se acomodasse.

-Mas sábado que vem não haverá um passeio para Hogsmead...

-Qual a vantagem de ser professor se não podemos ter certas liberdades e privilégios?!

Ela sorriu e confirmou animada.

-Sábado que vem então! E se me der bolo mais uma vez juro que lhe lanço um feitiço tão forte que nunca mais vai conseguir reproduzir essa cara de malvado.

-Mesmo? E que poderoso feitiço seria esse? –Perguntei sarcástico.

-Rictusempra.

-Rictusempra?! Isso é sério? –Perguntei com desdém.

-Claro; nunca subestime o poder do riso...

Continua...

N.A: Quem está com vontade de matar a autora levanta a mão! 0/

Para compensar posto também o próximo capítulo!


	17. Chapter 17

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

17º Capitulo: Sentimentos, sempre nos surpreendendo.

Psiquê P.O.V:

Eu fervia em raiva enquanto saía de Hogsmead. Snape havia me dado bolo, e Weasley achava que eu era sua dama de companhia particular...

Eu briguei com ele e rompi nossa amizade. E marchei resoluta para Hogwarts. Não tinha nenhum pingo de paciência e exigia explicações. Ou exigiria, de Severo; por me deixar falando sozinha no vilarejo.

Bati na porta, não obtive respostas. Bati com mais força (com muita força); se ele pensava que ficaria impune por me fazer de trouxa estava enganado. E quando ia bater novamente (derrubaria aquela porta se fosse preciso) ele atendeu. Seu semblante estava quase tão irritado quanto o meu... _Quase..._

-Não veio a meu encontro em Hogsmead. Por quê? –Eu bufei e exigi; sabia que estava vermelha de raiva, não me importei.

-Esqueci, ainda estava trabalhando nos projetos para a Ordem. –Ele apontou para uma mesa abarrotada de pergaminhos ao se justificar.

-Poderia ao menos ter avisado, e não me deixado lá com cara de tola. –Respondi e entrei em seus aposentos. Estava com tanta raiva que se não continuasse a me distrair conversando, provavelmente explodiria.

-Perdi a hora; mas tenho certeza que não ficou desacompanhada por muito tempo... –Aquilo era sarcasmo? Porque se sim, era uma péssima hora para soltá-lo.

Comecei a andar em círculos, e passei as mãos pelos cabelos; fazer isso sempre me acalmava. Andava em círculos e bufava vez ou outra tentando lembrar se alguma vez me insinuei para Carlinhos ter agido daquele modo.

-O que aconteceu com você? –Ele perguntou crítico me analisando minuciosamente.

Não desconte sua raiva nele... Ele não merece... Pelo menos não ela toda... Tentava me concentrar, mas desistindo exclamei raivosa:

-Carlinhos Weasley. Foi isso que me aconteceu! O bastardo apareceu em Hogsmead enquanto eu te esperava e me agarrou no meio da rua!

-Bem devo ter um grande letreiro escrito: "**RAMEIRA**" no meio da testa para ser tratada assim...

-Ou então devo realmente agir como uma vadia...

-Eu sabia que francesas não tinham tão boa reputação em sua terra, mais isso é demais! Tratar-me com tão pouco respeito! Nunca dei motivos para... –Eu falava ríspida e ininterruptamente. A raiva estava me corroendo por dentro.

E eu continuaria a reclamar, se Severo não tivesse me puxado para um abraço apertado (coisa que nunca fizera antes). Então tudo fez sentido. Porque estava tão frustrada por ter sido beijada por Carlinhos; por Severo não ter ido a Hogsmead; por meu passeio e meus planos (os inconfessáveis) terem dado errado. Por sentir alívio com o contato que estávamos tendo agora; por ter me sentido tão segura a beira do lago com ele no inicio da semana. Por sentir a necessidade de ser notada por ele quando fiz o feitiço das ninfas.

Eu estava apaixonada por ele. Isso era fato; e era tão óbvio que chegava a ser absurdo. Absurdo por só ter atinado pra isso agora. E enquanto essas revelações me eram esclarecidas pude sentir seu rosto migrar para meus cabelos e suas mãos passearem por minhas costas. Eu imediatamente relaxei, encaixando meu rosto em seu pescoço, matando a necessidade de sentir seu cheiro de almíscar misturado a canela.

Mas ao que parece hoje seria o dia das revelações. Lembrei-me de algumas coisas que me deixaram preocupadas. Severo repelira Hermione Granger quando essa tentara se aproximar. E que mesmo comigo o observando ele não demonstrava interesse em ninguém ao seu redor. E que seu passado influenciava muito em seu presente e em seu futuro; tudo por causa de Lilian Potter. Então o que eu faria? Agora que sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, eu o queria para mim. Como fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim então? Eu não o queria apenas como amante. Eu o queria todo; queria que fosse meu. Não aceitaria menos que isso.

"Non têm namorado porquê non quer" A frase de Fleur me voltou a mente, seguida pela que disse a Dumbledore: "Eu _sempre _consigo o que quero Dumbledore."

Eu suspirei decidida, eu não era alguém que desistia do que queria. E eu o queria. Então ele seria meu. Como conseguiria isso? Não sabia... Mas daria um jeito, sempre tive que me resolver sozinha. Ele seria meu, e isso seria apenas questão de tempo analisei ao lembrar que Dumbledore sugeriu que como homem ele não resistiria a "meus atributos"...

-Obrigada, acho que realmente precisava de um ombro amigo...

-Fiquei tão chateada, Severo... Eu o estapeei; e gritei com ele... Acho que ele não me desculpará por trata-lo assim. Mas a verdade é que ainda estou com raiva dele. Nunca dei esperanças a ele, sempre disse que seríamos apenas amigos.

-Pretende romper a amizade? –Perguntou compreensivo, e isso foi engraçado mesmo na atual situação; Severo não fazia o tipo compreensivo.

-Sinceramente? Já o fiz. Depois que bati nele, disse que não me procurasse mais; que havia perdido a confiança nele. –E que bela cena aquilo foi. Carlinhos não pareceu considerar uma reação negativa minha.

-Não acha que exagerou? Não pode recrimina-lo por desejar-lhe. Ele é homem ao fim das contas... –Severo nunca falou este tipo de coisa; quase soou como um elogio. Por isso tinha certeza que estava corada quando respondi:

-Talvez, mas já fiz. Não sei se quero voltar atrás. –Quando terminei de falar voltei a abraça-lo. A sensação de seus braços envolta de mim era reconfortante; eu precisava voltar a senti-la. Ele suspirou e me fez lembrar que ele ainda havia me deixado só em Hogsmead.

Talvez fossem os lábios dele a tomar os meus no vilarejo mais cedo; se tivesse ido... E eu não precisaria descontar toda minha frustração em Carlinhos. Porque ele não teria me encontrado no vilarejo; porque eu já teria dado um jeito de ficar a sós com Severo em algum lugar escondido de Hogsmead.

Eu quis rir por isso. De fato eu pretendia atacar Snape na vila; Bem talvez não agarrá-lo, mas acidentes sempre acontecem não?! A proximidade, um toque descuidado talvez...

-Não acredito que me deu o bolo! Eu deveria estar zangada era com você! –Sim; por estragar meus planos. Teria que adiá-los agora; teria que repensar toda a situação...

-Podemos ir sábado que vem... –Ele sugeriu me soltando do abraço e me oferecendo o sofá; eu sentei enquanto replicava:

-Mas sábado que vem não haverá um passeio para Hogsmead...

-Qual a vantagem de ser professor se não podemos ter certas liberdades e privilégios?! –Ele sorriu um sorriso pequeno e sarcástico quando terminou de falar; e eu logo respondi:

-Sábado que vem então! E se me der bolo mais uma vez juro que lhe lanço um feitiço tão forte que nunca mais vai conseguir reproduzir essa cara de malvado. –Eu dava inicio a temporada "caça ao Snape".

-Mesmo? E que poderoso feitiço seria esse? –Perguntou sarcástico.

-Rictusempra. –Eu sorri docemente.

-Rictusempra?! Isso é sério? –Perguntou com desdém.

-Claro; nunca subestime o poder do riso... –E o meu poder de persuasão também Severo...

Continua...

N.A: Alguém mais está embasbacado com a reação de Piquê aqui? Dica meninas: Agora a porr* ficou séria!

Brincadeira; as coisas vão ferver daqui pra frente... Quem for cardíaco passe a regular bem os remédios... ;)

Reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então gente nem demorei a atualizar... xD Obrigada a todos que adicionaram a fic nos alertas e que comentaram... Que eu vivo esquecendo-me de comentar... O nome completo do professor de Estudo dos Trouxas é Dorian Heathcliff... Isso diz algo a vocês? Quem já leu "O retrato de Dorian Gray" sabe do que estou falando...

18º capitulo: Passeio a Hogsmead.

A semana passou levando com ela outubro. O inicio de novembro coincidiu com o sábado; e eu estava mais do que ansiosa para este passeio. Já havia recebido duas cartas de Carlinhos no meio da semana; as quais ignorei solenemente. Passei toda a semana pensando em como fazer Severo se apaixonar por mim. Até que na sexta-feira uma ideia esplendida me veio à mente. As cartas que Lilian e mamãe trocavam quando eram adolescentes...

O que eu sabia da vida de Severo Snape se resumia ao que eu sabia da vida de Lilian Potter. Já que mamãe era amiga dela conhecia toda a estória. Como não poderia perguntar a ela o que acontecera no passado (pois ela ainda estava com a memória danificada) as cartas que trocaram deveriam servir.

Chamei Judy e lhe ordenei que trouxesse todas as cartas endereçadas à mamãe. Sabia onde elas estavam; num baú onde ela guardava todas as correspondências que recebia. Judy aparatou para França e voltou trazendo o baú. Rapidamente o abri e comecei a ler as cartas com o remetente da Sra. Potter.

Havia muitas coisas ali. O medo das Trevas que na época estava em ascensão. A amizade que ambas estimavam tanto. Noticias de Sirius (depois que este abandonou mamãe). A rotina do casal Potter. A felicidade do nascimento de Harry. A tristeza sobre a tortura do casal Longbotton. E finalmente; nas cartas mais antigas e alegres a menção ao nome de Severo Snape.

Lilian o considerava um amigo; apenas. Mas sabia ou pelo menos suspeitava dos sentimentos dele por ela. Contava como fora triste romper a amizade com ele; mas alegava que não via outro caminho para eles. Pelo menos não enquanto ele fosse ligado às trevas. Havia muitas descrições de como o jovem Severo Snape era. A maioria me fez ter vontade de chorar. Eu sabia que Sirius nunca foi santo, ou pelo menos casto. Mas o que eu via ali me fez ter raiva do adulto triste que eu conheci por Sirius Black. Como gostava de humilhar os mais fracos ou deslocados (Lilian descrevia Severo como seu alvo favorito).

Mas de tudo que li (embora tivesse preciosas informações da personalidade reservada de Severo) apenas algumas linhas respondiam minha dúvida: "Como Lilian fizera Severo se apaixonar por ela?" O que eu vi ali me fez ter vontade de rir; de cantar e dançar. Eu certamente sorri e ri. Agarrei Judy e a apertei feliz com o que sabia... Era uma resposta a alguma indagação de minha mãe para Lilian. Estava claro como o dia, tanto a pergunta quanto à resposta:

"_Sobre o que você me perguntou na ultima carta Ann; nunca estimulei ou tratei Severo de outra forma que não fosse carinhosa, amigável e igualitária. Ele costumava dizer que eu era sua melhor amiga; a única que era verdadeira. Enfim, se ele nutriu algum sentimento por mim este nasceu de nossa amizade. Talvez porque eu fosse à única interessada em seu bem estar, em suas opiniões e em seus sentimentos..." _

A boa noticia: Eu tratava Severo da mesma forma que a Sra. Potter o tratava quando eram amigos. A má notícia: Não havia nenhuma menção de aproximação de ambos ou pelo menos de declaração de sentimentos da parte de algum deles.

Isso respondia minhas dúvidas no mesmo grau que levantava outras; se esse era o motivo/razão pelo nascimento e aprofundamento dos sentimentos de Snape por Lilian então porque ele nunca tentou se aproximar? E se por mera suposição ele pudesse tomar os mesmos sentimentos por mim; como saber quando ele estaria apaixonado? Como saber que ele corresponderia a meus próprios sentimentos? Se não havia se declarado antes como supor que o faria (caso) acontecesse agora?

O Snape das cartas e lembranças de Lilian era o mesmo de agora. Com a diferença do lado ao qual se encontrava. E eu mesma não era igual à Lilian Potter. De fato nunca tomaria algumas de suas principais decisões. Então o mal fadado relacionamento deles não seria exatamente o meu; certo?

E eu mesma não tinha a mesma personalidade da Sra. Potter. Em meu favor eu nunca tinha entrado para Grifinória; nem pra Sonserina ou qualquer outra das casas de Hogwarts. Não estava "aprisionada" as qualidades restritivas dessas casas. Não tinha uma coragem e um orgulho estupido. Podia ser astuta e ambiciosa; mas isso não resumia minha personalidade. Era leal embora já não fosse pura de coração (a tragédia na minha família; e as minhas ações em decorrência disso garantiam que eu não o fosse). Sempre fui a mais inteligente de minha turma embora nunca ambicionasse ou me desesperasse por tal situação. Em síntese: Não fui acondicionada em um determinado local com mentes e personalidades similares, e como consequência eu não me restringia a uma qualificação apenas. Isso deveria contar a meu favor certamente.

Depois de mais alguns minutos em indagações e considerações eu terminei dormindo. E somente acordei nessa manhã. Pus um vestido azul anil e uma capa vermelha, escovei meus cabelos como de costume. Passei o perfume e o rímel. Olhei-me no espelho e fiquei satisfeita. Peguei uma bolsa pequena de couro de dragão chinês (estava repleta de galeões para o passeio a Hogsmead) e me dirigi ao salão principal.

Comi percebendo mais olhares que o de costume. Ignorei-os, estava atenta apenas aos olhos de Severo. Apenas os olhos dele me interessavam. Quando chegou o horário da aula no Clube de Duelos nós nos levantamos e nos reunimos com os alunos. A aula foi tranquila e animada, ninguém se acidentou; então quando ela terminou nos despedimos dos alunos e caminhamos para Hogsmead.

-Acho que será ainda melhor do que seria antes; afinal termos o vilarejo só para nós... –Falava do fato de Hogsmead não estar tumultuada por alunos excitados.

-Com certeza será mais tranquilo. –Ele respondeu calmamente. E eu finalmente o olhei bem. Ele estava com o mesmo aspecto de sempre; mas havia algo diferente. Não sabia bem o que; estava menos sarcástico e mais comunicativo, e isso era bom principalmente para meus planos.

Chegamos ao vilarejo e eu pedi para irmos a filial da Floreios e Borrões. Adentramos a loja e eu rapidamente me dirigi as estantes; olhei para o lado e percebi que Severo continuava no mesmo lugar, sem parecer muito interessado. Eu voltei e o puxei pela mão dizendo:

-Vamos Severo, me ajude a escolher um bom livro.

-Achei que mulheres só pedissem opinião de homens com roupas... –Ele se deixou ser puxado por mim e respondeu sarcástico. Mas mesmo seus sarcasmos estavam mais brandos. Eu ri e repliquei:

-Qual a graça de se fazer compras sozinho? Além do mais confio em seu invulgar gosto para a literatura. –Gracejei.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto eu pegava um romance e mostrava a ele perguntando:

-Que tal este?

-Uma mulher rebelde que somente muda seus modos depois de ser maltratada pelo marido?! Isso não deveria ser chamado de comédia... –Ele escarneceu do livro de literatura trouxa que eu dei para ele opinar.

-A megera domada é um clássico do seu país Severo! E a comédia está em se tratar dos modos e costumes daquela época... –Respondi e puxei o livro de sua mão colocando outro no lugar.

-Um jovem que se torna imortal e mulherengo? Realmente cativante... –Escarneceu rindo. Eu ri junto e exclamei:

-Oscar Wilde é esplendido; posso classificar O retrato de Dorian Gray como um conto/fábula para adultos, tem ate um "moral da estória"...

-Que tal este: _Romeu, Romeu! Ah! por que és tu Romeu? Renega o pai, despoja-te do nome; ou então, se não quiseres, jura ao menos que amor me tens, porque filha de Capuleto deixarei de ser logo. Meu inimigo é apenas o teu nome. Continuarias sendo o que és, se acaso filho de Montecchio tu não fosses. Que é Montecchio? Não será mão, nem pé, nem braço ou rosto, nem parte alguma que pertença ao corpo. Tê outro sobrenome. Que há num simples sobrenome? O que chamamos rosa, sob outra designação teria igual perfume. Assim Romeu, se não tivesse o nome de Romeu, conservara a tão preciosa perfeição que dele é sem esse título. Romeu risca teu sobrenome, e, em troca dele, que não é parte alguma de ti mesmo, fica comigo inteira._

-Parece razoável... –Severo respondeu fugidio. Eu já havia lido Romeu e Julieta; apenas recitei aquele trecho para testar sua reação; deveria haver algo mais, certo?

Ele pareceu deslocado e por fim falou:

-Não gosto de literatura. Estarei na seção de Herbologia...

"Herbologia"?! Ele só podia estar brincado! Acabei de recitar Shakespeare; eu disse Shakespeare! Bufei e fiz o livro flutuar a minha volta enquanto procurava outros; embora já o tivesse lido não possuía um exemplar, li o que Fleur me emprestou.

Terminei escolhendo Persuasão da autora Jane Austen. Parecia bom... Parecia adequado ao que eu estava vivendo...

Andei a procura de Severo e o encontrei observando alguns títulos de poções. Andei ao seu lado opinando sobre um e outro livro que ele pegava para ver a contracapa. Voltamos para o caixa e eu pus os livros sobre a bancada. Para minha surpresa Severo puxou o exemplar de Romeu e Julieta e perguntou:

-Quanto custa este livro? -Perguntou sério ao vendedor.

-Um galeão senhor. –O rapaz parecia temeroso; ao que parece havia sido aluno de Severo.

Ele retirou a varinha deu um toque no livro e me devolveu, em seguida depositou o galeão no balcão e disse:

-Do livro que essa senhorita tem nas mãos. –Eu o olhei surpresa e feliz. Então ele lembrava... Dei-lhe um sorriso radiante e terminei de pagar os outros livros.

Quando nós saímos da livraria eu puxei o livro de Shakespeare e o abri lendo a dedicatória que ele havia feito.

"_Se não gostar é só devolver..._

_SS."_

-Você lembra! –Meu sorriso aumentou e eu exclamei feliz. Ele respondeu simplista:

-Não costumo esquecer bons presentes. Principalmente se vierem de um amigo. –Eu sorri, mas não foi tão entusiasmado quanto o primeiro sorriso. O termo ao qual se referiu a mim lembrou-me que ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.

-Algum problema? –Severo perguntou olhando-me de forma séria; percebi o que minha reação poderia sugerir então disfarcei dizendo:

-Você nunca me disse que gostou do livro. Nem me emprestou ele...

-Podemos passar em meu escritório quando voltarmos... Tenho certeza que o deixei lá. –Eu suspirei feliz com a perspectiva de passar mais tempo com ele.

-Depois; agora quero ver a botica de poções. –Respondi começando a andar rápido e o puxando pela mão. Ele não desviou de meu contato então continuei a segurar sua mão até entrarmos na loja em questão.

O balconista era um senhor aparentando uns cinquenta e tantos. Parecia conhecer Severo porque o cumprimentou cordial. Aproximou-se e disse:

-Bom dia, sou Warren; em que posso ajuda-los? –Me senti desconfortável com seu olhar em minha direção; parecia me analisar...

-Sr. Warren, quais ingredientes frescos o senhor possui? –Perguntei tentando soar amigável.

-Temos ervas marinhas recém-colhidas; pelos de unicórnio, veneno de viúva negra africana, veneno de ornitorrinco, saliva de dromedário...

Ele respondeu saindo detrás do balcão e nos guiando pelos corredores com ingredientes. Eu observava atenta ao que ele nos mostrava. E depois de quinze minutos onde tanto eu quanto Severo comparávamos ingredientes e escolhíamos nossos próprios produtos, a compra terminava e o Sr. Warren (que eu descobrir ser o dono da loja) comentava:

-Foi uma busca bem produtiva, gosto de atender clientes exigentes; eles sempre me deixam satisfeito com meu próprio estoque.

Eu sorri e respondi:

-E eu estou satisfeita em encontrar uma botica tão completa quanto a sua. –Ele sorriu vaidoso e respondeu enquanto pagávamos pelo material:

-A senhorita é realmente gentil e encantadora. O Sr. Snape tem muita sorte em possuir uma namorada tão inteligente e amável. –Eu corei ao extremo enquanto Severo respondia aturdido:

-Não somos namorados. Ela é uma amiga. –Ele me olhava mortificado; como quem pede desculpa pelo erro do dono da botica. _Ainda não somos namorados._ Eu respondi mentalmente.

-Ah, perdoem-me o erro. É que os vi de mãos dadas fora da loja; e você nunca trouxe uma acompanhante aqui antes Snape.

Eu sorri ainda corada e respondi tentando acalmar o ambiente:

-Não se preocupe Sr. Warren. Severo é um bom amigo; e foi gentil ao me acompanhar por Hogsmead. Sem ele provavelmente terminaria perdida... –Aquilo foi um exagero, mas não me importei e terminei a frase segurando no braço de Severo que estava mais próximo de mim. Num gesto de intimidade maior que o de apenas amigos (pelo menos na França).

Severo pegou as sacolas e saímos da loja. Um silêncio constrangedor se infiltrou entre nós enquanto andávamos pela rua ainda de braços dados. Alguns bruxos nos observavam enquanto passávamos; rindo interiormente da situação finalmente comentei:

-Você é bem conhecido por aqui, não?

-Não estão olhando para mim. –Ele respondeu mais seco do que eu esperava.

-Mesmo? Para quem então? –Perguntei confusa com sua reação. Será que ele estava incomodado com nossa proximidade?

-Estão olhando para você. –Ainda seco; e ainda sem me olhar nos olhos.

-E porque está agindo assim comigo? Era para ser uma brincadeira. Não pretendia ofendê-lo. –Falei séria. Na verdade estava chateada com sua reação.

-É apenas fome Psiquê. Homens costumam ser rabugentos quando a sentem. –Disse ainda sério.

-E onde podemos almoçar aqui? –Perguntei mais calma depois de analisá-lo.

-No Três Vassouras. –Falou mais ameno apontando o lugar com a cabeça.

Atravessamos a rua e entramos no pub. Severo comentou que a atendente era também dona do bar; e que seu nome era Rosmerta. Escolhemos uma mesa próxima à janela, eu depositei minhas sacolas numa cadeira e Severo me imitou. Rosmerta se aproximou sorrindo para Severo e o cumprimentou:

-Bom dia, Snape. O que posso lhe oferecer? –Ela ainda não havia percebido minha presença; ou talvez estivesse só me ignorando. Eu certamente percebi o olhar cobiçoso dela sobre Severo.

-Eu e a Srta. Black viemos almoçar. O que quer almoçar? –Respondeu em seu habitual tom grave e me dirigiu um olhar indagador.

-Não sei o que você me aconselha _Sr. Snape_? –Perguntei em gracejo olhando-o enquanto mexia no cabelo do jeito que Fleur me aconselhara certa vez. Eu sempre fazia isso, mas ela me aconselhou a só faze-lo quando quisesse "hipnotizar" alguém.

Bem, Fleur sabia o que dizia. O resultado foi imediato; Severo me olhou aturdido e respondeu enquanto abria rapidamente o cardápio do pub:

-Um salmão com vinho branco é uma boa escolha. – Sorri satisfeita, ao que parece ele nunca foi alvo de uma veela antes...

Eu peguei o cardápio de suas mãos e devolvendo-o a Rosmerta disse:

-Traga o que Severo sugeriu, querida. –Sorri de lado, a expressão dela era impagável. Estava irritada por ter sido ofuscada; _com o Severo não._ Pensei vendo-a se retirar. Essa pescaria já era minha.

-Esse vilarejo é realmente agradável. Lembra-me muito um pequeno vilarejo a leste da França... –Comentei virando-me para Severo que já se recuperava de meu "efeito".

Em quinze minutos o pedido chegava, enquanto isso Severo e eu conversávamos sobre vários assuntos amenos. A comida era realmente gostosa; e eu aproveitava para falar sobre os vinhos franceses. Severo também apreciava vinhos, então o assunto rendeu até a sobremesa.

-Está indisposta? –Perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Não; porque pergunta? –Respondi enquanto pegávamos as sacolas; já havíamos pagado a conta e nos retirávamos do pub.

-Mal tocou na sobremesa, isso nunca acontece. –Falou sarcástico.

-É porque minha verdadeira sobremesa está ali. –Disse apontando para uma loja mais a frente.

-Dedos de mel? –Perguntou desdenhoso, a loja não parecia estar nas boas graças dele.

-Sim, claro! Quero descobrir se ela é tão boa e se seus doces são tão saborosos quanto sua fama.

Entramos na loja e uma vendedora se aproximou dizendo:

-Bom dia, sou Alisha. Em que posso ajuda-los?

-Queremos ver os famosos doces dessa loja. –Respondi alegre.

Ela nos guiou pelas estantes, mostrando os doces e falando sobre seus ingredientes. Eu praticamente arrastava Severo comigo; ele parecia enjoado apenas por olhar todos aqueles bombons e guloseimas. Ela nos deu uma amostra e eu a parti ao meio e provei um pedaço; oferecendo o outro a Severo. Ele obviamente não ia aceitar, mas eu puxei sua mão entre as minhas e disse:

-Prove Severo. Esse realmente é bom; é meio amargo e sei que você gosta de chocolate meio amargo.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha e crispou os lábios, mas eu continuei insistindo e então ele finalmente provou o chocolate. Mastigou lentamente e engoliu enquanto eu perguntei:

-Então gostou?

-É razoável. –Eu ri e alfinetei:

-É melhor do que razoável; e você deveria achar outro sinônimo, vive usando esse para definir um "bom" ou "muito bom". –Severo voltou a crispar os lábios enquanto respondia:

-A formiga aqui é você; já disse que não gosto de doces.

Eu bufei em forma de riso e me dirigindo a vendedora pedi para que ela colocasse num cesto enquanto eu escolhia outros. Passamos mais um tempo na loja, e quando eu finalmente terminei as compras Severo perguntou:

-Comprou tudo isso para você ou vai dividir com todos os alunos de Hogwarts?

Eu ri, e ignorei a provocação. Peguei as sacolas e diminui seu tamanho e peso magicamente. Enquanto saíamos da loja eu comentei:

-Essa loja é tão boa quanto a Tirol* na França.

-Vamos voltar para Hogwarts?

-Ainda não, só falta um lugar onde quero ir. Ali olhe! –Apontei a Florean Fortescue com a cabeça.

-Vai acabar tendo diabetes. –Eu ignorei o sarcasmo e disse:

-Vou querer um sorvete de Baunilha; e você?

-Nada.

-Uma pena, eu provei os sorvetes da Florean quando fiquei hospedada no Caldeirão Furado; e são realmente bons...

Entrei na loja e cumprimentei o atendente; um rapaz de vinte anos no máximo. Aproximei-me e pedi:

-Um sorvete de baunilha, por favor.

-Na casquinha ou num copo, senhorita?

-Casquinha.

O rapaz me passou o sorvete e se dirigindo a Severo perguntou:

-E para o senhor?

-Ah, nada. Ele é diabético e não pode comer doce... –Provoquei Severo falando séria.

-Um sorvete de caramelo. Num copo. –Severo respondeu de forma grave me encarando cínico.

Pegou o sorvete, e quando saímos da loja eu exclamei:

-Entendi agora; você é do contra. Só faz o contrário do que os outros fazem/sugerem.

Ele bufou e ignorou o que eu disse. Eu ri baixinho e me aproximei, ele me olhou surpreso quando invadi seu espaço pessoal* e o encarei. Continuou a me olhar surpreso, até que eu me aproximei mais e com a colherinha do meu sorvete roubei um pouco de seu sorvete.

-Se queria caramelo era só ter pedido ao invés de roubar do meu. –Respondeu ácido; mas a intensidade de seu olhar me dizia que não estava exatamente zangado com minha atitude e aproximação.

-Gosto disso também. –Respondi me afastando, essa resposta foi proposital; era vaga e poderia ser interpretada de diversas formas.

Sorri e continuei a comer meu sorvete, e quando terminamos nos dirigimos a Hogwarts. Meia hora de caminhada e já estávamos no portão. Adentramos o terreno conversando banalidades. Quando chegamos ao saguão de entrada lembrei-me de seu comentário, e não me despedi dele. Segui-o enquanto ele falava sarcástico:

-Não sabia que havia se mudado para as masmorras.

-Não me mudei; vim pegar o livro que você prometeu há pouco. –Ele pareceu lembrar-se do que havia dito na saída da livraria então entrou no escritório e me deu passagem.

Andou até a própria estante e depois de alguns minutos virou carregando o livro. Ofereceu-me aproximando-se, eu segurei o livro, mas também sua mão enquanto dizia:

-Obrigada pelo passeio Severo. Diverti-me muito com você hoje. –Ele me encarou enigmático e respondeu:

-De nada. Também me diverti hoje. –Soltou nossas mãos, enquanto eu ria e replicava:

-Com certeza; nosso ponto auto foi na Dedos de Mel... –Ele riu sarcástico e me guiou até a porta.

-Tó, pra você. Sei que gostou do chocolate, mas que também é cabeça dura demais para admiti-lo. –Puxei o embrulho e entreguei a ele que estava prestes a negar, cortei-o:

-Eu o comprei para você. –Fiz uma expressão de "se não aceitar jogo fora."

-Obrigado. –Sua voz saiu grave e intensa, fazendo meus cabelos da nuca se arrepiar. A voz dele sempre me deixava assim.

Sorri e lhe desejando boa noite voltei para meus aposentos.

Continua...

N.A: Que acharam do capítulo? Eu sei... Acostumei mal vocês postando sempre muitos capítulos... Mas não se preocupem, voltarei a atualizar em breve... Comentários?


	19. Chapter 19

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

19º Capítulo: Hallowen

O mês correu tranquilo; e eu continuava meus planos para conquistar Severo. Já era dia quinze e eu me preparava para o dia das bruxas em Hogwarts. Dumbledore iria fazer uma festa para comemorar o dia, jantar e música eram as programações esperadas para a noite do dia trinta e um.

Mas algo mudou o rumo de minhas expectativas; algo pequeno e leve: uma carta. Uma carta negra especificamente. Fazendo-me lembrar dos reais motivos de minha permanência em Hogwarts.

Recebi-a no café da manhã, e rapidamente a guardei dispensando Vênus; a águia voou, mas não saiu do salão principal. Ficou empoleirada na cadeira de Hagrid, recebendo os pedaços de bacon que este oferecia. Ótimo, minha águia estava mimada...

Olhar nesta direção fez-me notar que Dumbledore me observava de forma intensa, não recuei o olhar. Encarei-o de volta enquanto pensava que finalmente meus trabalhos árduos e independentes haviam surtido efeito. Eu sabia que ele usaria legilimencia; e estava certa. Seu olhar modificou-se para resignado. Eu sorri e fiz uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça.

Levantei-me e saí sem uma palavra. Eu voltaria para meus aposentos para ler a carta em questão, mas um barulho de passos atrás de mim me fez dar meia volta e observar o bruxo que me seguia. Severo Snape me encarava de forma intensa e finalmente disse:

-Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

-Sei; estou fazendo o que precisa ser feito.

-Deveria deixar isso com as autoridades competentes.

-Fala dos aurores? Duvido que se possa classifica-los como "competentes"; se dependesse deles o idiota que eu mandei para Azkaban estaria há muito tempo livre... Eu pedi ajuda de alguém competente. Pedi a ajuda de Dumbledore; mas ele está ocupado demais tramando outro assassinato. O de Voldemort... Então não. Não vou deixar isso com mais ninguém. "Se quer algo bem feito faça você mesmo..." Então é isso que farei.

Severo me olhava de forma crítica durante todo meu discurso, e tremeu levemente quando citei Voldemort. Mas nesse momento eu não ligava, eu não perderia o foco. Não agora, não nesta altura do campeonato.

-Pode morrer. Não se importa? –Ele finalmente se manifestou sério.

-Poderia ter morrido quando os enfrentei da primeira vez. Poderia ter morrido em janeiro passado quando encurralei um. E sim posso morrer num duelo. Mas não estou disposta a deixa-lo viver. Se a força não vence a inteligência corrige o estrago. Falei de forma enigmática.

-Eu pensava que fosse inteligente; enganei-me. Como Black, antes de você; e todos os outros Blacks antes dele. Ao que parece a coragem estúpida é genética. –Respondeu com desdém.

Eu sabia o que ele queria e o que estava tentando fazer. Estava tentando ganhar tempo, me distrair do meu objetivo. Mas eu não seria distraída, nem por ele eu seria distraída. Por fim respondi:

-Ao que parece é genético sim. –Mandei-lhe o melhor olhar desdenhoso que possuía, muito parecido com o que Sirius fazia quando não gostava de algo ou alguém.

Ele recuou, minimamente mais recuou. Fleur já havia me dito que eu parecia muito com Sirius quando estava irritada. O nariz empinado, o olhar desdenhoso, a arrogância e apatia natural... Ao que parece todo Black ganhava essas características quando nascia. Por fim virei-me e parti. Andando rápido em direção aos meus aposentos.

Cheguei a meu quarto e fui logo a abrindo. A carta era sucinta, a rotina dele; os locais que frequentava e as pessoas com quem falava. Havia fotos desses momentos; mas tudo isso era durante o dia. Meu informante nunca espionava a noite. Também pudera quem perseguiria um comensal em sã consciência?

Havia apenas um adendo que realmente interessava. A única informação realmente valiosa. Ele frequentava bordéis na travessa do tranco; ou melhor, um bordel. Era cliente assíduo do "Rosa Negra". Um prostibulo de médio nível no meio da travessa do tranco.

Perfeito; pensei. Agora começaria o plano para encurralá-lo de verdade. Abri meu estoque de poções e procurei pela poção polissuco. Havia cozinhado um caldeirão antes de vir para Hogwarts; e como não havia aparecido nenhuma necessidade ela estava inteira num frasco grande.

Procurei por meus venenos também, logo encontrei o que precisava. Um veneno lento, mas insuportavelmente doloroso. Faria seu sangue seguir pelo caminho inverso nas veias* e ele duraria apenas alguns minutos vivo; o que para um veneno é uma eternidade.

Separei-os e voltei para a sala de aula. Chegaria atrasada se não me apressasse...

E assim o dia transcorreu sem mais rompantes. Severo ainda estava chateado comigo. Eu também estava chateada com ele. Então o almoço e o jantar foram silenciosos. Voltei para meus aposentos cedo e finalmente respondi as cartas de Carlinhos.

Quando o relógio soou às duas da manhã eu acordei Judy e pedi a ela que me levasse até Londres. Aparatamos em uma rua movimentada e dispensando-a me direcionei a parte trouxa da cidade. Recebi assovios e cantadas estúpidas por todo o trajeto de uma rua de baixo nível, eu procurava um tipo certo; a poção polissuco estava guardada numa bolsa pequena que eu carregava atravessada no ombro.

Finalmente encontrei um que pareceu razoável. Era alto, magro e levemente musculoso. Com cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos verdes. Perfeito. Era o melhor que conseguiria em lugar tão enxovalhado...

Entrei no mesmo pub em que ele se encontrava com os amigos. Ao que parece aquela era uma despedida de solteiro. A calça jeans escura e a blusa branca apertavam e marcava minha silhueta, então eu sabia que ele seria uma presa fácil.

Aproximei-me e sorri de modo convidativo, enquanto pedia uma bebida ao garçom. Ele sorriu entusiasmado e eu pisquei discretamente em sua direção. Algo que não foi ignorado por seus amigos de farra. Logo ele se aproximava e perguntava meu nome.

-Ísis; e o seu? –Perguntei fazendo biquinho e em seguida bebendo um gole do copo a minha frente.

-Oi Ísis, sou Amon. Vem sempre aqui?

-Não, mas não quero conversar. Quero companhia essa noite. –Respondi olhando-o intensa e deixando meu gene veela surtir efeito nele.

Foi imediato, ele corou minimamente e disse:

-Posso ser essa companhia. Onde gostaria de ir? –Perguntou levantando do banco em que estava sentado e me perguntando em expectativa.

-Tenho um apartamento aqui perto. Siga-me. –Joguei uma nota de vinte libras sobre o balcão e o guiei para fora do pub.

Andamos um pouco e eu virei numa esquina escura. E ele finalmente se pronunciou:

-Ísis, onde fica esse apartamento? –Parecia preocupado agora que a rua estava deserta e escura.

-Petrificus totalis. –Puxei minha varinha e apontei em sua direção.

Ele não se movia, mas seus olhos mostravam o pânico em que se encontrava.

-Relaxe, eu quero apenas isso... –Falei tirando uma tesoura de minha bolsa, acompanhada de um frasco.

Cortei seu cabelo, mas não apenas algumas mechas. E sim um tufo generoso. Quando já havia cabelo suficiente para uma peruca eu parei e fiz um feitiço para que o cabelo crescesse novamente. Apontei novamente a varinha em sua direção e ordenei:

-Obliviate. Agora você vai voltar para sua casa Amon. E tudo isso não passará de um sonho confuso.

Liberei seu corpo e coloquei alguns fios de seu cabelo na poção; modifiquei minhas roupas usando a varinha e finalmente bebi a polissuco. Fiquei imediatamente mais alta, e decididamente em um corpo masculino. A roupa ficou na medida. Não era uma calça jeans e uma blusa. Era uma roupa bruxa, com bom corte e caimento. Sorri para Amon que parecia tranquilo quando descobriu que estava "sonhando" e aparatei para a travessa do tranco.

Cheguei à frente do bordel e entrei. Havia muitos bruxos suspeitos ali, com todo tipo de expressão e vestes. Logo uma mulher ruiva veio me abordar, sorri para ela e disse:

-Quero falar com a gerente.

-Não trabalhamos com cafetinas aqui senhor. –A ruiva respondeu tensa.

-Eu sei querida. Eu disse que queria falar com a gerente do estabelecimento, dos quartos e do bar. Não com a cafetina. –Minha voz soou macia e educada num tom grave e agradável.

-Tudo bem, aceita uma bebida enquanto isso? –Perguntou tentando ser amistosa, a única coisa que estava interessada era em meu dinheiro.

Joguei um galeão para ela e disse:

-Porque não pega um copo de fire whisky enquanto eu espero pela gerente aqui?

-Claro senhor, um momento.

Vi-a falar com uma mulher grandalhona com cara de poucos amigos. A mulher me analisou por um momento e voltou a falar algo com a ruiva. Alguns instantes depois se aproximava com meu copo de whisky.

Eu o aceitei e fiz um gesto com a mão pedindo para que se sentasse comigo. Ela obedeceu e por fim disse:

-Quem é você; e o que quer?

-Sou León del Puerto. Estou interessado em seu estabelecimento; ou mais especificamente nas informações que ele contém. Você é a gerente certo, Sra...?

-Greta; mas temo não poder ajuda-lo senhor del Puerto... –Falou olhando para meus bolsos. Entendi rapidamente o recado, e tomando o whisky em um só gole disse:

-Tenho certeza que pode me ajudar sim; só precisa de incentivo... –Respondi abrindo minha bolsa de couro de dragão e deixando cair metade do conteúdo dela.

O barulho de vários galeões chocando-se com a mesa atraiu a atenção dos ocupantes das mesas próximas; mas com um olhar de Greta todas as mulheres desviaram a atenção dos ocupantes. Greta olhou cobiçosa para o montante e se aproximou para pegar um galeão; eu segurei sua mão e disse:

-Tem mais de onde esses vieram... Já pode me ajudar?

-Claro senhor León. Prezamos muito a presença de clientes como o senhor... –Sorriu, era a expressão mais avarenta que já tive o desprazer de ver.

-Então me diga, quando Rabastan Lenstrange vem aqui?

-Esse estabelecimento é de família senhor León! Não trabalhamos com comensais aqui. –Greta falou ácida.

-Sei disso Greta, por isso me refiro a Rabastan Lenstrange; um homem de linhagem; família puro sangue. –Respondi sorrindo com desdém. A quinze metros de onde estava Mc Nair sentava com duas mulheres em cada lado seu.

Senti o efeito da polissuco começar a esvaecer; então puxei a garrafa com a poção e dei outro gole; quando Greta exclamou:

-Não é permitido o consumo de bebidas de outros lugares senhor.

-Desculpe, mas meu copo está vazio. Então tenho que me virar como posso... –Respondi apontando o copo.

Com um olhar afiado Greta se dirigiu a mesma ruiva com quem falei na entrada, e que agora estava atrás do balcão. Em questão de segundos ela já trazia outro copo de whisky.

Meneei em agradecimento e me voltando para Greta disse:

-Então, quando ele vem aqui?

-Toda semana. Varia quanto aos dias dela, com exceção as sextas-feiras. É uma tradição; desde que se formou em Hogwarts.

-E com que garota?

-Perdão? –Greta olhava desconfiada agora.

-Com quais das suas garotas ele se deita?

-Todas. Mas ele tem uma preferida se é o que quer saber.

-Quem?

-Morigan. Mas ela está ocupada no momento... –Falou reticente olhando para a escadaria que levava ao segundo andar; e dali para os quartos.

-Chame-a aqui e nos apresente. –Meu tom mudou de leve e agradável para duro e imperativo.

-Não posso senhor León. Como disse ela está ocupada. –Greta falou surpresa com a mudança em meu tom de voz.

-Chame-a aqui e nos apresente A-G-O-R-A. - Falei jogando a outra metade do saco de galeões sobre a mesa. Novamente as mulheres das mesas ao redor tiveram que desviar a atenção dos homens nas mesas.

-Michele! Chame Morigan aqui imediatamente. –Greta falou para a ruiva que estava atenta a qualquer ordem da gerente.

Alguns minutos depois a ruiva voltou com uma mulher magra de feições infantis. Cabelos pretos e lisos, e olhos amendoados e castanhos. Um conjunto angelical; a explicação para a preferencia de Lenstrange que amava corromper qualquer coisa angelical.

Ela obviamente se vestiu as pressas, e possuía marcas de chupões pelo pescoço. Olhou levemente temerosa e curiosa para a gerente que lhe falou de modo educado.

-Morigan, querida. Este cavalheiro quer lhe conhecer.

-Olá senhorita, meu nome é León.

-Boa noite senhor León. Sou Morigan, em que posso lhe ajudar?

-Em muitas coisas... –Falei reticente, olhando diretamente para Greta disse:

-Deixem-nos a sós. –Greta assentiu e puxando a varinha recolheu todo o galeão da mesa, sob o olhar curioso de Morigan. Finalmente a gerente e Michele voltaram para trás do balcão.

-Então em que posso lhe ajudar senhor León?

-Quero saber tudo sobre Rabastan Lenstrange.

-Como ele é na cama? –Morigan perguntou surpresa.

-Não, o que ele fala. Quando vem; quanto tempo fica. Se ele conversa com você. –Respondi tirando um galeão de outra bolsa de couro de dragão. Ela me analisou de cima a baixo e por fim respondeu:

-São muitas perguntas e informações para apenas um galeão; principalmente para alguém que se desfez de uma bolsa cheia de galeões apenas para me conhecer... –Era patente que apenas seu rosto era angelical. Eu sorri e repliquei:

-E quem disse que essa é a última vez que venho aqui? A partir de hoje seremos íntimos Morigan. –Falei me aproximando e olhando em seus olhos de modo imperativo.

Ela sorriu e respondeu:

-Ele vem toda sexta aqui. E se quiser saber mais terá que voltar amanhã. –Falou se levantando e pegando o galeão que estava sobre a mesa.

-Sei disso. Greta já me falou quando ele vem. Se quiser esse galeão terá que me dizer mais. –Falei me levantando, mas não me aproximei dela.

-Conversa comigo. Sobre ser comensal; sobre poder; sobre suas inimizades... –Terminou de falar e fazendo uma reverencia se retirou.

Dei um aceno de cabeça para Greta e me retirei do prostibulo. Caminhei calmamente pela travessa do tranco; sempre com a varinha preparada e por fim aparatei para o oeste de Londres. A poção chegou ao fim, e quando isso aconteceu eu chamei por Judy. Quando ela desaparatou ficou surpresa por me ver vestida de homem. Por fim aparatamos de volta a meus aposentos em Hogwarts.

A semana seguinte foi tensa e irritante. Eu ainda não havia me desculpado com Severo; e embora ainda nos sentássemos juntos não conversávamos. O fim de semana chegou e a situação não se modificou. A aula no clube de duelos foi mais tensa que o de costume; e no fim os alunos saíram praticamente correndo de minha presença e a de Severo.

Quando o dia trinta e um chegou toda a escola ficou em polvorosa; o salão principal estava decorado e os alunos já se preparavam para a magnifica ceia que seria servida por Dumbledore.

Durante todo o mês conversei com Morigan; sempre usando a poção polissuco com a aparência de homem. Já sabia tudo o que precisava sobre Rabastan Lenstrange; e como hoje era sexta feira a presença dele no Rosa Negra era certo (mesmo hoje sendo Hallowen).

Bebi a poção polissuco mais cedo e pedi a Judy que aparatasse comigo na travessa do tranco. Quando entrei no bar Morigan se aproximou surpresa; porque eu nunca ia lá às sextas feiras.

Eu despejei três galeões em sua mão e disse:

-Hoje iremos para seus aposentos Mog. –Falei olhando-a sério.

-Hoje? Mas você nunca quis ir para o quarto comigo antes; e você sabe que hoje o Rab vem León. Ele não gosta que eu me deite com ninguém nos dias dele. –Ela fez bico. Eu sabia exatamente o que ela queria; mas estava sem paciência nenhuma hoje.

-Eu disse que hoje nós iremos para seus aposentos Morigan. –Falei puxando suas mãos e colocando mais três galeões nela. A mulher sorriu e me abraçou dizendo:

-Eu achei que esse dia nunca ia chegar; pensei que ficaríamos apenas nas preliminares... –Sorriu. Eu dei um sorriso cínico de volta e disse:

-Pois eu espero ansiosamente por esse dia desde que pus os pés aqui... –Ela me puxou pela mão em direção as escadas e eu a segui até seus aposentos.

Quando chegamos lá eu tranquei a porta magicamente, ela sorriu e se aproximou tentando desabotoar minhas vestes. Eu a empurrei para cama e puxando a varinha disse:

-Petrificus Totalis. –E como fiz com Amon, tirei uma tesoura da bolsa escondida em minhas vestes e cortei seu cabelo. Ela me olhava surpresa e temerosa como o homem de quem eu roubei a aparência desde o meio do mês.

-Acalme-se Morigan, nada vai lhe acontecer. E depois você pode dizer o que viu as autoridades. –Ela arregalou os olhos (a única parte de seu corpo que ainda podia mover-se) eu tomei a poção e em instantes tinha a aparência da mulher petrificada a minha frente.

Sorri enquanto tirava as roupas de homem, ia até o armário dela e colocava um de seus vestidos. O mais provocante que encontrei; era azul celeste e de tecido leve. Depois de vestida eu voltei para a beirada da cama e abrindo a boca de Morigan derramei uma poção sono sem sonhos; agora ela só acordaria pela manhã.

Levitei seu corpo para debaixo da cama e desci as escadas; no exato momento que Rabastan Lenstrange entrava no bordel. Ele sorriu galante e se aproximou, tive que empurrar para longe as náuseas causadas por sua visão.

Aproximei-me e disse:

-Finalmente Rab! Achei que não vinha mais... –Falei copiando os trejeitos de Morigan.

-Ah, Morigan. Sabe que eu sempre venho às sextas feiras. Mas hoje prefiro uma ruiva... Michele está ocupada?

-Não Rab! Hoje você é meu! Venha, preparei tudo no quarto para você. –Falei já o puxando pela mão.

Ele se deixou ser guiado por mim até as escadas; e lá me puxou dizendo:

-O que há com você Mog? Não costuma ser tão incisiva e apressada. –Eu sorri e puxei seu corpo de encontro ao meu sussurrando:

-Estou morrendo de saudades de você. –Ele sorriu e percorreu as mãos por minha cintura e costa. Senti o nojo se alastrar por meu corpo e finalmente disse:

-Vamos, sabe que não gosto de esperar.

Subimos as escadas e o empurrei porta adentro. Passei a chave na porta e um feitiço para trancá-la magicamente. Para minha surpresa ele andava pelo quarto; encontrou as roupas masculinas e o corpo da verdadeira Morigan debaixo da cama enquanto eu trancava o local.

Apontei a varinha, mas ele foi mais rápido e me desarmou. Empurrou-me contra a porta e falou:

-Ora, ora você não é a Mog; então quem é você?

-Alguém que vai acabar com você! –Tentei chutá-lo para me soltar; mas ele escapou do golpe e empunhando a varinha fez um corte grande em minha barriga, que ia até minha costela.

Gritei de dor e o soquei, ele caiu para o lado atordoado pelo ataque trouxa e exclamou:

-Bate como uma mulher; o que indica que é uma. Vai ser divertido brincar com você.

Mas eu já havia me recuperado, e puxei minha verdadeira varinha das vestes. Ele tentou me desarmar, mas eu desviei de seu ataque e urrei:

-Expelliarmus! –A varinha voou longe e quando ele puxou a varinha sobressalente que eu usava a pouco, eu exclamei:

-Petrificus Totallus! –Ele virou pedra e rapidamente puxei a varinha de sua mão, guardei minha verdadeira varinha nas vestes e o empurrei, derrubando-o no chão.

Senti o efeito da poção terminar e meu verdadeiro corpo se manifestar; ótimo, pensei. Queria que ele visse meu rosto. Queria que ele soubesse quem iria mata-lo.

-Foi divertido caçar você... Nunca imaginaria que era inglês... Mas quando vi seu rosto no Profeta Diário, o reconheci imediatamente. Você me deu trabalho; mas vou ser largamente recompensada. –Falei em francês, ele arregalou os olhos em compreensão e eu sorri, havia me reconhecido.

-Eu trouxe algo para você... –Puxei um frasco de dentro da bolsa que estava jogada a um canto.

-É um veneno muito poderoso, e difícil de fazer. Ainda bem que amo poções... Tornou tudo mais fácil... –Destampei o frasco e brinquei com a borda. Ele continuava a me olhar em pânico. Sabia que tentava arranjar um modo de se libertar.

Eu sorri e abrindo sua boca derramei toda a poção. Fiz movimentos suaves em sua glote, fazendo a poção descer por seu esôfago. O gosto deveria ser horrível; porque ele fechou os olhos em agonia e arfou buscando ar.

-Você ainda tem cinco minutos de vida; tem algo a dizer? –Perguntei sorrindo de modo infantil.

-Não mesmo? Tudo bem, eu tenho algumas coisa para dizer a você... –Falei teatralmente depois de esperar por palavras que nunca sairiam de sua boca.

-Isso é para você e seus amiguinhos aprenderem que não se deve mexer com a família d'Lancré. Que não se deve pressionar e agredir uma família como a minha. Ainda falta uma pessoa; você não é o ultimo. Isso é um aviso para essa pessoa, não adianta fugir para outro país; não adianta se esconder nas saias de Voldemort. Ele não pode fazer nada; porque ele não sabe quem eu sou e o que quero. Ninguém vai salvar você ou sua querida cunhada Belatrix Lenstrange de mim!

Eu terminei rindo agudamente, ele arregalou mais os olhos para mim e eu assisti seu rosto perder cada vez mais a cor. Seu fim estava próximo; então com um aceno de minha varinha sobressalente o petrificus se desfez e eu pude observar ele tentando respirar. Tentou se levantar; mas com um chute meu ele voltou para o chão.

Tentou gritar, mas não tinha folego suficiente para isso. Eu o virei novamente e fitando-o cara a cara desejei:

-Boa viajem... Para o inferno. –Seus olhos finalmente reviraram e ele soltou o ultimo suspiro.

Pus a mão em seu pescoço tentando encontrar sua pulsação; não havia nenhuma. Então levantei e olhei ao redor. O quarto estava uma bagunça; de fato parecia um campo de batalha. As vestes masculinas ainda estavam jogadas de lado no chão. Apontei a varinha e mentalizei um "evanescia".

Depois que a roupa havia sumido eu olhei para o corte aberto em minha barriga. O vestido já estava todo manchado de sangue, e o ferimento doía muito. Pus uma capa grossa para esconder o sangue no vestido e empunhando a varinha aparatei para longe. Algum ponto trouxa de Londres.

E só depois de pegar um ônibus e descer em outro ponto da cidade aparatei para Hogwarts. Não conseguia pensar direito, a dor me atordoava e eu já havia perdido muito sangue. Teria sorte se o feitiço não houvesse acertado o fígado.

Entrei na escola pela floresta negra e depois de uma extenuante caminhada avistei os contornos do castelo. Abri as portas de entrada e segui andando trôpega pelos corredores. Sentia a inconsciência se aproximar cada vez mais. Mas precisava chegar aos meus aposentos. Então poderia pedir a ajuda de Judy. Judy... Só agora percebia que poderia ter aparatado com ela diretamente em Hogwarts; aparentemente a falta de sangue me impedia de pensar também.

Suspirei alto cambaleando. E de repente ouvi uma voz grave ordenar:

-Pare e vire-se. –Era Severo. Eu parei, mas não me virei; não tinha forças para isso.

Ele se aproximou e postando-se a minha frente disse:

-Psiquê. –Me olhava clinicamente.

-Oi Severo. –Tentei responder, mas minha voz saiu muito baixa e fraca.

-Onde estava? –Perguntou autoritário.

-Dando um passeio... –Falei puxando mais a capa e impedindo-o de ver qualquer parte de meu corpo.

-No meio de um confronto suponho pelo seu estado. –Respondeu estreitando os olhos; sabia que eu estava mentindo para ele. Eu sorri e tentei continuar a andar; mas não tinha mais forças e caí. Ou cairia se Severo não houvesse me puxado no momento certo.

Ele puxou minha capa para longe e no processo sujou-se no meu sangue que empapava o vestido e a capa.

-Mas o que...? –Levantou-me mais e pode ver o tamanho do estrago que Rabastan Lenstrange causou-me.

-Eu consegui Severo. Eu consegui. –Falei sorrindo debilmente. A expressão de Severo se resumia a choque e tensão.

-Acalme-se; você ficará bem. –Disse tenso me colocando no colo e andando depressa para meus aposentos que estava a uma esquina de distancia.

-Eu sei. Eu estou com você agora. –Falei encostando meu rosto em seu pescoço e fechando os olhos.

Quando chegamos a minha porta ele puxou minha varinha das vestes e segurando minha mão na varinha deu um toque na porta. Ela imediatamente se abriu e ele entrou chutando a porta. Colocou-me no sofá no mesmo instante que Judy apareceu e exclamou surpresa.

-Judy, traga a maleta de poções de Psiquê aqui, agora. –Severo exigiu, e Judy correu; mas eu mal percebi a inconsciência já me carregava para uma escuridão profunda.

Continua...

*O veneno em questão foi retirado do filme "O Tigre e o Dragão"; fiquei encantada com ele desde que vi, muitos anos atrás... E ele não é perfeito para a situação?

*Tirol: No capítulo passado eu citei a loja de doces, mas não expliquei de onde tirei o nome (ficar sem beta é fod* por causa disso... ¬¬). Bem a loja é criação da Clamp; e aparece em vários mangás do grupo. É uma loja de doces finos europeus. Então eu sabidamente me "apropriei" dela na fic uma vez que não está especificado ONDE esta loja busca inspiração na Europa...

N.A: Agradeço aos reviews de Sweet Petit, Daniela Snape e Angel Prince Black, são esses reviews que me impulsionam a continuar, meninas! Bem é isso, espero não ter me esquecido de explicar mais nada. Alguém se habilita a comentar? Adoraria ler suas críticas e sugestões. *u*


	20. Chapter 20

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Abraços e agradecimentos as queridas Minna MontClair, Daniela Snape e Angel Prince Black. Que me mandaram reviews e me deixaram muito feliz por isso! Bjos girls! And enjoy it!

20º Capitulo: Hallowen II

Severo P.O.V:

Eu e Psiquê estávamos sem nos falar desde o meio do mês; ainda comíamos juntos e nos víamos todos os dias, mas estávamos extremamente chateados um com o outro para nos falarmos.

Porque ela não entendia que se envolver resultava sempre em mortes precoces? Porque eu não conseguia deixar de me preocupar?

O olhar que me lançou no dia em que brigamos foi suficiente para me calar. Não porque ela fosse intimidadora; e sim porque me mostrou que herdara muito mais coisas de Sirius Black do que eu supus.

Sentia falta de nossas conversas. Nem havia entendido tudo que ocorrera em Hogsmead entre nós dois. Não foi um simples passeio; cada célula do meu corpo gritava isso. Mas o que fora então?

Andamos de mãos dadas, fizemos compras e almoçamos juntos. Ela me deu chocolates e eu emprestei meu livro a ela, e todos esses momentos foram regados a toques e olhares.

Eu terminaria enlouquecendo! Sim, estava louco. Ela havia dito, não era? Que éramos _bons amigos_. E só. Mas a sensação de que eu deveria fazer algo, tomar uma atitude não deixava meu corpo em paz.

Continuava sonhando com ela; sempre os mesmos sonhos quentes e promíscuos. Estava me tornando um velho tarado. E noite após noite; todas as noites. Acordava suando como um garanhão; desejando desesperadamente ter seu corpo colado ao meu. Sempre tentando remediar a situação com minhas próprias mãos...

Afastei os pensamentos balançando a cabeça e me concentrando na ronda que estava fazendo. Ouvi barulho de passos e resolvi investigar o que era; sem, contudo deixar de me preocupar por não ter visto ela a noite durante a festa de Hallowen.

Virando um corredor vi alguém andando vagarosamente pelo corredor do quarto andar. Exigi que a pessoa se identificasse; e descobri que era Psiquê, que estava ferida e sangrava muito.

Peguei-a no colo e corri para seus aposentos. Pânico inundava meu corpo. Deitei-a no sofá e comecei a tratar de seus ferimentos. Ela ficou inconsciente em minutos.

Rasguei a lateral do vestido onde o corte se encontrava. Limpei-o com uma poção antisséptica e procurei algo que fechasse o corte. Uma pomada contra azaração ferrefeante surtiu efeito e começou a fechar os ferimentos.

Dei-lhe uma poção para repor sangue e comecei a limpar os cortes em seu rosto. Havia um no supercilio e outro no queixo. Limpei-os e passei uma poção para fechar o ferimento. Ele fechou e sumiu sem deixar rastros.

Usando a varinha fiz vários exames para saber se havia algo errado em seu corpo. Com a resposta negativa pude suspirar satisfeito. Ela iria acordar de manhã e estaria bem. Olhei para o lado e percebi que sua elfo doméstica dormia.

Passei as mãos por seu rosto. E observei o vestido que usava. Obviamente não era dela. Era muito pequeno e apertado; seus seios praticamente pulavam para fora da roupa. Desviei o olhar do local quando senti meu corpo responder a visão de seu busto. Ela suspirou dormindo, e o som fez meu corpo arrepiar completamente. Ela só suspirava assim em meus sonhos.

Passei as mãos por seus cabelos e senti o cheiro que eles tinham. Era doce e tinham uma maciez inigualável. Afastei-me quando percebi que uma ereção estava a caminho. Se bem que ela estava dormindo; sua elfo também. Ninguém saberia se eu a tocasse...

Olhei para baixo e vi seus seios subirem e descerem em resposta a respiração tranquila que ela possuía. Não. Você não é tão baixo Snape; isso é atitude de estuprador. E nesse nível você ainda não desceu. Afastei-me rápido; sabia o que aconteceria se a tocasse. Não conseguiria parar; não no estado desejoso em que me encontrava. E mesmo sabendo que nunca a teria o pensamento de lhe tomar a força causava-me repugnância. Sabia que era impossível; mas queria que ela desejasse meu toque tanto quanto eu desejava tocá-la.

Sorri em escárnio ao meu próprio desejo e sentei-me numa poltrona próxima ao sofá e a observei dormir. Até que o sono me golpeou também. Acordei com mãos leves passeando por meu rosto. A sensação era deliciosa; virei o rosto ainda sonhando, tentando manter o contato. Ate que a consciência aos poucos me encontrou e eu abri os olhos. Encontrei olhos verdes muito próximos aos meus. Ela sorriu e falou:

-Obrigada; por ficar e cuidar de mim.

Mais desperto eu me ajeitei no sofá e respondi:

-Estava retribuindo por salvar minha vida algumas semanas atrás. –Tentei soar menos sonolento. Finalmente percebi que ela estava muito próxima; estava ajoelhada e segurava uma de minhas mãos.

-Obrigada mesmo assim. –Ela falou e me abraçou; aninhou-se em meus braços e me vi apertando-a contra mim.

-Eu finalmente consegui Severo; meus avós podem descansar em paz agora! –Exclamou. Eu passei as mãos por seu cabelo enquanto dizia:

-Sim, acabou. A vingança acabou. –Tentei soar calmo. Estava aliviado por tudo ter terminado e ela estar fora de perigo.

-Desculpe-me por brigar com você. Eu realmente precisava fazer aquilo! –Desculpou-se e continuou; mas eu lhe calei colocando um dedo em seus lábios e respondendo:

-Está desculpada. –Ela sorriu e me beijou, nas bochechas. Desnorteado eu me levantei e exclamei:

-Tenho que ir, o café da manhã acontecerá em meia hora. –Desvencilhei-me dela e andei rumo à porta. E continuaria se ela não me puxasse pelo pulso e disse-se:

-Espere! O que acha que dirão se te virem saindo a essa hora dos meus aposentos?! –Eu a olhei surpreso e finalmente disse:

-E como vou embora então?

-Judy leva você.

E a elfo que eu nem percebi que estava acordada se aproximou e ofereceu a mão; eu a segurei e em segundos já estava em meus aposentos. A elfo partiu sem dizer nada e eu finalmente pude me banhar e tentar apagar o fogo que consumia meu corpo inteiro. Psiquê era espontânea e carinhosa; mas essas características dela terminariam por me matar.

Quinze minutos depois de um banho glacial eu estava mais composto. Vesti-me e me encaminhei para o salão principal. O café da manha ainda estava começando. Psiquê chegou alguns minutos depois de mim e me cumprimentou de forma suave. Respondi da forma mais natural que pude e comecei a me servir, quando o correio coruja chegou foi o mesmo alvoroço de todas as manhãs; por uma exceção: quanto mais pessoas recebiam o Profeta Diário maior eram os cochichos e expressões surpresas nas quatro mesas de estudantes e finalmente na mesa dos professores.

Pedi o jornal de Flitwick que estava ao meu lado; ele parecia atordoado, mas feliz. Nem precisei abri-lo na capa havia a foto de Rabastan Lenstrange; ou do que sobrou dele.

A reportagem dizia que o corpo dele havia sido encontrado num bordel chamado "Rosa Negra", localizado na Travessa do Tranco. Havia também relatos de testemunhas: Uma dama de companhia e a gerente do local; ambas afirmavam que o assassino chamava-se León del Puerto. E que usara de poção polissuco para atrair a vítima ao quarto. O medi-bruxo responsável por desvendar as causas da morte afirmava que Lenstrange engolira um veneno lento e potente, que fazia o sangue da vítima correr ao sentido contrário pelo corpo e que no fim morrera asfixiado.

Minhas mãos tremiam levemente quando terminei de ler. Alunos, professores e funcionários pareciam satisfeitos pela notícia do comensal morto. Somente sonserinos não participavam da satisfação comum que se alastrou pelo salão principal. Olhei para o lado e vi Psiquê passar distraidamente geleia em sua torrada. Eu estava lívido. Ela certamente não sabia o que tinha feito.

-Posso falar um minuto com você? –Perguntei ríspido. Ela me olhou surpresa por meu tom de voz. Aquiesceu e levantou-se me imitando e me seguiu ate a sala dos professores. Quando chegamos lá eu virei-me para ela e rosnei:

-Por acaso você sabe o que fez? -Exigi olhando-a letal.

-Matei Rabastan Lenstrange. –Respondeu como se apenas tivesse dado um passeio pelos terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Você é estupida?! Derrubou o pior dominó; o que acha que vai acontecer agora?

-Não sou expert nesse assunto, mas acho que vão enterrar um cadáver. –Respondeu cínica.

-Sua idiota! Você-sabe-quem não vai deixar passar em branco; quanto tempo acha que demorará para te ligarem ao acontecido; e mesmo se não ligarem, ele pensará que foi ação da Ordem da Fênix. O que acha que ele mandará fazer? –Estava furioso; como ela pode ser tão óbvia?

-Acho que não leu a notícia direito. Ela contém uma observação muito relevante: "os aurores irão investigar o caso e prender o autor do crime". Dumbledore me contratou para ser professora de DCAT e somente você e ele sabem que sou mestra em poções. Está mais do que óbvio que a Ordem não está envolvida; ninguém lá mataria aquele desgraçado de modo tão ágil e eficaz... E a não ser que você conte a Voldemort quem matou o infeliz ninguém mais contará. Ele não se importa o suficiente para fazer uma investigação minuciosa e os aurores menos ainda. Não sou estúpida como me acusou; "se quer algo bem feito faça você mesmo" foi isso o que fiz! –Psiquê respondeu-me irritada. Eu estava bufando de raiva.

-Acalme-se Severo. –A voz de Dumbledore pode ser ouvida no ambiente; virei-me e vi Dumbledore nos observando. Ele havia ouvido toda a conversa e olhava de mim para Psiquê admirado por nos ver discutindo.

-Isso trará consequências! Dou meia hora para ele convocar uma reunião. –Respondi ácido.

-Então acho melhor se acalmar, se não quiser que sua oclumência falhe. –Psiquê respondeu sarcástica e passou por mim tencionando sair da sala.

-Não conte mais comigo para curar suas feridas da próxima vez que tentar se matar. –Puxei-a pelo braço e falei irado.

-Não contei antes, não conto agora. –Respondeu furiosa me olhando azeda.

-Eu disse que não conseguiria me impedir; o que eu quero eu consigo; de uma forma ou de outra... –Falou para Dumbledore e saiu da sala pisando duro. Bufei e massageei a ponte do nariz. Menina idiota.

-Ah, Severo... Ela não é mais uma menina. Suas atitudes demonstram muito bem isso. Seria uma ótima aliada na Ordem, se não fosse tão voluntariosa e negasse constantemente meu convite. –Dumbledore falou de modo leve, como se estivesse divagando.

-Alguns não são estúpidos o suficiente para acreditarem em você de forma cega e incondicional. –Respondi sarcástico.

-Não vai adiantar descontar em mim sua raiva e preocupação com ela. –Ele replicou brando.

-Raiva, preocupação; com ela? Acho que temos preocupações maiores no momento. -Falei lacônico.

-Está desesperado com a possibilidade de Tom descobrir que ela matou um de seus servos; com a possibilidade dele machuca-la... Eu também estaria preocupado se o pior bruxo da atualidade voltasse os olhos para a mulher que amo. –Falou com os olhos brilhando em minha direção.

-E você está virando um velho senil. –Repliquei ácido. Estava cansado dele tentar me encurralar sempre com o mesmo assunto. Virei-me e me preparei para sair do local. Parei na porta e perguntei:

-O que devo dizer se o Lord perguntar a mim se a Ordem está envolvida? –Dumbledore certamente já tinha um plano; por isso estava tão calmo.

-A verdade. Que ninguém da Ordem recebeu ordens minhas para eliminar um comensal especifico. –Depois que ele respondeu, eu me virei e parti do lugar voltando para as masmorras, pressentia uma dor de cabeça me rondar.

Psiquê P.O.V:

Eu estava bufando enquanto procurava um livro e outro na biblioteca na hora do almoço. Minha refeição tinha sido rápida e irritante; Severo me ignorava, e eu o imitava ignorando-o também. Ouvi alguém me chamando e olhando para o lado percebi Harry me observando.

-Olá Harry! –Tentei soar amistosa.

-Ainda está irritada com o Snape? –Perguntou brando.

-Sim; o idiota está chateado porque eu matei... –Engasguei e tossi em seguida. Como era inconsequente e impulsiva! Ninguém mais deveria saber sobre aquilo.

-Foi você quem matou Rabastan Lenstrange? –Harry arregalou os olhos, muito surpreso.

-Fale baixo! Ninguém deveria saber disso. Como sou bocuda!

-É por isso que ele está com raiva de você? –Harry perguntou desdenhoso. Eu sabia o que a reação de Severo insinuaria para Harry; e por mais que estivesse com raiva dele me vi respondendo:

-Não é o que está pensando, Severo não está chateado pela morte em si; é pelo que ela desencadeia. –Terminei falando baixinho e olhando para os lados. Para minha sorte a biblioteca estava vazia. Mas Harry continuava a me olhar confuso por isso expliquei:

-Eu matei um comensal do circulo intimo de Voldemort, então é óbvio que ele vai querer saber quem matou seu servo; como a Ordem da Fênix e seus membros são a única oposição dele, todos estão na mira. E Severo sabe disso. Por isso está tão irritado. No fim mesmo tendo sucesso na empreitada eu coloquei a vida de muitos em risco. –Terminei pesarosa.

-Não acho isso, qualquer um que ajude a exterminar esses bruxos das trevas está ajudando a Ordem.

-Não pensará assim quando o corpo de alguém da Ordem aparecer morto. –Severo estava certo, eu derrubei um péssimo dominó.

-Minha opinião não muda. Todos sabiam no que estavam se metendo quando aceitaram entrar na Ordem. Esse é um risco que eles assumiram para si. –Harry falou contrariado, porém resoluto. Era maravilhoso saber que ele pensava assim por isso falei sem pensar:

-Ele não é o último, ainda tem alguém com contas a pagar. –Meu tom saiu baixo e letal. Vendo o olhar surpreso de Harry eu recuei, não deveria ter contado aquilo para ele. Desse plano ninguém sabia!

-Quem? –Para meu próprio espanto Harry perguntou convicto.

-Nada disso, falar seria o mesmo que lhe tornar um cumplice. –Respondi resoluta.

-Talvez eu possa ajudar. –Olhei-o incrédula e ele me respondeu com o olhar ofendido.

-Acho que me enganei por toma-la como amiga, me trata como criança igual a todos os outros.

-Você já tem suas próprias batalhas para lutar Harry. –Falei compreensiva, afinal não era como criança que Severo e Alvo me tratavam?

-Sirius me contaria. –Respondeu chateado e eu falei resignada:

-Bellatrix Lenstrange. –Olhos verdes encararam-me perplexos.

-Por Sirius. –Finalmente confessei; nem Fleur sabia disso, e eu a considerava uma irmã.

-O que está esperando então? –Dessa vez foi eu quem o encarou perplexa.

-Uma brecha. Mas nem Alvo nem Severo vão ceder; estão chateados demais com o que andei aprontando sozinha.

-Então eu aconselharia a procurar outro sonserino. –Harry respondeu olhando-me agudamente.

-Mas quem? –Não conseguia pensar em ninguém.

-Sirius foi traído e morto por um familiar; acho que Bellatrix também deveria ter o mesmo fim. Porque não deixar tudo em família? –Eu o olhei sem entender, até um estalo soar forte em minha mente; como pude esquecer-me disso?!

Eu puxei Harry pelo colarinho e beijei forte sua bochecha exclamando:

-Eu te amo garoto! –E saí praticamente correndo da biblioteca vazia, ignorando totalmente o rubor e a expressão envergonhada de Harry.

Corri até meus aposentos e entrei rápido, convoquei pergaminho e tinta e escrevi depressa para meu informante em Londres. Queria saber exatamente qual a rotina de Narcisa Malfoy.

Continua...

N.A: Então, quem está surpreso(a) aqui? Mande seu review me dizendo o que acho! Todas as opiniões aqui são importantes.

Kisses and see you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então sentiram saudades? Aqui estou com novos capítulos; e estou surpresa... Faz exato um ano que comecei a postar esta fic... Para mim foi ontem que comecei... E nunca esperei demorar tanto em termina-la... De modo que hoje serão dois capítulos.

21º Capítulo: Aceita me acompanhar ao Baile?

Psiquê P.O.V:

Eu enviei a carta para meu informante e voltei para a sala de aula. A tarde passou devagar e enquanto passava dever para os alunos do primeiro ano uma ideia me ocorreu. Era frágil e tola, mas se a pessoa certa a dissesse talvez funcionasse...

Eu voltei para meus aposentos no fim do dia e me arrumei para o jantar. Passei pela biblioteca e peguei o livro dos formandos do ano de Sirius, encontrando a foto que precisava eu a repliquei e recortei a imagem que me interessava; agora precisaria convencer Severo a me escutar, e sabia que não seria fácil; ele estava possesso comigo.

Bebi uma poção calmante e me preparei para ter uma conversa difícil com ele. Desci as escadas sentindo a poção fazer efeito, e quando sentei a mesa já me sentia bem melhor. Dumbledore estava lá, mas Severo não. Já teria ele ido se encontrar com Voldemort?

Resolvi dispensar o jantar e me virando para o diretor perguntei:

-Onde está Severo, diretor?

-Se preparando para resolver alguns problemas... –O tom professoral e moralista estava presente em sua resposta. E era tudo que eu não precisava; Dumbledore me lembrar de que Severo teria que limpar minha bagunça.

Levantei-me e caminhei rumo às masmorras. Bati a porta dos aposentos de Severo e esperei ele atender. Quando o fez me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e disse:

-O que quer Black? Estou de saída.

-Falar com você, e serei breve.

Ele crispou os lábios e me observou esperando, notando que ele não me convidaria a entrar eu completei:

-Assim que me permitir entrar.

Ele crispou mais os lábios e me deu passagem a contra gosto. Eu entrei e vi sua mascara de comensal sobre a mesa, sim, era óbvio que ele estava de saída.

-Me desculpe. –Ele me analisou e perguntou:

-Já terminou? –Se eu não tivesse bebido a poção calmante provavelmente estaria enfeitiçando ele.

-Não, eu sei que fui tola. E acho que posso remediar a situação; na verdade acho que você é quem pode. –Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

-O que?

-É uma desculpa tola pela morte de Rabastan, mas se for você a dizer Voldemort não desconfiará.

Ele estava totalmente cético, mas mesmo assim continuei:

-Diga a ele que foi uma mulher que matou Rabastan. Que eu o matei porque ele me abandonou. E que eu queria vingança por ter sido largada... Grávida.

Agora suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas em surpresa e ele falou:

-E porque acha que Você-sabe-quem acreditaria nessa desculpa tão insólita?

-Porque você foi ao Rosa Negra e encontrou isso enquanto investigava o quarto de Morigan. Investigação pedida por Dumbledore. E que ninguém encontrou antes porque estava escondido na fenda da madeira no piso. –Eu tirei meu relicário do pescoço e pegando a foto recortada de Rabastan Lenstrange o colei no fundo do pingente. Entreguei a ele que respondeu:

-Não acho que ele vá acreditar nisso.

-Vai, se tem alguém que pode engana-lo esse alguém é você. Eu sei que é capaz. –Ele guardou o relicário no bolso interno das vestes e eu voltei a segurar sua mão enquanto pedia:

-Desculpe Severo. Se soubesse que essas seriam as consequências eu nunca o teria colocado em perigo.

-A morte de Rabastan não é o estopim da guerra, o Lord não considera tanto seus seguidores. E essa desculpa é mais aceitável que a de Dumbledore. –Respondeu desinteressado. Isso não me impediu de apertar sua mão mais forte e dizer:

-Não muda muita coisa. Tome cuidado, não poderei me desculpar se algo lhe acontecer. –Os olhos dele eram indecifráveis quando me respondeu:

-Já pediu desculpas.

-Me desculpar comigo mesma. –Agora seus olhos adquiriram um negrume e profundidade em que me vi obrigada a desviar o olhar para não ser absorvida. Esse olhar me fez entender que ele concordava com minha colocação.

-Sempre sou cuidadoso, Psiquê. –Estava ali o tom de absolvição que eu procurava, sorri, lhe desejei uma boa empreitada e me despedi. Mas não tinha a intenção de voltar para meus aposentos e esquecer o assunto.

Eram duas da manhã quando o vi nos jardins de Hogwarts. Eu estava numa sala vazia treinando feitiços, precisava de algo para ocupar corpo e mente. Distrair-me do provável desastre que minhas ações resultaram. Assim que o vi desci as escadas numa caminhada apressada. Direcionei-me as masmorras e chegando próximo dos aposentos dele, me escondi entre as sombras dum corredor sombrio.

Ele apareceu minutos depois e caminhava sem demonstrar ferimentos. Eu esperaria ele adentrar os aposentos, então poderia voltar para meus próprios aposentos e descansar para as aulas de amanhã. Mas quando suas mãos já abriam a porta ele parou, fechou-a e correu o olhar pelo corredor; sabia que estava sendo observado. Eu prendi a respiração quando seus olhos passearam em minha direção.

Ele caminhou calmamente até onde eu me encontrava e falou:

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –Sua sobrancelha estava erguida e ele olhava em minha direção. Saí das sombras e falei displicente:

-Me certificando... Que você está vivo. –Sua sobrancelha se ergueu mais e ele declarou:

-Como pode ver estou bem, já pode voltar para seus aposentos. –Falou sarcástico.

-Que satisfatório. –Respondi no mesmo tom que ele, e um sorriso de canto de lábio se manifestou em seu rosto quando percebeu que eu o imitava.

-Vá descansar Psiquê. Um de nós dois precisa estar composto para amanhã. –Eu sorri e me afastei caminhando em direção a meu quarto; precisava mesmo descansar.

Quando cheguei a meu quarto suspirei aliviada. Ele estava são e salvo. Troquei-me e deitei na cama, o ultimo pensamento que me ocorreu foi de que embora estivéssemos bem, eu não tinha avançado nenhum centímetro sequer rumo ao coração de Severo.

Severo P.O.V:

Ela não era uma mulher; era uma moleca. Uma moleca com pose de mulher. Uma moleca que não gostava de ser contrariada. E eu era um asno por desejá-la. Por brigar com ela e desculpa-la como um cachorrinho. Por que nunca conseguia controlar-me, ela só precisava fazer aquela expressão de preocupação que eu cedia. Preocupação comigo, o _amigo _dela. E ainda sim, eu sentia todo meu corpo esquentar com os sentimentos fraternos que ela me dava.

Agora que havia entrado em meus aposentos eu troquei de roupa, vestindo meu pijama negro. E tentando evitar olhar a ereção que se formava pela ultima visão dela esta noite. Segurei seu pingente de relicário e o observei. Era de prata, em formato de coração e possuía entalhes delicados. Obviamente havia sido um presente; mas de quem?

Eu o aproximei do nariz e pude sentir o cheiro dela, estava fraco, mas estava ali. Eu o guardei numa gaveta da mesa de cabeceira da minha cama. Não o devolveria. E também não admitiria nunca que usei Felix Felicis essa noite. Para o Lorde engolir as desculpas esfarrapadas. Para ele não liga-la ao ocorrido. Para ter a oportunidade de vê-la antes de ir me encontrar com ele.

Acordei sem nenhum humor. Outro sonho insinuante com ela. Se não fosse o suficiente a recompensa por ter-me negado a me tocar foi uma polução noturna. Banhei-me irritado. Em alguns anos iria entrar na meia-idade, não na puberdade!

Vesti-me e saí das masmorras, assim que tomei o caminho do salão principal ouvi o burburinho de alunos excitados. Dumbledore faria um Baile de Inverno, e a fantasia. Bufei lembrando que isso significava ficar de olho em casaizinhos ridiculamente apaixonados e hormonais.

Ele provavelmente dera o anuncio noite passada, quando eu ignorara o jantar e me preparava para ir ter com o Lord enquanto conversava com Psiquê. Parei de caminhar no meio do corredor, uma ideia cruzando-me a mente.

"Não, você não faria isso!"

"Porque não? Não estaria se revelando propriamente..."

"Alguém com mais de um neurônio notaria o significado, porque ela não notaria também?"

Fui arrancado de meus devaneios quando ouvi a risada de Psiquê atravessar o corredor. Ela vinha conversando com Heathcliff por um corredor adjacente.

-Sim, uma pena você não ter ido jantar ontem. Deveria ter visto a cara de Trewlaney quando Vector disse que a vira em suas runas.

-Uma pena mesmo, eu estava ocupada resolvendo uns problemas.

-Então já que não pude falar com você ontem, eu falo agora. A senhorita me daria à honra de ser meu par no Baile?

Senti todo meu sangue ferver ao ouvir o romeno arrogante pedir-lhe a companhia. A irritação que sentira essa manhã não era nada comparada a que sentia agora. Cerrei os punhos e me preparei para ouvir o consentimento dela. Qual mulher negaria o pedido de um homem prepotente e atraente como aquele idiota?

-Hm...

-Psiquê?

-Oh, desculpe Dorian. É que já me convidaram. Eu teria todo prazer em lhe acompanhar, se já não tivesse aceitado o convite anterior.

-Tudo bem. Eu compreendo; mas me dará o prazer de uma dança certo?

-Claro que sim! Sabe que lhe tenho boa estima.

Obriguei-me a caminhar rumo o Salão Principal. Ela negara o pedido do professorzinho, mas apenas porque já aceitara o convite de outro. Como eu era pueril! Acreditar (mesmo que por alguns segundos) que ela poderia aceitar um pedido meu! Dumbledore era um idiota por perder tempo com essas futilidades! E eu era um tolo por deixar minha imaginação assaltar-me fora de meus aposentos!

Sentei a mesa dos professores e observei ela vir caminhando calmamente com Heathcliff, ela sorria e balançava a cabeça concordando com algo que ele dizia. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e o outro, ao lado dela.

-Bom dia Severo. –Eu apenas balancei a cabeça. De bom esse dia não estava tendo nada.

Durante o café da manhã ela tentou manter conversa. Mas eu estava irritado demais para conseguir responder adequadamente. Então depois de algumas tentativas dela o assunto abordado morreu e eu me retirei para as masmorras.

Na hora do almoço ela não apareceu no Salão Principal. Engoli a comida, mesmo estando sem fome alguma. Já desistira de tentar não especular. Quem a tinha convidado? Estaria ela interessada nesse homem? Estaria ela agora com ele?

Larguei os talheres e voltei para as masmorras. Eu precisava me concentrar em bloquear esse ciúme que eu insistia em sentir; mesmo sem possuir direito algum para tê-lo. As aulas foram um martírio, e quando elas finalmente terminaram eu arrumei meus objetos e me preparei para voltar para meus aposentos. Não possuía vontade alguma de jantar.

Fechei a porta da sala e comecei a caminhar, até ouvir passos no corredor e alguém chamando:

-Severo! Espere, quero falar com você. –Eu me virei tentando manter-me neutro e observei Psiquê se aproximando.

-Muito ocupado? Eu queria lhe pedir algo... –Ela sorriu enquanto andávamos em direção aos meus aposentos.

-Não. O que quer? –Esforcei-me por soar desinteressado, tínhamos chegado à porta de meus aposentos. Ela finalmente pigarreou e falou:

-Aceita me acompanhar ao baile? –Eu a observei surpreso e finalmente respondi:

-Achei que já tivesse um acompanhante. –Modulei minha voz para manter o tom desinteressado. Foi a vez dela olhar-me surpresa, mordi a língua percebendo que ela descobrira que andei ouvindo sua conversa com o professorzinho romeno.

-Não tenho, disse aquilo para livrar-me de Dorian, e se você não aceitar vou ter que aceitar o pedido dele. –Lá estava, aquele olhar de filhote de unicórnio ferido; aquele que sempre me fazia ceder.

-Não gosto de bailes, Psiquê. –Crispei os lábios numa tentativa de resistência falha.

-Severo, por favor... –Ela insistiu tomando minha mão entre as dela, eu bufei e tentando ignorar o calor que meu sangue enviava para o resto de meu corpo, logo respondi:

-Tudo bem. –O sorriso dela completou o estrago dentro de mim.

-Então que tal irmos esse final de semana a Hogsmead procurar vestes apropriadas? –Seu sorriso ficou maior e eu respondi monossilábico:

-Sim.

-Então combinamos os detalhes amanhã. Boa noite. –Ela sorriu e soltou minha mão, acenou com a cabeça e partiu.

E eu entrei em meus aposentos tentando conter o sorriso satisfeito que insistia em querer aflorar-se em meu rosto, e falhando miseravelmente.

Continua...

N.A: Comentários sempre serão bem vindos! E volto a fazer a mesma pergunta de um ano atrás: Quem mais quer Severo com chocolate nesta Páscoa? ;p


	22. Chapter 22

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

22º Capitulo: Baile de Inverno

Psiquê P.O.V:

Acordei sentindo-me alegre e bem disposta. Severo havia aceitado meu convite para o Baile na noite anterior. Banhei-me e vesti pensando em trajes que pudéssemos usar; algo que fosse bom e bonito.

Severo possuía uma postura altiva, e nada menor que isso lhe cairia bem. Murchei um pouco o sorriso pensando que seria mais fácil encontrar algo que Dorian pudesse usar. Qualquer coisa ficaria bem em Dorian...

Bufei e afastei esses pensamentos. Uma escolha mais difícil significava mais tempo na presença de Severo, a procura das vestes ideais. Penteei os cabelos lembrando-me de seu desconforto noite passada. Tentava imaginar como fora os bailes anteriores que ele havia participado... No mínimo interessantes.

Passei meu perfume, o rímel e calcei os sapatos. Olhei pela ultima vez no espelho e desejando bom dia a Judy; encaminhei-me para o Salão Principal.

Dei bom dia as pessoas que encontrava pelo caminho e quando sentei-me a mesa cumprimentei Severo:

-Bom dia Severo.

-Bom dia. –Respondeu-me sério, sorri e comecei a me servir.

-Que tal irmos esse fim de semana a Hogsmead? Eu sei que lá existem muitas lojas boas, e como o passeio para os alunos fazerem compras só acontecerá na semana seguinte nós ficaremos mais a vontade na busca das roupas. –Discursei calmamente, Severo assentiu calmamente e perguntou:

-A que horas?

-Podemos ir depois do Clube de Duelos. E voltarmos na hora do almoço. –Divaguei, ele assentiu mais uma vez e eu sentenciei:

-Combinado então.

A semana correu rápida, e quando dei por mim já era final de semana. Escolhi um vestido lilás com mangas retas, um decote quadrado e pequeno que caia entremeado por fios roxos. Ele seguia reto até a cintura e soltava-se languido pelo quadril.

Usei uma presilha negra nos cabelos e o usual perfume e rímel. Calcei sapatos reforçados para a caminhada até Hogsmead. Peguei uma bolsa de couro recheada de galeões e dispensei Judy de seus afazeres.

Desci as escadas, distribui alguns cumprimentos e sentei-me a mesa dos professores no Salão Principal. Severo chegou minutos depois, sentou-se ao meu lado soltando um "bom dia" assisado. Respondi seu cumprimento e iniciei uma conversa sobre poções antigas. Ele pareceu surpreso com o assunto abordado, mas respondeu-me tranquilo as perguntas por mim feitas.

Terminamos o café da manhã e demos inicio a aula do CD. Ela transcorreu amenamente, ninguém se machucou. E quando ela terminou eu anunciei que na semana seguinte não haveria aula no CD, já que todos estariam em Hogsmead escolhendo suas roupas para o baile.

Nós caminhamos até o vilarejo conversando amenidades. Passamos por algumas lojas e paramos em frente a loja de roupas a fantasia. Ela possuía vestes de piratas, corsários, cortesãs, bruxos famosos e criaturas fantásticas como fadas, trasgos e ogros.

-Recuso-me a entrar nesta loja. –Severo falou ácido ao ver todas as plumas e paetês que adornavam a fachada da loja.

Eu ri gostosamente ao tentar imaginá-lo vestido de Barba Negra. Ele encarou-me irritado e disse:

-Que bom que acha engraçado. –Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa, e olhei ao redor buscando alternativas. Arqueei a sobrancelha surpresa ao ver a Trapo Belo do lado oposto da rua.

-Ali Severo. Vamos! –Puxei sua mão guiando-o para a loja que possuía uma sede em Paris.

Entramos na loja e uma vendedora se aproximou dizendo:

-Bom dia, sou Viviane. Posso ajudar em algo?

-Sim, traga aquelas vestes masculinas que estão na vitrine. –A vendedora afastou-se indo buscar as vestes e Severo me encarou com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Experimente Severo. Elas parecem adequadas a você. –Ofereci as vestes a ele depois que as recebi da vendedora.

-Me chame quando terminar de se vestir, quero ver como ficará nelas. Enquanto isso, procurarei algo para mim.

-Sim. –Ele respondeu desconfortável e seguiu a vendedora em direção ao provador.

Eu chamei outra vendedora e comecei a busca por um bom vestido. Assim que o encontrei mandei a vendedora segurá-lo. Viviane se aproximou e disse que Severo queria falar comigo. Caminhei até o provador e chamei:

-Severo? Já terminou?

Ele abriu a porta e colocou o rosto e o braço para fora exclamando:

-Não usarei isso. –Era o colete das vestes, em cor rubra. Eu sorri e peguei o colete que ele segurava dizendo:

-Muito bem, verei o que posso fazer. –Voltei e devolvi o colete a Viviane dizendo:

-Traga aquele de cor verde musgo naquela prateleira. –Ela o trouxe e eu voltei onde Severo estava e disse:

-Aqui está, Severo. Tente este. –Ele o recebeu e voltou a fechar a porta.

Eu segui para outro provador e experimentei o vestido. Era lindo! Perfeito para o que eu buscava. Com a ajuda de Viviane o tirei e voltei a vestir meu vestido lilás. Quando saí pedi a vendedora que o embrulhasse. Severo saiu do provador e pigarreou.

Eu virei-me e o encarei. As vestes caiam perfeitamente nele. Por isso logo sorri, mas ele interrompeu-me dizendo:

-Está ridículo.

-Não Severo, está encantador! – Me aproximei e ajeitei a lapela, de fato o verde musgo ficava melhor que o carmim.

Terminei com a lapela e o observei sorrindo, com as mãos afastei seus cabelos para trás e analisei o resultado. Sim, estava perfeito. Por isso disse:

-Assim, deixe os cabelos assim quando for me buscar para o baile. –Ele ficou rígido ao sentir meu toque, eu o ignorei e ordenei:

-Troque-se, vamos levar esse. –Ele assentiu e voltou para o provador, fugindo de meu contato.

Quando voltou entregou a roupa a vendedora e seguiu-a até o balcão. Ela a embrulhou e entregou a ele dizendo:

-Obrigada, e voltem sempre. –Ele olhou-a estranho e disse:

-Qual o valor das vestes? –Ela olhou dele para mim surpresa e disse:

-A sua ãn, companheira já pagou por elas. –Ele virou-se tenso e disse:

-Não preciso que pague por minhas vestes. –Estava irritado, por isso respondi enquanto mudava a sacola com o vestido de uma mão para outra:

-Eu sei, você pode me devolver meu dinheiro na Dedos de Mel... –Sorri encarando sua expressão especulativa.

-O que fez com todos aqueles doces comprados há três semanas? –Eu ri e disse pegando sua mão e guiando-o para fora da loja sob o olhar curioso das vendedoras:

-Não se preocupe, eles não existem mais... –Ele deu um risinho mordaz e me deixou guia-lo para a loja de doces.

Assim que chegamos a loja eu me direcionei a um balcão com cestas de doces decoradas com laços e pedi:

-Mostre-me essas cestas. –Severo voltou a rir cáustico e comentou:

-Você realmente terminará com diabetes. –Eu ri gostosamente e disse:

-Que bobagem. Eu não como sozinha sabia? –Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, mas nada respondeu.

Terminei por escolher uma cesta com doces exóticos. Severo pagou a cesta e nós voltamos a Hogwarts comigo intimando-o a comer os doces comigo. Ele esperneou e fez birra dizendo que não comeria, mas depois que eu o ameacei dizendo que chamaria Dumbledore para ajudar-me a convencê-lo a comer ele desistiu e disse que provaria um.

Eu ri, com a sensação de que Dumbledore vivia atormentando-o com seus doces e excentricidades. Quando chegamos a Hogwarts nos dividimos e eu voltei para meus aposentos para guardar o vestido.

O mês de novembro passou-se num borrão, a escola inteira preparava-se ansiosa pelo Baile; com Voldemort tentando retornar o poder, com a onda de violência que o mundo bruxo vinha sofrendo este baile seria uma lufada de ar fresco. Dumbledore bem sabia que todos precisavam levantar o moral.

Revistas de moda eram mais comuns dentro das paredes do castelo do que livros e pergaminhos. As garotas cochichavam em grupo, e os meninos espreitavam pelos corredores, aguardando a oportunidade de encontra-las sozinhas para fazer convites.

Quando o dia do Baile chegou tudo modificou, os corredores e salas de aulas que estavam sempre barulhentos hoje estavam silenciosos, e vazios. Todos estavam recolhidos em seus aposentos, preparando-se para a noite de diversões que se apresentava.

Eu me revolvia ansiosa em meus aposentos, depois de banhada eu me penteava enquanto Judy tentava abotoar os últimos botões de meu vestido. Ela fechou o último e passou a me ajudar com o penteado, apontando um indicador fino e fazendo os cachos se prenderem numa presilha lateral. Eu havia partido o cabelo de lado, então um lado permaneceria preso deixando meu pescoço a mostra, e o outro ficaria solto dando vazão aos meus cachos, isso ajudaria em minha fantasia, e na de Severo.

Calcei os sapatos de salto e passei uma maquiagem leve, terminei com o perfume. Aproximei-me do espelho e analisei clinicamente. O vestido branco e angelical caia perfeitamente, com um decote pequeno e arredondado. O pescoço com um lado a mostra em breve especificaria qual era a minha fantasia. A maquiagem estava boa e discreta e eu dispensei as luvas, queria sentir o contato com o corpo de Severo.

Caminhei até meu armário de poções e peguei uma poção furta cor, sempre que balançada ela mostrava todas as cores do arco-íris. Em seguida ouvi batidas na porta, pedi a Judy que atendesse. Severo entrou e eu pude observá-lo. As vestes eram negras, a única cor provinha de seu colete verde musgo, os cabelos estavam úmidos e jogados para trás como eu havia pedido. Ele estava encantador! De fato encantador! Eu sorri enquanto ele dizia:

-Boa noite Psiquê.

-Boa noite Severo.

-Agora que estamos prontos, você poderia revelar o mistério de nossas fantasias? –Eu sorri, ele não havia mesmo percebido?

-Ora Severo, mas é tão óbvio! Nós vamos de Conde Drácula e Mina Harper. –Respondi sorrindo mais com sua expressão surpresa. Ele olhou para as próprias vestes e depois para as minhas e falou:

-Embora essas vestes sejam boas não se parecem com Drácula e Mina. –Foi sarcástico.

-Ainda não se parecem, venha cá. –Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto eu puxava minha varinha de um bolso lateral ao vestido.

-Porquê? –Eu revirei os olhos enquanto respondia:

-Porque vou lhe dar dentes Príncipe Vlad. –Ele crispou os lábios com o vocativo, mas se aproximou, abriu a boca e pude transfigurar seus caninos, para ficarem maiores, mas não ao ponto de machuca-lo.

-Muito bom. Agora me ajudará com minha fantasia de Mina Haper. –Ele respondeu pausadamente para não se cortar com os dentes:

-Como?

-Me morderá, no pescoço. E depois usarei isso: Poção da Ilusão. –Falei pegando a poção e mostrando a ele. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e comentou:

-Bem sagaz. –E se aproximou lentamente de mim, encarando-me. Nunca havia ligado para os comentários maldosos que os alunos de Hogwarts direcionavam a Severo, mas naquele instante senti adrenalina infiltrar cada poro de meu corpo. Hoje, mais do que nunca ele de fato se parecia com um morcego, pronto para me molestar. Teria Mina sentido o mesmo tremor e calor que eu, quando Drácula a mordeu?

Os lábios de Severo eram finos, mas colaram-se perfeitamente a pele de meu pescoço. Em seguida senti uma dor aguda quando seus dentes arranharam e marcaram minha pele. Foi inevitável não soltar um gemido de dor, ele saiu baixinho, muito mais um murmúrio que um gemido. Ele se afastou e eu desviei de seu olhar, sabia que estava corada. Me aproximei de um espelho, e analisei meu pescoço, os dentes de Severo haviam deixado uma marca bem visível lá. Puxei a tampa do frasco de poção e com cuidado deixei a poção deslizar por meu pescoço. Ela caia furta cor na marca rosada, e descia vermelho vivo por meu seio esquerdo, depois decote do vestido. Manchando o imaculado branco do tecido com seu carmim lascivo.

O efeito estava perfeito, olhei para Severo e perguntei:

-Que acha Severo? –Ele respondeu bem mais recomposto que eu:

-Bem adequado, Mina. –Eu sorri de seu gracejo e me aproximando falei:

-Então estamos prontos, e você está encantador Vlad. –Sorri aceitando o braço que ele me oferecia.

-A senhorita também está fascinante, Mina. –Eu ri de sua formalidade e pompa.

Judy se aproximou e com a máquina fotográfica tirou uma foto de mim e Severo de braços dados.* Caminhamos para o Salão Principal.

Foi engraçado ver as expressões surpresa dos alunos, mas não pude identificar se eram por ver Severo me acompanhando ao baile (ao que parece ele realmente odiava esses eventos), ou por vê-lo de vampiro (o paralelismo era inevitável). Nos reunimos com os professores, Dumbledore vestia-se de Merlin e McGonagal de Morgana e vieram juntos. Trewlaney vestia-se de sacerdotisa do oráculo de Delfos. Hagrid veio vestido de Gulliver. Flitwick fantasiava-se de Druida, Vector de Circe, Sprout de Ceres. Heathcliff de Apolo (as garotas ficavam extasiadas quando ele passava). Mm Pince de Hécate. Até Filch fantasiara-se! Viera de Barqueiro do Hades.

O diretor anunciou a abertura do baile, e logo todos os adolescentes estavam dançando. Em seguida os professores acompanhavam os alunos, dançando pelo Salão Principal. Eu sorri alegre vendo Harry vestido de Rei Arthur, com Gina vestida de Afrodite. Rony trajava roupas de Lancelot e Hermione vestia-se de Penélope. Todos dançavam, uns alegres, outros desconsertados com a falta de prática no exercício. Sorrindo eu virei-me e pedi:

-Severo, vamos dançar. –Ele olhou-me rígido e disse:

-Não gosto de dançar.

-Sem problemas, eu fico longe de seus pés. –Sorri já o puxando para o meio do salão.

-Eu disse que não gosto; e não que não sei. –Ele bufou e em seguida me guiava e girava com habilidade pelo salão.

-Será um bom acompanhante e dançará esta noite comigo. –Sentenciei enquanto ele me girava e voltava a por as mãos em meus quadris. Ele bufou em desagrado, mas nada respondeu. Ótimo, quem cala consente.

Eu sorri seguindo seus passos. Não entendia porque não gostava de dançar se o fazia tão bem. Dançamos duas valsas, e quando a terceira terminou Heathcliff se aproximou e disse:

-Prometeu-me uma dança. –Eu sorri desconsertada, era verdade. Soltei a mão e o ombro de Severo e disse a ele enquanto aceitava a mão de Dorian:

-Continuamos depois Severo. –Ele se limitou a levantar uma sobrancelha e se afastar em direção a mesa de bebidas.

-Estão juntos? –Dorian se apressou a perguntar enquanto dançávamos.

-Sim, viemos juntos ao baile. –Tentei esquivar-me da pergunta.

-Quis dizer emocionalmente. –Ele não cedeu.

-Não Dorian, já lhe disse que não tenho namorado. –Respondi na defensiva.

-Isso é reconfortante, significa que posso cortejá-la? –Ele perguntou olhando-me incisivo.

-Não espere nada de mim, Dorian. Não vim para Hogwarts em busca de relacionamentos. –Respondi seca. Estava ficando irritada com sua persistência.

-Vou arriscar. Esperança é a ultima que morre, não é isso que dizem? –Respondeu-me, desviei de seus olhos a decisão neles me assustava. Sorri desconfortável ao encontrar o olhar penetrante de Severo, ele ainda estava próximo a mesa de bebidas.

A música enfim terminou e fazendo uma leve reverencia disse a Dorian:

-Obrigado pela dança Dorian. Se me der licença preciso beber algo. –Ele retribuiu a reverencia e eu caminhei até a mesa e me servi de vinho. Virei-me para Severo, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ele perguntou:

-Se divertiu? –Aquilo era ironia?

-Nem sabe o quanto. –Devolvi no mesmo tom, pedi seu braço, ele cedeu e caminhamos para uma mesa onde vários professores e funcionários estavam sentados.

Sentamos em lugares vazios, e logo eu puxava conversa com Flitwick. Queria saber que feitiço ele usara para a iluminação e acústica do salão. Depois de quinze minutos o assunto encerrava e eu me virava para Severo que discutia alguns assuntos com Mm Ponfrey, sorri ao ver suas vestes, ela vestia-se de Diana.

Quando sua conversa terminou eu pedi a ele que voltássemos a dançar, ele me olhou interrogativo e disse:

-Achei que estivesse cansada. –Eu sorri e me levantei, ele me imitou e quando finalmente voltávamos para a pista eu lhe respondi:

-Heathcliff é quem me deixa cansada com perguntas capciosas. –Seus lábios se crisparam enquanto ele alfinetou:

-Achei que ele fosse seu amigo... –Eu ri de seu tom e disse:

-Um colega de trabalho, meu único amigo neste castelo é você. –Respondi simplista.

-E Potter? –Tinha um sorrisinho de canto de lábio quando perguntou.

-Harry para mim é da família, sei que não somos parentes de verdade, mas o amo como se o fosse. Na verdade adoraria ter um irmão como ele. –Sorri tentando imaginar, eu com certeza seria super-protetora.

-Uma cria do Black? Merlin sabe o que faz não deixando isso acontecer. –Ele escarneceu.

-Não seja injusto! Eu sou filha do Sirius, e sou sua amiga! –A musica se tornou lenta, e passamos a dançar mais devagar. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e provocou:

-Minha amiga? –Eu ri e respondi:

-É claro que sou; se posso irritá-lo e importuná-lo lhe empurrando doces, fazendo perguntas, adentrando seus aposentos e lhe ajudando a curá-lo de ferimentos, se posso lhe arrastar para bailes e passeios em Hogsmead, então sim, sou sua amiga. Não tente insinuar que não sou. –Respondi com um sorriso vitorioso. Ele crispou os lábios fingindo desagrado quando respondeu:

-Vocês Black's são todos uns espaçosos, não se pode dar um pouco de atenção que logo dominam tudo. –Eu ri gostosamente e repliquei:

-A culpa foi sua; sabia quem eu era desde o inicio. –Ele fez uma expressão cáustica que me fez rir mais. Suspirei e me aproximei mais, encostando o rosto em seu pescoço. Precisava sentir seu cheiro de almíscar e canela. Finalmente falei:

-Obrigado. Por ser meu amigo.

-Disponha. –Respondeu no meu ouvido, senti-me arrepiar com sua boca tão próxima. Guardei silencio, queria aproveitar o contato com seu corpo.

O baile terminou a meia noite, então todos os professores se separaram para fazer rondas, e dispersar os casais para seus dormitórios. Quando terminei já era meia-noite e meia. Voltei para o salão ao mesmo tempo em que Severo. Ele me acompanhou até meus aposentos; quando chegamos eu desfiz o feitiço em seus caninos e segurando sua mão falei:

-Obrigada por me acompanhar Severo.

-Disponha. –Voltou a dizer e acenando com a cabeça caminhou, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que fizemos.

Entrei em meus aposentos sorrindo. Esse baile fora mais proveitoso do que imaginara que seria. Ah Severo, não vou desistir de você...

Continua...

P.S: A máquina em questão é igual aquela do Colin Creevey.


	23. Chapter 23

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Agradeço aos reviews de inthedungeons, Daniela Snape e Dr. Carlos Snape. O apoio de vocês é fundamental para a manutenção da fic! E depois de muitos dias eu arranjo tempo de postar outro caítulo... Espero que vocês gostem desse, eu o considero um limiar na progressão da fic, não porque acontecem muitas coisas. E sim porque permite aos personagens depararem-se com os próprios sentimentos, e a mudança que esses sentimentos causaram em suas vidas. Enfim, enjoy it and review me! :**

23º Capítulo: Lenitivo.

Severo P.O.V:

Saí do castelo em direção a Floresta Proibida. Quando escapei ao invólucro defensivo que recobria o castelo aparatei. Aparecendo na Travessa Diagonal, andei procurando um lugar que oferecesse o que eu buscava.

Sentir o cheiro de Psiquê, seu corpo e o calor que ela oferecia, provar o sabor da sua pele do pescoço a maciez de seus quadris tinham acabado com meu autocontrole. Essa noite somente me tocar não resolveria a situação.

Por isso eu agora percorria a Travessa do Tranco, correndo atrás de serviços que nunca havia procurado antes. Parei numa fachada de média classe. Entrei no vestíbulo e caminhei em direção a uma sala cheia de pessoas.

Charlotte P.O.V:

Hoje era meu aniversário, isso não era algo espetacular. O que era espetacular era o fato de que hoje por causa disso eu poderia cobrar mais de meus clientes.

Trabalhar num prostíbulo tinha seus prós... As meninas já me rodeavam, a bebida seria gratuita hoje. Já estávamos no final da segunda rodada quando um homem vestido todo de preto entrou no bar. Ele examinou cada uma das garotas do local, mas nenhuma parecia lhe agradar. Até por os olhos em mim.

Ele se aproximou, e foi notado pelas meninas que deram risinhos ao vê-lo me observar. Quando já estava próximo o suficiente para manter uma conversa ele perguntou:

-Você está trabalhando?

-Desculpe querido, hoje é aniversário da Char, então é o dobro do preço. –Adriane falou sorrindo.

-Não perguntei quanto custaria, perguntei se estava trabalhando. –Respondeu ácido, eu ri da careta de desgosto de Adriane e respondi:

-Claro, venha por aqui. –Levantei e caminhei até o quarto. Virei e disse:

-Custará 6 galeões, posições exóticas farão o preço subir. E não trabalho com sadomasoquismo. –Coloquei minhas condições.

-Nada de beijos. –Me impôs sua única condição.

Sorri satisfeita e me aproximei. Passei a mão por seu tórax e desci lentamente. Quando cheguei ao seu quadril senti o membro rijo e pulsante sobre as calças. Ele estava pronto, ou melhor, viera pronto. Tentei tocá-lo lá, mas ele afastou-se e se postou em minhas costas e começou a me despir.

Não me beijou, mas cheirou-me, os cabelos, ombros e pescoço. Quando terminou de tirar minhas roupas disse:

-Deite-se.

Fiz o que ele pediu, observando ele se despir. Ele tinha muitas marcas e cicatrizes pelo peitoral e tórax. E uma marca negra no antebraço esquerdo; ignorei. Muitos comensais frequentavam este bordel.

Ele postou-se sobre mim e começou a me tocar. Com a maioria dos homens eu entraria em estado vegetativo, um transe para afastar a monotonia. Mas não com ele; sentia meu corpo arrepiar-se com o modo como suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo: cabelos, pescoço, seios e cintura como se só possuíssem esse desejo na vida.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e eu fiquei confusa, já que ele mesmo havia dito que não queria beijos. Mas de fato não me beijou, não, ele buscava meu cabelo, cheirando-o e acariciando-o. Para fazer o mesmo em meu pescoço. Tocou meus seios com volúpia, massageando e em seguida beliscando, desceu as mãos até meu quadril, apertando e massageando durante todo o trajeto. Por fim chegou as minhas nádegas, e lá apertou com vigor.

Eu passei os braços envolta de seu corpo, incitando-o a terminar as preliminares. Ele o fez; penetrou-me devagar, mas sem pausa. Logo meu sexo o comportava inteiro. Ele suspirou e afastou-se, para penetrar-me novamente ora me segurando pelo quadril, ora apertando-me as nádegas.

Estocava primeiro devagar e forte, em seguida aumentando a velocidade. Ainda tocando todo meu corpo, encostou o rosto em meus cabelos, inspirando intensamente. Ele começou a arfar e gemer baixinho, em pouco tempo eu o imitava. Mas ele parou, de repente e disse com voz grave e raivosa:

-Não precisa fingir.

-Não estou. –Respondi para surpresa de ambos.

Ele voltou a me penetrar, gemendo baixinho, seu gozo começando a se manifestar. Voltou a me apertar desejoso, eu somente conseguia gemer. E ao contrario da maioria dos homens não gemeu alto quando gozou, não, seu grito inarticulado encheu o quarto:

-Psiquê!

Rolou para o lado arfando depois do gozo. Em seguida começou a se vestir. Eu estava arfante e confusa, era o primeiro orgasmo que tinha em meses. Mas era obvio que esse homem não era o tipo de homem que frequentava bordéis; não, ele estava apaixonado por alguém. Alguém inacessível pelo modo como me procurara. Talvez ela fosse casada... Não conseguia achar outro motivo para ele estar aqui, e não com ela. Dando e recebendo prazer dessa mulher. Observando-o agora eu percebia melhor a situação, ele era um homem reservado. Talvez ela nem soubesse dos sentimentos dele. Que pecado!

Sorri minimamente ao vê-lo totalmente vestido, falei:

-Sou a pessoa que menos pode dar conselhos nesse edifício, mas hoje é meu aniversário e vou me permitir dar um: Procure-a, diga o que sente e faça com ela o que fez comigo há pouco.

-Você tem razão, é a pessoa que menos pode dar conselhos aqui. –Respondeu ácido.

Colocou os galeões em minha penteadeira e partiu sem se despedir. Eu suspirei e me levantei, ainda tinha outros clientes para atender.

Severo P.O.V:

Aparatei bufando de raiva. Isso não fora eficiente; fora humilhante! Embora meu corpo estivesse menos tenso meu espírito se partia em ignomínia. Nunca mais faria isso! Agora não só meu corpo suava desejoso como também uma desconhecida conhecia meu segredo.

Sim claro, procura-la... E ouvi-la exclamar desgostosa por descobrir meus sentimentos. Ser humilhado por ter esperanças com uma garota! Uma garota **vinte anos** mais nova!

Não, as três palavras traidoras nunca sairiam de meus lábios. Nunca diria que a amo; nunca faria esse papel ridículo!

Entrei no castelo rápido e logo cobri a distancia de meus aposentos. Entrei e fui direto ao banheiro, lavar-me. Retirei as usuais vestes negras e entrei no chuveiro, liguei e senti a água gelada enrijecer meus ossos.

Terminei o banho e voltei para o quarto, sequei-me e vesti o pijama negro. Recolhi as vestes suadas e as coloquei no cesto para lavar. Na volta encontrei as vestes do baile, jogadas numa poltrona perto da escrivaninha.

Aproximei-me e as recolhi, iria pô-las no mesmo cesto que as outras. Mas chegando perto do cesto as segurei mais próximo para revirar os bolsos. A proximidade fez-me sentir o cheiro suave de lírios e algo mais fraco que nunca conseguia definir. Percebendo em seguida que isso fora o suficiente para minhas mãos ganharem vida própria e segurarem as vestes próximo de meu rosto.

Eu conhecia aquele cheiro; era o cheiro que vinha me atormentando há semanas. Havíamos dançado, e o cheiro de Psiquê havia se embrenhado em minhas vestes. Rosnei com raiva, jogando as vestes no cesto; como se elas pudessem me contagiar malignamente. Maldita garota! Será que nunca me deixaria em paz?

Voltei para meu quarto; essa noite estava se tornando longa demais... O ultimo pensamento que me veio a mente foi o de que estava chegando ao meu limite; não demoraria muito para atravessar a linha perigosa, para expor-me, para vê-la se afastar nauseada.

Continua...

N.A: Sugestões? Críticas? Pitecos? Review me! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então meus amores, cá estou com um novo capítulo! Agradecendo aos reviews de inthedungeons, Angel Prince Black e Serena. Seus comentários fizeram a alegria desta autora faminta de reviews! Bem, neste capítulo veremos nosso querido Sev vivenciando as angustias da incerteza. Eu sei que posso estar sendo repetitiva, mas não vejo um homem com a personalidade como a dele se entregando tão facilmente a uma paixão... E veremos também a volta de nossa querida Hermione. Eu espero que gostem da surpresa que fiz. E termino este diálogo lembrando a frase medieval: "Mulher quando quer, dá nó até no diabo...". Os entendedores entenderão... ;)

24º Capítulo: Natal

Psiquê P.O.V:

Eu sentia que algo havia acontecido no baile, o modo como Severo me mordeu; como dançamos... Estávamos mais próximos, mas no outro dia ele voltou a tratar-me como o de costume. Eu sentia que havia dado um passo para frente e dois para trás.

Não entendia, realmente não entendia. Sempre foi assim antes, com qualquer veela. Era só se aproximar de seu objeto de desejo, incitá-lo e em seguida vê-lo se aproximar desejoso. Mas, por mais que eu me aproximasse e que instigasse Severo, que fosse carinhosa e calorosa nada acontecia. Ele me deixava aproximar, mas não demonstrava nada. Estava começando a duvidar de meus métodos de conquista. Com o Natal se aproximando eu poderia ter uma nova chance, mas se nada surtisse efeito eu teria que mudar de tática; e esse pensamento não me agradava...

Com o inicio de dezembro a escola estava uma correria. Os alunos se preparavam para as últimas provas do semestre, e os professores se ocupavam com a arrumação do Castelo; eu me ofereci para ajudar Flitwick a decorar o Saguão de Entrada e o Salão Principal. Então quando o dia quinze chegou eu caminhei para o saguão e encontrei Filio ao redor de várias caixas de papelão.

Passamos a tarde inteira de sábado a enfeitiçar bolas coloridas e guirlandas de pinho. Quando terminamos com o saguão fomos para o salão principal, primeiro jantar e depois terminar de enfeitar as dependências do ambiente.

O jantar passou amenamente, enquanto eu comia entre Severo e Heathcliff.

-Então em Beauxbatons as alunas se reúnem em grupos e dividem as áreas do Castelo, quando tudo termina o resultado é lindo. Claro que não adornamos tanto como aqui em Hogwarts, lá a estrutura é de um castelo renascentista, então já existem muitos adornos naturalmente...

-No internato da Romênia o trabalho fica todo por conta dos elfos, mesmo que não enfeitemos um terço do que se enfeita aqui em Hogwarts; lá todos os costumes são mais rígidos... –Comentou Heathcliff.

Severo se limitou a mastigar a carne de seu prato, o clima estava estranho entre nós; ele voltara a ser formal comigo, e a falar o essencial.

Quando terminei de comer me aproximei de Flitwick e voltamos à atividade de enfeitar, dessa vez o Salão Principal. E quando finalmente terminamos já passava das dez horas da noite. Tudo estava tão formoso! Despedi-me de Filio e fui fazer minha ronda para poder ir descansar.

Severo P.O.V:

Um tormento; estava sendo um tormento conviver com Psiquê ultimamente. Estava admirado com os níveis de desejo que meu corpo estava adquirindo. Então só falava o essencial, embora não evitasse sua presença.

Com o Natal próximo eu vi a aflição me dominar; ela iria para a França, ficaria em Londres ou permaneceria no castelo? Eu queria que ela ficasse, tinha a vã esperança de que quisesse ficar aqui. Observei de longe ela enfeitar acalorada, o saguão de entrada e o salão principal. O sorriso dela sempre fazia meu peito entrar em marcha acelerada, então era mais prudente manter-me afastado tanto quanto possível, ficar próximo apenas o suficiente para manter-me saciado de sua presença.

Assim, passei o jantar em silencio. Ouvindo-a conversar com o romeno estúpido. Voltei para meus aposentos saindo apenas na hora da ronda noturna.

Estava absolutamente calma as masmorras e os porões. Então eu fazia uma caminhada tranquila pelo castelo; quando cheguei próximo aos corredores do sexto andar, porém, vi Psiquê próxima ao corredor como se entreouvisse algo sigiloso.

-O q... –Antes que pudesse terminar a frase ela empurrou-me contra a parede cobrindo-me os lábios com a mão e prensando-me contra a parede.

-Shhh. –Ordenou tentando ouvir e virando a cabeça e perdendo meu olhar surpreso.

Eu tentei me soltar, mas ela prensou-me com mais força. Eu sentia todo seu corpo colado ao meu, e seu cheiro hipnotizante próximo de meu rosto. Puxei o ar com força pelo nariz, o que ela estava fazendo? Me ignorando, era o que estava fazendo. Tentava escutar algo que acontecia a poucos metros no outro corredor. Apurando os ouvidos pude escutar também:

-Deixe-me em paz Malfoy. –A voz estridente de Hermione Granger pode ser ouvida.

-Porquê Granger? Sou o sonserino errado? Ou talvez novo demais? –Debochou meu afilhado.

-O que quer dizer? –A garota falou confusa.

-Não se finja de burra, acha que ninguém percebeu? Que estava louca pelo prof. Snape?!

-De onde tirou isso? E o que você tem a ver com isso? –Tentou se esquivar.

-Qualquer um que olhasse mais de perto perceberia... Mas acho que ele não está disponível, também com aquela veela apetitosa quem estaria? –Alfinetou malévolo.

-Um motivo; me dê um motivo para não lhe enfeitiçar agora doninha! –Disse raivosa.

-Talvez esse. –Pode se ouvir um barulho baixinho de alguém sendo jogado contra uma parede.

...

...

...

-Me solte seu sonserino estúpido! –Pareceu arfar zangada.

-Por que deveria? Se esse é o oposto ao que quer...

-Quero que fique longe! –Soou arquejante. O loiro riu e respondeu:

-Como se realmente desejasse isso... Vou estar aqui na ronda de amanhã, é melhor vir; não acho que Potter vai gostar de me ver agarrando a amiguinha dele.

-Vai sonhando... –Respondeu irritada, isso fez o garoto rir em escárnio, alguns sons de passos e depois o corredor tornava-se silencioso.

-Pode me soltar agora? –Perguntei abafado por sua mão, tentando manter a voz firme e irritada, a proximidade com seu corpo me deixava em agonia.

Ela pareceu lembrar que eu me encontrava ali com ela, por fim soltou-me corando de uma forma intensa.

-Desculpe Severo. –Falou envergonhada.

-O que estava fazendo? –Perguntei.

-Hm, tentando conciliar dois orgulhosos... –Falou reticente em voz baixa.

-O que? –Fui incisivo, o modo como continuava a corar era encantador, e me vi desejando que ela continuasse a enrubescer.

-Ah nada de mais... –Ela por fim sentenciou e sorriu acanhada.

-Não pensei que fosse alcoviteira. –Alfinetei, ela voltou a corar e disse emburrada:

-Bem, a garota tinha que superar você; não? –Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em troça e por fim perguntei:

-O que quis dizer?

-Que ela não podia passar o resto da vida esperando por você. Ou você mudou de ideia? –Perguntou cortante, me analisando.

-É claro que não. Não gosto de garotinhas. –Falei em escárnio tentando convencer nós dois.

-Mesmo? –Perguntou astuta me medindo.

Eu cruzei os braços tentando intimidá-la, ela estava me avaliando. Por fim disse a ela:

-Não me olhe desse modo, falei sério.

-Mesmo? –Repetiu, dessa vez dando um sorriso exuberante. Eu bufei e ela continuou:

-Isso significa que voltamos às boas? –Lhe olhei surpreso e respondi:

-Não estávamos nos evitando.

-Você estava me ignorando. –Falou convicta.

-Não estava. –Declarei.

-Sim, estava. Vem me evitando desde o baile. –Fez um beicinho mínimo, e queimei em vontade de lhe morder os lábios; desfazendo aquela tentação de bico.

-Isso é ridículo. –Cortei e comecei a caminhar, ela me acompanhou rindo e por fim comentou:

-Acho que você é de lua... Talvez bipolar? –Voltei a bufar e respondi:

-Boa noite Psiquê, voltamos a conversar quando decidir falar a sério.

-Até amanhã então, bons sonhos. –Desejou segurando-me a mão e sorrindo. Acenei com a cabeça e ela partiu.

Por Merlin, como conseguiria dormir com a lembrança do corpo dela colado ao meu? Suspirei derrotado, puxando a capa para mais próximo ao sentir minha excitação chegar ao ápice enquanto me encaminhava a meus aposentos.

Quando faltava apenas uma semana para o recesso de Natal não suportei mais a angústia da hipótese de me separar dela pelo breve período do Natal e Ano Novo, então tomei coragem e perguntei se ficaria no castelo.

-Sim, vou ficar; parece ser tranquilo, e eu ando precisando de paz. –Sorriu e perguntou:

-E você? Ficará no recesso? –Soltei a respiração em alívio e respondi:

-Ficarei.

-Que bom, significa que poderei lhe aborrecer com minhas perguntas didáticas. –Sorriu calma, eu sentia uma verdadeira revolução ocorrer em meu interior. Afastei com força a ideia de apenas nós dois na biblioteca.

-Suponho que sim. –Concedi, queria aproveitar a proximidade dela embora não admitisse a esperança de um _talvez_...

No final da semana os alunos partiram para suas casas. A partir daí fui convidado a varias visitas a biblioteca por Psiquê. Passamos várias horas em que apenas eu falava, explicando sobre Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não via as horas correndo, tinha a impressão que os olhos dela fixos nos meus corroborassem com essa desatenção.

Quando faltava apenas três dias para o Natal nos encontrávamos novamente na biblioteca, já haviam acabado as perguntas dela do dia. Então ela alongou-se e sentando mais relaxada na cadeira comentou:

-Eu já comprei seu presente de Natal. –Ergui as sobrancelhas surpreso, tentando evitar pensar no calor que infiltrou meu peito com seu comentário.

-Então acho que devo comprar seu presente também? –Perguntei.

-Suponho que sim; amigos se presenteiam no Natal. –Respondeu simplesmente. Agora eu tentava bloquear a amargura que sentia pela palavra "amigo". Porque pior que desejar alguém tão jovem é não ser visto pela mesma como um homem.

_Não Severo, você é o amigo; está assegurado pelo titulo. Sem a possibilidade de ser visto como homem, dispensado da categoria. Você pode vê-la como mulher, pode deseja-la, pode querê-la; mas não será recíproco. Acostume-se. _

-Nos encontramos no jantar. –Falei desconfortável, me levantei e com um aceno de cabeça parti para meus aposentos; o único refúgio disponível.

Assim que cheguei lá peguei a garrafa de firewhisky, destampei e servi uma dose generosa num copo. Sentei com o copo numa mão e a garrafa em outra. Tomei boa parte da bebida num gole; enchi o copo novamente e repeti o processo, sentindo a garganta arder em protesto. Ignorei, precisava de uma distração e beber era a única opção disponível.

"Amigo" a maldita palavra não me saía da mente. Claro, você foi amigo de Lily, seria amigo de Psiquê também... A veria casar-se com outro; ter filhos, a veria esquece-lo, esquecer sua amizade. Veria ela olhar outro com amor. E tinha certeza que sempre estaria ali, em escanteio, mas ali. Porque ela poderia esquecê-lo, podia ignorá-lo, podia até mesmo ser indiferente; mas você não. _Se resignaria e aceitaria, seria prudente e cumpriria seus deveres, assim faria. Teria essa pressão sobre si, imposta e desesperançada. Mas apoiaria sua felicidade, sempre... Sempre. Mesmo sabendo que a perderia.*_

Tomei todo o copo de um gole e o enchi novamente. Compraria seu presente de Natal, e esperaria que ela desse o seu. Ficaria grato por ela lembrar-se de você e se afastaria. Pelo menos o máximo possível, sabia o que aconteceria; em breve ela encontraria outro mais adequado. Outro que pudesse lhe dar uma vida pacata, uma cerca branca num bairro residencial. Um berço decorado e um status respeitável, que poderia ver seus filhos tendo netos, e poderia sentar num dia quente de verão numa cadeira confortável, dar as mãos e ver o Sol-se-pôr por sobre a mesma cerca branca; poder dar tudo que você não podia. Tudo que você entregaria todo o ouro do mundo para poder dar, mas não podia.

Levantei cambaleante, estava bêbado. Mais uma vez. Caminhei lentamente até meu próprio quarto, larguei o copo e a garrafa na mesa quando passei e me joguei na cama assim que cheguei ao quarto. Ignorando totalmente o jantar...

Acordei com enxaqueca, o firewhisky cobrando seu pagamento na participação da noite passada. Levantei devagar e fui para o laboratório de poções; fiz a poção para ressaca do livro que Psiquê me deu. De fato eram poções instantâneas, porque em dez minutos ela estava pronta.

Bebi e senti o mundo voltar a fazer sentido. Limpei o caldeirão e guardei o livro que ela havia me devolvido na semana anterior.

Vesti-me e usei pó de floo para chegar ao beco diagonal, saí pelo Caldeirão Furado e em minutos já andava pelo beco a procura de algo que agradasse Psiquê. Todas as vitrines estavam enfeitadas para o Natal; analisei cada um dos pontos comerciais do lugar. Parei na frente da loja de animais; não, ela já possuía uma águia... Depois na loja de cosméticos, não servia; não saberia o que presentear de lá. Passei pela loja de roupas, dar roupas era muito íntimo, pulei esta. Vi a loja dos Weasley's, decididamente não. Suspirei satisfeito ao ver a Floreios e Borrões próxima. Entrei e uma mulher morena veio me atender.

-Boa tarde senhor, precisa de ajuda?

-Estou procurando um presente para uma amiga. –Falei sério, mas isso não foi o suficiente para fazê-la conter um sorrisinho.

-E que tipo de leitura ela gosta? –Perguntou enquanto me introduzia em estantes.

-Literatura e poções. –Respondi.

-Bruxa ou trouxa? –Perguntou me guiando para a estante de livros de literatura.

-Ambas. –Respondi incerto.

-Temos esses dois livros que estão em alta. –Ela pegou dois exemplares e me ofereceu para ver; eram cômicos. Psiquê não lia aquele tipo de coisa. Olhei-os com escárnio e por fim disse:

-Melhor olharmos na seção de poções...

Quinze minutos depois eu saía satisfeito com o presente adquirido.

Continua...

*O trecho foi adaptado da fala de Elinnor Dashwood em "Razão e Sensibilidade", porque além de ser um livro maravilhoso, nosso querido Alan participa dele como o encantador Coronel Brandon. E eu achei que a frase encaixava perfeitamente na situação do Sev...

N.A: Esse foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever; então, PELO AMOR DE DEUS ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM! (Passado o surto caps lock) eu espero que estejam notando as atitudes e pensamentos da Psiquê, pois além do romance é interessante perceber as particularidades que a fazem atrair tanto Severo para si (além claro do "charme" veela...). Comento mais com vocês no próximo capítulo. ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então meus amores, sentiram saudades? Eu sim! Tenho muito a agradecer à inthedungeons, Angel Prince Black, Sweet Petit, Serena, Leyla Poth, Daniela Snape e Dama Layla (estou radiante por saber que dessa exceção ganhei um "ótimo"... :3) por comentarem o último capítulo. Eu também fiquei feliz em saber que gostaram da citação que fiz a Sense and sensibility; por um momento achei que vocês poderiam não gostar, e mesmo achar ofensivo minha humilde fanfic apoderar-se da magnífica obra de Austen... é tranquilizador saber que não pensaram assim... Aqui está mais um capítulo, e eu juro que este será o último capítulo com tanto lenga-lenga e enrola-enrola! Enjoy it!

25º Capítulo: Natal II

Severo P.O.V:

Acordei sentindo um Sol pálido tentando irromper das cortinas de meus aposentos. Levantei-me e vesti, sabia que dia era hoje. Era manhã de Natal. Sentia os nervos me assaltarem. Caminhei até a sala, lá os elfos costumavam deixar os presentes de Natal.

Encontrei um presente de Dumbledore, um de McGonagal, de Ponfrey, Flitwick , Sprout e Hagrid; era uma pilha pequena. Procurei pelo de Psiquê, não o encontrei. Não estava lá.

Tentei não me importar, eu mesmo não enviei o dela. Queria entregar em mãos, queria ver seus lábios curvarem felizes com o presente escolhido. Abri os outros presentes enquanto especulava se os professores e Ponfrey se satisfariam com o que escolhi.

Saí dos aposentos em direção ao café da manhã. Já havia encolhido o presente de Psiquê e o guardara no bolso das vestes. Sentei a mesa redonda que Dumbledore havia transfigurado. Servi-me esperando o momento em que Psiquê viesse e sentasse ao meu lado.

Não aconteceu. Terminei de comer e ela não apareceu; não fui o único a ficar na mesa depois de terminar o café. Os outros professores, alunos e funcionários permaneceram comentando os presentes recebidos.

-Psiquê deu-me um mini gramofone; ficará ótimo nos meus aposentos. –Falou Vector.

-... De Psiquê eu ganhei um conjunto de penas, de muito bom gosto; ela ouviu-me dizer que achava as penas de escrita francesa formosas. –Comentou Heathcliff, e eu senti minhas entranhas arderem.

-Pois eu a vi saindo cedo dos terrenos do castelo... –Pomona disse descontraída.

Levantei-me e despedi seco de Dumbledore, que sentara ao meu lado. Voltei para meus aposentos fumegando. Ela disse que ficaria no Natal; e que me daria um presente. Que era isso que amigos faziam um pelo outro...

E eu fui pueril ao ponto de lhe acreditar. Não era bem isso que acontecia, não é? Passei as mãos pelo cabelo irritado. Tirei o presente dos bolsos, colocando-o em cima da cama. Tinha vontade de sumir com ele. _"Espere um pouco..." _Minha mente ecoou fraquinho.

Duas horas; já havia se passado duas horas e eu continuava ali, encarando o embrulho com laço. As emoções que me transpassavam eram irritantes; eu queria me livrar daquele papel decorado, da lembrança de que havia criado expectativa. Que havia esperado por algo que não viria.

Ouvi baterem na porta, batidas rápidas. Queria ignorar; estava muito irritado. Desejava apenas me flagelar por não conseguir me desprender dos meus sentimentos. As batidas continuaram mais fortes agora. E me vi obrigado a atender a porta.

Assim que abri a porta algo pulou em cima de mim. Uma alegre e sorridente francesa me beijava o rosto e dizia:

-Feliz Natal Severo! –Eu estava muito surpreso com o rompante; mas ainda estava chateado. Ela preteriu-me e mesmo com o rosto molhado de seus lábios eu não conseguia abrandar os ciúmes.

-Achei que não estivesse no castelo. –Falei sério.

-Não estava; voltei a pouco, estava na França. Com a minha mãe; ela me reconheceu! Estou tão feliz! As poções para memória estão fazendo efeito! –Bateu palmas alegre, e eu senti culpa e vergonha me inundarem. Mas é claro que ela iria querer visitar a própria mãe no Natal.

-Vamos, deixe-me entrar. Quero lhe entregar seu presente! –Falou animada retirando gorro e cachecol, objetos que eu só percebi que usava agora.

Dei-lhe passagem e ela se aproximou da lareira, esquentando as mãos. Os corredores estavam frios; o que significava que os terrenos deveriam estar enregelados.

Ela sorriu e puxou um embrulho de dentro das vestes, se aproximou e disse:

-Feliz Natal. –Eu peguei o objeto recoberto por papel verde inglês e agradeci, o abri e vi uma caixa com a imagem dum aparelho trouxa similar ao que ela possuía.

-É um iPod, como eu havia prometido. Se quiser eu ensino a usar. –Respondeu feliz a minha expressão de dúvida. Sentia meu peito abrandar-se em calor, pelo ato, não pelo presente. O presente dizia que eu não poderia mais me aproximar tanto para ouvir música.

-Espere aqui, vou buscar o seu. –Falei deixando o presente sobre a mesa. Voltei ao quarto e peguei o embrulho que ficara esquecido sobre a cama.

-Feliz Natal. –Desejei lhe entregando meu presente; ela o abriu como uma criança curiosa. Quando terminou me olhou surpresa com aquele sorriso que me fazia estremecer.

-Obrigada Severo! Onde conseguiu? Eu procurei em todas as livrarias disponíveis e eles estavam esgotados! O "People'n'potions" os classificou como os melhores volumes do ano. –Disse me abraçando. Retribuí ao abraço sentindo o cheiro doce de seus cabelos.

-Tenho alguns contatos. –Respondi. Ela voltou a sorrir e pegando o presente que me deu falou:

-Hora de aprender a usar seu presente. Acho que vai gostar das músicas que eu coloquei nele. –Sorriu mais uma vez e tomando minha mão guiou-me para o sofá.

Ficamos até meio dia conversando amenidades, Psiquê abrira meu presente e tratou de repassar as informações do aparelho. As músicas que ela colocara eram alguns clássicos e as cantadas em inglês por Charles Aznavour. Ela sentara confortavelmente no sofá de dois lugares enquanto eu lhe servia vinho. Quando terminou as instruções do aparelho ela passou a me perguntar sobre o próprio presente, se eu já havia feito algumas das poções dos livros em questão, se sim quais...

Terminamos a conversa e fomos para o Salão Principal, o almoço foi descontraído; ela garantiu isso. E estaria tudo muito bem, se não fosse o olhar de cobiça que Heathcliff lançava em sua direção.

Eu voltei para meus aposentos, sozinho, tinha vontade de convidá-la a me acompanhar para continuarmos de onde paramos. Mas como soaria a terceiros (e mesmo para ela) se um quarentão a convidasse para ir a seus aposentos passar algumas horas somente com ele?!

"_Ainda não tem quarenta anos". _Aquela voz irritantemente esperançosa me incomodava. "Mas tem idade para ser seu pai" lhe atirei. _"Mas não o é...". _Devolveu traiçoeira. Caminhei mais rápido até alcançar a minha porta nas masmorras.

Destranquei a porta e passei, fechando-a rapidamente. Olhei ao redor, sob a mesa ainda se encontrava o aparelho que havia me dado. Liguei e ouvi a melodia "She" inundar os fones de ouvido. Sentei no sofá e fechei os olhos. Aquela música. A música que ouvimos juntos na primeira vez que me mostrou seu aparelho trouxa. A que cantarolei enquanto era carregado por ela para a enfermaria, embriagado por uma picada de Zonzébrio... É claro que me lembrava daquele dia, embora mentisse dizendo que não.

Claro que lembrava de sua surpresa quando rocei meu nariz em suas bochechas, segurando-a firmemente. Quando a convidei para deitar-se a cama comigo. Estava bêbado, mas não estava inconsciente. É claro que lembrava também de sua reação. Fora ali que decidi não me aproximar, ela não estava propensa a mim como eu estava a ela. Não se sentia atraída como eu me sentia...

Suspirei observando o aparelho. Todo meu corpo estava tenso. Eu estava perdendo; perdendo o controle. Perdendo a razão... Era 13:00 h de um domingo de Natal, e o único presente que eu queria enrolado num laço de cetim era Psiquê desnuda. Sentia-me febril, sentia meu corpo arder. Apenas porque ela passou alguns momentos a sós comigo.

Acordei com batidas na porta; o fone havia caído de meus ouvidos enquanto eu caía em um cochilo profundo. Desliguei o iPod e levantei, passei a mão pelo rosto e atendi a porta. Ainda estava com sono, e minha cara não deveria ser das melhores; porque assim que abri a porta me deparei com Psiquê que riu ao me ver.

-Boa noite, dorminhoco! Vim te buscar para o jantar. –Ela sorriu mais quando fechei a cara para seu vocativo.

-Vá, e lave seu rosto; eu vou esperar aqui. –Entrou sem esperar por um convite. Bufei e fechei a porta, passei por ela em direção a meus aposentos. Molhei o rosto rápido e o enxuguei. Quando voltei ela estava sentada na mesma poltrona que eu estive momentos atrás, e observava o iPod.

-Podemos ir. –Sentenciei.

-Claro; fico feliz que tenha gostado de meu presente. –Sorriu se levantando e se aproximou de mim.

-É prático; como você mesma disse. –Respondi lacônico.

-Sim, é. Tome, fiz isso pra você. –Ela tirou um pano verde de um bolso interno do vestido e colocou em minhas mãos. Estirando o pano percebi o que era, e o que significava.

-Não vou usar isso!

-Oh, por favor, Severo! Eu também tenho um, uso com você. –Tentou argumentar.

-Não; é ridículo! –Bufei irritado.

-Seria ridículo se você usasse em outra época do ano! –Respondeu tirando outro pano de dentro das vestes. Diferente do meu esse era azul anil. Ela pôs o gorro na cabeça, em formato de Santa Claus e sorriu, me incentivando a fazer o mesmo.

-Não, não vou pôr isso. –Resmunguei e lhe devolvi o pano.

-Os outros professores também irão usar; tem certeza que não quer participar da confraternização? –Perguntou gentilmente segurando não só o pano, mas minha mão também.

-Não, dispenso. –Respondi irredutível.

-Mesmo se eu prometer fazer algo para lhe compensar? Vamos; eu fiz com tanto carinho para você... –Pediu com aquele maldito sorriso encantador e olhar de gatinho em adoção.

Eu grunhi alto, não queria fazer aquilo. Mas as mãos suaves dela entre as minhas, o olhar esperançoso e suas palavras me dominavam mais que um _imperius_. Segurei o execrado pano e o coloquei na cabeça.

-Vou querer minha compensação! –Avisei mal-humorado. Ela sorriu feliz e se aproximou mais; ajeitou a coisa na minha cabeça, atirando meus cabelos para trás e respondeu:

-Claro, claro. O que você quiser. –Achei melhor não responder, o que eu queria eu não teria.

Afastou-se, e começou a caminhar conversando alegremente comigo. Suspirei e a segui respondendo esporadicamente. Chegamos ao Salão Principal mais rápido do que eu esperava, e mortificado me aproximei da mesa dos professores, somente para ver a mesa repleta de cabeças com gorros de diferentes cores. Levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto Dumbledore me cumprimentava animadamente, ele usava um gorro imenso de cor rubra.

Sentei ao lado de Psiquê, ela sentava ao lado de Heathcliff. Este usava um gorro roxo e agradecia o presente (duplo: gorro e penas) que ela havia lhe dado. Crispei os lábios, irritado e olhei em outra direção. Sprout sentava ao lado de Flitwick e usava um gorro amarelo magenta, o outro usava um gorro azul noite. Suspirei e voltando-me para Psiquê alfinetei:

-Subornou todos os professores mesmo? –Ela riu enquanto se servia de vinho e respondeu:

-Claro que não; todos os outros professores são fáceis de lidar. Somente você precisa de "tratamento especial"... –Retrucou de volta, e sorria sarcástica para mim.

Voltei minha atenção para o jantar. Ele estava realmente deleitável. Comi falando vez ou outra com ela. Quando a ceia finalmente terminou as sobremesas foram servidas; e pude observá-la se servir de uma variedade de doces. Quando terminou de comer me pediu para acompanha-la a sala dos professores.

De fato acontecia uma confraternização lá. Os professores conversavam entres si, e o ambiente estava repleto de uma aura amistosa. Sentamos em duas poltronas próximas e ela iniciou uma conversa sobre costumes natalinos, conversa a qual Heathcliff fez questão de participar; para meu desprazer.

Quando a hora começou a ficar tardia saímos da sala dos professores e nos despedimos de Heathcliff (na verdade somente Psiquê se despediu). Parados em um corredor observamos ele se afastar.

-Acho que este Natal foi magnífico. –Psiquê comentou feliz.

-Sim, foi aprazível. –Concedi tirando o gorro da cabeça.

-Olhe Severo, você está debaixo de um visco! –Psiquê sorriu apontando para cima de nossas cabeças, olhando na mesma direção percebi que não somente eu, mas ela também estava. Olhei para baixo e encontrei seu rosto olhando fascinada para o ramo que florescia ante nossas cabeças. A vontade de aproximar meu rosto do seu comichou em meu peito.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus senti-me em transe, uma guerra devastava meu interior. A vontade de lhe beijar tentava irromper o medo de ser rechaçado por ela. Psiquê sorriu e apontando para ele perguntou:

-Isso não significa que você deveria me beijar? –Havia um sorriso mínimo em seu rosto, mas eu não conseguia identificar se era de graça ou de troça.

-Sim. –Respondi seco. Meu interior queimava em desejo, mas minha mente vencia a batalha.

-E não vai fazê-lo? –Fiquei confuso. Isso era um convite ou uma conclusão?

-...

-Sem problemas; eu faço por você. –Sorriu e suas mãos encontraram meus ombros. Ela se içou para cima usando-me como apoio, seus lábios encontraram meu rosto. Minhas bochechas ficaram úmidas com o breve contato. E fiquei rígido de imediato; usava todo o meu juízo para não agarrá-la ali naquele corredor deserto e parcamente iluminado.

-Boa noite Psiquê. –Cuspi quando seu rosto se afastou do meu, acenei com a cabeça e me virando retornei aos meus aposentos. Uma garrafa de firewhisky me esperava para ser esvaziada...

Continua...

N.A: Então é isso! Não acho apropriado jogar tomates na autora, eles estão caros... xD

Pois bem, no próximo capítulo os dois "pamonhas" acordarão para a vida, e logo aviso que daqui em diante a fic será recheada de romance (embora não se resuma somente a isso). Então cardíacos, hipertensos e quem mais possuir glicose alto ou simplesmente não tiver o paladar tendencioso ao açúcar enjoará dela... u.u

E sobre o que eu falava no último capítulo da Psiquê: eu não sei se vocês acompanharam a progressão psicológica da personagem. Mas a principio ela era apenas uma jovem bonita, charmosa e inteligente. Com o passar do tempo seu verdadeiro caráter se apresenta; nunca foi criada pelo pai, então sabe como é duro ser órfã (mesmo que só meio órfã). Teve a família estilhaçada pelas trevas, embora fosse puro-sangue, rica e etc. Cuida sozinha da própria mãe desmemoriada E por último e mais importante: está caçando a todos que direta ou indiretamente destruíram sua família. Lembro-me a príncipio do review da Kizy Malfoy, me dizendo para ter cuidado com personagens perfeitas, é claro que a época eu não poderia mostrar os defeitos da OC, porque isso seria dar grandes spoilers da personagem, mas agora que estamos na metade da fic acho que não há tanto perigo. Então posso revelar certas sutilezas no perfil da Psiquê... É inteligente, manipuladora e ardilosa (o próprio Dumbledore teve reservas ao apresenta-la ao Harry no início da fic lembram?). É muito poderosa, caso contrário teria morrido ao perseguir o primeiro comensal da morte que matou seus avós... É confiante, ela ainda é uma veela e somado ao fato de ser filha de Sirius e, portanto uma Black sabe exatamente qual o próprio potencial. Mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento ainda é "encantadora e carinhosa" (foi como Severo a descreveu certa vez), pois nutre grande afeição por Harry. É gentil para com todos não fazendo segregação em ascendência e/ou espécie. E não sejamos hipócritas, somente se apaixonou por Severo após conhecer-lhe o intelecto e caráter... Eu sei que com essa afirmação chocarei a muitas, mas essa é a verdade. Fruto da criação que teve na França, modificada pelos embates que teve de suportar na vida. Tradução: É a própria Bela que se apaixona pela "Fera"... u.u

Lembrando o que escrevi no início dessa nota: Tomates são caros! Não os desperdicem jogando em mim! xD

Algum comentário? Ameaça de Morte? Crítica Velada? Aperte no botãozinho aqui de baixo... ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Perdão! Mil vezes perdão por demorar tanto a postar na fic! O fato é que além da universidade, minha criatividade não estava em alta... O que quero dizer é que apesar do capítulo já estar pronto sempre faltava algo para arrematar... Ou talvez o Snape não tivesse agido como o fiz agir... Quem julgará isso são vocês, meus queridos leitores! Eu sou muito grata por acompanharem meus surtos criativos com esse personagem tão formidável que é o Severo. Agradeço imenso à inthedungeons, pela força e confiança que me deposita. A Angel Prince Black, por me acompanhar sempre. A Daniela Snape, pela encantadora necessidade de atualizações. A Sweet Petit, por ser sempre sagaz ao acompanhar a estória. E a você que lê e não comenta, para que deixe a vergonha de lado e mostre-me sua opinião. Enjoy it!

26º Capitulo: Ano Novo.

Psiquê P.O.V:

Fazia quatro dias que o Ano havia começado, e em mais três os alunos voltariam para o castelo, e as aulas recomeçariam. Durante todo o natal e virada de ano eu "provoquei" Severo, e embora os momentos que passássemos juntos fossem mágicos (literalmente) nada havia mudado. Na verdade eu sentia vários sentimentos me alagarem. Eu estava mais apaixonada (se é que possível) e confusa. Em certos momentos eu sentia, e quase podia ver algo mudar no olhar dele, na postura, nas expressões; mas então o momento passava e ele voltava a se afastar. Às vezes parecia me evitar deliberadamente. Sentia-me abatida. Então acordei com uma ideia em mente.

"Meu coração não sei por que  
>Bate feliz Quando te vê...<br>E os meus olhos ficam sorrindo  
>E pelas ruas vão te seguindo...<br>Mas mesmo assim, foges de mim..."

Afastei o desanimo e a preguiça e rumei para o banheiro, fazer a toalete. Já havia tomado uma decisão. E ainda hoje a poria em prática.

Coloquei um vestido branco com decote em U médio. Ele delineava bem minha cintura e me deixava propositalmente exuberante. Prendi os cabelos de lado numa trança improvisada e passei o perfume e o rímel. Calcei-me e desci as escadas cantarolando.

"Ah se tu soubesses como eu sou  
>Tão carinhoso e muito, muito<br>Que te quero... E como é sincero  
>Meu amor... Eu sei que tu não<br>Fugirias... Mais de mim..."

Cheguei ao saguão e de lá caminhei para a mesa dos professores. Evitei Heathcliff propositalmente (ele andava cada vez mais audacioso em nossas conversas) e sentei-me ao lado de Severo sorrindo abertamente e dizendo:

-Bom dia Severo. Não está um lindo dia? –Ele me olhou de canto e depois de meio segundo de hesitação respondeu:

-Bom dia. –Ultimamente suas respostas eram calculadas e evasivas.

Comemos enquanto eu conversava banalidades com ele. Quando terminávamos de comer e nos levantávamos perguntei:

-Muitos planos para hoje?

-Não exatamente. –Evasivo novamente.

-Esse dia está tão bonito para não ser vivido junto à natureza... Acho que vou fazer um pic nic... –Comentei.

-...

-Gostaria de vir comigo? –Perguntei deixando os rodeios de lado.

-Psiquê, eu não...

-Acho que vou chamar Dorian também. –Considerei. As vezes, (poucas vezes) eu pude jurar ver ele incomodar-se enquanto eu falava algo sobre Heathcliff, então agora estava jogando verde para colher maduro...

-Eu irei. –Respondeu mais seco do que eu esperava.

-Okay, vou falar com Dorian, mas não sei se poderá vir. Comentou que precisaria ir a Londres por esses dias. –Concluí evitando um sorrisinho satisfeito de escapar por entre meus lábios.

-Nos encontramos as três da tarde no saguão de entrada. –Combinei. Ele balançou a cabeça, sério, e se afastou rápido. Quando virei às costas dei vazão ao imenso sorriso que estava prendendo. Hoje ele não me escapava.

"Vem... Vem... Vem... Vem...  
>Vem sentir o calor dos lábios<br>Meus a procura dos teus...  
>E pra matar essa paixão...<br>Que me devora o coração...  
>Só assim então serei feliz...<br>Bem... Feliz..."

-Dorian! Oi, vai hoje a Londres? –Assim que cheguei ao primeiro andar o encontrei andando em direção as escadas.

-Psiquê, sim. Porquê? –Perguntou me olhando de um modo intenso e irritante.

-Porque queria lhe pedir para que me trouxesse umas Maçãs do Amor de Vênus*... –Pedi sorrindo. Até que ele encontrasse esse ingrediente em Londres já seria noite, afinal ele era considerado um produto classe C, portanto perigoso. A loja que o vendesse deveria ter muitos certificados do ministério legalizando a venda...

-Ah claro. Qualquer coisa para vê-la sorrir desse modo. –Piscou sorrindo eu ri e afirmei com a cabeça agradecendo:

-Fico grata! Retornarei o valor quando voltar... –Meneei com a cabeça e caminhei para meus aposentos, já estava quase tudo acertado.

Impreterivelmente as 15:00 h eu me aproximava da porta do castelo segurando uma cesta coberta por uma toalha azul, e recheada com comida, chá e suco de abóbora. Encontrei Severo na entrada, sorri enquanto anunciava:

-Infelizmente Dorian não poderá nos acompanhar, ele estava de partida a Londres quando o convidei... –Severo ficou menos tenso, minimamente mais ficou.

Caminhamos pelos jardins enquanto eu procurava um lugar adequado para se fazer um pic nic. Terminei escolhendo um embaixo de um imenso carvalho, próximo ao lago negro.

Severo P.O.V:

Eu me sentava ao lado de Psiquê a sombra da árvore próxima ao lago. Não me perdoava por ter cedido ao impulso de acompanhá-la até aqui. Estava fora de mim; foi só ouvi-la falar em convidar Heathcliff que senti meu sangue ferver. Aquele bufão certamente tentaria algo com ela. Eu podia sentir, em cada fibra minha que se não intervisse ele a conquistaria.

"Meu bem-querer  
>É segredo, é sagrado<br>Está sacramentado  
>Em meu coração..."<p>

Desde o natal vinha me mantendo afastado, era insuportável estar tão próximo e não poder tocá-la. Sua presença me deixava totalmente desestabilizado. Somente meus anos de espião me impediram por várias vezes de cometer um erro e perde-la.

Seus toques, sorrisos, abraços, conversas; tudo. Deixavam-me estonteado, não possuía mais forças para me afastar. E em breve também não teria mais forças para negar o que tudo dentro de mim estava gritando...

"Meu bem-querer  
>Tem um "quê" de pecado<br>Acariciado pela emoção  
>Meu bem-querer, meu encanto<br>Tô sofrendo tanto..."

Ela sorriu e pediu-me para abrir o frasco de molho, ao que parece sua elfo havia fechado com muita força. Nossos dedos roçaram-se no processo, e pude sentir o lugar formigar acalorado. Essa sensação agora era desesperadamente comum para mim.

Conversávamos e ela ria. Passou-me um sanduiche e suco de abóbora e contava estórias sobre seus últimos pic nic's.

Quando terminei de comer ela riu e disse:

-Severo, espere. –Parecia haver algo errado, então passei a mão na boca pensando ter me sujado com o molho do sanduiche.

-Não, bobo, aqui: é uma joaninha. –Falou passando as mãos em meus cabelos. Senti meu corpo aquecer enquanto lembrava-me do sonho da noite passada: ela tocava-me da mesma forma, mas o gesto terminou com seus lábios nos meus, e não com ela se afastando e sorrindo.

Ela continuava a sorrir e eu tentava me acalmar, tinha sido somente um toque, um simples toque. Não havia razão para todo aquele estardalhaço por parte de meu corpo.

-Trouxe algo que vai querer ver. –Puxou de dentro da cesta um exemplar do Profeta Diário, onde havia uma reportagem sobre uma edição quinzenal da revista "Bruxa Esperta". Psiquê leu a reportagem que dizia que a revista foi multada por instigar jovens a praticar feitiços abolidos, teve de fazer uma retratação pública e recolher os exemplares impressos.

-Também trouxe isso! –Falou abrindo uma pequena embalagem da Dedos de Mel, que continha chocolates meio amargo.

-Não obrigado. –Recusei ela sorriu e disse:

-Vamos, pegue um. Trouxe somente por você. –Peguei um somente para que ela voltasse a se afastar. A visão de seu pequeno decote não me permitia pensar.

Ela serviu-se de um enquanto eu terminava de comer e pegava outro. Quando terminei ela voltou a rir e disse:

-Fique parado. –Ao que parece havia muitas joaninhas no ambiente hoje, pois ela se aproximou estendendo o braço.

"Amor  
>E o que é o sofrer<br>Para mim que estou  
>Jurado pra morrer de amor?"<p>

Não me tocou o cabelo, mas antes o tivesse feito! Sua mão quente e macia segurou-me o maxilar e com o polegar esfregou o canto de minha boca. Não esperava por aquilo, não esperava que me tocasse de forma tão íntima. Não estava preparado para suportar aquilo. Não existia mais barreira ou sequer juízo em mim. Ela abaixou os olhos largando meu rosto e pegando um lenço para limpar o polegar sujo com chocolate, mas mal notei. Quando seus olhos voltaram a me focalizar já era tarde demais. Nem mesmo eu havia percebido que me aproximei e logo meus lábios pressionavam os dela.

Era extremamente quente, macio e doce. Assim os seus lábios eram pressionados contra os meus. Abri meus olhos minimamente, somente para ser engolido pela realidade. Ela me olhava assustada, ainda com o lenço a caminho do polegar. Não esperava por isso, e ao que parece também não o desejava. Eu afastei-me rompendo e beijo e a encarei:

Estava em choque, e quando quis dizer algo eu disse rápido:

-Senhorita Black, eu... Perdoe-me. Foi um erro; sim, um erro! Jamais se repetirá! Prometo! –Eu sabia o que aconteceria se continuasse ali, por isso rapidamente levantei-me e como bom sonserino que era fugi.

Ouvi-a chamar-me, mas não possuía coragem para voltar como me pedia. Entrei no castelo num ritmo acelerado. Quase derrubando Dumbledore que fazia o caminho inverso.

-Severo, precisamos conversar... –Não o escutei, nem mesmo o olhei. A ignomínia assaltava-me.

Quando enfim cheguei aos meus aposentos explodi. O que havia feito? Como pude ser tão descuidado? Tão burro? Como poderia suportar agora seu olhar de ódio? Sua distância? Não me ouviria, e se o fizesse não me desculparia. E para mim não haveria ninguém para interceder, como para Weasley. Em segundos os livros de minha estante estavam rasgados no chão, e eu avançava sobre outros. As garrafas de firewhisky pareciam lançar-se sozinhas ao fogo da lareira. Era uma Black, poderia não ser igual a Sirius, mas ainda era uma Black. Somente isso bastava para explicar. Passei a mão sobre os lábios, ainda podia sentir o sabor doce de seus lábios; os cinco melhores segundos da minha vida. Riria com Weasley e Heathcliff? Não poderia suportar seu escárnio, sua depreciação. Me humilharia ou somente me evitaria? Como quem evita uma doença contagiosa?

Somete percebi que estava no chão quando ouvi a porta abrir-se. Somente uma pessoa poderia entrar tão facilmente em meus aposentos...

Dumbledore P.O.V:

Como o tempo passa rápido. Ainda ontem Tom não passava de uma lembrança ruim, hoje ele não só voltara como se tornava potencialmente mais perigoso. Eu estava mais velho, alquebrado e muito mais cansado. Já havia vivido o bastante para ver vários impérios como o de Tom ruir, mas deveria confessar que o dele estava demorando para conhecer o fim.

Eu sabia o que deveria ser feito, mas hesitava em fazer. Minha mão era somente uma lembrança de que não importa o tempo e as circunstancias todos no fim morrem. Eu necessitava pedir algo a Severo... Algo que eu sabia que ele se negaria a fazer, que resistiria, mas que no fim o faria. Eu não era a rainha neste xadrez, na verdade ele é quem era. E eu agora deveria impor esse compromisso a ele. Mas as coisas estavam diferentes. Diferentes do que eu planejei que estariam. Havia a filha de Sirius, Psiquê. Ela não se importava comigo, com a Ordem ou com a guerra; mas se importava com Harry, e com Severo. Ela não era da Ordem, mas foi muito eficaz em desfazer-se de alguns comensais. Ela estava totalmente fora de contexto; um curinga num jogo de xadrez. Inadequada, porém necessária. Ela ameaçava o equilíbrio, os domínios de Tom e os meus.

Eu andava pelos corredores do castelo nessas reflexões; procuraria Severo para falar-lhe. Os havia visto juntos a beira do lago, e o interesse da Srta. Black ainda me escapava; porque Rabastan Lenstrange não era seu último alvo... Não, ela ainda escondia algo, e era isso que me preocupava...

Quando chegava à porta do castelo Severo esbarrou em mim e foi-se embora como um furacão; eu conhecia aquela expressão, e fazia exatos 15 anos que ela não se repetira. Algo estava errado, muito errado. Mudando o rumo segui para as masmorras.

Quando adentrei seus aposentos vi um lugar totalmente destruído, havia livros rasgados, tinteiros e copos quebrados, uma mesinha derrubada e no meio dos destroços Severo sentado ao chão. Sua expressão era a mesma do dia em que Lilían Potter morrera protegendo seu único filho.

"Amor  
>E o que é o sofrer<br>Para mim que estou  
>Jurado pra morrer de amor?"<p>

-O que aconteceu Severo? –Perguntei abaixando-me em sua direção.

-Eu a beijei. –Não passou de um sussurro angustiado.

-Ela o rejeitou?

-Não, fugi de lá antes que o fizesse.

-Mas então não sabe se...

-Não seja idiota! Como poderia? Quem amaria um comensal? _Ela não pensa em mim mais do que pensa em ti, _Dumbledore.

-Meu filho deve procura-la, conversar abertamente... _Não se considere tão inferior..._

_-Assim é muito melhor para ela_. Deixe-me em paz. –Não foi uma ordem, foi um pedido e não passou de um murmúrio agoniado.*

Suspirei levantando-me, era inútil conversar agora.

Saí das masmorras preocupado. A senhorita Black nunca me pareceu indiferente ou contrária a Severo. Na verdade podia sentir a atração que emanava dos dois quando ficavam próximos. Mas então o que houve?

Já chegava ao vestíbulo quando quase fui derrubado novamente, dessa vez era Psiquê Black que praticamente corria na direção das escadas, mas não rápido o suficiente para que eu não a enxergasse limpando os olhos.

Suspirei cansado. Como duas pessoas que se amavam nessa intensidade poderiam ser tão ignorantes quanto aos sentimentos um do outro?

Continua...

N.A: Sublinhado e com asterisco: Cena retirada de Razão e Sensibilidade, conversa entre Coronel Brandon e John.

As músicas são de Pixinguinha e Djavan respectivamente. E chamam-se "Carinhoso" e "Meu bem querer" acho que ambas combinam perfeitamente com a situação das personagens... (A Psiquê AINDA não é carinhosa...)

E eu indico a fic da Sweet Petit: Lua Minguante. Porque é simplesmente maravilhoso encontrar uma Remus/OC num mar de Remus/Sirius. ;)

Fiquem com o próximo capítulo, e não esqueçam de atualizar! :***


	27. Chapter 27

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Bem eu prometi que eles não iriam ficar sem se entender por muito tempo. Então cá está o capítulo de entendimento deles... Lembrando que reviews sempre são bem vindos! :D

27º Capitulo: Ação e Reação

Psiquê P.O.V:

_-Senhorita Black, eu... Perdoe-me. Foi um erro; sim, um erro! Jamais se repetirá! Prometo! _

Três dias; fazia três dias que Severo me beijou, disse isso e simplesmente fugiu. Eu estava irritada, magoada e confusa.

Perdão? Erro? Nunca me beijaria novamente? Era isso que ele achava que era me beijar? Porque me beijara então? Eu não conseguia evitar esses pensamentos, nem a lembrança de seu beijo.

"Usted es la culpable

De todas mis angustias, y todos mis quebrantos

Usted lleno mi vida

De dulces inquietudes, y amargos desencantos"

O melhor beijo que já recebi. E o mais curto também. Se não fosse o bastante não conseguira nem falar com ele! Não foi jantar no salão principal depois do pic nic, e nenhum outro dia desde então. E quando fui procurá-lo disse-me que estava muito ocupado com trabalhos que Dumbledore havia lhe passado da Ordem. Nem se dera o trabalho de me convidar a entrar! Dissera tudo isso da porta! Bufei relembrando o modo como a porta se fechava antes que eu pudesse protestar.

Já era noite e eu me encaminhava para o Salão Principal; para fingir comer. Ainda tinha a vã esperança que ele se desocupasse e voltasse a frequentar o salão principal e a sala dos professores.

Quando cheguei lá sentei entre Dumbledore e Minerva, eu sabia que havia algo entre eles; mas como eram muito profissionais nada demonstravam em público. Talvez por isso não dissessem uma palavra quando me sentei entre eles. Enquanto o jantar ocorria eu remexia o prato com um garfo, vendo a salada rolar pelo mesmo. Eu era observada pelo diretor, que me olhava de forma nada discreta por sobre os óculos de meia lua.

"Su amor es como un grito

Que llevo aquí en mi alma y aquí en mi corazón

Y soy aunque no quiera

Esclavo de sus ojos, juguete de su amor"

-Eu sei que sou bonita, diretor, mas não acho que Minerva gostará de flagrá-lo me admirando. –Respondi monótona; sempre ficava sarcástica quando algo me irritava.

-Estou preocupado com sua falta de apetite, três dias seguidos fingindo comer. –Respondeu-me grave.

Eu suspirei e desisti de fingir que estava tudo bem. Virei-me para ele e perguntei:

-Severo está evoluindo em suas pesquisas? Nem ao menos vem comer conosco no salão...

-Que pesquisa? Não lhe pedi para pesquisar nada para mim. –Dumbledore me olhava fixo, minha mente pareceu congelar neste momento.

-Sem... Pesquisa? Mas e a Ordem? A pesquisa que você... –Me interrompi rapidamente. Se ele não havia pedido nenhuma pesquisa então o que...

"No juegue con mis penas, ni con mis sentimientos

Que es lo único que tengo

Usted es mi esperanza, mi ultima esperanza

Comprenda de una vez"

Levantei-me fumegando de raiva, se não havia nenhuma pesquisa então Snape estava me evitando! Aquele... Ah mas ele ia ver só uma coisa!

Saí do Salão Principal queimando de raiva, se ele achava que ia me contornar estava muito enganado! Ninguém me dá o melhor beijo da minha vida e depois simplesmente foge!

Quando cheguei aos aposentos dele nas masmorras bati e esperei que ele atendesse.

-Srta. Black; não posso recebê-la agora, estou muito ocupado. –Snape fechou a porta na minha cara da forma mais grosseira e afobada que alguém poderia fechar.

Puxei a varinha e apontando para minha garganta falei:

-Severo Snape, se você não abrir essa maldita porta enquanto eu conto até três eu vou explodi-la! –Minha frase reverberou em alto e bom som pelas paredes das masmorras e provavelmente por todo o castelo também.

-Um...

-Dois... –A porta continuou fechada.

-Três! –Quando fiz mira ele abriu a porta exclamando possesso:

-O que acha que está fazendo?

-Entrando. –Respondi seca entrando em seus aposentos e esbarrando forte em seu ombro no processo.

Ele fechou a porta e virou-se cruzando os braços e perguntou como se falasse com um de seus alunos:

-O que quer?

-Saber por que está me evitando. –Respondi irritada levantando a cabeça e também cruzando os braços.

-Não estou lhe evitando, estou ocupado com pesquisas pela Ordem.

-Mentira; perguntei sobre as pesquisas para Dumbledore a pouco e ele me disse que nunca lhe pediu para pesquisar nada para ele! –Severo ficou levemente esbranquiçado quando eu disse isso, e eu continuei:

-É por causa daquele beijo? –Eu precisava saber; não suportava mais sua ausência e a dúvida.

-Aquilo? Já disse foi um erro; nunca mais se repetirá. –Respondeu seco, e eu tive vontade de socá-lo por isso!

-Você é um idiota por me dizer isso!

"Usted me desespera

Me mata, me enloquece

Y hasta la vida diera por vencer el miedo

De besarla a usted"

Severo P.O.V:

Era isso; o fim. Ela havia conseguido me encurralar. Havia passado três dias trancado evitando por os pés fora das masmorras. Eu sabia o que aconteceria agora; me humilharia e terminaria nossa amizade.

"_Seja forte! Já passou por isso antes; pode sobreviver!"_ Tentava me concentrar nesse pensamento e banir os pesadelos de três dias de agonia. Pesadelos onde ela ria de meus sentimentos e desejos por ela.

-O que deveria dizer então? –Perguntei tentando demonstrar raiva.

-Nada! Não deveria ter dito nada! Deveria ter continuado a me beijar... –Não conseguia acreditar no que ela havia dito, nem no fato de que se aproximara incrivelmente rápido de mim, e agora me abraçava e beijava.

"Su amor es como un grito

Que llevo aquí en mi alma y aquí en mi corazón

Y soy aunque no quiera

Esclavo de sus ojos, juguete de su amor"

Tentei afastá-la, mas ela parecia saber que eu tentaria lhe repelir; porque me segurava fortemente pelo ombro. Uma mão deslizou por minha nuca, ela passou a língua por meu lábio superior e mordiscou o inferior; foi o necessário para extinguir minha razão. Não possuía força para impedi-la, e me vi respondendo; lembrei-me do último pesadelo que tive, onde ela me beijava e em seguida ria em escárnio quando eu lhe retribuía o beijo. Percebi o que aquilo significava, e se iria mesmo pagar tão alto que pelo menos provasse como era beijá-la de verdade. Puxei-a com força pela cintura com uma mão e escorreguei a outra por seus cabelos, queria sentir, saber como era acariciá-la, abraçá-la e beijá-la; saber se era tão cálida quanto em meus sonhos perturbadores. Quando seus braços afrouxaram e ela ficava ofegante eu a afastei dizendo:

-Está satisfeita?

-Não eu não...

-Pode ir! Volte para Heathcliff e Weasley; ria com eles por saber que um velho nutre sentimentos por você!

-Não vou a lugar nenhum! Não agora que sei que está tão apaixonado por mim quanto eu estou por você! –Respondeu tentando se reaproximar, fazendo-me ficar furioso.

-Não brinque assim comigo!* Eu não gosto de desejar o que não posso ter!*² -Tentei afastá-la para longe, mas ela parecia a lula gigante agarrada as minhas vestes.

-Quem disse que não pode? Quem disse que não têm? Não estou brincando e não vou embora... –Se interrompeu e voltou a me beijar.

"No juegue con mis penas, ni con mis sentimientos

Que es lo único que tengo

Usted es mi esperanza, mi ultima esperanza

Comprenda de una vez"

E por mais que eu tentasse fugir seus lábios pareciam grudados aos meus; seu corpo voltou a colar-se ao meu e me vi cedendo novamente, dessa vez o beijo foi lento e embriagante; suas mãos corriam por meu pescoço e cabelo. Revidei passando as mãos em suas costas, nos braços e no rosto. Era incrivelmente quente, macia e cheirosa; e estava me deixando embriagado. Afastei o rosto tentando voltar a pensar coerentemente.

-Não sabe o que está fazendo. –Ela encostou o rosto no meu e disse:

-Sei, estou beijando você... –Sua fala foi pontuada por leves beijos em meu rosto.

-Não, não sabe. Sou ciumento e possessivo; terminaríamos brigando, e você me odiando. Uma vez minha sempre minha, Psiquê, não poderá voltar atrás, se arrepender. –Tentei lhe mostrar a real situação, meu temperamento difícil.

-Também sou ciumenta, e possessiva. Não vou querer voltar atrás, e quanto as idiotices que você falar, prometo não ouvi-las, não brigaremos por causa disso. –Respondeu petulante e atrevida; voltando a me roubar beijos.

-E agora? –Perguntei sem ar.

-Agora? Agora eu sou sua namorada, e você é meu namorado. –Respondeu simplista.

-Pode repetir? –Perguntei puxando-a para mais perto, não conseguia realmente acreditar e precisava voltar a sentir seu cheiro; por isso passei o rosto por seu pescoço.

-O que? –Perguntou ofegante.

-O que sou para você. –Corri os dedos por seu pescoço e rosto, terminando por afagar seus lábios com o polegar.

-Você é **meu **namorado. Meu **namorado**. –Repetiu beijando meu polegar. Voltar a beijá-la foi instintivo...

Quando Psiquê saiu dos meus aposentos há muito já se passara das 22:00...

"Usted me desespera

Me mata, me enloquece

Y hasta la vida diera por vencer el miedo

De besarla a usted"

Acordei no domingo sentindo-me tranquilo e relaxado, algo que há muito não acontecia. Toda a noite anterior parecia um sonho, uma ilusão. A única coisa que me garantia que tudo fosse real eram os meus lábios, estavam levemente inchados. Descobri que Psiquê adorava mordisca-los e sugá-los enquanto nos beijávamos. Sorri minimamente ao lembrar-me disso, e ao sorrir senti a boca mais sensível que o normal.

Vesti-me e saí das masmorras em direção ao Salão Principal. Quando cheguei ao Saguão de Entrada a vi próxima à uma sala desocupada. Ela olhou-me e entrou na sala, deixando a porta aberta. Senti o folego escapar enquanto andava rápido até lá; a visão dela de costas para a entrada observando os jardins pela janela deixou-me agitado. Ela virou e disse somente:

-Oi. –Havia um sorriso, mas era pequeno demais. Nada diferente dos que me dava antes de ontem à noite. Aquilo me fez ficar nervoso. Havia a possibilidade que houvesse mudado de ideia. Ou que não estivesse certa de suas escolhas. Com a garganta apertada respondi:

-Oi. –Ela continuou a me observar, e como eu não sabia o que dizer guardei silêncio. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ela finalmente disse:

-Severo, realmente me fará implorar por um beijo? –Em três passadas rápidas eu a abracei e desfiz o sorriso de seu rosto com um beijo. Algumas horas de distância; e eu já estava sedento por beijá-la...

Passei as mãos por seus cabelos sentindo os cachos prenderem-se em meus dedos, era a mesma da noite anterior. Lábios quentes, macios e doces; cabelos sedosos e cheirosos; pele delicada e leitosa. Senti-a morder meu lábio inferior, e suguei seus lábios de volta.

"Usted me desespera

Me mata, me enloquece

Y hasta la vida diera por vencer el miedo

De besarla a usted..."

Quando o beijo terminou ambos estávamos ofegantes, e ela olhava-me de um modo apaixonado do qual nunca havia sido alvo antes. Conseguiu me deixar queimando, tentando conter o fogo abrasador que me corroía comentei:

-Ainda precisamos decidir como manteremos esse relacionamento; a escola proíbe a demonstração de relacionamentos íntimos entre os funcionários...

-Pensei sobre isso ontem, podemos manter silencio, e demonstrar nossos sentimentos quando estivermos sozinhos... –Era mesmo o que eu estava imaginando?

-Está querendo namorar escondido comigo? –Perguntei de forma irônica, ela corou de forma aprazível e respondeu:

-Sim, Prof. Snape. Quero namorá-lo escondido. –Eu ri sarcástico e perguntei:

-E como pretende fazer isso?

-Digamos que a partir de hoje você terá um acesso irrestrito em meus aposentos, e eu nos seus... –Respondeu passando a mão em meus cabelos.

-E como isso pode ser reservado? Podemos ser vistos saindo dos aposentos um do outro...

-Bem, ainda existe pó de floo, não?

-Então conversarei com Dumbledore sobre isso. –Decidi.

-Na verdade eu já conectei nossas lareiras. Então acho que essa conversa será desnecessária... –Respondeu com um sorriso atrevido.

Enquanto saíamos da sala tomamos cuidado de manter distancia, e caminhamos até a mesa dos professores conversando banalidades. A maioria dos presentes nos observava curiosos, e Sprout revelou o motivo perguntando se estava tudo bem, já que todo o castelo ouvira a ameaça de Psiquê a minha porta.

-Sim Pomona, eu apenas detesto que me enrolem quanto ao empréstimo de livros. –Psiquê mentiu descaradamente. Pomona me olhou avaliando e por fim respondi ratificando a declaração de Psiquê:

-A fiz assinar um documento que afirmava que me ressarciria caso os livros estivessem danificados. –Todos pareceram engolir a estória; todos menos Dumbledore que ostentava um sorrisinho mal escondido...

Continua...

N.A: Então que acharam? Ruim? Péssimo? Eu fiz o melhor que pude; juro! Com relação aos asteriscos, são frases o primeiro do *Snape Fest, citações 2008. E o segundo de *²Memórias de uma Gueixa, citação. É a frase de Nobu para a Chyio, e sinceramente eu a acho Perfeita! De fato considero o Nobu um dos melhores personagens do filme. U.U

Por favor, mandem reviews! Eu estarei surtando até vocês me dizerem o que acharam... Até o próximo capítulo! :***


	28. Chapter 28

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então amores demorei, mas voltei! Agradeço aos reviews de Sweet Petit, Daniela Snape, Lonely Looney (eu sei que vc ainda não chegou neste capítulo, mas mesmo assim agradeço seus reviews! :D ), inthedungeons, Countess of Slytherin e Juan! Todos vocês me alegram e animam muito com seus reviews! E sinceramente, é por vocês que eu arranjo tempo para continuar a escrever e postar a fic! Saber que não estou denegrindo a imagem de um personagem tão querido, saber que o modo como conduzo a fic lhes agrada, saber que vocês sentem curiosidade e ansiedade pelos próximos capítulos... Tudo isso é a endorfina que anima os meus dias no exercício da escrita desta estória. Eu espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo. Enjoy it! :***

28º Capítulo: Namoro

Psiquê P.O.V:

Eu escrevia satisfeita uma carta para Fleur, pedindo para que me viesse ver. Desde a semana anterior quando as aulas e meu namoro escondido com Severo começaram me sentia eufórica; satisfeita como a muito não me sentia. Queria dizer a Fleur pessoalmente que eu não só estava apaixonada, como também era correspondida.

Sorri feliz ao terminar a carta, selei e amarrei na pata de Vênus. Encaminhei-a até a janela e a soltei. A águia voou rápida como sempre, e em instantes já não era divisível no horizonte escuro. Junto com a noite que crescia nos jardins, minha felicidade crescia em meu interior.

Hoje era aniversário de Severo, ele ficou muito irritado quando descobri. Ao que parece suas datas natalinas o deixavam nervoso e irritadiço desde sempre, segundo Dumbledore. Sorri mais uma vez separando o vinho que iríamos abrir hoje.

Ficou enfurecido quando eu disse que comemoraríamos. Mas de uma maneira peculiar descobri que o carinho com que o tratava o abrandava. Depois de preparar o vinho e os copos, voltei a me olhar no espelho e saí do quarto em direção ao salão principal. Não poderia me recusar a companhia, eu me recusava dispensar sua presença hoje.

-Boa noite Severo. –Sorri e sentei-me ao seu lado. Ele grunhiu uma resposta e voltou-se para o prato. Era visível que receber presentes dos colegas de trabalho hoje terminaria por lhe resultar numa úlcera... Ele bufava vez ou outra enquanto mastigava um pedaço de bife.

Quando finalmente terminou de comer eu sorri e me levantando disse:

-Feliz Aniversário, Snape! Aqui, seu presente. –Ele se levantou e bufou outra vez recebendo de mal grado o pequeno presente coberto por um pano azul marinho.

Abriu e pela primeira vez no dia soltou um microscópico sorriso. Levantou a sobrancelha enquanto perguntava sarcástico:

-Poção calmante? –Eu sorri e balançando a cabeça respondi:

-Pareceu ser o que você mais precisa hoje... –Outra vez o micro sorriso se manifestou e ele respondeu:

-Que original. –Foi sarcástico, eu ri e repliquei:

-Assim como um medi-bruxo não faz exames no dia do aniversário, eu duvido que um mestre de poções tome poções no dia do aniversário...

Ele crispou os lábios e respondeu:

-Agradecido, agora se me der licença gostaria de aproveitar meu aniversário de forma mais prazerosa. –Qualquer um perceberia apenas sarcasmo e cinismo nessa resposta, eu enxergava mais além. Virei-me e praticamente corri em direção aos meus aposentos.

Cheguei no exato momento em que as chamas da lareira adquiriam uma tonalidade verde esmeralda. Fechei a porta e pulei em seus braços, beijei-o como gostaria de ter feito de manhã quando o vi pela primeira vez no dia.

Ele respondeu me abraçando e puxando-me para mais próximo de si. Passei os braços em seu pescoço e ombro e massageei esses locais. Quando já estávamos sem ar afastei os lábios dos seus para em seguida depositar beijos em seu rosto.

-Feliz Aniversário. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele ficou rígido sob meu abraço; indaguei confusa:

-Qual o problema com seu aniversário?

-Nenhum, eu apenas preferia não fazê-lo. –Falou evasivo.

-Severo? –Perguntei voltando a abraçar e beijar-lhe o rosto.

-Hum? –Perguntou sem ar quando eu corri a mão por seu cabelo massageando-o.

-Qual o problema? –Me afastei e o encarei.

-Minha idade. –Respondeu lacônico.

-Sua idade ou o que você acha que ela representa? –Ele ficou mais rígido e evitou meu olhar quando respondeu:

-Ambos. –Nunca havia pensado na questão, na verdade nunca havia me colocado no lugar de Severo; então o que ele me disse deixou-me sem palavras por alguns instantes por fim respondi:

-Você sabe não é? Os melhores vinhos precisam de alguns anos para maturar.

-Não vejo onde isso caiba aqui. –Sua resposta foi seca. Suspirei outra vez e respondi:

-Severo, não gostaria de você se fosse uma grama diferente do que é. Pouco me importa sua idade ou a minha, assim como pouco me importa as convenções sociais. Não me apaixonei pelos anos que você possui, me apaixonei pela inteligência, a sagacidade, o caráter e por incrível que pareça pelo seu humor. - Sorri ao final apertando seus braços, fazendo-o olhar-me. Ele bufou e me encarou sério.

-Pensará diferente no futuro, quando minha idade deixar de ser somente um detalhe. –Aquilo era frustração? Ele realmente estava se martirizando por causa disso? Realmente pensava que eu o deixaria?

-Não diga bobagens. Nunca passará de um detalhe pra mim, e não pense mais nisso. Temos coisas mais relevantes a tratar! –Falei inadmitindo réplicas.

-Como o quê? –Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Abrir o vinho que separei e abraça-lo e beijá-lo como quero desde essa manhã. –Respondi já me afastando e lhe oferecendo um copo.

Ele abriu o vinho e nos serviu, deixei a garrafa sobre a mesa e o puxei em direção ao sofá. Em quinze minutos os copos de vinho ficaram esquecidos sobre a mesinha perto do sofá, e eu desfrutava de seus abraços e beijos encostada em seu peitoral.

A noite correu rápida, e quando dei por mim já se passava a muito das 22:00 h; iríamos dar aulas em algumas horas, e apenas por isso o soltei do abraço apertado com que o segurava, ele por fim deu um risinho cáustico de minha expressão e levantou-se do sofá; de algum modo terminamos a noite abraçados sobre o mesmo, com uma garrafa de vinho vazia e as taças ao chão.

Quando ele finalmente partiu, eu me arrastei pro quarto e desabei na cama, não estava de fato cansada; na verdade os abraços de Severo no sofá me acalmaram e relaxaram totalmente, por isso eu me encontrava sonolenta...

Dois dias depois:

Eu estava exultante, minha melhor amiga e irmã de consideração adentrava o saguão do castelo com um sorriso tão grande quanto o meu; era noite e em alguns minutos o jantar seria servido.

Quando ela estava próxima o suficiente eu a abracei e exclamei:

-Pensei que a coruja tivesse extraviado minha carta, não vejo outro motivo para ter demorado tanto a me responder! –Fleur riu e replicou.

-Bien, non se têm tanto tempo disponível quando se preparra um casamento, Non?! –Eu ri feliz e acenei, convidando-a para me acompanhar até meus aposentos.

Quando chegamos aos meus aposentos Judy correu feliz em direção a Fleur, e com uma mesura desejou boas vindas, ela sorriu e agradeceu a elfo que correu para buscar chá e biscoitos.

-Enton, qual a marravilhosa notícia que você têm para mim? –Perguntou aceitando o chá que Judy servia.

-Que você não precisará mais me apelidar de solteirona... –Brinquei sorrindo.

-Sérrio? Quem ser este homem marravilhoso que lhe curou do Antoine? –Eu fiz uma careta a menção do nome do meu ex e respondi:

-Severo.

-SNAPE?! –Fleur arregalou os olhos para mim, e embora eu quisesse rir um arrepiou correu todo meu corpo impedindo-me de fazê-lo quando a voz grave e aveludada de Severo respondeu:

-Boa noite também, Srta. Delacour. –Eu virei-me a tempo de vê-lo sair das chamas da lareira.

-Severo, oi. –Sorri e caminhei ao seu encontro. Estalei um beijo em seus lábios, sendo respondida com um olhar de alerta dele em direção a Fleur que parecia totalmente surpresa com minha atitude.

-Não se preocupe, acabei de contar a Fleur sobre nosso relacionamento. –Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e lançou-me um olhar de quem mais tarde exigiria explicações.

O guiei até uma poltrona e o fiz sentar, sentando-me numa outra próxima a ele; Fleur ainda parecia atônita, mas por fim perguntou:

-Enton, como essa amizade virrou namoro? –Minha melhor amiga parecia achar que eu estava "tirando uma com a cara dela".

-Eu o agarrei. –Respondi totalmente corada, Severo me olhou erguendo novamente a sobrancelha enquanto Fleur indagava:

-E como isto aconteceu? –Eu ri e decidi contar a verdade, ou melhor, parte dela. Omiti a parte que Severo me beijara no pic nic e fugira em seguida.

No fim da narrativa Fleur conservava um sorrisinho ambíguo e Severo parecia levemente acanhado. Eu sorri e chamei Judy para guardar as coisas de Fleur no meu quarto, hoje nós teríamos uma festa do pijama. Fleur acompanhou a elfo para ajeitar suas coisas e eu acompanhei Severo até a lareira.

-Está me devendo uma noite a sós. –Comentou malicioso, eu sorri e concordei.

-Terá a sua noite, e todas as explicações do porque ter contado a Fleur sobre nosso relacionamento amanhã a noite. –Prometi me aproximando e o abraçando, logo seus lábios estavam pressionados contra os meus.

O beijo começou casto, mas para alguém que passara o dia desejando beijá-lo eu não me contentaria com somente isso. Abri meus lábios e pedi passagem com a língua e logo o beijo se tornava intenso e sôfrego. Somente nos afastamos quando ouvimos os passos de Fleur se aproximando. Eu sorri e acariciando seu rosto desejei:

-Boa noite, Severo.

-Boa noite. –Os olhos dele me queimavam, e a última coisa que tive vontade de fazer foi deixa-lo partir via floo pela lareira.

-Quem dirria en? A veela e o trasgo... –Fleur debochou da adaptação bruxa do conto de fadas da bela e a fera.

-Pois o trasgo em questão dá uma surra no príncipe insosso. –Respondi acossada. Fleur riu mais ao imaginar em quê Severo dava "uma surra" em Antoine. Por fim respondeu:

-Bien, pelo beijo posso imaginarr porque você está com essa cara de boba apaixônada... –Eu fingi rir; totalmente corada joguei uma almofada em sua direção, ela escapou por centímetros e finalmente disse:

-Ok, ok, não espionarrei mais.

-Acho bom. –Disse e me levantei voltando com ela para o quarto, seria uma longa noite contando a ela como eu me apaixonei pelo Severo, e como de fato terminamos namorando.

No outro dia Fleur partiu pela manhã, e eu sorria feliz. Senti muitas saudades de minha melhor amiga. Ainda pensava na noite anterior quando fui surpreendida por Severo, que silencioso se aproximou sem que eu notasse. Alfinetou:

-Uma surpresa não ter estendido a estadia. –Ele ainda olhava Fleur caminhar pelos terrenos do castelo em direção aos portões. Eu ri minimamente e me aproximando comentei:

-Devo dizer que o senhor fica terrivelmente encantador com ciúmes, senhor Snape. –Repliquei no mesmo tom.

-E eu, devo esperar mais visitas essa noite? –Seu tom foi profundo e me vi respondendo corada:

-Não, somente nós dois. –Me virei e parti, a vontade de abraça-lo me assolava.

Quando a noite chegou nós ignoramos o jantar, e eu me encaminhei para os aposentos de Severo. Assim que saí da lareira me deparei com uma sala vazia, bati na madeira de seu armário de poções e chamei:

-Severo?

-Aqui. –Respondeu saindo de uma porta que supus ser a de seu quarto. Ele sacudia os cabelos de forma desleixada, havia acabado de sair do banheiro; uma visão mais que tentadora em minha opinião. Rapidamente me aproximei e o abracei, guiando meu rosto para seu pescoço. Seu cheiro sempre me deixava extasiada.

-Senti saudades de você. –Confessei baixinho em seu ouvido.

-A convidada era sua. –Respondeu ácido, me abraçando forte.

-Sim, era. –Concordei e o beijei, foi lento e intenso. Sentia cada poro e célula de meu corpo reagir ao toque de Severo.

-Vai me contar agora porque contou nosso segredo? –Perguntou grave em meu ouvido. Suspirei puxando-o para perto de mim e nos guiei para seu sofá.

-Por vários motivos, Fleur perceberia ela é ótima em ler nas entrelinhas. E eu prometi lhe contar sobre os avanços que tinha com você...

-Escrevia a Fleur d'Lacour sobre mim? –Severo perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Na época apenas queria sua amizade. –Respondi a guisa da pergunta.

-E? –Me encarava curioso.

-E terminei apaixonada me declarando pra você, não lembra? –Respondi sarcástica.

-Não foi isso que perguntei. –Respondeu brando.

-Prometi que nunca mentiria para ela. Ocultar talvez... Mas mentir nunca. –Expliquei.

-Não se preocupe, Fleur é discreta. Não comentará com ninguém.

-Tudo bem. –Respondeu manso; ou talvez fosse por eu estar acarinhando seus cabelos que ele ficara tão passivo.

Sorri e voltei a beijá-lo, a necessidade de tocá-lo finalmente sendo saciada. Enquanto a noite corria, nós repartíamos uma garrafa de vinho que se esvaziava lentamente.

E de forma muito natural acabei nos braços de Severo. Apoiava meu rosto em seu peitoral, por vezes encarando-o. Seu cheiro somado à intensidade de seu olhar me deixava muito corada, e numa espécie de transe. Encará-lo era ser arrastada para um mundo paralelo onde somente havíamos nós dois.

Matando a parca distância de seus lábios eu beijei-lhe outra vez, quando o beijo acabou ele suspirou e disse:

-Eu deveria estar corrigindo trabalhos de primeiranistas. –Ergui uma sobrancelha e repliquei:

-Eu posso ir... De fato já está tarde... –Coloquei as mãos em seu peitoral, fazendo menção de me levantar. Mas ele segurou-as firme e mantendo-as fixa no mesmo lugar respondeu sério:

-Nem pensar. São uns cabeças ocas; não espero surpresas nessas correções. Na verdade sua presença é muito mais deleitável... –Eu sorri enquanto ele voltava a me puxar para perto e prensava os lábios nos meus.

Mesmo com o fim do beijo eu continuei a acarinhar lhe os cabelos, e por longos minutos me concentrei apenas em encará-lo e lhe fazer carinhos. Era tão bobo e vivaz! Eu sempre sentia meus braços arrepiarem quando ele respondia aos meus afagos, deslizando as mãos de dedos longos e grossos por meus braços e nuca...

Quando já estava muito tarde eu finalmente consegui me despedir. Desejando bons sonhos e partindo antes que ele voltasse a me beijar e eu terminasse esquecendo porque deveria partir.

Continua...

N.A: Mandar reviews não custa nada, e me deixará imensamente feliz saber o que acharam. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	29. Chapter 29

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Eu sei, faz séculos que não atualizo... Me desculpem! Estava em época de provas e seminários. Agora que estou no recesso da universidade tentarei postar mais capítulos. Agradeço imenso a todos os reviews; a inthedungeons, Sweet Petit, Daniela Snape, Lonely Loony, Seven217, raposaxereta, e Juan. Os reviews de vocês não me permitem desistir dessa fic! Juro que tento ao máximo deixar a personalidades coerentes, então fico muito feliz que isso vos agrade. Vem coisa hot pela frente, mas não sei se consigo fazer algo tão descrito do momento... Sem mais delongas, enjoy it!

29º Capítulo: Valentine's Day

Psiquê P.O.V:

Acordei totalmente descansada apesar das poucas horas de sono. Receber os beijos e toques de Severo era o suficiente para me deixar serena e plácida. Levantei-me e fiz a toalete como de costume.

Coloquei um vestido marrom com flores microscópicas verdes. Era feminino e delicado, com sapatos Oxford da mesma cor. Penteei os cabelos e passei o perfume-poção e o rímel. Sorri contente com o efeito.

Desci as escadas cantarolando e caminhei até o Salão Principal. Sentei ao lado de Severo desejando um bom dia e fiz um aceno de cabeça a Harry que me encarava. Ron pareceu levemente avermelhado quando eu o cumprimentei e Hermione parecia estar entretida demais com seu Profeta Diário para notar meu olhar sobre ela. Sorri minimamente ao lembrar que ela e Malfoy andavam se esgueirando pelo castelo a noite... Ele sempre perseguindo ela, e ela sempre fugindo dele. Bem... O Amor nem sempre é fácil, não é?

Comi as panquecas com mel divagando sobre isso. E lembrei que em breve precisaria visitar Tonks, a última raiz boa da família Black... Ela discordava de meu pensamento, e ficou muito feliz em me conhecer na noite em que vim pedir emprego a Dumbledore...

De fato uma pena não ter visto ela quando me apresentei formalmente aos membros da Ordem da Fênix... Ao que parece estava em uma missão fora de Londres.

Terminei o café e me dirigi a sala de aula, em alguns minutos a aula começaria... E hoje Dumbledore estava com aquele sorriso que causava calafrios e ânsias em Severo. Algo como "vou aprontar" segundo meu namorado.

Sorri mais ao lembrar que hoje era dia dos namorados, o que significava que Severo teria que aceitar meus chocolates. Eu vivia perturbando-o para provar um bombom enquanto estava em meus aposentos, e ele vivia bufando e tentando se esquivar dos doces. Com o passar dos dias ele ficou dócil, e passou a receber o chocolate sem muitas reclamações e caretas; ou talvez fosse porque eu ficava adulando-o, quem diria que Severo se dobraria a súplicas recheadas de carinhos? O sorriso se ampliou com a lembrança de uma dessas noites, quando eu o abraçava apertado e sussurrava em seu ouvido...

_-Abra a boca, Severo._

_-Não quero chocolate. –Bufou alto, eu sorri e afaguei seus cabelos voltei a me aproximar e sussurrei em sua orelha:_

_-Mas fiz com tanto carinho, pensando em você..._

_-Não._

_-Somente um. Prometo que lhe deixo em paz. –Sorri amigável enquanto acarinhava seu rosto. Ele bufou encurralado e rosnou:_

_-Só um! –Eu abri a embalagem do chocolate e segurando o bombom aproximei de seus lábios. Ele o mordeu experimentando um pedaço pequeno, depois de aprovar o sabor ele voltou a morder o bombom, ao fim, tinha os lábios melados com chocolate. Eu ri e limpei os cantos onde estavam acumulados e quando terminei, ele me puxou para perto me beijando e extirpando meu folego e com ele qualquer raciocínio coerente que eu pudesse ter._

Tive que me recompor do rubor que eu sabia que tinha quando os alunos começaram a entrar na sala de aula.

Na hora do almoço Dumbledore finalmente nos deixou a par de seus planos para o Valentine's Day. Hoje qualquer um poderia escrever cartões de Dia dos Namorados e depositá-los em caixas vermelhas estrategicamente colocadas em várias esquinas dos corredores do castelo. Os elfos os recolheriam e cada elfo ficaria responsável por entregar o conteúdo ao destinatário do cartão.

Eu escondi um lamento quando vários pensamentos me cruzaram a mente. Assim que o almoço acabou eu praticamente corri ao meu quarto. Quando cheguei eu tranquei a porta e chamei:

-Judy? –Minha elfo se materializou a minha frente, fazendo uma mesura falou:

-Srta. Psiquê chamou Judy?

-Sim. Você trabalha nas cozinhas, então também deve estar responsável pelos cartões do dia dos namorados, correto?

-Sim, senhorita. Judy está responsável pelos cartões.

-De quem? –A elfo me olhou surpresa e respondeu:

-Pelo menino Daves, senhorita.

-Rogério Daves, capitão da equipe de quadribol da Corvinal?

-Sim, senhorita. Esse mesmo.

-Ótimo, então você vai trocar.

-Como senhorita? –A elfo parecia muito surpresa.

-Trocará com outro elfo a responsabilidade de entregar os cartões. Ficará responsável pelos de Severo. E os trará para mim. –Expliquei calmamente.

-Judy não pode, senhorita! Diretor Dumbledore mandou...

-Dumbledore é seu patrão; mas Eu sou a sua mestra. A quem deve obedecer Judy? –Interrompi e indaguei. Minha elfo estava chocada, ela sabia que eu era mimada com relação a coisas e situações, mas era a primeira vez que me via manipulando outros (no caso ela e o elfo responsável por entregar as cartas de Severo).

-Senhorita Psiquê é minha mestre, Judy sempre deve obedecê-la. –A elfo respondeu desconsertada fazendo uma reverencia grande.

-Minha querida Judy, não fique assim! Eu não vou roubar os cartões de Severo. Quero apenas entregar pessoalmente a ele. Eu juro para você que ele os receberá como se o próprio elfo designado para tal ordem o tivesse entregado. –Prometi me abaixando e segurando as mãos minúsculas de minha elfo.

-A senhorita Psiquê jura? Jura que ele os receberá? –Perguntou mais calma, ela sabia que quando jurava algo eu cumpria o juramento de qualquer maneira.

-Claro que sim, Judy! Eu nunca estragaria o seu trabalho, nem o de nenhum outro elfo neste castelo! –Afirmei.

-Então Judy trará os cartões pra senhorita Psiquê! –Ela respondeu.

-Eu fico muito grata a você, Judy. –A elfo sorriu feliz e desaparatou. Um sorriso mínimo escapou de meus lábios. É claro que eu entregaria os cartões à Severo! Eu apenas daria uma olhada nos remetentes de cada um antes disso...

Quando o fim da tarde chegou eu dispensei os alunos do quinto ano, a última turma a quem deveria lecionar hoje. E me dirigi aos meus aposentos como de costume. Tomei banho, pus um vestido, penteei os cabelos e passei perfume e rímel como de costume. Assim que terminei Judy desaparatou em meus aposentos. Olhando o relógio confirmei que eram 18:00 h em ponto. O horário limite para a entrega dos cartões. Sorri e agradeci emendando:

-Obrigada Judy, deixe-os sobre a mesa que eu entrego a Severo quando ele vier aqui mais tarde. –A elfo obedeceu e aparatou novamente. O jantar seria servido em meia hora.

Assim que me levantei outro elfo aparatou em meus aposentos. Parecia ser bem velho e tinha orelhas enormes, se vestia de trapos e com uma voz rouca e irritante falou:

-Monstro veio entregar os cartões da Senhorita Psiquê d'Lancré Bla... Black. –Ele engasgou e me olhou surpreso. Eu estendi a mão, mas ele não me repassou a sacola. Ficou me encarando perplexo e falou:

-A senhorita é uma Bla.. Black?

-Sim, e você quem é? –Perguntei sobressaltada, ele me olhava de forma estranha.

-Sou Monstro. Monstro vive para servir a Antiga Casa dos Black e seus descendentes! –Exclamou rápido, fazendo-me logo entender a situação.

-Então você era servo da família Black. De meu pai Sirius Black? –Indaguei. O elfo pareceu incomodado a menção de Sirius e respondeu:

-Sim. Monstro é servo da família Black.

-É servo? O correto não deveria ser _era _servo? –O elfo se contorceu e respondeu:

-Monstro foi dado ao mestiço Potter. Mas Monstro não precisa mais dele como mestre. Monstro agora tem a filha do mestre Sirius para servir. –Eu conhecia aquele tom, e não gostei nada dele. Certamente Monstro vivera sob os costumes (e crueldades) característicos da família Black. Suspirei e respondi:

-Antes de ser Black eu sou d'Lancré, Monstro. Possuo minha própria elfo. E perdi a posse de todos os bens Black para Harry Potter, o que significa que sim, você precisa dele como mestre. Dê-me a sacola e volte aos seus afazeres. –O elfo murchou sobre os próprios pés e resmungou desgostoso:

-Sim, a senhorita Black manda e Monstro obedece. Monstro vive para servir a Antiga Casa Black. –Entregou a sacola acabrunhado e fez uma reverência. Recebi e suspirei, finalmente falei:

-Monstro? Um elfo não precisa ser servo de um puro sangue para ser um bom elfo. Um elfo somente precisa de um bom mestre para ser um bom elfo. Harry Potter é um bom mestre, o que faz de você um bom elfo na minha opinião. –Disse convicta.

-Senhorita Black realmente acha isso de Monstro? –Perguntou perplexo.

-Sim, acho. E você deve ser indulgente com seu mestre como eu sei que ele está sendo com você. –Disse branda.

-Sim! Monstro será um bom elfo para o mestiço Potter por causa da senhorita Black. –Respondeu. Eu suspirei e concordei, ele fez outra reverencia e desaparatou. Eu peguei minha sacola e a abri, desinteressada. Ainda divagava sobre a lavagem cerebral que as famílias puro sangue faziam em seus elfos.

Respondi a todos os cartões recebidos com uma pena de repetição rápida. Agradeci aos alunos que me mandaram os cartões (e alunas também). Assim que terminei avancei sobre os cartões que pertenciam a Severo. E logo a pena de repetição rápida escrevia uma lista com o nome de algumas alunas e para minha surpresa funcionárias da escola.

Quando os cartões acabaram eu os repus na sacola e os deixei em cima da mesa. Peguei os que eu havia recebido e guardei em meus aposentos. Bufei vermelha. Odiava sentir ciúmes. Caminhei para o Salão Principal me concentrando na respiração, buscando me acalmar...

Estava no meio do saguão de entrada quando ouvi alguém me chamar.

-Boa noite senhorita Black. –A voz de barítono pertencia a Blaise Zambine, aluno da Sonserina.

-Boa noite Blaise. Algo errado? –O rapaz me olhava de forma séria.

-Não, na verdade quero entregar isso e receber sua resposta. –Falou me entregando um envelope vermelho, eu o olhei desconcertada e recebi o cartão.

Blaise Zambine não era um garoto. Não, estava bem mais para homem. A atitude somada ao conteúdo do cartão me davam mostras de haver na minha frente um homem em formação de caráter. Era decidido, reservado e seguro de si. E me convidava para jantar em Hogsmead esse fim de semana. Eu sorri segurando o cartão e respondi:

-Obrigada pelo cartão, Blaise. Mas não posso aceitar o seu convite.

-Não pode ou não quer? –Perguntou astuto e me analisando.

-Ambos. Você é um rapaz bonito e encantador Blaise. Mas eu sou sua professora, e possuo alguém. –Respondi sincera.

-Apenas diga-me que não é o idiota do Heathcliff. –Pediu e me encarou grave.

-Não, não é. E penso que se soubesse quem é aprovaria minha escolha. –Respondi sentindo-me corar. Uma onda de calor me invadiu enquanto Blaise olhava por cima de meu ombro na direção do corredor. Eu sabia quem estava ali, eu podia sentir meu corpo estremecer ante o olhar firme e abrasador que eu sabia estar sendo vítima agora; e isso contribuía para meu rubor aumentar.

-Suponho que sim. -Respondeu ambíguo e se preparava para partir quando eu o chamei:

-Blaise, espere. –Ele virou-se levantando uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

-Sim? –Eu lhe devolvi o cartão e perguntei:

-Porque não convida outra garota?

-Não estou disposto a brincar de poder com uma sonserina. –Respondeu recebendo o cartão.

-Não existem apenas sonserinas neste castelo... –Observei.

-Nunca chamaria uma grifinória para sair. –Respondeu ácido.

-Também não existem somente grifinórias neste castelo. –Observei novamente.

-Não está falando de corvinais e lufanas, está? Não quero uma corvinal nerd nem uma lufa-lufa boba perto de mim. –Respondeu irredutível. Eu sorri e respondi:

-Talvez elas não sejam nerds e bobas se você souber escolher... Pense nisso, uma garota que queira e goste de você, que não tentará manipulá-lo e que lhe guarde afeto e carinho. –Persuadi, ele me olhou desconfiado e respondeu:

-Não conheço nenhuma garota assim em Hogwarts.

-Não procurou nenhuma garota assim em Hogwarts... Porque não chama Luna Lovegood para sair?

-A Lunática amiga do Potter? –Perguntou com desdém.

-Sim, ela é inteligente, é leal e bonita. Não pode negar isso. –Argumentei.

-É amiga do Potter, não se comporta como uma garota, nem como alguém sã.

-Seria alguém companheira, não lhe jugaria por ser sonserino e se conseguisse conquista-la seria amorosa e apaixonada. Pensando bem nem seria difícil conquista-la... –Considerei. Ele pareceu surpreso e perguntou rápido:

-Porque? Ela demonstrou algo? –Eu sorri satisfeita e respondi:

-Porque não se aproxima e descobre? –Instiguei.

-Vou pensar. –Respondeu casual. Eu ri e balançando a cabeça me despedi; começava a sentir fome.

Severo ainda me observava sério no fim do corredor, passei por ele calmamente e falei:

-Boa noite, Severo. –Acenei com a cabeça e segui para o Salão Principal. Sentia seus olhos queimarem minhas costas enquanto caminhava para a mesa dos professores.

O jantar foi tenso, vez ou outra Severo me olhava intenso e voltava sua atenção ao jantar. Quando ele terminou eu o imitei e me dirigi para meus aposentos.

Alguns minutos depois de chegar aos meus aposentos as chamas da lareira ficaram da cor de verde esmeralda e Severo saiu de dentro delas. Antes que eu pudesse se quer cumprimenta-lo ele já me abraçava e prensava os meus lábios contra os dele. Suspirei quando sua língua invadiu minha boca, tornando o beijo mais apaixonado. A forma como ele me segurava pela cintura e nuca me deixavam com a compleição de geleia. Eu o abraçava forte, tentando me manter em pé, já que minhas pernas estavam bambas por causa do beijo.

-Feliz Valentine Day's pra você também. –Sorri de canto e lhe desejei quando ele finalmente me soltou.

-O que conversava com Blaise Zambine? –Perguntou resoluto.

-Tentava convence-lo a chamar Luna Lovegood para sair. –Respondi acariciando-o ele me olhava daquela forma faiscante, não responder sua pergunta estava fora de cogitação.

-Ele parecia tentar convidar você para sair. –Afirmou, eu suspirei corada e respondi:

-Sim, mas eu o lembrei que sou professora dele. E disse que já possuía alguém. –Severo realmente era ciumento, talvez outra pessoa se incomodasse com isso, eu, porém sentia meu corpo arrepiar cada vez mais com seu ciúme e possessividade.

Ele me encarou fixo e voltou a me beijar exigente. Retribuí por algum tempo e depois me afastei e lhe falei:

-Espere, tem algo que deve ver. –Apontei a sacola sobre a mesa e disse:

-Cartões de Valentine's Day. –Ele olhou para a sacola sobre a mesa e depois para mim e falou irritado:

-Eu sei que você é linda e desejável, eu não preciso que me lembre disso mostrando os cartões dos seus admiradores. –Eu levantei uma sobrancelha encarando-o, apesar de corada eu respondi séria:

-É, mas estes cartões não são para mim. São para você, são das **suas **admiradoras... –Ele bufou incrédulo e eu puxei a sacola para perto e abri o primeiro envelope que encontrei, lendo em voz alta:

"Professor Snape, eu gosto do seu jeito calado, de como é forte, mesmo escondido por todas essas vestes negras. Eu..."

Eu continuaria a ler se ele não tivesse evanescido o cartão com sua varinha. Eu bufei e peguei outro. Já ia abri-lo quando ele fez o mesmo com o envelope e a sacola.

-Não estou interessado em garotinhas. –Falou e rindo sarcástico continuou:

-Não sabia que era ciumenta... –Ele me abraçava e eu puxei seu rosto para perto quando respondi firme:

-Você é meu Severo. Não quero nenhuma garotinha chegando perto do que é meu. –Ele voltou a me beijar de forma rude e eu retribuí, foi um beijo explosivo. E sim, eu estava demarcando meu território nele.

Quando o beijo finalmente terminou eu o empurrei em direção ao sofá e me sentei ao seu lado, abraçando-o e acarinhando-o. Ainda estava com ciúmes dele, e pelo modo como ele retribuía também estava enciumado. Eu corria minhas mãos pelo rosto, pelo pescoço e pelos braços de Severo. E ele respondia apertando-me a cintura e me puxando para mais próximo de si.

Talvez pela soma de tantos sentimentos a noite tenha corrido de forma mais rápida e agradável do que normalmente. Quando já estava tarde eu sorri em meio aos seus braços e o deixei partir.

Quando as chamas da lareira voltaram a tonalidade alaranjada eu me levantei do sofá e caminhei até meus aposentos. Era tarde e eu precisava de algumas horas de sono para descansar e acalmar o calor que Severo me imprimia com nossa proximidade.

Continua...

N.A : Realmente espero que tenham gostado! E sim, a Psiquê é passional. Não que se orgulhe disto. Na verdade perceberão que ela tentará amenizar ao máximo esse traço de personalidade...

Ah; leiam a fic da Countess of Slytherin, Dark Rose! É uma SS/OC, e é adorável!

:***


	30. Chapter 30

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então meninas, agradeço a todos os reviews. E aproveito para postar esse capítulo que é grandinho... Vocês descobriram aqui que a Judy é a espiã da Psiquê, e que por isso ela parece ter tanta sorte às vezes. Espero que apreciem a leitura!

30º Capítulo: Chantagem e Insegurança

Psiquê P.O.V:

Eu andava muito mais feliz e alegre que o natural, Severo e eu continuávamos a nos encontrar todas as noites, ora nos meus aposentos ora nos dele.

Eu amava esse tempo com ele, ouvíamos música; não que ele fosse adepto de escutar longos períodos de música, mas eu sempre o convencia. Sorri ao me lembrar da noite anterior...

Flashback on:

_-"Can't explain all the things that you make me feel… _

_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel…_

_(Não posso explicar os sentimentos que você me faz sentir..._

_Meu coração está acelerado e você só fica atrás do volante...)_

Estávamos em meus aposentos, e eu liguei a rádio e cantei encarando Severo, ele levantou uma sobrancelha em réplica. Ri de sua expressão e voltei a cantar. Um sorriso cínico nasceu em seus lábios e eu me abanei numa interpretação cômica da música.

_Touching you, touching me…_

_Touching you, God you're touching me!_

_(Te tocando, me tocando..._

_Te tocando, Deus você está me tocando!)_

Dessa vez ele riu, foi a primeira vez que ouvi sua risada. Por isso sentia um rubor se espalhar tolamente por minhas bochechas. A risada de Severo era grave e intensa, como ele mesmo era...

_I believe in a thing called love..._

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart… _

_There's a chance we could make it now… _

_(Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor…_

_Apenas escute as batidas do meu coração..._

_Há uma possibilidade que nós poderíamos fazer isso agora...)_

Me aproximei e o puxei para perto de mim, abracei-o e instei para que acompanhasse meus passos.

_We'll be rocking'til the sun goes down… _

_I believe in a thing called love..._

_Ooh!_

_(Nós vamos dançar até o Sol se pôr..._

_Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor.._

_Ooh!)_

Severo não sabia dançar rock; por isso me senti obrigada a ensiná-lo.

O guiei por alguns instantes até ele aprender os movimentos básicos.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day…_

_You got me in a spin but everything is a ok!_

_(Eu quero beijar você a cada minuto... cada hora, cada dia..._

_Você me pegou em um giro, mas está tudo ok!)_

Ao fim da música eu repeti meu desejo por seus lábios e minha terrível condição apaixonada. Quando se fez silêncio nossos lábios se encontraram, e me icei apoiando-me em seus ombros, buscando tanta proximidade quanto possível.

No decorrer da noite nós conversávamos sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo. E também ficávamos em silêncio... Não era desconfortável, pelo contrário.

Eu sempre exigia seus abraços, então era lá que eu me recostava, apoiava minha cabeça em seus ombros e relaxava sentindo seu cheiro de almíscar e canela.

Eu sentia seu rosto migrar para meus cabelos e suspirava quando ele roçava o nariz em meu pescoço, esses momentos sempre eram seguidos por longos instantes de beijos e toques. E eu somente o deixei se afastar quando o horário era tardio.

Ontem fora apenas mais uma dessas noites, e agora eu caminhava calmamente pelos corredores do castelo, rumo a biblioteca.

Precisava de alguns livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas avançados para fazer umas pesquisas.

Por ser hora do almoço a biblioteca estava vazia, e eu teria sossego para procurar os livros, quando cheguei ao portal da seção reservada, porém, percebi que ele já estava aberto o que significava que já havia alguém lá dentro.

Caminhei silenciosamente pelos corredores e nos últimos corredores da seção reservada encontrei um homem alto, de postura altiva e vestes e cabelos negros. Severo procurava distraído algum livro nas estantes por isso não percebeu minha presença. Olhei para os dois lados e verifiquei que a biblioteca continuava vazia, confirmada a resposta meu sorriso aumentou se tonando um sorriso travesso e malicioso.

Me aproximei cautelosamente de onde ele estava e passei as mãos em suas costas, indo do pescoço até os quadris e sussurrando:

-Adivinha quem é? –Ele ficou tenso de imediato com o contato, depois relaxou ao ouvir minha voz. Virou-se para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida e perguntou cínico:

-O que pensa que está fazendo Psiquê? –Eu sorri de seu rigor e me aproximando declarei:

-Aproveitando a hora do almoço... –Concluí a frase já com os meus lábios a centímetros dos seus.

O beijei de forma apaixonada, passava as mãos por seus cabelos e costas. Acariciando cada parte do corpo dele que minhas mãos tinham acesso. Ele por fim se afastou e disse com voz de censura:

-Podemos ser pegos. –Eu ri baixinho e voltei a abraça-lo e acaricia-lo quando respondi:

-Na hora do almoço, numa segunda-feira e na seção reservada da biblioteca? Duvido... –Ele bufou e se rendeu a outro beijo que eu lhe empunha, me apertando forte nos quadris e tornado a distancia entre nossos corpos inexistente.

Quando o beijo terminou eu ofegava e segurava seu rosto perto do meu, o hálito de Severo roçava minhas bochechas e cabelos, eu ainda passava a mão por suas costas quando ele declarou:

-Não somos mais adolescentes na puberdade, Psiquê. Esse comportamento é perigoso para nós dois. –Eu sorri de seu mau humor e repliquei:

-Você me faz sentir como uma adolescente hormonal, boba e apaixonada. Prenda-me por isso! –Desafiei acariciando lhe o pescoço e voltando a exigir beijos.

Dessa vez o beijo foi faminto e cheio de desejo, não havia gentileza no modo como Severo me segurava e prensava os lábios contra os meus. Quando o beijo enfim acabou ele se afastou com um sorrisinho cáustico e perguntou:

-Me perseguiu até a biblioteca por isso? –Foi a minha vez de bufar e responder:

-Apesar dessa modéstia encantadora, não; não foi por isso que vim até aqui. Ainda preciso de alguns livros de DCAT. –Ele levantou a sobrancelha e resoluto, disse:

-Neste caso, nos vemos mais tarde _mademoiselle_... –E partiu, me deixando muito corada. Maldito! Só porque sabia que eu voltaria a atacá-lo!

Soltei uma imprecação baixa e me voltando para a estante comecei a procurar os livros que precisaria ler.

Saí de lá cinco minutos depois com os livros que precisaria. Voltei para minha sala de aula e me preparei para começar as aulas do período vespertino. Quando elas começaram me deparei com uma sala cheia de Sonserinos e Corvinais.

Hoje eu lhes ensinaria a repelir um Inferi, a aula foi bem produtiva. De fato eu gostava de ensinar Corvinais. Eles eram sempre muito atentos as instruções, de modo que eu não precisaria ficar repetindo as instruções.

No fim da aula eu os dispensei e me preparei para receber a próxima turma, quartanistas Lufa-lufa e Grifinórios. Quando me virei de frente para a porta percebi que ainda havia uma aluna lá. Pansy Parkinson me encarava com um sorriso fugidio nos lábios. Me aproximei e perguntei:

-Algum problema Srta. Parkinson?

-Na verdade sim, professora...

-Então me diga do que se trata.

-Da sua falta de moral e ética profissional dentro desta escola.

-Como?

-A senhorita me entendeu, professora. Refiro-me as cenas que você e o professor Snape protagonizaram na biblioteca neste inicio de tarde. Uma completa falta de decência foi o que vi. Se seguíssemos esses **exemplos exteriores** a nossa educação a onde estaríamos? –Eu a olhava surpresa e vexada, tinha certeza que a biblioteca estava vazia quando me encontrei com Severo. E ela ainda punha em xeque minha educação por ser estrangeira. Ao que parece os estereótipos ainda imperavam neste castelo.

-Entendo sua posição Senhorita Parkinson, minha conduta não condisse com minha posição de educadora, e se de fato foi ofensiva à sua criação eu acho que esse é o caso de você delatá-la ao diretor Dumbledore. –Respondi séria.

-Talvez fosse o caso, se eu fosse alguém **extremista e puritana**. Mas esse não é o caso, então acho que delatá-la seria muito precipitado. Estou mais que disposta a esquecer do ocorrido se a senhorita me der provas seguras de que isso nunca voltará a se repetir... –Eu a olhei surpresa com a proposta, logo respondi:

-Se isso é o que melhor lhe parece acho que é o que deveria acontecer, eu tomarei mais cuidado com o modo como me porto com o professor Snape em lugares públicos. –Concordei.

-Desculpe professora, acho que não fui clara. Percebo que o professor Snape é um homem interessante e é totalmente compreensível sua reação à presença dele. Mas eu somente relevarei seu comportamento impróprio se você _nunca _mais voltar a se aproximar dele. –Declarou com um sorrisinho cínico. A verdade finalmente me golpeou como um Hipogrifo enfurecido.

-Está me coagindo a me afastar de Snape é isso? –Perguntei encolerizada. Agora lembrava que ela fora uma das alunas a lhe enviar cartão de Valentine's day.

-Absolutamente não! Apenas se a senhorita desprezar seu emprego, e eu sei que não fará isso. –Respondeu com a voz perfidamente dócil.

-Estou absolutamente pasmada com sua proposta, e não sei o que dizer. –Respondi simplista. Ela voltou a sorrir e respondeu:

-Bem é claro que noto que não esperava por tal proposta. Então esperarei até a ceia por sua concordância e pelas provas seguras de que cumprirá nosso acordo. –Sorriu mais uma vez e partiu, enquanto eu puxava uma cadeira e me sentava.

Pense, Psiquê! Você jamais desistiria de Severo, mas então o que fazer? Como resolver a situação? De modo que jamais volte a se repetir? Meu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente enquanto os quartanistas entravam na sala de aula.

-Não sou seu elfo doméstico Collin! Peça isso pro seu irmão mais novo! –Howard Smith, um grifinório do quarto ano resmungava para Collin Creevey. E junto com uma réplica enraivecida de Collin uma ideia me acertou em cheio.

-Boa tarde a todos! Hoje treinaremos os feitiços básicos de defesa da qual falei na aula passada, se dividam em duplas e podem começar, voltarei em dois minutos.

Saí da sala apressada, usando a porta adjacente a meus aposentos. Uma vez lá dentro tranquei a passagem e chamei rápido:

-Judy?

-Senhorita Psiquê me chamou? –A elfo aparatou e depois de uma breve reverência me perguntou.

-Sim, chamei. Quero que siga e vigie a senhorita Parkinson. Aluna do sétimo ano e pertencente à casa da Sonserina.

-Sim, senhorita. E depois que fizer isso? –Perguntou curiosa com minha ordem.

-Me chame se a vir se portando com pouca decência. Imediatamente. Entendeu? –Perguntei incisiva para Judy.

-Sim, senhorita. Vigiar a garota Parkinson e avisá-la se flagrar a menina se comportando com pouca decência. –Repetiu a elfo.

-Ótimo, vá. –Ordenei, e a elfo desaparatou me deixando sozinha no recinto. Agora era rezar e torcer para que Pansy Parkinson não fosse o modelo de virtude que aparentava ser.

Quando as aulas terminaram eu me dirigia aos meus aposentos até me assustar com Judy que desaparatou ao meu lado com um pequeno "pop".

-Srta. Psiquê, a menina Parkinson está se comportando com pouca decência. –Judy avisou tal como pedi.

-Pode me levar até lá? –Perguntei surpresa por ter algum resultado e este ser tão rápido.

Desaparatamos no corredor que davam acesso a torre de Astronomia. Eu encarei Judy e disse:

-Eles estão lá em cima?

-Sim, senhorita.

-Ótimo, vá para nossos aposentos. E prepare a minha penseira. –Ordenei, ela fez uma mesura delicada e aparatou novamente.

Tirei os sapatos e subi os degraus com o máximo de cuidado que pude. Tive o cuidado de murmurar um feitiço da desilusão antes de chegar ao fim das escadas. A porta estava semiaberta então passei por ela com cautela. Mas perdi o ar ante o que vi ao olhar em direção a sacada.

Pansy Parkinson estava lá aos beijos; com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Dorian Heathcliff. Prendi a exclamação surpresa que quase me escapou e me aproximei da cena.

Obviamente não era o primeiro encontro deles. Havia muita segurança e intimidade na forma que se tratavam. Eu sentia que estava ficando vermelha... Vermelha de raiva. Hipócrita! Coagindo-me a deixar Snape, quando ela mesma possuía uma relação imprópria com um professor!

-Devemos ir Pansy. Podemos ser flagrados juntos. –Dorian advertiu.

-Sim, têm razão. Eu tenho mesmo assuntos a tratar com a Srta. Black. –Sorriu cínica para Heathcliff, a voz pontuada por malícia.

-Não se meta com Psiquê. –Dorian mudou totalmente sua expressão, de complacência para intimidação. Fiquei surpresa, Dorian nunca teve acessos de fúria em minha presença.

-Oh, querido não a defenda! Você é apenas o animalzinho de estimação dela. –Riu sádica.

-Estou cansando do seu joguinho de poder, Parkinson. Você não é ela. Acostume-se! –Dorian debochou da garota, e pude vislumbrar um quê de humilhação e inveja no olhar da jovem.

-Você também não é o Snape. Na verdade é só um rabisco tosco e distorcido do homem que ele é. –Desdenhou de volta, o olhar já mudado e a postura altiva.

Dorian riu e voltou a beijá-la de forma um tanto brusca, em seguida recomendando:

-Não fale do que não sabe garotinha. –Virou-se e partiu, Pansy o observou ir com um olhar sombrio e alguns minutos depois partiu também. E eu fiquei na Torre, encostada a parede tentando assimilar tudo o que tinha presenciado.

Quando percebi que o feitiço começava a extinguir-se me aprumei e o desvaneci. Chamei Judy e aparatamos para os meus aposentos.

Ela sempre solícita me entregou a penseira, essa fora um presente de minha avó. E diferente das penseiras usuais tinha o formato de uma caixinha de música. Abri a tampa e o líquido/gasoso azul que a preenchia iluminou o ambiente parcamente iluminado.

Convoquei dois frascos de poção pequenos e repassei a memória para os três locais. Coloquei um frasco num bolso interno do vestido.

Guardei o outro frasco dentro do armário e entreguei a Judy a penseira ordenando:

-Caso eu volte e pareça dispersa me entregue a memória que está no armário, e entregue esta a Dumbledore. Entendido?

-Sim, senhorita Psiquê! –Judy anuiu recebendo o frasco que eu lhe entregava.

Saí dos meus aposentos rumo ao Saguão de Entrada. Era hora da ceia e eu tinha um encontro a comparecer. Quando terminei de descer as escadas encontrei Pansy encostada a porta que levava ao Salão Principal. Ela sorriu petulante e acenou com a cabeça em direção a uma sala inutilizada do térreo.

Entramos na sala e ela voltou-se para mim perguntando:

-Então, considerou minha oferta? Está preparada para me dar provas concretas de que se afastará do professor Snape? –Perguntou resoluta.

-Pensei a respeito, e considerei sua proposta Srta. Parkinson. E embora ela tenha sido _generosa _eu irei decliná-la. Não me afastarei de Snape. Se ele o fizer aceitarei. Mas não o contrário. Nunca o contrário. –Respondi calma, porém sisuda.

-Então é realmente uma pena que tenha tomado tal decisão, obriga-me a procurar o diretor e informa-lo de sua conduta imprópria. –Concluiu azeda.

-Peço que o faça! Mas antes me avise quando me delatará, para que eu possa delatar outra conduta avessa as regras da escola. –Respondi sorrindo e buscando o frasco com a memória recém-colhida.

Abri a tampa e a lembrança espiralou para fora tomando a forma de duas pessoas, ficando nítidas e assemelhando a imagem da jovem que agora me olhava enfurecida por ver-se em miniatura azul-pérola a beijar Dorian Heathcliff.

-Realmente aprecio que não seja extremista e puritana. E de fato não saberia onde estariam se seguissem esses exemplos exteriores. –Debochei ao lembrar-me do que ela falou no fim da sua aula.

-Como... Como conseguiu isso? –Parecia um peixe a abrir e fechar a boca, e por fim perguntou irada.

-Não vem ao caso, o que interessa é saber o que o diretor faria com tal flagrante, ou melhor, o que Rita Skeeter faria com um escândalo desses... _"Jovem de família tradicional e puro-sangue é flagrada mantendo relações ilícitas com seu professor"_... Parece uma boa capa não acha? –Perguntei ferina, soltando um sorriso sombrio ao vê-la tremer e avermelhar de raiva.

-Sua... Sua vaca! Não poderá provar! Será sua palavra contra a minha! Evanescia! –Bradou e apontando a varinha para o frasco com a lembrança o esvaneceu. Eu ri e comentei:

-Ainda existem dois frascos sobressalentes com a mesma lembrança, um endereçado a Dumbledore e outro a querida Rita... Veremos o que eu posso ou não fazer... Não acho que conseguirá um bom casamento depois deste _pequeno _escândalo... –Sorri triunfante quando vi o ódio plúmbeo reluzir no olhar da garota.

-Isso não termina aqui, vadia! –Respondeu ríspida e se encaminhou para a porta.

-Srta. Parkinson? Menos 50 pontos por chantagear e coagir um professor. E menos 150 por expressar-se de forma tão chula. –A moça parecia um explosivin sob pressão.

-Não me importo, não durará. Você e Snape... São como ácido e alcalino. Aposto como breve ele vai cansar de todo esse açúcar. O seu tipo é só uma brincadeira para um homem como Prof. Snape. –Riu malévola.

-Pois eu aposto que dura. Ele nunca reclamou do açúcar. -Sorri cínica e zombeteira. E a observei partir pisando duro. Quando finalmente estava sozinha me permiti olhar sombria para o nada.

Severo realmente não gostava de doces. E havia sim a possibilidade d'ele cansar. Antoine cansou... Preferiu aquela peituda espanhola que uma namorada carinhosa.

"_Não sou um garotinho Psiquê, preciso de carne, preciso de sexo. Não quis me dar, procurei quem quisesse..."_

Bani para longe a memória do flagrante do bastardo do meu ex. E ajeitando a expressão para parecer tranquila e relaxada caminhei rumo ao Salão Principal.

O jantar foi tenso, Severo que não era conhecido por sua sociabilidade tentava manter uma conversa contínua. Mas eu estava amarga demais para seus esforços serem válidos. Até o fim da ceia ele já havia desistido. E uma verdadeira guerra me devastava...

Parkinson convivia com Snape a muito mais tempo. Não estava blefando ao afirmar que Severo repugnava doce. Mesmo que fosse uma simples relação educador-aprendiz ela o conhecia há muito mais tempo que eu.

Desespero rastejou por meu peito ante a imagem de Severo saturado e fugindo ao meu contato.

-Espero que tenha uma noite agradável. –Severo desejou se levantando e despedindo-se de mim. Esse era o sinal de que logo ele me procuraria em meus aposentos. Eu tive que fechar os olhos e forçar uma respiração calma ao responder:

-Eu também espero que sua noite seja agradável. –Me levantei e caminhei rumo aos meus aposentos. Eu estava tensa, totalmente tensa. Suportei o idiota do Antoine me traindo e terminando comigo, mas não suportaria se Severo terminasse comigo. Pelo simples fato de que eu o amava. De uma forma tão forte e vívida que certamente não suportaria sua rejeição.

Cheguei aos meus aposentos e ensaiei outra respiração, tentando criar alguma tranquilidade em meu interior. Foi inútil. Abri a porta e entrei em meus aposentos encontrando Severo a observar minha estante de livros. Sorri mecanicamente ao pronunciar seu nome.

Não, eu não sobreviveria a rejeição dele...

Severo P.O.V:

Psiquê não sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim. Essa era a única explicação plausível para ela continuar tentando-me como hoje ao meio dia...

Não estava acostumado a receber beijos; toques e principalmente, não estava acostumado a receber carinhos. Não. As exíguas relações que mantive eram baseadas em desejo, sexo apenas. As parcas parceiras mantidas evadiam-se depois do terceiro encontro. Encontro sexual.

Não existiam abraços, não existiam sussurros, ou toques cálidos. Não havia conversas, ou brincadeiras descontraídas. O ato era cru. E depois de consumado um ou outro sempre partia.

Por isso sentia-me vexado ao descobrir por um casal desavisado de lufa-lufas que o que ela fazia-me era carinho, ao flagrá-los namorando escondido... E que somente se fazia isso quando se guardava verdadeiro afeto. Era desconcertante saber que esses gestos equivaliam a declaração de sentimentos. Tocá-la para mim era algo necessário. Eu **precisava **sentir a maciez de seus cabelos, a curva de seus quadris, o cheiro de sua pele.

Mas senti-la retribuir a esses gestos era inexplicável. Ouvi-la rir de algum comentário sarcástico. Ofegar após um longo beijo. Abraçar-me apertado assim que possível. Tudo isso corroborava para meu estado crítico de paixão e arrebatamento.

Tentava lidar com o fato de não ter o mínimo controle sobre mim mesmo. Não do lado dela pelo menos. Desde o encontro na biblioteca eu imaginava e planejava nosso encontro noturno.

Por isso o jantar foi desolador. Havia algum problema, Psiquê ficou lá calada e sombria todo o tempo que esteve no Salão Principal. Mesmo que eu tentasse manter uma conversação. Ao fim me despedi, esperando que ela percebesse minha intenção ao lhe desejar "uma noite agradável". Mas ela apenas fechou os olhos como se tentasse buscar calma em seu interior, e depois me respondeu mecanicamente.

Aquela foi a primeira ranhura na certeza de que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos aos meus.

"_Faça alguma coisa!"_, minha mente me alertava. _"O que? O que deveria fazer? O que havia a ser feito?" _eu me perguntava enquanto me dirigia aos meus aposentos.

"_Qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa para que ela não parta. Qualquer coisa que a faça ficar!"_. Já dentro de meus aposentos eu olhei ao redor, buscando algo que pudesse me ajudar. Qualquer coisa... E lá estava, o hidromel que eu havia comprado para presenteá-la. O peguei e me dirigi a lareira.

Cheguei antes que ela. Por isso deixei o hidromel sobre a mesa e me aproximei de sua estante de livros. Precisava me acalmar, não podia deixar a situação fugir ao controle.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e virei-me para recebê-la em seus próprios aposentos. O homem mais miserável do mundo não se sentiria como eu ao vê-la fingir um sorriso ao chamar-me. Não havia nada ali. Nada para mim. O sorriso não era genuíno, e seus olhos fugiram dos meus; indo se depositar sobre a garrafa em cima da mesa.

-Hidromel? –Havia um falso tom alegre em sua voz que me acertou o interior como navalha cortando carne.

-Sim, prometi lhe trazer esqueceu? Para variar dos vinhos que normalmente bebemos. –Desespero. Desespero tentava me inundar, e como um marinheiro inepto eu tentava expulsá-lo do convés que era meu interior.

-Verdade, como eu pude esquecer? –Perguntou rapidamente em falsete. Virando as costas para pegar copos. Abri a garrafa e depositei o conteúdo nos dois copos que me oferecia. Quando terminei eu aproveitei a proximidade momentânea para abraça-la. Passei uma mão por seu braço e outra pela nuca, colando nossos lábios.

Ela me deixou beijá-la, mas não retribuiu. Ou melhor, não retribuiu como quem deseja ser beijado. Foi um contato totalmente gélido. Eu sentia a primeira coisa boa que já me ocorrera se esfacelando na minha frente, e nem ao menos sabia como impedir! Ao tentar remediar o estrago o mesmo parecia se tornar abissalmente maior. Impotência me circundou e se alastrou em meu interior.

Afastei-me e passei as mãos por seus cabelos e depois no rosto, isso sempre a fazia suspirar, fechar os olhos e apoiar o rosto contra minhas mãos. Mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez ela fingiu mais um sorriso e tentou se afastar. Era demais para mim, não poderia lidar com essa distância, com essa rejeição.

-O que houve? –Tentei soar calmo, mas minha voz parecia não querer obedecer.

-Nada. –Outro sorriso plástico.

-Não parece nada. –Argumentei. E lhe observando esquivar-se de um contato visual profundo a verdade me atingiu.

-Está arrependida. Mudou de ideia sobre nós... –Sussurrei angustiado.

_Sim, você sabia que alguma hora ela se aperceberia do erro de ter escolhido você. Mas precisava ser agora? Agora que as esperanças já haviam sido plantadas, e começavam a nascer?_

Psiquê P.O.V:

-Está arrependida. Mudou de ideia sobre nós... –Severo sussurrou num fio de voz. E apenas isso me tirou do torpor do medo que sentia. Olhando-o ficava claro que essa ideia já lhe acompanhava a tempo. Que há tempos vinha sendo regada, mas por quê? Como ele pode pensar isso?

-Não Severo! Como pode pensar isso? –Eu apertei minhas mãos em seus braços e as rodeei em seu pescoço.

-Então me diga o que está acontecendo! –Exigiu inflamado, me abraçando apertado de volta. Respirava com dificuldade em meus cabelos e pousou uma mão em meu queixo, me obrigando a olha-lo. Seu olhar era impositivo, o tipo de olhar que delatava a busca pela verdade.

-Ficará amargo quando souber. Ficará irritado comigo... –Choraminguei roçando meu rosto no dele. Ele respondeu ao contato, e segurando meu rosto respondeu sério:

-Já estou amargo, Psiquê. Quero a verdade. –Talvez fosse melhor que acontecesse logo. Protelar poderia deixa-lo mais furioso ou angustiado no fim das contas...

-Fui eu quem tirou 200 pontos da Sonserina hoje... –Ele me olhou surpreso, não parecia esperar aquilo. Em seguida uma sobrancelha se ergueu em um sinal de alerta para mim.

-Porquê? –Perguntou firme.

-Porque Pansy Parkinson descobriu sobre nós. E tentou me coagir a deixa-lo. Eu, bem, eu perdi a cabeça Severo! Eu a espionei, e a chantageei de volta... Eu nunca poderia abandoná-lo. Não, isso nunca! Nunca conseguiria... –Eu estava histérica, Severo me abraçou mais forte e isso foi um alívio imenso. Quando finalmente nos afastamos ele falou:

-Fez o correto. A Srta. Parkinson terá muitas detenções para cumprir quando eu a encontrar. –Havia um brilho perigoso no olhar dele quando falou aquilo, e eu intervi:

-Mas não com você, não a quero perto de você. –Ele meneou a cabeça em concordância tentando camuflar um sorrisinho.

-E deverá me prometer que me falará quando eu o enjoar... –Eu disse e me aproximei para beijá-lo, mas ele me impediu sério e perguntou:

-Do que você está falando? –A expressão inquiridora voltou a sua face, me lembrando que eu não havia explicado sobre a conversa que tive com Pansy Parkinson.

-Bem, olhe para nós Severo... Somos muito diferentes. Então deve me falar quando eu começar a lhe enjoar com tanto doce... –Admitir isso doía. Saber que um homem como ele não costumava ficar com alguém como eu. Era patente que chegaria a hora em que ele não suportaria minhas manhas, dengos e idiossincrasias. Mas pensar em sua rejeição doía fundo, porque era óbvio que eu já havia me apegado a ele. Além dos sentimentos arrebatadores, dos tremores e palpitar de coração havia o carinho que eu sentia e a necessidade de tê-lo e senti-lo próximo a mim.

-Não quero que seja diferente do que é. Nunca. Entendeu? –Novamente o tom imperativo lhe tomava a voz, ele me estreitou em seus braços e eu aproveitei todo o contato que podia. Retribuí ao abraço e imprensei seus lábios com os meus.

O beijo começou inflamado, rude. Mas a medida que nossos corpos se tocavam o contato se tornava mais suave, mais carinhoso. Passei as mãos em seus cabelos, nos braços, voltei a depositá-las em seu pescoço e rocei meu nariz no dele quando o beijo findou.

-Lhe tenho tanto carinho! –Suspirei, acariciei lhe o rosto absorvendo seu olhar intenso.

-A recíproca é mais que verdadeira.- Respondeu deslizando os dedos por meu pescoço. Ele sabia que isso me causava arrepios constrangedores, e o fazia de propósito! Ri corada e deslizei minhas próprias mãos por seu pescoço, maxilar, queixo e por último nos lábios. Severo era viril e me deixava em transe quando me olhava como agora, ao receber meu toque em sua pele.

O sofá estava a quatro passos de distância, mas pareceu uma milha enquanto tentávamos alcançá-lo; eu segurando os copos de hidromel, e Severo me segurando pela cintura e mordiscando-me o pescoço.

Continua...

N.A: Então, que acharam? Comentem para eu saber suas importantíssimas opiniões! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	31. Chapter 31

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Eu sei que demorei a postar, mas espero que possam me perdoar! Agradeço imenso aos reviews de Daniela Snape, Inthedungeons (minha querida Jess!), Countess of Slytelrin (Mandy! :3 ) , Swwet Petit, Eris (obrigada pelo review! Ele me deixou encantada dear!) e Finha (conversemos no fim deste capítulo sobre sua proposta!). Sem mais, enjoy it!

31º Capítulo: Missão de Salvamento.

Psiquê P.O.V:

Ultimamente o tempo parecia voar... Desde o incidente com a aluna Parkinson as coisas estavam aceleradas. Confesso que não me importei nem um pouquinho ao ver como a situação se desenrolou. Soube por Severo que após a grande perda de pontos da Sonserina houve uma reunião no Salão Comunal da casa, e que lá ele deixou em alto e bom som todos os alunos saberem que Pansy Parkinson havia perdido duzentos pontos da casa, por desacatar e insultar um professor. E que agora ela aproveitava uma valiosa lição de humildade com as detenções com o zelador Sr. Filch. Limpando e lustrando móveis na sala de troféus, e ajudando Mme. Pince a desempoeirar os livros da biblioteca. De fato ele deixou claro que era dever de todos os alunos tentar recuperar os estragos da Srta. Parkinson participando de todas as aulas, por isso foi uma bela surpresa ao restante dos meus colegas docentes ver os alunos de Sonserina a responder perguntas e ganhar vários pontos por dia para sua casa. Mesmo assim eu procurava ser justa e devolver o máximo de pontos que podia a cada questão respondida corretamente pelos sonserinos.

Em meio a tudo isso fazia três meses que Severo e eu namorávamos. Estávamos em março e a primavera mostrava sem pudor toda sua beleza e encanto.

Por ser sábado nós estávamos em um pic nic. Tínhamos de ser discretos, por isso escolhi a ilha da maçã para nos abrigarmos de olhares indesejados; ela ficava a uma margem distante do lago negro, e claro, todos os estudantes eram proibidos de andar tão longe da escola.

Eu sorria e passeava as mãos pelo corpo de Severo; ora lhe dando leves beijos, ora acarinhando lhe a face e as mechas negras de ébano. Ele me olhava com aquele sorrisinho enviesado de canto de boca, e eu voltava a suspirar quando seus olhos faiscavam para mim.

Depois de um beijo particularmente longo eu suspirei e ri baixinho. Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu voltei a soltar outro risinho.

-O quê? –Perguntou curioso.

-Você beija bem. –Admiti com um sorriso quase tão enviesado quanto o dele.

-Beijo bem? –Retornou cínico, voltando a me abraçar.

-Sim. Quem diria... Um inglês beijando melhor que um francês, e num beijo francês! –Ele voltou a rir e comentou displicente:

-Sou mais velho que você e por isso conheço mais alguns truques... –Respondeu ácido. Eu ri e repliquei:

-Fico lisonjeada que esteja disposto a me ensinar, mas eu não me referia a minha própria pessoa. –Respondi sarcástica. Ele crispou os lábios e perguntou:

-Quem? –Eu estava em torpor, ele me segurava firme encarando-me intenso.

-Quem o quê? –Perguntei perdida na profundidade e negrume de seus olhos, porque os lábios dele estavam tão distantes dos meus?

-A quem se referia? –Ele deslizava um polegar por minha bochecha, e ainda queria que eu pensasse coerentemente fazendo isso?!

-Um pirralho... Idiota... Ninguém interessante. –Concluí arrepiada por sentir a mão de Severo deslizar por meu pescoço. Roubei-lhe um beijo, e depois outro, e depois mais um; até o assunto ser esquecido.

Nesse fim de semana outro passeio a Hogsmead estava acontecendo, e nós sabidamente o burlamos. Quando começava a escurecer tive de afrouxar meu abraço e caminhar com ele de volta a Hogwarts, insistindo em manter nossas mãos unidas durante todo o trajeto.

Somente quando chegávamos a orla da Floresta Proibida é que soltamos as mãos. E como se tivéssemos acabado de nos encontrar voltamos conversando para dentro do castelo.

Passávamos pelo saguão quando encontramos o Prof.º Dumbledore encostado a uma parede como se tentasse respirar calmamente. Nos aproximamos rápido e Severo o amparou a tempo.

-Leve-me para minha sala Severo. –Dumbledore pediu anormalmente pálido.

Em minutos nós atravessávamos os corredores do castelo, e assim que chegamos Severo o depositou em sua cadeira atrás da mesa de diretor. Puxou sua manga para cima e pude olhar horrorizada para a mão escurecida de Dumbledore. Não sabia que havia soltado uma exclamação chocada até Dumbledore dizer:

-Acalme-se Senhorita Black. Severo já achou uma solução para isso. –Disse em descrédito a própria debilidade enquanto Severo ia até a lareira e voltava cinco minutos depois com uma poção fortificante, foi o tempo em que eu pude exclamar:

-Só pode me tomar por obtusa, diretor; se acha que não sei que feitiço é esse; e que também não sei que não existe cura!

Ele sorriu calmo e disse com descaso:

-Vejo que seu tempo com Severo é bem proveitoso... Para ambos. –Eu corei fortemente com sua afirmação, e a alfinetada que ela continha subentendida.

-Nem pensar, não tente dizer que o estou subornando! Sabe que o amo de verdade! Sabe que o que sinto por ele é mais verdadeiro e mais intenso do que tudo que se possa imaginar. E eu sei que você pode imaginar muitas coisas! Inclusive matar a si mesmo na hora mais conveniente somente para dar seguimento a sua própria vontade!

-E porque acredita nisso, Senhorita Black? Porque eu tramaria minha própria morte? –Ele sorriu e me encarou com expressão divertida, mas eu sabia que ele não estava nada feliz por eu ter escapado a sua armadilha retórica.

-Porquê? E não é obvio? Sabe a própria importância que possui nesta guerra! Sabe como sua morte indevida ou não afetaria seu rumo! É isso que pretende? Morrer no meio desta confusão? E Harry? Acha que ele vai saber o que fazer sem as suas orientações? –Perguntei ríspida. Ele só podia estar brincando com a minha cara!

-Muito perspicaz de fato... Sabe que me encontro com Harry. Mas deixe-me perguntar, ele já sabe de seu envolvimento com Severo? Suponho que não, do contrário não lhe confiaria nenhum segredo; posto que não confia em Snape. –Corei mais ainda com sua resposta. Estava querendo me constranger, era óbvio que sentia-se acuado e encurralado com minhas perguntas capciosas.

-Não sabe, e não contarei. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Você sabe que eu não lhe quero mal, nem a ele e nem a você. Não acho justo que parta sem se despedir dele. Você é importante para ele, e nós dois temos conhecimento disso. –Respondi cansada. O que acabava de descobrir nesta sala me deixaria depressiva.

-Acalme-se Senhorita Black, isso não é o fim. Eu sei que você estará mais do que presente para protegê-lo e ajuda-lo quando ele precisar. É realmente uma pena não ter sido seu professor, você daria uma ótima Corvinal, apesar do gênio arguto e da língua atrevida... –Falou sereno. Eu bufei e discordei ao mesmo tempo em que Severo voltava com a poção.

Quando saímos de sua sala eu procurei os braços de Severo e me apertei lá. Não gostava nada do prenuncio do que estava por vir, e ignorei totalmente o perigo de sermos flagrados por alguém no meio do corredor.

Quando finalmente chegava a meus aposentos tomava uma decisão fácil de se conceber e difícil de se executar, passando por cima de meu próprio escrutínio resolvi me apoderar de um tipo de conhecimento que me nauseava, mas que infelizmente meus antepassados (maternos e paternos) tinham uma intimidade assustadora. Chamei Judy e ordenei:

-Judy, traga os livros de meu avô para meus aposentos.

-Os livros do Monsieur d'Lancré? Os livros pro... proibidos?

-Sim, esses mesmos. Preciso deles para pesquisar. Preciso deles para salvar alguém...

Continua...

N.A: Então, estou realmente em dúvida... O caso é que já tenho tudo esquematizado para a fic... Mas quero saber o que vocês esperam dessa fic... Por exemplo: O que vocês esperam da NC? Hot ou apenas indicações sutis do que aconteceu? Eu também estou me questionando sobre o tamanho desta fic... Vocês acham que já está muito grande? Ainda têm paciência para ler mais (bem mais)? Comentem suas opiniões nos reviews! Beijos!


	32. Chapter 32

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Então gente, perdoem a demora; mas sinceramente eu empaquei nesse capítulo... Não porque ele seja tããão intenso ou importante assim. E sim porque no próximo teremos a tão aguardada hentai da fic. E decidir como eu exporia o momento estava me matando... Enfim, agradeço aos reviews de inthedungeons, Amanda Lais, Finha, Daniela Snape, YnahPotterhead e Eris! Seus reviews são meu alimento, fonte de inspiração e alegria; enjoy it!

32º Capítulo: A sinestesia do Amor.

Psiquê P.O.V:

Eu andava realmente sem tempo para nada. Não que estivesse reclamando. Na verdade estava adorando. As manhãs e tardes eram preenchidas dando aulas, as noites eram passadas ao lado de Severo. A única falha desta sentença era o fato de eu não conseguir tempo suficiente para estudar uma possível cura para Dumbledore, ou um meio para encurralar Bellatrix Lenstrange.

Então eu mudei de hábito, assim como Severo eu agora corrigia os trabalhos passados nas pausas de entre aulas. E separava uma hora do fim da tarde para pesquisar sobre ingredientes fortes, variando de poções curativas à poções de indução (essas eram as mais difíceis de se achar e fazer) e mesmo venenos.

Os livros de conteúdo duvidoso de meu avô eu lia em meu quarto. Na verdade todos eles estavam guardados lá. Eu não queria correr o risco de Severo encontrar esse material.

Então meus dias estavam todos lotados. Harry já havia reclamado de minha falta de tempo para com ele, e somente sossegou quando eu revelei o que pretendia para com o diretor. Não era uma opção contar a ele que eu estava namorando Severo; pelo menos ainda não.

Os finais de semana eram realmente a única pausa onde eu podia dedicar mais atenção ao caso de Alvo Dumbledore. E estas manhãs eram muito bem gastas nestas pesquisas. Sempre após o clube de Duelos ou no caso de domingo durante toda a manhã eu me trancafiava em meus aposentos e começava uma longa busca de poções e elixires que pudessem ser misturados sem levar o "paciente" a morte, recordando sempre (...) .

Com relação ao Clube de Duelos, este corria muito bem. Ao ponto de nossas aulas se revezarem entre praticar feitiços já ensinados e ensinar novos ataques.

E esse era um destes dias. Um sábado bem ensolarado do início de Abril. Já era tarde, e Severo e eu iríamos nos encontrar em alguns minutos. Meu coração palpitava e eu fazia esforço para não ficar tão corada como sabia que estava.

Essa tarde nós iríamos adentrar a Floresta Proibida e procurar alguns ingredientes que só brotavam na área úmida e pouco iluminada da floresta. Eu esperava por Severo no hall de entrada do castelo, com uma cesta de vime e facas e tesouras de poda para extrair as plantas, fungos e raízes necessárias a algumas experiências que ele e eu faríamos. Não juntos; nossos experimentos eram uma das poucas coisas que não perguntávamos ou falávamos quando estávamos juntos. O restante se reservava ao fato de Severo ser Comensal da Morte e Espião da Ordem da Fênix; ah, e claro seu passado... Severo não gostava de falar sobre o próprio passado. E eu não perguntava. O que havia lido nas cartas pouco esclarecedoras de Lílian para minha mãe deixava claro que meu namorado nunca teve uma vida fácil... Suspirei abandonando tais pensamentos quando o vi se aproximar do hall de entrada. Vestido de preto como sempre, com a onipresente capa preta. A única exceção ao seu vestuário padrão eram as luvas de pele de dragão que ele usava. Aliás, eu também usava uma, mas diferente da dele a minha era de cor creme e não negra. Sorri de modo tímido e deixei que ele me guiasse depois de um breve "olá! Está pronta?" vindo dele.

Caminhamos rumo a Floresta Proibida e passando da orla adentramos longe da cabana de Hagrid e das Estufas de Sprout. Os primeiros quinze minutos foram de caminhada, onde assim que ficamos protegidos de olhares curiosos eu me aproximei dele, e de braços dados conversamos sobre os ingredientes que encontraríamos naquela parte da floresta.

Quando finalmente chegamos a uma área razoável nós paramos de caminhar e começamos a recolher os ingredientes. Minha cesta já estava cheia quando resolvi parar de cortar fungos e procurei por Severo. Ele estava mais adiante recolhendo algumas raízes de losna quando eu me aproximei. Elas eram resistentes, por isso Severo as puxava com vigor com uma mão e cortava o caule com a faca de poda na outra. Por algum tempo eu apenas observei, se ele soubesse o quão másculo era demonstrando força física... Suspirei quando ele pegou a raiz e jogou na cesta, se levantando em seguida e buscando a cesta para pegar os próximos itens que precisaria. Eu me aproximei e tirei a cesta de sua mão; ele pareceu surpreso e virou-se para me encarar. Eu me icei para próximo de seu rosto e o beijei faminta. Ele exclamou surpreso, mas não por muito tempo. Pois logo retribuía ao beijo de forma intensa como sempre fazia. Ofeguei buscando ar quando nossos lábios se separaram por instantes, Severo não se afastou; não, suas mãos me firmavam forte contra si. E eu aproveitava o contato para dar leves beijos em seu maxilar.

-O que foi isso? –Ele perguntou tão ofegante quanto eu.

-Tenho saudades. –Respondi apertando-o mais contra mim.

Seus lábios voltaram a pressionar os meus e perdi a noção de tempo e espaço. Pelo menos até sentir algo duro nas minhas costas. Severo me conduzira até um carvalho e agora me prensava contra ele. Uma mão em meu rosto, outra em meus cabelos. Eu o segurava firme pelos braços. Ora beijando, ora mordiscando seus lábios. Ele puxou-me pelo quadril e eu ofeguei mais alto. Passei as mãos por seu rosto e as depositei em suas bochechas e pescoço. Ele parou de me beijar para me olhar. Senti-me corar ainda mais. Ele sempre fazia isso, e eu sempre estava em estado lastimável nesses momentos. Ofegante, corada, com os olhos brilhantes e com os lábios inchados por seus beijos provavelmente. Rocei meu nariz no dele antes de voltar a beijá-lo e sentir ele me segurar pela base das minhas costas num abraço protetor. Só parando o beijo quando ouvimos o barulho de cascos na terra.

Olhando para os lados vimos dois unicórnios passando. Parecia um casal e o menor puxava uma pata como se mancasse. Olhando atentamente percebi que era a fêmea. Tentei me aproximar quando senti uma mão restritiva de Severo me puxando de volta. Ao mesmo tempo em que o macho relinchava alto em sinal de alerta a minha aproximação.

-Calma. –Eu falei, mas não para o macho, e sim para Severo. Ele não soltou a minha mão. Assim como o macho não saiu da posição de alerta.

Eu me aproximei devagar da fêmea, procurando pelo que a estava causando danos. E encontrei uma cerda de porco espinho enterrada em seu tendão numa pata traseira. Não parecia estar ali a muito tempo. Só o suficiente para fazer o tendão do animal inchar. Eu deslizei a mão pela pata até onde o ferimento se encontrava e a senti tremer e inflar os pulmões em dor. O macho voltou a relinchar e ficou perigosamente perto de meu dorso. Eu sentia sua respiração quente e tensa em meu pescoço, mas o ignorei. Ignorando Severo também que apertava minha mão com força, me induzindo a afastar do casal.

-Calma. –Eu repeti para a fêmea, mas curiosamente isso pareceu acalmar um pouco o macho. E consequentemente a Severo também.

Puxei o espinho de uma só vez, ouvindo-a relinchar primeiro de dor. Em seguida de alívio. Por alguns segundos realmente pensei que o macho me morderia, mas ele se contentou em bater os cascos no solo nos intimidando. A fêmea voltou a relinchar de alívio e eu virei para Severo pela primeira vez e disse:

-Ditamno.

-Como?-Ele ainda estava tenso, e não soltava nossas mãos.

-Ela precisa de Ditamno. –Ele pareceu voltar a si e puxando a varinha apontou para a própria cesta e fez o fungo que era o principal ingrediente para a poção de cura flutuar até onde estávamos. Enquanto isso eu puxei minha própria varinha e conjurei uma tira de algodão. Coloquei o ditamno sobre o pano e apontando a varinha fiz um feitiço de corte; o ditamno se rasgou ao meio e começou a expelir um sulco amarelado.

Apontei a varinha para a fêmea, fazendo o tecido com o fungo enrolarem-se frouxamente a pata dela, enquanto seu parceiro parecia avaliar o estado dela.

Levantei-me com a ajuda da mão de Severo e ele me abraçou firme dizendo:

-Nunca, ouviu bem? Nunca mais faça isso! –Aquilo não era somente um pedido, então concordei e o abracei. Quando o abraço se desfez eu peguei a cerda do porco espinho suja com o sangue do unicórnio e o guardei dentro de um tubo de poções, conjurando em seguida um feitiço de conservação; para que o sangue não secasse.

-Para quê isso? –Severo perguntou confuso.

-Nunca se sabe quando se pode precisar de uma cerda de porco espinho... –Falei, e realmente nunca se sabia quando ela poderia ser útil... Ou sangue de unicórnio também...

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha e certamente questionaria isso se uma voz grave não o tivesse antecedido e comentado:

-Curioso... Realmente achei que aquele macho a pisotearia... –Era um centauro grande e cinza, saía de entre as arvores e nos encarava abertamente.

Ao contrário de antes Severo não me deu a mão de forma protetora; não, dessa vez ele se posicionou em minha frente segurando firme a varinha apontada para o chão. Numa clara posição de defesa. Eu passei a mão por seu braço, tentando acalmá-lo enquanto dizia para o centauro:

-A companheira dele precisava de ajuda; é claro que ele sabia disso. –Tentando acalmar os ânimos declarei ficando ao lado de Severo em posição amigável.

-Isso é curioso... Deixar, hum, vocês ajudarem... –Respondeu seco, o olhar de Severo estava claramente menos amistoso a cada segundo desta conversa. Por isso eu logo respondi:

-Bem, ele deve ter os motivos dele para ter confiado em nós. –Agitei a varinha e fiz nossas cestas voarem ao nosso redor enquanto puxava Severo para longe, em direção a saída da Floresta Proibida.

Somente quando já estávamos em seu laboratório de poções meu namorado comentou:

-O que quis dizer com aquilo? –Eu estava aérea enquanto limpava algumas raízes e as preparava para guardar em potes para conserva.

-Com aquilo o quê?

-"Ele deve ter os motivos dele para ter confiado em nós"... –Eu parei o que estava fazendo e o encarei, por fim respondendo:

-Olhe para nós, Severo. Você é um Comensal da Morte. E eu alguém que já matou bem mais de uma vez... Porque um unicórnio confiaria sua fêmea machucada aos nossos cuidados? Por motivos bem específicos. É claro que aquele centauro sabia disso, mas penso que ele não se importe com isso. Talvez só se importe em nos alfinetar... –Falei incomodada ele continuou a me encarar e por fim disse:

-Ainda não sei o que quer dizer; eu a acho uma mulher inocente. –O tom era sério e ele não pareceu perceber o rubor em minhas bochechas quando declarou aquilo. Bem, ele estava certo. Pelo menos em parte. Tirei as luvas e me aproximando dele falei:

-Unicórnios são seres mágicos fortes e inocentes. Somente outros assim podem se aproximar deles... Como disse antes: Olhe para nós. No que podemos ser inocentes ou sinceros?! No que seria se não em nossos sentimentos recíprocos? Em nossa paixão? –Quando terminei a pergunta nós já estávamos incrivelmente próximos, ao ponto de sentirmos as respirações um do outro.

Severo não me respondeu. Pelo menos não com palavras. Em minutos já estávamos totalmente imersos um no outro. Tentava não suspirar tanto por senti-lo segurar firme meus cachos e cintura enquanto ainda nos beijávamos. Eu hora massageava a nuca de Severo hora bagunçava lhe o cabelo. Ele desceu beijos por meu pescoço e eu gemi involuntariamente, foi o suficiente para fazer Severo me agarrar pela cintura e depositar sobre a mesa de ingredientes.

Somente parou quando nos abraçávamos e ele afundava o rosto em meu pescoço e cabelo.

-Severo. –Gemi frustrada quando ele parou de beijar-me.

-Vamos nos atrasar para o jantar. –Respondeu e me ajudou a descer do móvel. E eu só não mandei o jantar às favas porque meu estomago se manifestou concordando com ele. Bufei irritada e caminhei para fora do laboratório. E quanto mais eu fechava a expressão, mais Severo insinuava um sorriso de canto de boca.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

-Sua obtusa! Energúmena! Acéfala! Você quer salvá-lo; não terminar de mata-lo! –Gritei para mim mesma frustrada. Abril já chegava ao fim e eu nem ao menos conseguia estabilizar uma droga de poção!

-Sério Psiquê?! Tem certeza que merece o título de Mestre em Poções? –Eu estava na sala precisa, transformada em laboratório de poções para as atividades que eu precisava fazer.

Encontrar o maldito feitiço do qual Alvo Dumbledore fora vítima fora uma odisseia; dominá-lo outra. Ainda lembrava claramente de todos os feitiços que lancei nos ratos do castelo de Hogwarts. E como era torturante vê-los morrer por não saber dosar minha própria força. Depois de semanas ensaiando (e matando) com o feitiço eu finalmente tinha aprendido o ponto certo; primeiro de lançar o feitiço e depois de tentar bloqueá-lo, como Severo fizera.

Essa infelizmente havia sido a parte "fácil" da empreitada a qual eu tinha adotado. A parte difícil era conseguir fazer o antídoto forte o suficiente para curá-lo, mas não forte ao ponto de mata-lo... E por mais que eu quebrasse minha cabeça sempre parecia ter um ingrediente a mais ou a menos; uma quantidade de ingrediente sobrando ou faltando... E assim eu estava empacada. Igual uma mula olhando para um castelo...

E quando a poção finalmente estivesse pronta eu ainda teria de testá-la nos ratos que sobreviveram a minha caçada homicida pelo castelo!

Eu começava a pensar que estava nadando contra um fluxo irredutível de eventos; no qual por mais que eu tentasse nadar sempre terminaria com o mesmo resultado: Afogada na praia.

Em alguns dias maio começaria; e eu continuava a falhar na minha missão. Isso para mim era inconcebível; não depois de abdicar (temporariamente) de meus planos para com Bellatrix Lenstrange!

Então decidi que por hoje chegava. Estava irritada e com dor de cabeça e sabia que teria que passar pelas perguntas de Severo se quisesse seu colo hoje... (e quando eu não queria?)

Saí da Sala Precisa soltando o primeiro sorriso em horas. Pensar em Severo sempre me deixava calma e feliz. Mesmo com ele zangado por ter adiado nosso encontro noturno, como eu sabia que ele provavelmente estaria.

Cheguei aos meus aposentos exatamente às 20:30h e mal o fiz quando a lareira adquiriu um tom esverdeado e dela meu namorado saiu se livrando das cinzas.

-Não foi jantar; onde esteve? –Perguntou enquanto eu ainda passava a chave na porta. Guardei a mesma e me refugiei em seus braços dizendo:

-Por favor, não brigue comigo. Não agora. –Escondi meu rosto em seu peito e o abracei. Ele passou uma mão por meu cabelo e com a outra levantou meu rosto falando:

-Não estou brigando; estou perguntando. Ainda com problemas nas suas pesquisas? – Era consolador ter um namorado que compreendia o que eu estava passando.

-Sim. E estou começando a me desesperar. Quer dizer, isso parece com as milhares de cabeças que as artes das trevas adquirem quando se tenta cortar uma; aquela das suas explicações para mim na biblioteca. Lembra? –Ele soltou um riso baixo e contido e respondeu:

-É extremamente aprazível saber que presta atenção ao que eu digo. –Eu bufei e repliquei:

-Eu **sempre **presto atenção ao que você diz, Severo. –A irritação voltava a me assolar, e antes que eu pudesse desfazer nosso abraço ele disse:

-Você irá tomar uma poção calmante; está muito nervosa e isso não faz bem. –Finalmente falou após me segurar e analisar por alguns instantes.

-Não quero tomar nenhuma poção agora. –Respondi eriçada. Ele puxou a varinha e convocou a poção de meu próprio estoque.

-Psiquê, eu sou o temperamental e inflexível desta relação. Agora tome. –Ele dosou a poção e eu a tomei. Depois de alguns instantes sorri relaxada e o abracei falando:

-Obrigado Severo. Sinto-me bem melhor, mas porque você ainda não me deu nenhum beijo? –Ele sorriu caustico e respondeu:

-Porque você estava querendo morder. –Eu o belisquei e roubei um beijo. No segundo ele me abraçou e aprofundou o toque. Eu suspirei e lhe acarinhei o rosto, ele interrompeu o beijo e disse:

-Que bom que voltou a ser você mesma. –Eu ri e rocei meu nariz no dele. Porque ele estava aqui agora tudo ficaria bem...

E eu só o deixei partir depois de uma longa sessão de beijos, conversas e carinhos. Quando já estava tarde, e a ideia de amarrá-lo no sofá para que não partisse começava a ser tentadora.

N.A: Espero que tenham gostado! Não economizem nos comentários... E Ynah, eu NUNCA mataria o Sev! Eu começo a achar que muitos pensam que eu o farei... Então se despreocupem! Eu nunca mataria o nosso Sev; mas a Psiquê já é outra estória... (modo terrorista on). E Eris, obrigada pelas dicas e feedback! Beijos e até o próximo.

P.S: eu posso parecer meio tresloucada, mas juro que não sou. Não fiquem histéricas queridas, eu só gosto de brincar as vezes... :D


	33. Chapter 33

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Ainda tem alguém por aí? (Viola limpando as teias que se formaram em sua continua ausência) Então gente desculpe a imensa demora. Eu comecei a redigir esse capítulo no inicio de dezembro passado. Mas este capítulo foi realmente difícil de fazer. Eu espero que o Sev não tenha saído ooc nele, mas não sei se vocês concordarão comigo. Uma dica: ouçam At Last da Etta James quando Severo e Psiquê finalmente estiverem juntos. Foi o que ouvi enquanto escrevia toda a cena. Sem mais, Enjoy it!

Capítulo 33: Êxtase de Amor.

O início de Maio culminou também com o ápice da primavera, e todas as árvores floríferas dos terrenos da escola estavam lotadas de flores e de um agradável perfume.

O projeto de criar uma poção para salvar Dumbledore ia de mal a pior, de forma que eu buscava de todo modo encontrar subterfúgios e distrações para me agarrar.

Então foi com surpresa que me vi cada vez mais envolvida num túnel de excitação e desejo a cada vez que me encontrava com Severo.

Sim, eu já o amava. Mas não estava preparada para sentir meus ossos ganharem a consistência de geleia ao seu toque, ou meu corpo tremular em calor a cada abraço dele. Era com impotência e fascínio que eu sentia fagulhas ganharem vida por todo meu corpo a cada vez que ele me apertava mais forte ou sussurrava qualquer coisa em meu ouvido.

Ainda me correspondia com Fleur, e por ela ganhei uma doença que sequer sabia que existia. Ela insinuara que eu precisava "acabar com toda essa febre de paixão e aliviar essa tensão sexual que andava prendendo toda vez que Snape se aproximava de mim."

Eu nem ao menos sabia como minha perspicaz amiga havia me desnudado os desejos, uma vez que evitava detalhar qualquer coisa referente aos meus momentos com Severo.

O fato era que eu realmente estava doente de paixão. E a presença de Severo era um potente catalisador para tudo o que eu sentia.

Nós ainda nos encontrávamos todas as noites em nossos aposentos. E a cada noite que passava eu tinha mais e mais vontade de prendê-lo junto a mim com um feitiço colante, para que ele não pudesse ir embora quando a noite se transformasse em madrugada.

Eu o queria junto a mim, muito mais do que ele já estava... Eu sabia o que meu corpo estava implorando, mas ainda havia algumas questões a serem consideradas...

Severo nunca aprofundou nossas carícias. Sim, tínhamos o que eu chamava de "momentos de amasso" no sofá. Algo que o fazia bufar toda vez que eu nomeava dessa forma. Mas mesmo com todos os toques, abraços, beijos e mordidelas nós nunca fomos adiante. Aliás, ele não precisava tocar em algumas partes hipersensíveis do meu corpo para eu achar que iria entrar em colapso.

E quando acidentalmente acontecia eu tinha vontade de gritar, não o tipo de grito agudo e estridente que as mulheres normalmente soltavam quando se assustavam. Era mais como um ronronar de baixo tom.

A última vez que o incidente se repetiu nós estávamos abraçados no sofá e eu me afastei de seu corpo no momento em que ele tencionava acarinhar-me os ombros, e acidentalmente tocou-me os seios. Foi o suficiente para me fazer corar fortemente e soltar esse barulho constrangedor. Por instantes achei que seus olhos me consumiriam a alma, mas no momento seguinte ele estava comentando a hora tardia e se despedia de mim.

O que me fazia pensar que talvez ele ainda não quisesse lidar com essa parte do nosso relacionamento. Eu sei que nos desnudarmos seria algo natural quando estivéssemos juntos, mas eu percebia a reserva de Severo todas as vezes que me aproximei de seu braço esquerdo. Então talvez ele tivesse algum problema não resolvido com sua marca negra, ou com a possibilidade de eu finalmente vê-la. Nesses momentos ele também parecia ter um autocontrole assombroso, e sempre me lembrava que "as regras da escola rejeitam o contato íntimo entre seus funcionários", resumo: "o coito é terminantemente proibido nas terras de Hogwarts". Era ridículo, uma vez que eu desconfiava seriamente das atitudes "morais" de Minerva e Alvo quando o toque de recolher soava a noite.

E por último havia a minha questãozinha pendente. Como eu explicaria para Severo que não possuía certas experiências nas "artes do amor"?! Como diria a ele que dei o fora em Antoine antes que algo finalmente se concretizasse entre nós? Então aqui estou eu, uma jovem de 20 anos que dispensou o primeiro namorado e se via as voltas com sua vida íntima e como coloca-la em prática com seu novo namorado.

Bufei ao pensar dessa forma. Pareceria realmente trivial a ouvidos alheios; então porque eu me sentia tão desconfortável nessa situação?

Eu somente possuía uma certeza, se Severo não tomasse a iniciativa provavelmente eu tomaria, não iria explodir em calor e desejo como sentia estar próximo de acontecer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A noite mal havia começado, e eu terminara meu jantar o mais rapidamente possível e me encaminhava para meus aposentos apressadamente. Em poucos minutos Severo me faria companhia, e eu ansiara por seus abraços e beijos desde a manhã, por esse motivo foi com irritação que parei com a porta semiaberta quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado a alguns metros no corredor.

-Psiquê! –Heathclif me chamava andando apressado ao meu encontro, eu fechei a porta quando percebi um leve esverdear da iluminação interior de meus aposentos.

-Psiquê, anda tão dispersa! Quase não a vejo mais pelo castelo. –Ele comentou olhando de soslaio a porta que eu havia acabado de fechar.

-Desculpe, Dorian. Ando ocupada com alguns projetos pessoais. Pretendo aumentar meu Curriculum Acadêmico em breve, e isso anda me tomando bastante tempo. –Falei o encarando e me perguntando o que ele queria afinal.

-Ah, claro. Entendo, mas acredito que os seus fins de semana estejam livres. Que tal um vinho no três vassouras esse fim de semana? –Perguntou direto, me encarando avidamente. Tive vontade de bufar lembrando que ele não era o homem mais fiel que eu conhecia, ele não estava com Pansy Parkinson afinal?

-Dorian, não poderei ir. Vou visitar minha família esse final de semana. Mas de toda forma, achei que já possuísse uma namorada. –Comentei displicente, queria ver até onde mentiria/omitiria sua situação pessoal.

-De onde tirou isso? Sabe que meu único interesse nessa escola é você. Deve saber também que não conseguirá escapar de mim para sempre. –Piscou sedutor e sorriu, um sorriso cheio de dentes e intenções.

-Dorian, não estou fugindo... E quem disse que eu me referia à escola? –Sorri de volta um sorriso cínico (muito bem aprendido com Severo) e completei:

-É melhor eu entrar, ainda tenho muito material teórico para procurar. –Sorri um sorriso menos malicioso mesmo com a enorme vontade de gargalhar ante sua expressão incomodada, ao que parece ele nunca considerava negações em seus convites.

Entrei sem esperar pela resposta dele, e mal fechei a porta quando mãos firmes me agarram e viraram, a próxima coisa que senti foi minhas costas sendo prensadas contra a porta ao mesmo tempo em que lábios ferozes devastavam meus próprios lábios.

Eu precisei agarrar-me a Severo para não perder o equilíbrio. Ele continuou a beijar-me até não me restar folego nenhum, e eu tive que quebrar o beijo a procura de ar. Assim que o fiz sua boca encontrou meu ouvido e ele perguntou rude:

-Onde esteve? –Eu ainda me agarrava a ele e buscava oxigênio quando ele segurou meu rosto, virando-o em sua direção e esperando (in)paciente pela resposta.

-No corredor, tendo uma conversa amigável com Heathcliff. –Respondi simplista, tentando beijá-lo em seguida. Severo desviou de meus lábios e indagou:

-O que ele queria? –Ele possuía aquele olhar semicerrado, de quem sabe que não gostará nada do que ouvirá, ou que planeja algo realmente ruim.

-Nada demais, me convidar para um passeio em Hogsmead... –Resumi voltando a procurar por sua boca.

-O que respondeu a ele? –Desviou novamente e eu finalmente bufei e o empurrei para trás, até fazê-lo cair sentado no sofá enquanto respondia:

-Severo, não quero falar de Heathciff agora, não quero pensar em Heathcliff agora. Aliás, não quero conversar agora. –Disse me sentando ao seu lado e abraçando-o, logo eu o beijava e calava sua réplica.

Por alguns momentos ficamos assim, eu praticamente deitada sobre Severo. Exigindo beijos tão apaixonados quanto o que ele me deu na chegada. Ele segurava meus cachos e nuca, massageando-os vez ou outra. Eu suspirava enquanto massageava ora seus ombros e ora seus braços.

Depois de vários minutos ele nos moveu, invertendo nossa posição e logo seu corpo estava sobre o meu. Ofeguei e o abracei forte quando ele chupou-me o pescoço, em seguida o ombro. Eu passei as mãos por seu pescoço, onde o tecido de sua roupa não cobria e recebi um apertão nos quadris, onde uma de suas mãos segurava firme. Dessa vez foi impossível não gemer baixinho, Severo me olhou de forma abrasadora, e logo invertia nossas posições novamente. Voltava a deitar-se no sofá, me aninhando em seu colo e passando as mãos de forma gentil por minhas costas. Era isso, o momento havia acabado. Eu estava em chamas e Severo me dava leves beijos na boca, sem aprofundar o contato.

-Vai me dizer agora o que Heathcliff queria? –Ele perguntou sério.

-Estragar minha noite. E ele conseguiu... –Bufei irritada e me levantei. Mas para ter algo que fazer eu peguei dois copos e uma garrafa de hidromel e nos servi.

Severo se levantou e abraçou-me pelas costas, eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro lhe dando livre acesso ao meu pescoço. Ele ignorou o convite e se direcionou ao meu ombro, soltando beijos esparsos pelo local.

-Porque está tão irritável? –Finalmente perguntou.

-Porque não parou de falar em Heathcliff? –Devolvi frustrada, juro que se ele começasse a se afastar novamente eu não iria suportar.

-Não gosto que se aproximem muito do que é meu. –Respondeu finalmente me virando, e segurando firme pela cintura. Eu o encarei e devolvi:

-E você Severo? Quando vai se aproximar do que é seu? –Me concentrei em encará-lo, sabia que estava dando aquele tipo de olhar que sempre o deslumbrava e atiçava. Eu era afinal parte veela, e aprendi que sempre devemos lutar com as armas que possuímos.

Ele passou o polegar por minhas bochechas, várias vezes. O olhar que devolvia era aquele olhar duro, de quem gostaria de fazer ou falar muitas coisas. Mas se resumiu em responder:

-Não me tente, Psiquê. –O tom foi rude igual o olhar, e eu sabia que nós estávamos sob pressão quando respondi:

-Por quê? Por que eu deveria lhe tentar para ter algo que ambos queremos? Sou adulta, sua namorada. Por que deveria seguir nesse jogo de gato e rato? –Respondi aguda. Ele soltou aquele risinho que me fazia ter vontade de socá-lo quando finalmente respondeu:

-Queremos? Com quem aprendeu a ser tão ferina? –Desviou da pergunta lançando outras. Ele sempre fazia isso quando começava a ficar encurralado. Mas não hoje. Nem quando começou a roçar os dedos em minhas costas e beijar meu pescoço eu me deixei persuadir.

-Sim, queremos. Aprendi com você. E juro que se continuar a me ignorar eu lançarei um feitiço em você.

-Você é o tipo de mulher impossível de se ignorar. –Disse ácido e voltou a me beijar. Do mesmo modo que a pouco no sofá.

Eu retribuí da forma mais amorosa que pude. Os copos de hidromel ficaram esquecidos em cima da mesa. Quando ele passou as mãos por minha costa num vai e vem eu finalmente desisti de somente atiça-lo e parti para o ataque. Beijei seu pescoço e com uma mão deslizei os primeiros botões de seu blusão negro, com a outra massageava devagar sua nuca. Ele estava concentrado demais em me acariciar as costas e cabelo para perceber o que eu fazia. Somente quando eu já havia aberto cinco botões e gemia frustrada por descobrir que ele usava uma blusa branca por baixo das vestes negras foi que ele percebeu meu intento. Me afastando de imediato enquanto perguntava de forma rude:

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Psiquê?

-Eu só estava... –As palavras morreram na minha boca quando ele começou a se vestir e afastar.

-É melhor que eu vá, é tarde e obviamente já passamos dos limites. –Disse seco e evitando me encarar. Eu era uma idiota, uma idiota humilhada. Meu próprio namorado não queria intimidade comigo, e estava claramente me rejeitando.

-Sim, você passou dos limites. É realmente melhor que vá embora. –Eu repliquei baixinho, tentando conter minha fúria e dor. Ele me olhou surpreso por jogar em cima dele toda a culpa. Quando ele finalmente pareceu ter encontrado voz para responder eu já estava abrindo a porta.

-Mas o quê...

-Saia Snape. Não o quero mais aqui. –Tentei demonstrar apenas irritação na voz, queria que ele saísse logo para que eu pudesse catar os cacos do meu orgulho.

Ele parecia não acreditar no que eu estava fazendo, e quando finalmente passou pela porta e virou-se eu bati a porta na cara dele. Finalmente soltando o soluço que estava contendo. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Eu era uma idiota por fazer esse papel ridículo, e ele também era por estar me machucando dessa forma. Tranquei a porta e fui para o banheiro colocar minhas vestes de dormir e pegar lenços de papel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severo P.O.V:

Que diabos tinha sido aquilo? Em um momento eu e Psiquê estávamos nos beijando e no segundo seguinte ela estava me expulsando de seus aposentos e batendo a porta na minha cara. Para meu alívio era tarde o suficiente para os corredores estarem escuros e desertos. Voltei para as masmorras tentando entender o que havia acontecido e mesmo irritado tentar controlar a ereção que insistia em não querer desaparecer.

Bufei enquanto virava um corredor, me beijou sem um pingo de controle ou razão e quando eu tentei fazê-la perceber a situação apenas me jogou pra fora. Bufei outra vez mais irritado. Tomando uma decisão eu caminhei mais rápido avistando meus aposentos.

Entrei e fechei a porta. Em seguida acendi a lareira e joguei pó de floo. Teríamos uma conversa assim que passasse por essas chamas. Quando saí da lareira passei o olhar pelo cômodo escuro. Ouvi passos vindos do quarto, ela provavelmente ouviu o som da lareira.

-O que está fazendo aqui?! – A voz de Psiquê saiu estridente, mas não foi isso que me desarmou. Foi o fato de seu rosto estar todo vermelho e banhado de lágrimas.

-Porque está chorando? –Esqueci completamente minha irritação e tentei me aproximar dela. Em vão, ela rodeou o sofá colocando distancia entre nossos corpos.

-Vá embora. –Respondeu com voz alta.

-Não, por que você está chorando? –Eu puxei a varinha e desvaneci o sofá, finalmente me aproximando. Ela tentou escapar, mas eu a puxei pelos pulsos. Com mais força do que deveria, tentei remediar o ato abraçando-a ela tentou me empurrar quando respondeu:

-Por sua culpa. –Bateu novamente em meu peito tentando me afastar.

-Minha culpa?! –Perguntei confuso. Voltando a puxá-la para mais perto.

-Sim, sua culpa! Não me deseja, aliás nunca me desejou. Fui eu quem correu atrás de você não foi? –Falou ácida enquanto limpava uma lágrima. Eu voltei a puxá-la pelos pulsos quando respondi irritado:

-Não a desejo? De onde tirou essa ideia?

-Não me toca, e quando eu tento me aproximar foge do meu toque. E me rejeita quando eu peço para que fique comigo. Não me deseja! –Voltou a acusar, mais lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Lágrimas de dor. Eu a agarrei mais forte quando respondi:

-Você é uma tola! Desejá-la é a única coisa que consigo fazer dos meus dias. –Eu finalmente prensei meu quadril contra o dela, para que percebesse a ereção que eu sempre tentava disfarçar depois de uma noite trocando carícias. Os olhos que antes me olhavam doloridos e lacrimosos agora estavam bem abertos e surpresos. Eu passei a mão por seu rosto e falei:

-Eu a desejo a mais tempo do que posso lembrar, a mais tempo do que temos juntos. –Ela pousou o rosto em minha mão aceitando o afago e replicou:

-Então porque continua me afastando? Porque continua me rejeitando?

-Por Merlin, Psiquê! Como eu poderia rejeitá-la? –Ela continuava a me olhar magoada e passando as mãos por seus quadris eu finalmente percebi a fina camada de roupas que ela usava. Parecia algo como algodão fino e branco. Tinha um corte médio e por isso mesmo só mostrava o suficiente para atiçar a imaginação.

-Então fique comigo aqui, essa noite. –Pediu com voz macia. Quase não ouvi seu pedido, estava entretido demais em acaricia-la. Passei as mãos mais uma vez por seu quadril antes de responder:

-Sabe que não podemos fazer nada aqui. –Comentei roçando os lábios em seu pescoço. Ela bufou baixinho, o som de um lamento. Uma ideia finalmente inundando minha mente. Eu sorri para ela, mas ela apenas fez uma careta quando eu repeti:

-Não podemos fazer nada aqui. –Bufou novamente e tentou me afastar enquanto falava:

-Sim Severo, eu já ouvi. Não podemos fazer nada aqui. Eu ainda lembro-me de você recitando as regras da escola. –Havia um tom de raiva mal contida em sua resposta.

-Exatamente. Não podemos fazer nada em Hogwarts, **em Hogwarts**... –Comentei dando ênfase no nome da escola. Ela primeiro bufou irritada e depois me olhou surpresa. Um pequeno sorriso ameaçando escapar dos lábios.

-Você está querendo dizer...

-Sim, fora de Hogwarts. –Confirmei passando os dedos em seus cachos.

-Vai encontrar um ninho de amor para nós? –Eu a olhei surpreso, um o quê?

-Um o quê? –Ela riu de minha expressão e disse:

-Sim querido, um lugar onde eu possa cuidar de você... Lhe acarinhar... Abraçar... Beijar... Sem me preocupar em "passar dos limites". –Respondeu intercalando beijos em meus lábios, bochechas e queixo.

-Sim, então sim. Encontrarei esse lugar. –Minha voz saiu bem mais grave do que eu esperava. Ela passava as mãos por meu abdômen e peitoral, e eu tive de pará-la antes que eu mesmo não conseguisse me parar.

-Boa noite, Psiquê. –Dei-lhe um beijo e me preparei para partir.

-Boa noite meu amor. –Roubou-me outro beijo e me deixou ir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Era seis da manhã quando eu cuspi a senha para a gárgula que levava a sala do diretor. Dei duas batidas secas na porta e entrei, Dumbledore é claro já estava acordado, mas ainda parecia sonolento. Olhou-me surpreso e finalmente disse:

-Ora, bom dia Severo. A que devo essa visita matutina? –Ele sentou em sua cadeira de diretor e me encarou, eu pigarreei e finalmente disse:

-Preciso de um corretor de imóveis bruxo. Alguém que trabalhe rápido e seja competente. –Ele me olhou verdadeiramente surpreso e finalmente indagou:

-Quer vender sua casa na rua da fiação? Achei que nunca abdicaria daquele imóvel... –Eu bufei, estava agitado e ele certamente já havia percebido. Continuava a me encarar e eu voltei a bufar, às vezes Dumbledore testava minha paciência se fazendo de tolo.

-Não quero vende-la, preciso de outra. –Ele certamente já suspeitava da verdade, mas ainda assim mostrava ignorância quanto ao assunto e consequentemente desgastava a minha já limitada paciência.

-Bem, posso cobrar alguns favores. E talvez até consiga marcar uma entrevista esse fim de semana com um conhecido pra você... –Me olhou com aquela expressão irritantemente sabida.

-Não, amanhã. No mais tardar. –Repliquei sério. Ele finalmente abriu o sorriso que camuflava desde o início da conversa e respondeu.

-Bem, se tem tanta urgência eu tentarei ser persuasivo. –Acenou com a cabeça finalmente me dispensando. Virei-me e caminhei para a porta, mas não rápido o suficiente para escapar de seu atrevido comentário:

-Tenho certeza que a Srta. Black gostará desta surpresa. –Bufei irado fechando a porta e caminhando rumo ao Salão Principal.

Quando o café da manhã terminou eu fui até meu estoque de poções a procura de uma poção calmante. Isso era patético! Passar a noite inteira me revolvendo em indagações e pensamentos confusos.

Em pouco tempo Psiquê e eu iríamos gozar de uma intimidade a qual ainda não havíamos experimentado, e minha mente estava simplesmente entrando em colapso. Ela veria minha marca negra, mas não era apenas isso. Ela me veria completamente, e eu a veria também. Não conseguia me conter nem quando trocávamos beijos e carícias, que diria quando tivéssemos esse tipo de momento íntimo? Quando eu finalmente pudesse tocar todos os lugares que minha corrompida mente me lembrava incessantemente que ela possuía...

E por isso mesmo me partia em ignomínia lembrar o que fiz noite passada: Abrir o armário e encarar a imagem semivestida que o espelho refletia. Comportar-me como um rapazote. Mesmo assim, o que ali havia que pudesse ser atrativo? Que pudesse despertar atração e _desejo_? Havia certamente alguns músculos ligeiramente torneados, mas apenas isso. E se havia uma característica bem definida em minha personalidade era o realismo. Não me permitia devaneios e fantasias; mas não quando estava perto de Psiquê. Ela conseguia me fazer esquecer conceitos como realismo e controle. E todos os momentos com ela continham uma intensidade que ainda era difícil de lidar. Ou melhor, de aceitar. Por isso estava tão agitado, desde que ela nomeou o local que eu agora buscava. "Ninho de Amor", mas como eu saberia encontrar esse lugar? Se eu nunca passei a vista ou tive notícias de um lugar assim? Se eu nunca fiz amor com ninguém antes?

Encerrei os pensamentos e me preparei para iniciar as aulas. Por hora eu só poderia esperar que Dumbledore fosse tão rápido quanto o comum quando lhe era conveniente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Uma semana já havia passado; eu já fizera visitas a mansões, palacetes e belas casas. Nenhuma delas transmitia nada que não fosse luxo e futilidade. Não eram lugares para se compartilhar nenhum tipo de momento íntimo. Enquanto eu me frustrava cada vez mais na busca, Psiquê me provocava todas as noites. Perguntando em meio a toques e beijos se eu havia encontrado nosso "ninho de amor". Era um nome mais fácil de aceitar quando era ela quem o falava, quando saía dos lábios dela continham carinho e doçura. Nas poucas vezes que repeti em minha mente só soava com ceticismo e ironia. De forma que eu só pensava nesse nome quando ela o pronunciava.

Era quarta feira, e maio já estava pela metade quando o corretor agendou outra visita. De nome Phillip Reagan, era um irlandês franzino que parecia cada vez menos a vontade e acuado nas visitações aos imóveis que fazíamos.

-Senhor Snape, creio que finalmente encontrei um lugar que responda a suas expectativas.

-Veremos. –Repliquei levantando uma sobrancelha em descrédito. Quando finalmente aparatamos não pude deixar de levantar novamente uma sobrancelha em surpresa ao local de destino: Hogsmead.

-Pode não aparentar, mas é um local discreto, de boa construção e visualmente agradável. –Adentramos pela rua secundária e logo paramos na última rua de Hogsmead, não pude conter uma exclamação surpresa ao avistar o local que o corretor apontava.

Era um chalé, de fato bem construído e visualmente agradável. Possuía um formato delicado parecido com as casas de bonecas para crianças. Totalmente inadequado para mim, perfeito para Psiquê. Branco, com janelas sinuosas e porta e batentes bem projetados. Por dentro o chalé se mostrava espaçoso, havia uma sala ampla, uma cozinha, uma lareira e uma porta para o porão que também era amplo e reforçado, uma escada em carvalho e no segundo andar três quartos, e um banheiro. O último quarto possuía um banheiro próprio e uma vista para o castelo de Hogwarts.

-O primeiro quarto pode servir como escritório ou biblioteca, já que também possui uma lareira, e esta vista é espetacular à noite. Por não ter lojas nesta rua o local se torna discreto, e o preço é exatamente o de um chalé. –Phillip Reagan concluiu esperançoso me encarando e aguardando a resposta.

-Esta mobília acompanha o chalé? –Finalmente perguntei olhando para os armários, penteadeiras e cama, bem talhados e em mogno.

-Sim, eles ficam a disposição do cliente, mesmo em bom talhe e material o preço é uma bagatela. –Comentou.

-Fico com este. –Respondi puxando a varinha e conjurando uma pena e tinta. O corretor rapidamente puxou os papéis de dentro da pasta.

Autorizei a transação monetária no Gringotts e recebi as chaves do chalé do corretor. O chalé já vinha enfeitiçado então assim que tranquei a porta os feitiços de proteção se levantaram e impermeabilizaram a casa contra saques e arrombamentos.

-Bem senhor Snape, espero que aprecie o Pearl Chalet. –Acenou com a cabeça e aparatou. O imitei e em instantes eu já saia das entranhas da Floresta Proibida.

Caminhei até a entrada do castelo, e de lá para meus aposentos. Já passava das cinco, então fui banhar-me em meus aposentos e me preparar para o jantar...

Este foi tranquilo e logo eu me despedia com um aceno de cabeça para Psiquê e me encaminhava novamente para meus aposentos.

Assim que cheguei a vi, sentada em meu sofá folheando uma revista de Poções. Levantei uma sobrancelha e perguntei:

-Como chegou tão rápido? –Ela sorriu, se levantou e caminhou até onde eu estava comentando displicente:

-Judy me trouxe. Decepcionado porque fui mais rápida? –Sorri sarcástico e respondi finalmente a abraçando.

-Absolutamente não. –Psiquê sorriu docemente, daquela forma que sempre me fazia perder o prumo e roubou-me um beijo.

Respondi roubando outro, e logo nossos lábios colavam-se lentamente. Ela suspirava e estreitava nosso abraço. Eu passava os dedos em suas costas e apertava seus quadris. Mordeu-me o queixo e eu respondi mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Psiquê roçou seu nariz fino e arrebitado em meu nariz grande e adunco, num carinho ingênuo. Isso sempre me fazia ter vontade de suspirar, aliás, se não fosse por natureza sisudo e reservado eu certamente viveria a suspirar e perder o fôlego por causa dela.

-Tenho novidades. –Comentei assim que nossos lábios desgrudaram-se. Ela sorriu enquanto eu a conduzia de volta para o sofá e pediu:

-Conte-me.

-Encontrei o lugar ideal. –Ela riu, um riso pequeno e surpreso e perguntou:

-Nosso ninho de amor? Fale-me dele! –Ficou de joelhos no sofá e passou as mãos por meu queixo e cabelo.

-Terá de ver por si mesma. Sábado após o Clube de Duelos, traga vestes para o final de semana. –Concluí com um sorriso contido. Ela parecia uma menina descobrindo que iria acampar.

-Sim. –Concordou estalando beijos em minhas bochechas. Eu a ajeitei ao meu lado e perguntei:

-Então o que quer fazer esta noite? –Colocou o indicador no queixo e finalmente respondeu:

-Escutar. Enquanto você lê para mim o artigo desta revista. –Apontou para a revista que ela havia abandonado sobre a mesinha de centro.

-Quer que eu leia para você? –Perguntei surpreso. Ela concordou com a cabeça e rapidamente deitou a cabeça em meu peito. Eu convoquei a revista e procurei um artigo que fosse interessante.

-Que tal este? "Os efeitos do lótus como afrodisíaco em soluções não-mágicas"? –Eu a olhei, ela não olhou para o artigo que eu sugeria. Apenas me observava quando respondeu:

-Sim, parece bom. –Voltou a se recostar em meu peito enquanto eu iniciava a leitura:

"A planta Nelumbo nucifera, também conhecida por Nenúfar branco, Rosa do Nilo ou Flor de Lotus pertence à família das Nelumbonaceae. É uma planta aquática, de folhas grandes e redondas, e seu fruto tem forma de cone invertido. É utilizada em diversas poções com o intuito de dar/dispor (temporariamente) de beleza, graça, fertilidade, sabedoria e serenidade. E recentemente foi descoberta como potencial afrodisíaco e se em grandes dosagens alucinógeno..."

Depois de meia hora lendo e apreciando as mãos de Psiquê em meu peitoral e abdômen eu finalmente concluí a leitura e perguntei:

-O que aprendemos com esse artigo afinal? –Ela afastou a cabeça de meu peitoral e respondeu ousadamente:

-Que você definitivamente lerá novamente para mim, que a lótus pode ser usada para atrair e seduzir e que eu certamente devo deixar algumas gotas do extrato de lótus cair no seu vinho noturno. –Ela riu enquanto eu bufava e comentava:

-Será uma namorada em apuros se o fizer. –Disse sarcástico, certamente não era uma ameaça, nem o que eu disse e nem o que ela disse.

-Porque queria que eu lesse afinal? –Perguntei curioso.

-Severo, realmente não faz ideia das reações que sua voz provoca? –Ela perguntou me encarando surpresa.

-Medo em cabeça-ocas, alerta em inimigos, demarcação de território em concorrentes. –Comentei simplista. Ela sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça, respondeu:

-Sua voz, é grave. Parece veludo acústico, querido, mais difícil de opor-se que um Imperius. –Comentou deslizando os dedos por meu pescoço, passando o polegar por meu pomo de Adão e por fim na base de minha garganta.

-Difícil de ignorar, difícil de resistir. –Concluiu com a boca desesperadamente próxima da minha, eu a puxei pelos quadris num beijo exigente, rude e desejoso. Como a maioria dos beijos que trocávamos ultimamente. Meu natural estado próximo a ela: desejoso e por vezes descontrolado.

-É melhor eu ir, não queremos desrespeitar as "normas de conduta" de Hogwarts... –Ironizou com um sorriso arteiro, eu revirei os olhos e depois de mais uma troca de beijos a deixei partir.

Quando ela desapareceu pela lareira eu finalmente retirei de cima do meu colo a almofada que encobria meu estado lastimável de desejo.

Sábado nunca pareceu tão distante de uma quarta-feira.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Quando sábado finalmente chegou eu me revolvia agitado por meus aposentos. Havia arrumado o chalé para que parecesse habitável e saudável e não esquecido e empoeirado com cobertores em todos os móveis. E agora eu terminava de guardar vestes, sapatos, roupas de baixo e escova de dentes numa maleta que logo seria enfeitiçada para caber em meus bolsos.

Subi para o Salão Principal tentando conter o tremor de ansiedade e desejo que meu corpo estava expelindo pelos poros. Não suava graças ao feitiço antitranspirante, contudo sentia minha pele eriçar-se de instante em instante.

Olhando para a mesa dos professores enquanto me aproximava eu a avistei, sentada ao lado de Vector mantendo uma conversa animada. O lugar ao lado dela estava vazio, mas Heathcliff se encaminhava para a cadeira em questão.

Alguns segundos separaram Heathcliff de seu alvo. Dumbledore o chamou e tendo que virar-se para responder a pergunta que o diretor fazia ele perdeu a deixa que eu rapidamente aproveitei.

-Bom dia. –Desejei sério, começando a servir-me de café e torradas. Ela estava bela num vestido de cor creme, com os cabelos semi presos numa presilha no alto da cabeça.

-Bom dia Severo. –Psiquê deixou a conversa de Vector para responder-me. Eu tinha certeza que recebia crucius imaginários do estúpido romeno enquanto o via sentar-se ao lado de Sibila Trelawney.

Depois do café da manhã pude observar o progresso dos alunos no Clube de Duelos, e concluir que eles realmente podiam aprender e lançar feitiços que não fosse para exibir para os demais cabeças ocas da escola.

Assim que a aula terminou nós almoçamos nas cozinhas de Hogwarts e saímos lado a lado para os portões de Hogwarts. Passado os portões e barreiras mágicas do castelo eu ofereci meu braço a Psiquê, ela sabia que aparataríamos, mas não sabia o destino final da aparatação.

Levantou uma sobrancelha em surpresa por nos ver não tão distantes de Hogwarts, no meio de Hogsmead.

Entrelaçou nossos dedos enquanto eu a guiava para longe da rua principal. Andamos por ruas secundárias até chegarmos à última rua do vilarejo.

-Severo, neste ritmo nós terminaremos na Floresta Proibida. –Ela comentou impaciente.

-Paciência, estamos quase chegando... –Comentei nos direcionando ao meio da rua onde o chalé se localizava.

-Bem vinda ao Pearl Chalet, Srta. Black. –Comentei abrindo o pequeno portão de ferro e lhe dando passagem.

-Severo, é lindo! Realmente uma joia. –Comentou observando boquiaberta a fachada branca e delicada da construção. Sorri minimamente ao ver como os olhos dela brilhavam para o local.

-Venha, é ainda melhor por dentro. –Abri a porta e a puxei pelas mãos. As janelas tinham cortinas finas e beges, deixando a claridade preencher a sala.

Psiquê sorriu enquanto observava os móveis de mogno e a lareira bem posicionada. Eu voltei a dar-lhe as mãos e a guiei para a cozinha, ela riu satisfeita quando passamos pelo batente. Eu ignorei a porta para o porão e a levei em direção das escadas. Ela sorriu enquanto eu dava passagem para que ela subisse na frente. Abri a primeira porta do segundo andar, gastei todo meu tempo livre na quinta-feira para organizar a sala numa biblioteca como o corretor havia sugerido. E Psiquê agora olhava admirada para as estantes grandes no canto das paredes. Havia também uma janela que tinha a rua como paisagem, ótima para longos momentos de leitura.

-Seus livros? –Perguntou com um sorriso tímido enquanto apontava para as estantes.

-Alguns deles. –Comentei passando a mão por suas bochechas, ela virou o rosto em direção ao meu afago e eu finalmente comentei:

-Ainda não acabou... –Voltei a unir nossas mãos e a conduzi para o segundo quarto. Também era amplo, mas estava totalmente vazio. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em dúvida silenciosa e eu respondi:

-Esse quarto é para seu uso particular, pode ser um ateliê, sala de costura ou mesmo sala de chá. –Conclui a observando, um sorriso infantil lhe escapou e ela comentou:

-Obrigada, meu adorável namorado inglês. –Eu ri baixinho enquanto ela voltava a abraçar-me, Psiquê possuía um inglês tão fluente que por vezes esquecia-me que era francesa. Eu a puxei novamente pelas mãos em direção ao último quarto, o **nosso** quarto.

Abri a porta e dei-lhe passagem, ela olhou em volta por poucos segundos. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a grande cama de mogno com entalhes sutis em motivos naturais. Parecia em transe, encantada como se ouvisse o canto de uma sereia. Aproximou-se devagar da porta e descobriu o banheiro com uma banheira grande, chuveiro e pia em mármore também entalhada. Voltou, observou os armários, **nossos **armários, uma penteadeira (exclusivamente dela) uma poltrona verde musgo e finalmente a janela com a vista para o castelo de Hogwarts.

Olhou-me e parecia tão surpresa e admirada que não conseguia expressar-se. Andou até onde eu estava e abraçou-me. Suas mãos corriam livres por meu queixo e ombros quando falou:

-Severo, é maravilhoso! Parece um sonho! –Eu dei um pequeno sorriso e comentei:

-E é todo nosso. –Ela deixou escapar um pequeno "oh" e perguntou:

-Nosso? Então poderemos voltar aqui mais vezes? –Eu a estreitei em meus braços e afirmei:

-Sim, sempre que quisermos. –Ela riu e apertou-me mais junto a si quando sentenciou:

-Sempre! Sempre voltaremos para cá. –Trocamos um beijo, e depois outro. E mais outro. Quando meus dedos já estavam bem agarrados em seus cachos, e suas mãos apertavam meus braços eu afastei nossos lábios e comentei:

-Guarde seus pertences, ainda quero lhe mostrar algo. –Ela sorriu e passou os dedos em meus cabelos perguntando em seguida:

-Nosso laboratório de poções particular? –Eu a encarei levantando uma sobrancelha e falei:

-Como sabia? Deveria ser uma surpresa. –Ela riu e respondeu.

-Porque eu e você, querido, somos mestres em poções. O que seria mais natural do que compartilharmos nossa paixão pela arte de cozer ingredientes mágicos? –Eu ri ácido, sim. Não havia nada mais natural.

-Então me acompanhe, quero lhe mostrar nosso laboratório particular. –Entrelaçamos nossos dedos e eu a guiei de volta para o primeiro andar, e de lá para o porão.

Quando passamos pela porta ela rapidamente se aproximou da bancada e virando-se para mim falou:

-Eu também tenho uma surpresa para você... Mas para isso preciso de duas horas de sua atenção e ajuda. –Foi impossível não sorrir maliciosamente ao perguntar:

-Sim, mas nesse caso não acha melhor voltarmos para o quarto? –Ela soltou um riso agudo e replicou:

-Venha e me ajude com a sua surpresa. –Eu me aproximei dela, pressionando-a contra a bancada e perguntando:

-O que quer que eu faça? –Ela colocou a mão dentro de um bolso interno do vestido e puxou uma mini maleta, que logo crescia e se mostrava a maleta de ingredientes dela, ordenou:

-Corte-os, e depois ponha para ferver. –Seu olhar era intenso e logo ela se afastava para acender o caldeirão.

Eu puxei as mangas de minhas vestes para cima e fui até a pia, lavar as mãos. Recolhi a adaga que me esperava sobre a mesa e a obedeci. Os ingredientes já estavam perfeitamente limpos e pesados, de forma que logo eu terminara o trabalho ordenado e a olhava interrogativo. Os ingredientes pareciam ter sido escolhidos para uma poção de memória, mas estavam com pesos diferentes, e havia outros ingredientes que não eram utilizados nesta determinada poção. Ela ajeitou a intensidade do fogo no caldeirão e passou a ordenar-me os ingredientes e momentos em que eu deveria coloca-los no caldeirão. Também a maneira como eu deveria mexê-lo.

Levou bem mais de duas horas para a poção ficar pronta. E logo que apaguei o fogo ela conjurou um recipiente reforçado para engarrafar a poção. Guardou-a e dando-me as mãos subimos para a sala, ela se aproximou da janela e com a varinha convocou sua águia Vênus. Assim que a águia pousou no batente da janela ela amarrou a garrafa numa pata da ave e disse-lhe:

-Vênus, leve isso para o Saint James. Sala do Dr. Lawrence. –Concluiu e enquanto sentávamos no sofá perguntei:

-Qual a função desta poção? –Ela sorriu, segurou minhas mãos entre as dela e respondeu:

-Ela recupera memórias no subconsciente, e dependendo da dosagem também restaura memórias perdidas. Eu a fiz para minha mãe logo que ela perdeu a memória, isso foi na mesma época em que eu conquistei o título de Mestre em Poções. Na verdade foi a primeira poção que eu criei. –Sorriu tremula, falar de sua própria mãe sempre a deixava nervosa e sentida . Eu apertei suas mãos tentando passar-lhe conforto (isso ainda me era difícil de transmitir), mas teria perdido a mensagem subliminar se ela não tivesse emendado:

-Eu queria compartilhar isso com você, acho que pode me entender. –Eu arregalei meus olhos para seu comentário despretensioso e cheio de significados ocultos, claro que como Mestre em Poções eu sabia o que isso significava: ambos éramos Mestres, éramos namorados; e agora Psiquê somava suas conquistas científicas às minhas. Com esse gesto ela estava deixando bem claro para mim que além de namorados, agora éramos também parceiros acadêmicos.

Eu a puxei pela cintura e a beijei, a única forma segura de responder ao seu comentário. Rocei meus lábios nos seus por pouco tempo, logo aprofundando o contato. Tendo-a firme pela cintura deslizei outra mão por seus cachos. Mordiscando seu pescoço quando ela afastou os lábios dos meus por falta de ar.

-Gostou da sua surpresa? –Perguntou afastando o rosto para poder olhar-me diretamente.

-Mais do que posso expressar. –Respondi firme e a puxei para outro beijo, ela sorriu e passou as mãos por meus cabelos. Ela parecia gostar de fazer isso. Somente quando me afastei de seus lábios novamente e tive dificuldades de olhá-la nos olhos foi que percebi que o dia estava findando. Começava a ficar escuro, mas isso era apenas um detalhe, eu passei as mãos por seu rosto e falei:

-Vamos para nosso quarto. –Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, se a pouca luminosidade fosse menor eu poderia jurar que ela estava corada.

Subimos as escadas com cuidado, sem acender nada que pudesse clarear o caminho. Logo passávamos pelo batente do quarto. Eu me afastei para acender a lareira, e com a réstia de luz que iluminava o ambiente vi Psiquê em pé ao lado da cama.

-Pode abrir para mim? –Perguntou virando-se de costa e afastando os cachos do vestido de cor creme. Havia botões lá, demorou alguns instantes para que eu pudesse abrir todos e sua pele arrepiava-se ao contato com a minha. Isso não ajudava em nada para minha coordenação motora.

Eu desci o vestido até sua cintura e finalmente vendo a perfeição de suas curvas foi impossível não plantar beijos esparsos por seu espaldar e ombros. Baixei o vestido até que este caísse ao chão. Ela era bela; todas as curvas eram harmoniosas; não magra, nem de perto gorda. Parecia com as Musas e Ninfas pintadas nos quadros da casa de Malfoy. Ela virou-se e foi impossível não olhar para baixo, ela corou sob meu escrutínio. Vestia uma lingerie rosa com alguns laços e rendas, nada poderia ser mais sensual e ingênuo. Eu voltei a beijá-la, mais voraz que há alguns instantes atrás. Finalmente sentindo a maciez de seus quadris. Meu desejo por ela estava no auge quando ela começou a abrir os botões de minhas vestes.

-Me ajude. –Pediu baixinho enquanto conseguia retirar meu blusão negro. Começou a abrir os botões de minha blusa branca enquanto eu retirava minhas calças. Quando terminou passou as mãos devagar por meus ombros, depois peitoral e por último abdômen. Segurei a respiração enquanto ela fazia suas próprias descobertas sobre meu corpo.

-Não. Não as conte. –Pedi sério quando percebi o caminho que suas mãos traçavam, seus dedos roçavam por cada uma das cicatrizes que eu possuía. Numa carícia languida.

-Gosto delas, mostram que é forte e corajoso. Fazem parte de você, de suas escolhas. Mostram-me que estou segura com você. –Concluiu segurando meu antebraço esquerdo, mas sem virá-lo e observá-lo. Não, seus olhos estavam grudados aos meus.

Foi impossível manter-me afastado após esta sentença. Novamente meus lábios dominavam os dela. Eu a abracei e guiei cegamente para a cama. Ela caiu no móvel e logo eu me juntava a ela, abraçando-a. Nossos lábios nunca se afastando. Passei uma mão por seu quadril, prensando-a contra mim. E com a outra finalmente senti a maciez de seus seios. Ela gemeu baixinho e eu intensifiquei o toque.

-Severo? –Mordisquei seu ombro e apertei sua cintura. Ela tremia levemente contra meu corpo.

-Severo? –Minhas mãos adquiriam vida própria ao afagar seus braços, passei o rosto por seus cabelos sentindo seu cheiro.

-Severo pare! –Eu travei de imediato com seu pedido estridente. Olhei-a confuso. Havia mudado de ideia? Agora que havíamos chegado tão longe?

-Existe algo que precisa saber. –Falou abaixando novamente a voz e tocando meu rosto, obviamente tentando aliviar o clima tenso que o quarto adquirira.

-Sim? –Perguntei confuso.

-Nunca fiz isso antes, nunca fiz amor com ninguém antes. –Disse olhando-me nos olhos. Olhei-a confuso e indaguei:

-Nunca esteve com ninguém antes? Mas e seu antigo namorado? –Ela corou novamente e respondeu:

-Terminei com ele antes de ficarmos tão íntimos. –Um lampejo perpassou minha mente compreendendo o que ela queria me dizer.

-Eu também não. –Olhei-a sério, roçando o indicador em suas bochechas.

-Está mentindo. –Acusou puxando minhas mãos e quebrando o contato.

-Não. Nunca fiz _amor _com ninguém antes. –Declarei levantando seu rosto ao encontro do meu.

-Eu serei gentil. –Prometi e voltei a beijá-la. Seus lábios corresponderam aos meus de forma carinhosa.

Retirei seu sutiã, experimentando tocar seus seios desnudos. Psiquê voltou a gemer baixinho. Acariciei lhe como a muito gostaria de fazer, ela soltou o ar com força quando apertei seus mamilos já intumescidos entre o indicador e o dedo médio.

Voltei a beijá-la enquanto retirava sua calcinha, estava úmida aproximei-a do rosto e senti seu cheiro. Estava pronta, pronta para receber-me. Ela puxou a peça de minha mão e eu finalmente vi sua timidez. Voltei a beijá-la, dessa vez retirando a boxer preta que usava. Antes de tê-la eu teria de garantir que ela também sentisse prazer em nosso momento íntimo.

Ela olhou num misto de acanhamento e curiosidade para minhas partes íntimas, abrindo levemente a boca ao ver meu estado de excitação.

-Severo, é grande demais! Não... Não caberá! –Eu a afaguei no rosto repetindo minha promessa:

-Eu serei gentil. –Tentei ignorar ao máximo o fogo que me consumiu ao ouvir sua exclamação, mas de pouco serviu ao ouvir seu comentário:

-Ele, quero dizer você, mexeu... ! –Olhei para ela e comentei enquanto nos deitava na cama, abraçados:

-Acontecerá todas as vezes que disser algo que me excite. –Ela assentiu embaraçada.

Dei-lhe outro beijo enquanto voltava a tocar seus seios. Ela me abraçou, contendo alguns suspiros. Desci beijos por seu colo, até encontrar seus seios e lhes sentir a maciez. Passei a língua e suguei um, logo em seguida o outro. Ela gemeu mais alto, sua mão encontrando meu cabelo e segurando o local com firmeza. Mordisquei e beijei sua barriga até chegar ao ventre. Dei uma mordida leve em seu umbigo enquanto acariciava sua intimidade.

-Severo! –Exclamou quando toquei sua feminilidade. Contornei lhe com o polegar enquanto continuava a beijar-lhe a barriga. Mais uma mão encontrou meus cabelos quando ela voltou a gemer.

Continuei a pressionar sua intimidade até ouvi-la arfar e gemer alto. Voltei a aproximar meu rosto do seu, trocando beijos intensos. Os gemidos dela pareciam uma canção sussurrada. Há muito já havia ultrapassado meu limite, e minha consciência parecia ter-se perdido em algum canto obscuro e silencioso de minha mente.

Eu rocei meu corpo ao dela ao encaixar-me entre suas pernas, ela acariciou meu rosto e ombros enquanto eu apoiava meu corpo, para que não a machucasse. Passei um braço por sua cintura, servindo-me de apoio e assegurando um abraço contínuo. Ela passeava as mãos por meu pescoço e costas e intercalava beijos em minhas bochechas e boca. Posicionei-me em sua entrada e estoquei devagar, abrindo passagem por seu corpo. Ela era quente, úmida e muito apertada. Foi impossível não gemer ao senti-la. Parei o movimento ao encontrar sua inocência, ela também gemia baixinho. Fiquei estático por alguns instantes deixando-a acostumar-se com meu corpo no seu. Voltei a beijá-la faminto, segurava-a firmemente e não existia espaço entre nossos corpos. Eu sentia gotículas de suor se formar e escorrer por minha pele, Psiquê também suava abraçada a mim. Ela estalava beijos em meus lábios enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo. Havia tantos sentimentos em seus olhos que ignorá-los era infactível, de alguma forma eu sabia que eles espelhavam meu próprio olhar para ela.

Voltou a beijar-me e abraçar-me com um braço enquanto sua mão procurou pela minha, assim que se encontraram nossos dedos entrelaçaram-se de forma natural. E eu a estoquei, finalmente rompendo sua virgindade.

-Ah! –Psiquê gritou baixo, mas parecido com um ronronar felino; e eu a beijei tentando conter seu desconforto.

Logo nossos corpos moviam-se em harmonia. Ainda abraçados, trocando beijos cálidos. Eu estava fora de mim. Soltando involuntariamente gemidos graves e altos. Psiquê acompanhava meus gemidos com gemidos baixos, mas sentidos. Ela estava muito corada, e seus olhos faiscavam de uma forma intensa para mim.

Nossos dedos continuavam entrelaçados quando ela começou a dar sinais de que seu gozo chegava. Ela os roçava nos meus, suas pernas prensadas contra as minhas, seus beijos em meus lábios, bochechas, pescoço e ombros. Seu corpo inteiro parecia acariciar o meu.

-Severo! Oh mon amour! Je t'aime, ma chérie! Eu te amo, querido! –Psiquê exclamou entre meus gemidos e seus próprios gemidos. Ora em francês, ora em inglês. Gozou me empurrando para uma tempestade de sensações prazerosas e intensas.

-Psiquê! –Seu sexo comprimia o meu quando senti meu gozo juntar-se ao dela. A beijei da forma mais passional que podia enquanto meu corpo desmoronava exausto sobre o dela.

-Eu te amo. –Declarei baixo, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu. Ela sorriu um sorriso brilhante e enquanto me apertava em outro abraço nossos lábios voltaram e se encontrar. Finalmente minha, toda minha.

Quando o beijo terminou eu deitei-me a seu lado e a puxei para perto pelo quadril. Ela abraçou-me e continuou a distribuir beijos em meus lábios por vários momentos. Eu não sabia o que ela estava fazendo, mas apreciava seu contato sobremaneira. Passeava uma mão por sua costa enquanto a outra a mantinha presa pelos quadris. Ela acarinhava qualquer parte de meu corpo que suas mãos pudessem alcançar.

Não havia necessidade de quebrarmos o silencio íntimo que o quarto possuía. A exceção era o som de nossos lábios roçando-se e os suspiros que ela soltava vez ou outra. Ainda me olhava daquela forma apaixonada e carinhosa, esgotando meu folego também.

Quando parecia ser bem tarde e o cansaço se abateu sobre ela, deitou-se em meu peitoral acariciando o mesmo. Seu corpo colado ao meu, dormiu facilmente. Eu demorei mais tempo para conseguir fazer o mesmo.

Não conseguia parar de contempla-la, de acariciar seus cachos. Meu peito não obedecia minha respiração que tentava acalma-lo. Estava perdido; totalmente perdido por ela.

-Eu te amo, moça. –Sussurrei simplesmente.

N.A: Então que acharam? Mereço reviews? (eu espero que sim!) os próximos capítulos sairão mais facilmente agora, creio eu, e desculpem-me novamente se algo saiu incoerente ou ooc. :0

Agradeço imenso as queridas que postaram reviews: Inthedungeons, Daniela Snape, Eileen 'Lyn' Black e Carly. E já dando spoilers: Não. Fiquem calmas! Eu não vou matar a Psiquê. Mas dizer mais que isso será assassinar a fic. ;)

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	34. Chapter 34

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Agradeço imenso aos reviews de Sweet Petit, Eileen 'Lyn' Black, Daniela Snape, Leyla Poth e Inthedungeons. É por vocês que eu continuo a escrever meus devaneios sobre o Sev! Acreditem, cada review de vocês deixa um calorzinho de felicidade no meu coração. Sem mais, sirvam-se girls!

Capítulo 34: Sublimação.

Psiquê P.O.V:

Eu me mexi devagar, me sentia mais quente que o normal. Virando-me na cama senti a fonte de calor respirar em meu pescoço. Uma respiração longa e calma. E as lembranças da noite passada ganharam consistência em minha mente: Severo e eu, juntos no nosso quarto do chalé.

Virei-me devagar para não acordá-lo. A luz da manhã transpassava as cortinas de cor creme, e por isso eu podia observar cada detalhe do rosto de meu namorado com perfeição.

Estava deitado de lado, seu braço ainda rodeava minha cintura. Seu peito subia e descia de forma compassada. A expressão era suave enquanto dormia. E ele decididamente parecia bem mais jovem sem a característica expressão austera. Os cabelos caiam pela lateral de seu rosto encobrindo uma de suas bochechas. Eu sorri bobamente ao lembrar os detalhes da noite anterior, Severo fora tão gentil e apaixonado! Eu definitivamente estava envolvida por ele. Com cuidado para não acordá-lo eu levantei o braço e retirei as mechas de sua bochecha; queria aproveitar mais a visão dele plácido enquanto dormia.

Para minha surpresa ele abriu os olhos assim que abaixei o braço. Um sorriso pequeno e jocoso se instalou em sua face ao flagrar-me observando-o e sorrindo tolamente. Eu corei de imediato, tinha certeza pelo modo como o sorriso crescera potencialmente.

-Bom dia. –Foi a única coisa que me veio a mente dizer em tal situação.

-Bom dia. –Seu tom era bem grave, provavelmente pelo despertar tão próximo. Mesmo assim sua voz continha malícia.

-Há quanto tempo estava acordado? –Perguntei sem jeito enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

-Quase meia hora. –Comentou acariciando meu cabelo.

-E não me acordou? Por quê? –Perguntei surpresa.

-Era uma bela visão. –Comentou simplesmente. Eu sorri corada e finalmente perguntei:

-Noite passada, o que fizemos... Foi bom para você? –Sim, eu ouvira os gemidos altos de Severo ontem. E também a declaração de seus sentimentos, mas mesmo assim precisava saber se o que ele sentiu foi tão intenso quanto o que eu senti.

-Muito mais do que bom, tenha certeza. –O sorriso jocoso se perdeu em sua face, dando lugar aquele olhar intenso e determinado que ele sempre me lançava quando estávamos juntos.

-Bem, é só que... Você sentiu prazer? Eu o agradei? –Minhas bochechas deveriam estar em brasas, mas ainda assim perguntei. Eu precisava saber.

-Sim, senti muito prazer. E se está perguntando se gozei a resposta também é sim. Mais do que pensei que pudesse. –Ele me puxou para mais perto ao responder. Eu acariciei seu peitoral enquanto o ouvia, meu rosto ainda ardia pela pergunta e agora pela resposta dele.

-E você? Eu a machuquei? Você sente dor? –Fez várias perguntas enquanto passava as mãos por minhas costas. Eu pensei um pouco a respeito e respondi:

-Não me machucou. Foi gentil como disse que seria. –Toquei seu rosto enquanto ele ouvia minha resposta.

-Sentiu prazer? Eu a satisfiz? –Eu desviei o olhar dos olhos dele, mas ele tocou meu rosto fazendo-me voltar a encará-lo. Seu olhar era intenso e ele obviamente não deixaria a perguntar morrer. Minha aparência deveria ser a de um rabanete quando respondi:

-Realmente me fará dizer o quão maravilhoso foi? Como eu achei que desfaleceria de prazer? E que não sabia que era possível sentir isso dessa forma? –Finalmente o encarei. Ele colou seus lábios nos meus num beijo sôfrego e por fim respondeu:

-Eu também não sabia. –Suspirei e por fim perguntei:

-Podemos fazer isso novamente? –Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e rapidamente ficou sobre mim, perguntando lascivo.

-Agora? –Eu ri acalorada, ele estava falando sério?

-Não, quero dizer ocasionalmente... Entende? –Seu sorriso suavizou enquanto ele voltava a deitar-se ao meu lado, logo dizia:

-Sim, esta noite. –Eu concordei com a cabeça enquanto ele perguntava:

-Quer tomar banho antes do café da manhã? –Era uma boa ideia, então respondi:

-Sim. É uma boa ideia. –Fiquei surpresa quando ele se levantou e me ofereceu a mão. Eu juntei os cobertores ao meu redor enquanto aceitava sua ajuda para levantar-me.

Ele me abraçou quando fiquei de pé e falou puxando o lençol de meu corpo:

-Não precisará disto. E não precisará sentir vergonha, você é minha agora. –Me abraçou e eu perguntei um tanto quanto petulante:

-E você, Severo? És meu? –Ele riu baixo e respondeu:

-Todo seu. –Eu lhe roubei um beijo e fugi de seus braços, em direção ao banheiro. Ele, porém me segurou firme sua voz estava tensa quando falou:

-Porque mentiu? –Eu o olhei assustada e repliquei:

-Do que está falando? –Ele apontou para a cama enquanto retorquiu:

-Disse que eu não a machuquei, mas estava sangrando. –Ele estava zangado, e agora eu via o que ele apontava: uma pequena mancha de sangue entre as cobertas da cama.

-Severo, algumas mulheres sangram na primeira relação. Isso é normal. –Eu toquei seu rosto tentando acalmá-lo. O olhar dele ainda era inflexível, eu rapidamente percebi o que estava fazendo: procurava qualquer réstia de mentira em meu olhar. Eu o toquei e falei:

-Estou bem, você não me machucou. Vamos tomar banho. –Ele se deixou guiar por mim, em direção ao banheiro.

A próxima meia hora foi gasta com esfregões na banheira. Severo tinha uma esponja a mão e fazia espuma ao massageá-la em meu corpo. Eu deveria estar no colo dele, já que a banheira era suficiente apenas para nós dois. Mas eu devolvia seu toque usando outra esponja em seus ombros e peitoral.

Eu me concentrava em sentir sua pele em atrito com a minha, quando finalmente terminamos de nos ensaboar entre beijos ele me guiou até o chuveiro. Retiramos toda a espuma um do outro. E logo voltávamos para o quarto.

Eu escolhi um vestido rosa claro e peças íntimas brancas. Penteei os cabelos, sentada na confortável poltrona em frente à penteadeira que Severo me presenteara. Estava corada, eu podia observá-lo se vestir pelo reflexo do espelho.

Quando terminei com os cabelos retirei a toalha e me vesti, usando a varinha para fechar os botões do vestido. Virei-me e deparei com Severo me observando. Ele estava assistindo eu me vestir?

-Estava assistindo eu me vestir? –Perguntei corada. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu audacioso:

-Sim. A vista era muito agradável. –Eu corei com seu comentário. Severo hoje estava um tanto quanto libidinoso, e eu ainda teria que me acostumar com esse lado dele.

-Você fica muito bonito de cinza. –Comentei observando seu colete; as calças eram pretas, como de costume. Me aproximei e o abracei, ele ergueu novamente as sobrancelhas em descrença e eu repliquei:

-É verdade! Está encantador. –Seu sorriso foi mordaz antes de retribuir meu afago. Estalei pequenos beijos em seus lábios e quando finalmente me afastei descemos para a cozinha.

Assim que passamos pelo batente a mesa cheia de comida ficou visível a nossos olhos. Tinha de tudo: pães de minuto, manteiga e queijo, bolo, morangos, pêssegos e amoras, suco de laranja, iogurte e café.

-Judy... –Comentei com um sorriso enviesado.

-E receberemos visitas para justificar tudo isso? –Severo perguntou irônico. Eu o puxei pela mão até perto da mesa e finalmente comentei:

-Ela é bastante caprichosa. Acho que sente saudades da época em que vivíamos na França, lá ela sempre mimava a mim e meus amigos. –Sorri lembrando como minhas colegas de classe adoravam almoçar e lanchar em minha casa.

-E você tinha muitos amigos? –Severo perguntou cínico. Eu bufei e apertei a mão que ainda estava entrelaçada a minha quando respondi:

-Não seja bobo. Garotos não são bem vindos em roda de mulheres... Seria constrangedor se ouvissem nossas conversas. –Ele puxou a cadeira para eu sentar e sentou na outra que estava próxima.

Meia hora e metade da comida da mesa depois, nós ainda estávamos sentados conversando. Endymion, a coruja de Severo trouxe sua correspondência matinal e Vênus a minha. Havia uma revista de poções, uma carta de Fleur, uma de minha mãe e outra de Carlinhos. Eu as identificava e colocava sobre a mesa. Severo reconheceu a letra de Carlinhos e rapidamente fechou o semblante. Eu somente percebi quando terminei de ler a carta de minha mãe e olhei em sua direção.

-Por que está tão sisudo? Minha mãe está bem, e bastante curiosa a seu respeito. –Comentei alegremente; ele desviou o olhar de minhas correspondências e finalmente respondeu:

-E o que tem dito a ela a meu respeito? –Se levantou e caminhou até a janela observando a paisagem dos jardins.

-Que você é muito gentil e atencioso quando não está com ciúmes. –Eu provoquei abraçando-o por trás e beijando seu ombro.

-Não é engraçado, Psiquê. –Eu suspirei e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro dizendo:

-Não, não é. Mas você também não deveria estar irritado hoje... Pelo menos não depois de ontem. –Ele virou-se imediatamente em meus braços e perguntou:

-O que quer fazer hoje? –Eu voltei a suspirar apoiando meu rosto na mão que ele usava para acariciar meu pescoço.

-Um passeio na livraria, e depois podemos fazer um piquenique. Que me diz? –Perguntei esperançosa, segurando lhe as mãos.

-Eu digo sim. –Respondeu pegando uma mecha de meu cabelo e acariciando-a em seguida. Eu sorri feliz e depois que pegamos nossas capas e dinheiro partimos para a rua principal do vilarejo.

Por ser domingo ela se encontrava bem movimentada. Mesmo Hogsmead sendo um povoado pequeno a quantidade de lojas comerciais boas atraiam os clientes que variavam sua atenção do beco diagonal para cá. Eu dava as mãos para Severo, comentando o livro que ele havia me dado de Natal.

Passamos pela Trapo Belo e entramos na livraria, depois de ver os livros disponíveis escolhi um de romance, pequenino em formato de banca. Severo levantou as sobrancelhas e foi totalmente sarcástico quando comentou:

-Escolha interessante... –Eu ri de sua expressão e tom e logo respondi:

-É pra evitar uma ressaca de livros... Grande o bastante para me desligar de uma obra anterior e pequeno o suficiente para não me abstrair da próxima.

Ele bufou e concordou. Eu mostrei a língua e caminhei feliz para o caixa. Havia dois rapazes na minha frente, não pareciam ter muito mais idade que eu. E como ainda estavam ocupados eu virei-me para conversar com Severo.

-Nós ainda podemos passar na botica, ou ainda no Três Vassouras e comprar hidromel... Com certeza faremos uma parada na Dedos de Mel. –Ele pareceu ponderar e finalmente respondeu:

-No Três vassouras, sim. E por que não fico surpreso com essa fuga para a loja de doces, pequena formiga? –Eu ri e apertei sua mão entre as minhas quando respondi:

-Não fique tão amuado! Comprarei apenas alguns bombons... –Ele sorriu minimamente, contrapondo o grande sorriso que eu devolvia.

Ignorei os olhares dos rapazes que finalmente saíam do caixa e me aproximei deixando o livro e os galeões correspondentes ao preço afixado na capa. A moça do caixa embrulhou o livro e me entregou.

Saímos da loja e caminhamos em direção ao Três Vassouras, eu comentava para Severo como havia conhecido os livros de banca. Ele riu mordaz quando contei que tudo começou com uma amiga viciada em romances açucarados.

Entramos no bar e andamos até o balcão, encarei Rosmerta, esta por sua vez encarava Severo; finalmente disse:

-Uma garrafa de hidromel, por favor. –Fui flagelada por ciúmes de forma tão desagradável que me vi observando-a com desdém. Pra quê usar aquele decote e saltos às dez da manhã?

-Aqui, custa três galeões, quatro sicles e sete nuques. –Falou colocando a garrafa sobre o balcão. Severo estendeu a mão e entregou o dinheiro, as mãos deles encostaram-se por alguns instantes. O suficiente para fazer meu sangue ferver. Será que ela nunca desistia?

-Seu troco, professor Snape. –Num movimento impulsivo eu pus minha mão sobre a de Severo dizendo:

-Não se incomode, pode ficar com o troco querida. –O sorriso dela murchou um pouco e eu não perdi tempo em falar olhando somente para Severo:

-Dedos de Mel agora? –Ele estava com uma sobrancelha levantada quando respondeu:

-Sim, claro. –Tentei não demonstrar a super vontade que tinha de arrastá-lo para fora dali, e caminhei calmamente ao seu lado enquanto uma parte primitiva de minha mente me dizia para tirá-lo o mais longe e rápido possível daquele lugar.

Assim que chegamos a Dedos de Mel eu pude suspirar feliz com o cheiro adocicado do lugar. Severo mantinha os lábios numa linha rígida em desaprovação, mas suportou bravamente enquanto eu caminhava pelos corredores procurando chocolates.

Comprei alguns meio amargos e outros crocantes, eram os sabores que ele melhor tolerava. E também comprei alguns chocolates com trufas para saborear.

Depois de pagar pelos chocolates nós saímos da loja de doces e andamos de volta pra casa, já na cozinha eu procurava uma cesta e toalha de mesa enquanto Severo recolhia o suco de abobora, o chá de menta, o bolo de gergelim, as tortinhas de amora, e a salada de frutas.

-Pegue nossas revistas Severo. –Pedi enquanto guardava o lanche dentro da cesta.

Severo pegou a mesma revista que havia chegado pela manhã, mas deixou as cartas de Fleur e Carlinhos caírem no chão. Pegou-as e analisou seriamente; a de Carlinhos, não a de Fleur. Finalmente perguntou:

-Você não irá abri-las? –Eu suspirei ante seu tom sério e finalmente me aproximei respondendo:

-Eu realmente tenho coisas melhores e mais importantes para fazer... –Segurei as cartas das mãos dele, para em seguida deixa-las soltarem-se e caírem descuidadamente sobre a mesa.

Havia uma sobrancelha erguida em minha direção. Mas também um olhar satisfeito quando me aproximei, o abracei e beijei.

-Neste chalé só existe espaço para nós dois Severo. No máximo as cartas de minha mãe. –Esclareci olhando-o séria. Ele deveria ter isso em mente sempre que voltássemos aqui.

Severo balançou a cabeça num assentimento mudo, eu sorri satisfeita e entrelaçando nossas mãos caminhei para fora da casa com ele, que pegou a cesta com comida assim que passamos pela bancada da cozinha.

Caminhamos pelo quintal procurando um lugar agradável para nos sentar, havia alguns abetos e carvalhos em intervalos esparsos. Decidimos por fim ficar debaixo de um carvalho grande e nodoso. Possuía sombra e o ar era agradável. Sentamo-nos e enquanto organizávamos a comida começamos uma conversa amena sobre a beleza do local.

Depois falamos sobre quadribol, Severo não gostava muito do esporte. Mas torcia por sua casa em Hogwarts sempre que acontecia um jogo. Eu contei que meu time favorito eram as Harpias de Holyhead, e que não suportava o time da França: Fura-bolas de Quiberon. Também conversamos sobre música e bandas; eu ri ao saber que ele achava a melodia d'As Esquisitonas tolerável.

Continuamos conversando por horas a fio, sobre minha família e depois sobre minha infância. Sobre como era o castelo de Beauxbatons na França; e sobre minhas colegas de escola. Também contei como foram os únicos dois anos em que convivi com Sirius. E ele realmente era surpreso por saber que meu pai havia guardado tão bem um segredo como o de minha existência.

Eles não se davam bem, então especular como seria para ele saber que eu namorava Severo fez meu namorado sorrir acidamente imaginando a cena.

Quando toda a comida havia terminado, e Severo lera os artigos mais interessantes de minha revista nós nos levantamos e voltamos para o chalé. Uma vez dentro do chalé nós fomos para o nosso laboratório (o porão). De tanto que eu inflamara meu namorado ele se vira obrigado a me mostrar como utilizava alguns ingredientes para poções de cura.

Quando metade da poção já estava feita e ele terminava de explicar os últimos detalhes eu sorri de cima do balcão onde estava sentada e comentei tocando minhas costelas:

-Não existe marca nenhuma de meu duelo com Rabastan. Você foi muito perspicaz cuidando de mim. –Para minha surpresa ele se aproximou, pegou minha mão entre as suas e pondo-a no próprio abdômen disse sério:

-E você também. Nunca alguém cuidou tão bem de mim antes. –Seu tom era grave, e seus olhos apenas demonstravam gratidão ao me encararem. Eu passei a mão livre em seu rosto e depois o puxei para um abraço apertado.

-Sempre cuidarei de você meu amor. –Declarei com carinho, mas Severo me olhou ainda mais sério. Eu havia acabado de declarar algo realmente relevante; criava mais um laço entre nós. Assim como bruxos que salvam outros da morte criam um laço de obrigação, os que prometem proteção ou assistência criam um laço de devoção entre si. O mesmo laço que eu tinha com Harry agora também possuía com Severo.

-Realmente sabe o que está fazendo? –Seus olhos queimavam ao me encarar, e suas mãos eram rígidas em meus quadris. A extensão dessa declaração certamente era algo de importância para Severo pelo que demonstrava.

-Eu sei. Estou cuidado do que me é mais precioso e querido. –Respondi tocando suas bochechas, em seguida seu maxilar e por fim lábios.

Os braços de Severo ficaram mais apertados ao meu redor quando seus lábios encontraram os meus. E quando o beijo finalmente terminou ele declarou:

-E eu sempre cuidarei de você. –Eu sorri feliz a sua declaração e comentei:

-Para mim é o suficiente. –Ele bufou um riso de meu tom e me puxando em direção ao caldeirão falou:

-A poção está pronta. O que quer aprender agora? –Seu tom era calmo e logo me vi respondendo:

-Tudo que puder me ensinar. –Ele passou um polegar em meu rosto, afastando os cachos e comentou:

-É bastante coisa. Ficaremos aqui bastante tempo... –Eu sorri arteira e respondi:

-Essa é a intenção. Ficar todo esse tempo com você. –Ele voltou a bufar enquanto me abraçava.

-Podemos ficar juntos na cozinha. –Eu concordei com a cabeça; não parecia, mas já começava a anoitecer e ainda estávamos apenas com o café da manhã e piquenique no estômago.

-Então nesse caso vou cozinhar para você. –Declarei feliz, Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha em descaso e alfinetou:

-E você sabe cozinhar? –Eu dei-lhe um tapinha respondendo:

-Não seja bobo Severo. É claro que sei cozinhar! –Mais uma risada grave e já passávamos pelo batente da cozinha.

Eu arregacei as mangas do vestido e ordenei:

-Severo, corte os legumes que eu prepararei o salmão e a massa. –Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e escarneceu:

-Tão pouco tempo juntos e você já está me dando ordens?! –Eu ri alto enquanto separava as panelas. Quem diria que Severo Snape podia ser tão bem humorado?

Quando o peixe terminava de assar Severo escolhia o vinho. Optou por um vinho rosé, eu dei um aceno de cabeça aprovando sua escolha. Separei os guardanapos e retirei o salmão do forno. O cheiro era aprazível, e Severo não pôde negar isso enquanto eu servia seu prato e ele servia meu copo.

Jantamos e conversamos, e quando finalmente terminamos foi extremamente deleitável escutar meu namorado perguntar de forma grave:

-Vamos para o quarto? –Eu segurei a mão que ele me oferecia, e logo o vinho e as sobremesas ficavam esquecidos na mesa.

Continua...

N.A: Alguém por aqui ainda? Eu espero que sim! E cá estamos voltando à Páscoa... Eu tentarei atualizar o mais breve possível (antes da Páscoa ainda). E eu realmente quero a opinião de vocês pela seguinte situação: vão querer NC's de quantos em quantos capítulos? (isso soou depravado eu sei, mas existe um motivo eu juro!)

Andei perguntando para algumas queridas minhas no Facebook e elas me recomendaram de 2 em 2 capítulos. Dependendo do que me respondam nos reviews eu seguirei essa linha (ou não) de acontecimentos. E como havia prometido antes: a fic se tornará açucarada e cheia de beijos e abraços entre Sev e Psiquê.

Muita água ainda vai rolar sob essa ponte, mas eu queria deixar explícito o nível de envolvimento entre Psiquê e Severo, para que ele não fique ooc mais no futuro dessa fic. ( :O )

Ah, que eu ia esquecendo: Leiam Mudanças da Inthedungeons! É uma fic tão boa. E eu adoro compartilhar coisas boas. ;)

Quando o assunto é fic do Remus eu recomendo Lua Minguante da Sweet Petit. A fic é um amor, e eu realmente queria ser a Neela para poder abraçar o Remus...

Ainda hoje li umas one shoots fofíssimas da Leyla Poth e da Countess of Slytherin, recomendo ambas as escritoras! ^-^

No mais, podem me recomendar fics que (mesmo demorando) eu leio! xD

Beijos e até os reviews! :*


	35. Chapter 35

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Oi gente, tudo bem com vocês? Desculpem a imeeeeeensa demora em atualizar! Mas quanto mais aulas eu tenho, mais aulas parecem que ainda terei. Tenho de agradecer às always queridas: Countess of Slytherin, Sweet Petit , inthedungeons, Daniela Snape e a Guest que não assinou o nome, mas que também me deixou felicíssima. Obrigada por todos os reviews meninas! Aqui mais um capítulo; eu sei que a Páscoa já passou, mesmo assim resolvi introduzi-la na fic. Desculpem esse lapso e aproveitem o capítulo! :***

35° Capítulo: Rotina & Hábito

Acordei sentindo a respiração de Severo em minha nuca, e um de seus braços me puxando pela cintura para junto de si. O calor era agradável, mais me era bem mais agradável olhar para ele, então virei-me devagar em seus braços e o olhei. Por alguns segundos apenas observei; Severo era tão bonito quando relaxava as expressões sempre sisudas! Seu rosto era másculo na medida certa. O nariz era adunco, verdade, mas isso se tornava apenas um detalhe quando você podia observar sua totalidade.

Ele abriu os olhos no momento em que meus próprios olhos vagavam em sua procura. Eu sentia minhas bochechas comicharem, o que significava que elas estavam lamentavelmente vermelhas. Os olhos dele sempre teriam esse efeito sobre mim...

-Bom dia. –Desejei tocando seu rosto com cuidado.

-Bom dia. –Respondeu ainda me encarando da mesma forma.

-Isso pode se tornar uma rotina. –Ele comentou finalmente passeando as mãos por minhas bochechas.

-Penso que talvez seja um hábito. Um mal habito ao que parece. Esses são os mais difíceis de desfazer... –Ele riu de meu tom e disse:

-Prefiro pensar numa deleitável rotina. –Me beijou antes que eu pudesse replicar. Eu respondi a carícia, e quando dei por mim já estava imprensada em seus braços suplicando por oxigênio e estalando beijos esporádicos por seu ombro.

-Que tal um banho? Para instaurarmos como tradição? –Perguntou entre mordidelas em meu pescoço.

-Ótima ideia. –Consegui arfar, e logo íamos para debaixo do chuveiro.

Esse banho foi longo, de certa forma eu não conseguia afastar meus lábios dos dele. O modo como ele me tocava com uma simples esponja ensaboada me deixava arfante, eu devolvia a carícia esfregando lhe o peitoral e costas. Nunca me afastando de seus braços, de seu contato.

-Psiquê, daremos aulas em menos de uma hora. –Severo repreendeu quando eu desci a esponja abaixo do seu quadril. Eu bati minhas pestanas em sua direção e ofereci um sorriso sinuoso, ele bufou alto e segurou-me os cabelos molhados com firmeza. Sua boca estava colada em meu ouvido quando ele disse baixinho:

-Não me tente moça. Meu auto controle nunca esteve tão danificado; e você é a culpada. –Uma risada me escapou, mas foi uma péssima ideia. Pois em seguida Severo me prensava contra a parede do banheiro, suas mãos tocando todas as partes do meu corpo possíveis. Quando sons constrangedores escaparam-me aos lábios ele soltou-me e fechou o chuveiro, ofereceu-me uma toalha e saiu em direção ao quarto. Eu bufei e fui ao seu encontro, empurrando-o na cama e já o beijando.

-Só temos 45 minutos Psiquê.

-Acalme-se eu não me demorarei no que quero.

Depois de alguns beijos longos e demorados eu finalmente me afastei e permiti que ele se trocasse para dar aulas. Fiz o mesmo, coloquei um vestido amarelo claro e prendi os cabelos numa trança lateral. Quando finalmente terminei e virei-me peguei Severo me observando. Realmente estávamos criando uma rotina...

Aproximei-me e dei as mãos a ele, seguimos em silencio para o escritório/ biblioteca. Severo acendeu a lareira e jogou pó de floo na mesma, me abraçou e conduziu para dentro.

-Sempre voltaremos para cá, meu amor. –Sentenciei, ele concordou e me abraçou no momento em que as chamas nos levavam para meus aposentos em Hogwarts.

Quando chegamos a meus aposentos meu namorado se despediu roubando-me um beijo e partiu para os próprios aposentos. Eu suspirei e me encaminhei para o salão principal. Olhando em meu relógio de pulso percebi que ainda tinha meia hora para tomar o café da manhã e papear com meus colegas de trabalho.

Entrei no salão principal e fui cumprimentar Harry, cumprimentei Rony também. Hermione absteve-se em um aceno de cabeça, e eu a acompanhei. Era realmente estranho o clima entre nós, e eu não sabia como modifica-lo. Afastei esse pensamento enquanto acenava para Vector. Sentei-me ao seu lado e iniciamos uma conversa amena sobre as noticias recentes do Profeta Diário.

Heathcliff se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado no instante em que Severo entrava no salão por uma porta lateral. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso consternado e respondi ao "bom dia" de Dorian.

-Onde esteve o fim de semana todo? Eu a procurei e só me informaram que você havia saído do castelo no sábado de manhã. E com Severo Snape, ainda por cima!

-Realmente, fui visitar algumas conhecidas em Paris, não sei para onde Severo foi. Ele apenas me acompanhou até o portão, não foi algo como premeditado. –Eu respondi surpresa por Heathcliff saber tanto sobre minhas ações.

-É possível que ele tenha arranjado uma amante, ele anda bem menos intimidante esses tempos, sabe? –Eu e Vector tossimos o café e o olhamos surpresas.

-De onde tirou isso Heathcliff? –Foi Vector quem perguntou, mas eu também estava interessada na resposta.

-É só olhar bem para ele. Há muito ele deixou de ser ranzinza conosco do corpo docente. Isso certamente significa uma vida sexual ativa, sabe? –Eu corei como um rabanete e olhei para Dorian chocada; como ele podia falar algo como aquilo, ou pior, como ele podia conjecturar algo como aquilo?

-Mas ele nunca deixa escapar nada, não é? O que deve significar que ela deve ser casada... Ou quem sabe menor de idade. –Dorian especulou malevolamente.

-Já chega, Dorian! Não ouse insinuar isso outra vez, a não ser que tenha provas! –Eu joguei o lenço sobre a mesa e o encarei séria.

-Eu também acho isso improvável; mas de toda forma isso não será bem recebido por Sibila... –Vector especulou.

-O que quer dizer com isso? E porque você o está defendendo tão empenhadamente Psiquê? –Dorian perguntou para Vector e depois para mim.

-Oras, porque Sibila a muito o admira se me entendem... –Vector comentou em baixo tom.

-Eu o estou defendendo porque essa acusação é muito séria. E eu sempre o defendo dos comentários ácidos de Severo, porque não faria o contrário?! –Repliquei séria e isso foi o ponto final da conversa.

Levantei-me e segui para minha sala de aula. Quantas "admiradoras" Severo possuía?! Balancei a cabeça em negativamente, e ele ainda insinuava que eu era a veela; portanto a venustidade da relação.

Entrei na sala e puxando a varinha comecei a organizar o material a ser usado pelos lufa-lufas e sonserinos que entravam na sala. A aula passou rápida, ou talvez eu que estivesse dispersa. A outra começou e terminou na mesma rapidez. Quando dei por mim já chegava a hora do almoço e eu dispensava os alunos. Caminhei rumo ao Salão Principal e sentei em qualquer cadeira, ouvi a cadeira ao lado da minha ser arrastada e olhando para o lado deparei-me com Severo. Ele sentou e me cumprimentou me ajeitei no assento e respondi:

-Olá Severo.

-Algo aconteceu? –Meu namorado tinha uma sobrancelha levantada quando o encarei, ainda surpresa com o que Vector comentara pela manhã eu soltei sem pensar:

-Quantas admiradoras você tem, afinal? –A outra sobrancelha se levantou em uma expressão de surpresa e incredulidade ao que eu perguntara.

-Como? –Severo instou mesmo tendo ouvido perfeitamente minha pergunta. Antes que eu respondesse Dorian sentou do meu outro lado com um cumprimento. Balancei a cabeça em negativa para Severo e voltei-me para responder à Dorian:

-Olá Dorian. –Eu fingia ignorar o olhar desconfiado que Severo lançava a mim, e o de irritação indisfarçável que ele lançava a Dorian. Obviamente atribuía a nosso colega de trabalho a culpa por minha pergunta inusitada.

Comi devagar e em silencio. O clima não era dos mais agradáveis na mesa. Recostei-me a cadeira depois de me servir de sobremesa e aproveitei o Petit Gateau que os elfos maravilhosamente prepararam.

Quando terminei me despedi de Severo e Dorian e voltei para minha sala, logo os alunos voltariam para as aulas vespertinas; cheios de sono e preguiça provavelmente. O início da tarde era sempre um horário complicado para aulas. No fim as aulas passaram tão depressa que me vi novamente andando para o salão principal para o jantar. Eu estava ainda mais dispersa do que no almoço.

-Boa noite, Severo. –Me despedi e saí do Salão Principal. Não era impulsiva, mas me vi caminhando até a sala de adivinhação.

Eu odiava admitir, mas estava com ciúmes. Bati na porta de Trelawney e esperei ela abrir. A bruxa abriu a porta e fez um pequeno "Oh" com a boca antes de dizer:

-Ah, mas essa deve ser a surpresa que as cartas de tarô cigano anunciaram esta manhã. Vamos, entre querida! –Sorri sem graça e adentrei o cômodo.

O cheiro de incenso era intenso no lugar, Trelawney me convidou a sentar e tomar um chá. Eu aceitei. Segundo ela suas cartas disseram que alguém procuraria sua ajuda hoje. Eu não sabia como ela poderia me ajudar, mas mesmo assim acenei com a cabeça.

-Então, querida o que a trouxe aqui? –Perguntou enrolando a echarpe que folgava em seu pescoço.

-Não sei exatamente. –Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha em minhas mãos tentando ser reconfortante.

-Que tal dar uma olhada nelas? –Trelawney apontou para as cartas depositadas perto de onde estávamos sentadas. Não era exatamente boa em adivinhação quando estudava em Beauxbatons, embora acertasse algumas vezes.

Ao contrário do habitual eu peguei cinco **_triomphes_** ao invés de três. Virei a primeira: Limperatrice - A imperatriz.

-Aqui está você, querida. –Trelawney disse gentil. Virei mais uma: L'Empereur - O imperador. Sorri minimamente, esse era Severo.

-Vire a próxima, essa indica o presente... –Virei a carta: L'amoureux - Os enamorados, o sorriso se expandiu enquanto eu a deixava sobre a mesa. Puxei a próxima e virei, meu sorriso murchou quase imediatamente; Le Bateleur – O mago, e ainda por cima em revés!

-Não desanime, . Ainda resta uma, a última é o futuro. –Ouvindo Sibila eu virei a última carta: Le Soleil – O Sol. Soltei o suspiro que estava prendendo. O Sol significava vitória no futuro.

-Percebe? Você, a Imperatriz em seguida o Imperador. Se já não o encontrou então falta muito pouco para encontrar. Ele já é sua alma gêmea. Quanto ao Mago você deverá ter cuidado, ele vem em revés o que significa problemas e interferências. Deve tomar cuidado com rivais ou desafetos. E por fim o Sol, que indica vitória na jornada, o transpor desafios e dificuldades. Ainda que laboriosa a jornada será recompensadora. –Eu sorri feliz com as previsões recebidas e finalmente comentei:

-Nossa, isso é um alívio. Estava realmente preocupada com a espreita de um revés ou mau augúrio... Obrigada pelo chá e conversa Sibila. –A bruxa sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. Embora eu não tivesse tanta certeza sobre a eficiência da leitura de cartas até hoje isso não havia significado um problema.

-A disposição; pode voltar mais vezes se quiser. Fique com isso. –A bruxa comentou em seu tom etéreo.

-Obrigada novamente. –Respondi observando o artigo que ela depositava em minhas mãos.

Fiz uma ronda rápida pelo castelo, encontrei Draco e Hermione numa parte erma do sexto andar. Dei meia volta pelo mesmo caminho que estava fazendo. Quando vi Dorian espreitando pelos corredores do quarto andar decidi que já estava na hora de voltar para meus próprios aposentos.

Abri a porta e passei, trancando-a em seguida. Virei-me e deparei com o olhar de Severo me flagelando. Encostei-me à porta ao mesmo tempo em que ele se aproximava e perguntava:

-Porque estava fugindo de mim? –A proximidade era grande e embora eu quisesse abraça-lo sabia que não fugiria de seu interrogatório.

-Acho que estava insegura, e com ciúmes... –Levantei as mãos e toquei seus braços, logo o puxava devagar para um abraço. Quando meu rosto repousava em seu peitoral e ele passava as mãos em meus cabelos perguntou:

-E porque fugir?

-Não fugi, eu o confrontei. Você que foi evasivo. –Ele suspirou e roçou minhas bochechas com o polegar.

-Não achei que falasse a sério até vê-la escorregadia. –Foi minha vez de suspirar; passei as mãos por seus braços num vai e vem enquanto comentava:

-O que eu faço com você, meu L'Empereur? –Perguntei sem conseguir evitar fazer bico. Severo massageava meu pescoço quando respondeu:

-Pode começar me beijando. –Eu sorri e acatei seu pedido. Severo sempre seria passional em seus toques e beijos; e isso me deslumbrava desde o primeiro beijo que trocamos.

- L'Empereur; o que é isso? –Ele finalmente perguntou quando nos afastamos. Eu sorri e o puxei para o sofá. Sentamos, e mexendo em meus bolsos eu puxei o objeto que Trelawney me deu e ofereci para ele observar.

-É uma carta de tarô cigano. L'Empereur é o imperador. Para mim este é você, e esta sou eu. –Falei apontando para as cartas que ele tinha nas mãos. Severo levantou as sobrancelhas e me encarou, comentou:

-Era onde você estava? Tirando cartas com Trelawney? –Ele devolveu as cartas, mas se absteve de outros comentários.

-Sim, não foi proposital. Quando dei por mim você já estava em meu jogo. –Eu guardei as cartas e passei a mão em seu rosto.

-O que descobriu? –Perguntou me encarando sério, sua mão cobrindo minha outra mão livre.

-Que nós seremos muitos felizes. –Respondi tocando em seu cabelo. De alguma forma o olhar de Severo conseguiu tornar-se mais abrasador. E em instantes estávamos agarrados sobre o sofá.

Quando o despertador tocou de manhã eu me espreguicei e levantei, fiz a toalete e me vesti. Coloquei um vestido azul marinho com a cintura bem marcada. Sapatos negros e uma presilha da mesma cor. Passei o rímel e o perfume.

Guardei minha varinha na manga do vestido e me encaminhei para o Salão Principal. Judy hoje havia levantado cedo. Suspirei, estava relapsa com minha elfo. Sempre conversávamos e ultimamente eu só tinha tempo de ministrar aulas, pensar numa cura pra Dumbledore e ficar em todas as horas vagas com Severo. Embora as prioridades viessem em ordem inversa a sentença. Os momentos que passamos e os que planejávamos juntos sempre ocupava muito mais espaço em minha mente...

Sorri ao encontrar um Harry e Rony sonolento no corredor do segundo andar.

-Bom dia meninos! –Cumprimentei feliz.

-Bom dia. –Harry respondeu com um sorriso simples.

-Bom... uh, dia. –Rony respondeu tentando parecer mais acordado do que realmente estava.

-Fico satisfeita que estejam dispostos, ou quase isso, essa manhã. Nossa aula de hoje será elétrica. Embora eu saiba que vocês já sabem conjurar um patrono hoje eu vou ensiná-los a enviar e receber mensagens com eles.

-Como a ordem faz? –Harry perguntou surpreso.

-Exatamente. Patronos são mais rápidos e encontram seus destinatários com precisão. São excepcionais por isso, uma ótima ferramenta se a mensagem tiver urgência. –Eles concordaram com a cabeça.

-Qual o seu patrono? O de Sirius era um cachorro, o meu também. –Rony questionou. As formas dos patronos era algo curioso; tinham mais semelhança com a personalidade da pessoa que sua genealogia.

Eu puxei a varinha e lembrando da primeira vez que beijei Severo pronunciei:

-Expecto Patronum. –Um lobo tomou forma e nos rodeou enquanto os garotos soltavam pequenos "oh's". Caminhou por alguns instantes e finalmente desapareceu.

-Que irado. –Rony comentou, eu ri de sua expressão e repliquei:

-Mesmo? Não é algo exatamente feminino... Isso sempre gerava comentários em Beauxbattons. –Guardei a varinha e os encarei.

-Sim, é realmente incrível. A maioria de nós produz um patrono menos agressivo. O meu é um veado e o de Hermione é uma lontra. Gina produz um cavalo e Luna um coelho. –Eu sorri memorizando o que Harry me dizia.

-Fico muito satisfeita em saber que tantos colegas seus saibam produzir um patrono de qualidade.

-É a AD foi ótima por isso. –Harry comentou disperso. Chegávamos ao Salão Principal e eu podia ver o rapaz lançando olhares furtivos a Gina Weasley.

-Bem rapazes, nos vemos mais tarde. –Acenei com a cabeça e caminhei para a mesa dos professores.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha em resposta a de Severo. Ele sabia que eu gostava e me importava muito com o bem estar de Harry, mesmo assim vez ou outra o alfinetava para irritar-me. Nesses momentos eu sempre ria e insinuava que ele sentia ciúmes.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e desejei um bom dia. Essa terça-feira prometia ser calma porém produtiva.

Continua...

N.A: Críticas, sugestões, achismos e ideias é só apertar o botãozinho do review aqui em baixo. (Lembrando que isso me deixaria nas nuvens, é de graça e só custa alguns minutos. Então podem abusar!) :D


	36. Chapter 36

Fanfic: Amor Sublime Amor.  
>Autora: Viola Psique Black<br>Beta: Anna Clara Snape  
>Shipper: Severo X O.C<br>Classificação: M

N.A: Há acharam que seria apenas um capítulo? Aqui vai a segunda atualização do dia! Esse capítulo é curtinho... É a introdução do próximo... Aproveitem girls! E para esclarecer: Eu NÃO sei tirar cartas; então o que acontece no capítulo anterior é apenas mais uma das minhas demonstrações de criatividade... Sem mais, sirvam-se!

36º Capítulo: Páscoa, Amor e Chocolate

Eu acordei feliz porque hoje era sexta-feira, e domingo seria Páscoa. A semana demorou mais que o habitual para passar. De forma que eu estava eufórica por esperar a chegada da noite e poder ficar à sós com Severo. Me arrumei e desci para o café da manhã. Viam-se estudantes eufóricos por toda a escola, a maioria feliz pelo alívio nas horas de estudo e pressão da iminente guerra se aproximando.

Caminhando pelos corredores eu encontrei Luna Lovegood, convocando magicamente um par de livros deixados no batente da última janela do corredor do primeiro andar.

-Bom dia, Luna. O que está fazendo? –Perguntei vendo-a abrir o livro e encarar a própria assinatura identificando seu pertencimento a aluna.

-Procurando meus livros. As pessoas gostam de escondê-los, mas depois eu sempre os encontro. –Comentou satisfeita por tê-lo achado, e o guardou na mochila.

-Acham engraçado? –Perguntei chocada, que tipo de estupido acharia graça nisso?

-Aparentemente. –Comentou e acenou com a mão me convidando a acompanha-la para o Salão Principal.

-Você acharia engraçado ver alunos com as mãos manchadas de tinta verde? –Luna riu me encarando e finalmente respondeu:

-Essa seria uma peça e tanto para o Pirraça. –Comentou apontando para o fantasma que flutuava por perto de nós, indo na direção contrária. Ele estancou ouvindo seu nome e nos observou. Eu sorri um sorriso ácido e apontando a varinha para a mochila de Luna murmurei um feitiço. A mochila brilhou por alguns instantes e em seguida voltou ao normal.

-Pronto, juro por Pirraça que essa será a peça mais bem pregada nesta escola desde que os gêmeos Weasley saíram daqui. –O Fantasma circulou ao nosso redor e começou a cantarolar uma canção baixinha, eu quase podia ouvir sua mente criando um verso para desmascarar os grosseirões que faziam brincadeiras sem graça com Luna.

-Obrigada, mas o que vai acontecer com quem mexer em minha mochila?

-Com quem mexer nada, com quem pegar suas coisas uma descontraída coloração verde por todo o fim de semana da Páscoa. -Luna riu e comentou:

-Parecerão com ladrões de ovos de Páscoa. Sabe aqueles ovos cozidos? –Eu ri concordando e em seguida estanquei em meu caminho. Luna era brilhante! Sorri ao encontrar minha resposta ao problema da Páscoa. Severo certamente não aceitaria os ovos de chocolate que eu lhe desse, mas não recusaria esses ovos cozidos. Ele sempre gostara de saboreá-los no almoço...

-Luna você é brilhante! –Sorri feliz estalando os dedos.

-Sou? Como? –Perguntou surpresa com minha reação.

-Ovos cozidos de Páscoa, é isso! Obrigada. –Agradeci e acenei com a cabeça quando passamos pela mesa da Grifinória. Ela acenou com a mão, e sentou-se com Gina e Hermione. Eu continuei meu caminho até a mesa dos professores.

-Bom dia. –Sorri para Sprout de um lado e depois para Severo do outro lado.

-Bom dia. –Responderam juntos. Eu já fazia planos para o final da tarde e início da noite, quando as aulas terminassem.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Quando o último aluno saiu de minha sala eu subi a escada adjacente aos meus aposentos. Dentro de meu quarto procurei por minha carteira vermelha de couro de dragão chinês. Adicionei alguns galeões e pus minha capa de viagem. Fora do castelo parecia frio para sair desagasalhada.

-Judy. –Chamei por minha elfo, e em segundos ela aparatava em minha frente com uma leve reverência.

-A Srta. Psiquê chamou Judy? –Eu sorri para minha elfo e respondi:

-Sim, você gostaria de ir até Hogsmead comprar alguns ovos comigo? –Judy me olhou bastante surpresa pela pergunta incomum e respondeu:

-Sim, Judy gostaria. Mas porque a senhorita precisa de ovos? E porque não pediu a Judy? Judy poderia comprar para a senhorita. –Eu ri de seu tom e disse:

-É porque esses ovos são especiais, Judy. Não são para mim. E prefiro que saiamos juntas. –Judy sorriu e me ofereceu a mão, eu a aceitei e logo desaparatávamos no meio do vilarejo de Hogsmead.

Um pequeno sorriso perpassou meus lábios ao observar o canto da rua que levava ao Pearl Chalé. Meu ninho de amor com Severo estava fechado desde segunda de manhã quando voltamos para Hogwarts.

De mãos dadas com Judy passamos por algumas lojas em direção ao pequeno mercado que Hogsmead possuía. Ao passar pela Dedos de Mel a vendedora sorriu e acenou para mim de dentro da loja. Eu sorri e acenei de volta, parando alguns instantes para observar a fachada bem decorada da vitrine. Havia todo tipo de chocolate exposto, o conjunto era lindo e fiquei com água na boca em pouco tempo.

-Boa noite. A senhorita gostaria de entrar? Nós renovamos todos os estoques para a Páscoa, e os Ovos de Chocolate estão realmente gostosos esse ano. –Briana a moça ruiva de cabelos curtos e volumosos que sempre me atendia saiu e me perguntou.

-Boa noite, infelizmente hoje estou apressada. Mas certamente darei uma passada por aqui amanhã para ver esses ovos. –A atendente sorriu e concordou eu acenei com a cabeça e recomecei a andar com Judy.

O mercado parecia estar prestes a fechar quando eu entrei, por isso logo perguntei ao senhor idoso que parecia ser o dono do lugar:

-Boa noite. O senhor já está fechando?

-Boa noite senhorita, fecharei em quinze minutos. Deseja algo? –Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça.

-Sim, ovos de codorna. –O senhor acenou em concordância e falou:

-Está com sorte, hoje mesmo chegou um carregamento de ovos. Estão fresquinhos. –Eu concordei levemente surpresa e alegre com a informação.

-Que ótimo! Então eu vou querer uma dúzia deles, por favor. –Os ovos de codorna estavam bem empilhados numa prateleira baixa e realmente pareciam ter sido colocados no local à pouco tempo.

O senhor puxou a varinha e separou uma pequena caixa com a quantidade certa, embalou e me entregou dizendo:

-Aqui está, são oito sicles. –Eu entreguei um galeão a ele e falei:

-Obrigada. Guarde o troco e tenha uma Feliz Páscoa. –O idoso recebeu surpreso e desejou:

-Feliz Páscoa. –Acenou com a mão enquanto eu saía com Judy para voltar ao castelo.

Depois de aparatar para meus aposentos eu pedi a Judy que guardasse os ovos até amanhã, quando eu os cozinharia para meu namorado. Desci para o Salão Principal, quando comecei a comer o jantar já ia pela metade. Severo que estava ao meu lado apenas me observava, ele havia terminado de comer enquanto eu ainda me servia.

Quando me servi de sobremesa ele finalmente comentou:

-Você chegou tarde para o jantar hoje...

-É, eu estive ocupada com os preparativos da Páscoa. –Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou a me observar.

Eu ria internamente de sua expressão, parecia muito concentrado em pensar ou especular sobre algo. Quando terminei a sobremesa me despedi dele e segui para meus aposentos. Apenas alguns minutos separaram a minha chegada da dele, que saiu de dentro da lareira e espanou a fuligem da própria capa. Eu sorri e comentei displicente:

-Está atrasado. –Ele levantou uma sobrancelha se aproximando; depois de um beijo lento e ávido ele comentou:

-Atrasado? E você, o que estava aprontando? –Eu ri de seu tom e passei a mão por seu queixo num carinho afetuoso. Respondi:

-Atrasado para me abraçar, me beijar. Estou com saudades. E estou "aprontando" sua surpresa de Páscoa.

-Sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas, não? E que quilos de chocolate pelo chalé não é exatamente uma imagem agradável para mim. –Eu voltei a rir imaginando o que ele achava que eu lhe daria de Páscoa. Neguei com a cabeça e disse:

-Dessa surpresa você gostará. Venha aqui, sente-se enquanto preparo um chá para nós dois. –Ele sentou em meu sofá, quando a água entrou em ebulição eu apaguei o fogo e pus um sachê de chá preto para Severo e um de camomila para mim, adicionei a água e nos servi.

Severo me observou durante todo o tempo, eu sorria vez ou outra. Ele certamente estava ficando mais estressado com meu silencio. Sentei-me próxima a ele e passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Comentei:

-Sabe que só é surpresa se você não souber certo? –Ele bufou, mas aceitou meu abraço contornando os próprios braços em minha cintura.

-É claro que sim. –Ainda parecia inconformado por isso sussurrei baixinho:

-Nada de chocolates para você. –Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e replicou no mesmo tom baixo:

-Sem chocolates? Nenhum? –Eu sorri e concordei com a cabeça, repliquei:

-Mas isso é um segredo.

-Um segredo?

-Sim, um segredo "segredado". Tem de prometer silencio. –Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e finalmente nós dois rimos. Eu rocei meu nariz no dele e comentei em tom normal:

-É Páscoa, Severo. Não faz sentido se você ficar aborrecido. –Acarinhei sua bochecha e o encarei.

-Eu não ficarei. –Prometeu sério. Levantei o dedo mindinho por alguns instantes, quando ele entendeu o significado levantou a mão e entrelaçou o mindinho ao meu. Estava prometido. Eu sorri e o beijei, quando finalmente lembramos do chá este já estava morno e no ponto de ser bebido.

-Me pergunto quantos anos você realmente têm moça. –Severo meditou alto me puxando para outro abraço. Eu deitei a cabeça em seu peito e sorri.

-Não sei, talvez eu seja bem velha; se considerarmos o tempo que você demorou para demonstrar qualquer interesse por mim... –Ele fez uma cara de zanga cômica e eu voltei a rir. Os risos terminaram em outro beijo, intercalado por outro, e outro.

Eu realmente estava descomposta quando dei por mim. Severo segurava meus cachos firmemente e beijava meu maxilar. Sentia tantas saudades dos momentos íntimos que compartilhamos na semana anterior. Suspirei e o abracei, enfim a semana chegava ao fim e eu poderia aproveitar outros momentos íntimos com ele.

-Esse fim de semana nunca pareceu tão distante. –Comentei deitada em seu peitoral.

-Na verdade sim, a semana passada pareceu bem mais longa. –Severo comentou me encarando, eu fiquei corada com seu olhar. Ele estava falando sério sobre isso, esteve realmente tão ansioso sobre nossa noite juntos no chalé? Ele certamente não parecia quando eu voltava a lembrar da noite em questão.

Voltei a beijá-lo com carinho, passeei as mãos por seu peitoral e o ouvi arquejar quando o beijei no pescoço e desci as mãos para seu abdômen. As mãos dele eram firmes em minha cintura. Encaixei minha coxa entre suas pernas e subi beijos por seu queixo.

-Não me tente moça. –Me alertou, era a segunda vez que me dizia isso. Continuei a acarinhá-lo.

Severo nos virou no sofá e logo ficava sobre mim, suas mãos eram desejosas e firmes em meu corpo. Foi minha vez de arquejar desconcertada e abraça-lo. Por quê estava tão quente? Era um calor bem vindo, porém intenso e inebriante. Se continuasse assim logo não haveria controle algum sobre minhas ações. Severo percebeu isso quando deixei escapar um gemido baixinho e trêmulo. Nossos corpos pareciam vibrar em contato mútuo. Voltei a deitar em seu peitoral quando ele nos virou novamente no sofá. Entrelaçamos nossos dedos, as corujas piavam livremente lá fora. Anunciando a hora tardia, em breve ele partiria e só nos veríamos na manhã seguinte. Eu tinha ânsias de prendê-lo no sofá, para que não partisse.

Quando a manhã chegou me levantei e fiz a toalete. Vesti-me e chamei por Judy; estava na hora de começar a preparar os ovos de Páscoa de Severo.

-Judy, agora que pegamos tudo que precisaremos acho que podemos começar... –Sorri para minha elfo e contei os materiais que tínhamos: uma panela com água para cozinhar os ovos, uma mini cesta, fitas de cetim verde claro, pincéis e tinta para pintar os mini ovos. Estava tudo pronto para ser usado.

Liguei o fogo e pus a panela com água e os ovos, Judy me ajudou a decorar a cesta com as fitas de cetim. Quando os ovos finalmente cozinharam os separei para esfriar, e quando esfriaram peguei um e comecei a pintar; decidi que um pouquinho de cor e graça não faria mal aos ovos que daria a Severo. Quando finalmente terminei de pintar o último eu os coloquei para secar, e quando a tinta finalmente secou os guardei na mini cesta. Estava tudo pronto, e eu e Judy tínhamos tinta pelas mãos, braços e rosto. Ela havia tirado uma foto enquanto eu pintava um dos ovinhos, eu ria observando a foto da polaroide mágica que ela tirara. Guardei a foto e fui me lavar novamente, tirar toda a tinta. Pedi a Judy que aparatasse para o chalé e guardasse a surpresa de Severo no armário.

Depois de limpa eu fui via floo aos aposentos de Severo. Quando cheguei ele lia sério um exemplar da "Potion's and People". Levantou uma sobrancelha, largou a revista e se levantou. Dei-lhe um abraço e ouvi sua alfinetada:

-Achei que não viria mais.

-Eu disse que demoraria um pouco; estava ocupada com algumas coisas... –Outra levantada de sobrancelhas, nenhum comentário dessa vez.

Eu sorri e o acompanhei até a lareira...

Continua...

N.A: Tãdãdãdã... Que será que acontece nessa Páscoa em Hogsmead? Esperem e lerão... :D

(E não esqueçam dos reviews!)


End file.
